Eine Welt in Not
by Toreais
Summary: Xenas Licht ist verblasst. Nach dem Sieg über den Seelenfresser besitzt sie nichts mehr, außer ihren Schmerz und ihre Erinnerungen. Zweifel plagen sie. Sie hat Angst. Mitten in dieser Finsternis fällt auf sie ein Lichtschein und trägt sie fort.
1. Die Kriegerprinzessin

**I. Die Kriegerprinzessin:**

_Unser einziger, wahrer Besitz ist die Zeit._

_Toreias_

Xena war tot. Um den Sieg über den Seelenfresser zu erringen, hatte sie ihr Leben hingegeben. Und einzig der Wille der Seelen von Higuchi hielt sie im Diesseits, denn noch hatte sie eine letzte Aufgabe zu erfüllen.

So stand sie nun neben ihrer Gefährtin an der Quelle des Lebens. Wasser sprudelte aus einer Ritze im Felsen, plätscherte in ein Becken, füllte es, spritzte auf. Feine Tröpfchen schwebten durch die Luft und benetzten sie.

Gabrielle hielt eine kleine Urne aus Ton in der Hand. Ihre andere nährte sich dem Deckel. Drei Finger umfassten ihn und hoben ihn ab. Zum Vorschein kam die Asche von Xenas verbrannten Körper. Gabrielle begann das Gefäß zu kippen, doch Xena umschloss Gabrielles Hand mit ihrer und stoppte die Bewegung. Überrascht hob Gabrielle ihren Blick und sah Xena an.

»Die Sonne geht gleich unter. Wir müssen uns beeilen, dich…«

Xena legte ihr einen Finger auf die Lippen. »Nein, Gabrielle. Ich kann nicht«. Eine Träne tropfte an ihr herab. »Die Seelen wären verdammt.«

»Aber er ist besiegt.«

Sanft fuhr Xena mit ihrem Handrücken über eine von Gabrielles Wangen. »Einzig mein Tod bringt ihnen Erlösung.«

Gabrielle starrte sie an. Ihre Lippen bebten. Das Blut staute sich in den Adern an ihren Schläfen, ließ sie pulsieren.

»Es ist mir egal!«

Die Worte trafen Xena wie ein Faustschlag. Sie, die immer das Richtige tat, die immer erst an das Wohl Anderer dachte, gerade sie wollte nun all ihre Prinzipien über Bord werfen und ihr eigenes Wohl dem der Vielen vorziehen. Xena verstand sie. Auch sie wollte nichts lieber, als am Leben und mit ihr zusammen sein. Aber der Preis dafür war hoch – zu hoch. Sie vermochte ihn nicht zu zahlen – auch nicht für die Liebe ihres Lebens.

Die Abendsonne versank hinter dem Horizont. Ihre letzten Strahlen streiften die Wolken und malten sie an.

»Gabrielle, wenn es eines gibt, dass ich von dir gelernt habe, dass es das Richtige ist.«

»Aber ich liebe dich!«

Tränen strömten über Gabrielles Wangen. Verzweifelt suchte sie in Xenas Gesicht nach einem Ausweg, nach einem Hoffnungsschimmer.

»Gabrielle! Nichts wü…«

Die Worte erstickten Xena im Hals. Sie spürte das Ziehen. Die Bindungen, die sie in dieser Welt hielten, schwanden. So vieles wollte sie ihr noch sagen, doch ihre Zeit war abgelaufen. Die andere Seite wartete.

Verzweifelt versuchte sie, Gabrielle ein letztes Mal zu berühren, doch ihre Hand wischte bloß durch das Nichts.

»Gabrielle?«

Sie suchte nach einem Anzeichen von ihr, nach einem Wort. Doch es gab keines.

»Gabrielle!«

Xena starrte in die Finsternis und verlor sich in ihren Erinnerungen. Sie hingen am Kreuz, an das Caesar sie einst schlagen ließ. Ihr Gesicht wandte sich zu Gabrielle um. Ihre Blicke trafen sich, kündigten von Endgültigkeit.

»Ich liebe dich, Xena!«

Mehrmals befanden sie sich in Situationen, in denen es keinen Ausweg zu geben schien, doch jedes Mal fanden sie einen, nur dieses Mal nicht. Dieses eine Mal gab es für sie keinen Weg zurück.

Tränen verschmierten ihr Gesicht. Ihr Herz pochte, und ihr Bauch verkrampfte. Sie schluchzte. Sie empfand ihren Entschluss als angemessen. Ihr Handeln verschuldete einst den Tod der Seelen. Ihr eigener sorgte nun für Gerechtigkeit.

_Gabrielle? _

Doch jetzt, da sie den Konsequenzen ins Auge blickte, hegte sie Zweifel. Es gab keine Fluchtmöglichkeit, kein Versteck.

_Gabrielle ist fort!_

Die Mauern barsten, entblößten ihre Seele.

Sie war nackt.

Xena blinzelte. Sie versuchte ihre Umgebung zu erkennen. Doch sie sah nichts – bloß Schwärze und Dunkelheit. Ihr Blick wanderte umher. Sie strengte ihre Sinne an, aber sie teilten ihr nichts mit. Sie hing einfach in der Finsternis.

»Hallo? Ist da jemand?«

Sie wartete.

Ihre Umgebung verwirrte sie. Sie kannte das Jenseits. Mehrmals war sie bereits dort zu Gast gewesen, und immer gab es Jemanden, der sie erwartete.

_Muss ich die Ewigkeit hier allein verbringen?_ Angst schlich in ihr Herz. _Ist das meine Strafe? _

Von einem Augenblick auf den anderen stellten sich die Härchen auf ihrer Haut auf. Ein Kribbeln lief durch ihren Körper. Eine Präsenz näherte sich. Sie erblickte ein grelles Licht – es verursachte ihr Schmerzen – und schirmte mit einer Hand ihre Augen ab. In ihm erkannte sie eine Gestalt. Der Statur nach war es ein Mann. Schließlich stoppte er vor ihr.

Der Fremde trug eine grau-braun gefärbte Robe, die von einem Stoffgürtel zusammengehalten wurde. Eine Kapuze verbarg das Gesicht.

Xena versuchte, im Dunkeln seine Gesichtszüge zu erkennen, doch sie sah bloß Schatten.

_Sollte ich mich nicht fürchten? _

Sie empfand keine Angst mehr, stattdessen Wärme und Geborgenheit.

_Ist das der __Gott__ der Elianer? Der eine, wahre __Gott__? Der __Gott__ der __Liebe__?_

Als Antwort auf ihre Frage streiften die Hände des Fremden die Kapuze ab. Zum Vorschein kam das Gesicht eines Mannes. Sie schätzte ihn auf Ende vierzig, sah kurzes, blondes Haar, ein glattrasiertes Gesicht, blaugraue Augen. Diese zogen sie in ihren Bann, saugten sie auf. In ihnen standen Unendlichkeit und tiefe Weisheit.

Schließlich bewegte er seine Lippen. »So sehen wir uns also wieder, Xena!«

Sie musterte ihn genauer, kramte in ihren Erinnerungen. Etwas an ihm kam ihr vertraut vor. Er lächelte, und sie erinnerte sich.

Sie ritt eine Straße entlang, die sie durch eine mit Sommerblumen übersäte Wiese führte, deren Duft an ihre Nase drang. Löwenzahnsamen schwebten über sie hinweg. Bienen surrten herum. Schmetterlinge tanzten durch die Luft. Das Klappern der Hufe drang gleichmäßig an ihre Ohren.

Vor nicht allzu langer Zeit hatte sie sich von Herkules verabschiedet. Ihr Gewissen lastete schwer auf ihren Schultern, erdrückte sie regelrecht. Sie spürte das Blut ihrer Opfer an ihren Händen kleben. Alles in ihr schrie nach Vergebung. Doch sie wusste, es würde ein ewiger Traum bleiben. Und obwohl Herkules sie womöglich zu trösten vermochte, sagte sie ihm, sie müsse ihren weiteren Weg allein finden.

Am Straßenrand stand ein einsamer Baum. Eine Krähe saß auf einem Ast, verdrehte den Kopf und sah auf sie hinab. Ihr Krächzen riss sie aus ihrem Tagtraum. Das Pferd hielt an und widersetzte sich ihren Befehlen.

Ärger quoll in ihr auf. Sie warf dem Vogel einen grimmigen Blick zu. Dieser erhob sich in die Lüfte und flatterte davon. Unvermittelt wandte sie sich zur anderen Straßenseite um.

Eine Gestalt beobachtete sie. Instinktiv bewegte Xena ihre Hand zum Schwertknauf, aber sie zog die Klinge nicht.

Der Mann schob die Kapuze vom Kopf. »Ich grüße dich, Kriegerprinzessin!« Er sprach mit einer angenehmen Stimme.

»Wer bist du?« Sie hingegen schlug einen forschen Ton an.

Er schmunzelte. »Geh nach Potidaea, Xena!« Sein Blick durchdrang sie. »Suche ein Mauerblümchen! Hüte es, und du wirst deinen Weg finden!«

»Meinen Weg?«

»Du wirst es wissen, wenn du es findest.« Ein Lächeln unterstrich die Prophezeiung.

Sie blinzelte, und er war fort. Sie schüttelte ihren Kopf, und ihr schwarzes Haar umschmiegte ihren Hals. Träumte sie?

Xena verhielt einen Moment an Ort und Stelle, doch schließlich gab sie ihrem Pferd die Sporen. Ohne es zu merken, lenkte sie seine Schritte nach Potidaea.

Ein Lächeln trat auf Xenas Gesicht. Dankbar blickte sie den Fremden an. Tränen der Freude und des Glücks rannen über ihre Wangen. Gabrielle war ihr Weg. Herkules mag ihre Ketten gesprengt haben, sie indes verhinderte Tag für Tag ihren Sturz zurück in die Finsternis. Sie war ihr Licht, ihr Anker, ließ sie Dinge vollbringen, die ansonsten unmöglich waren.

_Ich habe sie im Stich gelassen!_

Sie senkte ihren Blick. Ehe sie ihn sah, spürte sie einen Finger, ihr die Tränen fortwischen, und einen zweiten ihr Kinn anheben. »Gräme dich nicht, Xena! Dein Leben war erfüllt. Nicht viele können dies am Ende vorweisen.«

Erneut blickte sie in seine Augen. Sie sah Bilder in ihnen – Gesichter von Menschen, von Männern und Frauen. Manche weinten, lachten, liebten, hassten. In anderen lagen Friede und Weisheit.

Wiederholt kam ihr der Gedanke. »Bist du der, dem die Elianer folgen?« Alles, was Eli und ihr Tochter Eve ihr erzählt hatten, deutete auf dieses Wesen hin.

Doch er schüttelte den Kopf. »Nein, Xena. Das bin ich nicht.«

Seine Antwort verwirrte sie. Sie besaß eine gute Menschenkenntnis, ein gutes Gespür. Meist traf sie ins Schwarze – diesmal nicht.

Irritiert blickte sie ihn an. »Wer bist du dann?«

»Ich bin der, der ich bin! Nicht mehr und nicht weniger.«

Ärger schwoll in ihr an. _Können __sich__ die __Mächte__ denn nie verständlich ausdrücken?_

Der Groll schwand ebenso, wie er gekommen war. Sie konnte diesem Wesen, was immer es war, nicht zürnen.

»Es ist eine lange Geschichte, Xena.«

»Ich habe Zeit.« _Wenn mir sonst schon nichts geblieben ist._

»Bist du dir sicher?«

Die Antwort versetzte ihr einen Stich.

»Wie du weißt, ist die Macht der olympischen Götter gebrochen.« Er sah sie durchdringend an. »Ihre Regeln gelten nicht länger. Es gibt keinen Tartarus mehr und keine Elysischen Felder. Alle die sterben, gehen weiter.«

»Sie gehen weiter? Wohin?«

Er lächelte. »Du weißt wohin. Du hast es gesehen, Mutter des Friedens.«

»Shakti!« Es fiel ihr wie Schuppen von den Augen.

»Ja, Xena. Jede Seele inkarniert sich nach dem Tod erneut. Und dies nun liegt vor dir.«

Sie erinnerte sich an die Vision, in der Gabrielle und sie sich in den Körpern von Shakti und Arminestra begegneten. _Irgendwann, irgendwo treffen wir uns wieder, in neuen Körpern, in einem neuen Leben. Ich muss nur Geduld haben. _

Sie sammelte sich und nickte.

Unbewusst senkte sie dabei wieder ihren Blick. Erneut spürte sie den Finger an ihrem Kinn. Der Fremde schob seine Hände auf ihre Schultern.

»Irgendwann ist jede Reise zu Ende.« Er sah ihr in die Augen. »Die Frage ist nun, ist deine als Xena zu Ende, oder geht sie weiter?«

»Weitergehen? Wie denn?«

»Es gibt einen Weg, den Kreislauf zu durchbrechen, wenn du die Wahrheit erkennst.«

»Welche Wahrheit?«

»Das Universum ist unendlich!«

»Was?« Seine Antworten frustrierten sie. Sie überlegte, ob er mit ihr spielte. _Aber das kann nicht sein. Diese Liebe, seine Liebe – ist das etwa alles nur Lug und Trug?_

»Wissen und Wissen sind zweierlei, Xena.« Er zwinkerte ihr zu. »Das Wissen, das du brauchst, muss sich in jeder einzelnen Faser deines Körpers befinden, in den tiefsten Tiefen deiner Seele. Kein Zweifel darf vorhanden sein. Dann und nur dann kannst du den Kreislauf durchbrechen.«

Er lächelte erneut. »Es ist wie das Verliebtsein, Xena. Wenn du es bist, weißt du es auch.« Damit ließ er ihre Schultern los.

Xena starrte vor sich hin. Ihr Verstand arbeitete auf Hochtouren, suchte im Gehörten nach einem Sinn.

Schließlich blickte sie ihn an. »Also muss ich mich Reinkarnieren?«

»Vielleicht. Vielleicht auch nicht. Die Quelle des Lebens besitzt immer noch Macht.«

Hoffnung kehrte in ihr Herz zurück, doch dann traf sie die Erkenntnis wie der Hammer eines Titanen, und sie keuchte auf. Eine Rückkehr als Xena verdammte die Seelen von Higuchi für alle Ewigkeit, und das Wissen, von dem der Fremde gesprochen hatte, besaß sie nicht.

Sie schüttelte ihren Kopf. »Nein!«

Ausdruckslos sah er sie an. Dann nickte er. »Gut.«

Erneut legte er seine Hände auf ihre Schultern und blickte ihr in die Augen. »Der Fluch ist nicht mehr.«

Ihre Augen weiteten sich. »Wie kann das sein?«

Seine Antwort traf sie wie ein Donnerknall. »Weil es mein Wille ist!«

Die Kraft in seiner Stimme ließ keinen Zweifel über den Wahrheitsgehalt aufkommen. Dies musste das Wissen sein, das er meinte.

Xena setzte zum Sprechen an, doch er zog seine Hände zurück und kam ihr damit zuvor. Dann neigte er seinen Blick – bloß für einen Moment –, doch die Geste beschwor eine Vorahnung in Xena, die sie die nächsten Worte des Fremden mit klopfenden Herzen erwarten ließ.

Aus einem seiner Augen trat eine Träne aus, verblieb einen Moment unter dem Lid, verlor den Kampf und tropfte hinab.

»Es hat einen Preis, Xena«, sprach er ihre Befürchtung aus.

»Welchen?« Sie schluckte.

Er lächelte. »Das ist schwer zu erklären. Aber ich kann es dir zeigen.« Erwartungsvoll sah er sie an.

»Was zeigen?«

Erneut bekam sie eine unerwartete Antwort. »Die Zukunft!«

»Die Zukunft?«

»Ich möchte, dass du selber entscheidest. Aber das kannst du nur, wenn du siehst, was die Zukunft bereithält.«

Ihre Gedanken rasten. Sie dachte an das Gehörte, versuchte sich ein Bild von ihm zu machen, ihn einzuschätzen.

_Die Träne! Warum sollte ein Gott weinen? _

Erneut erinnerte sie sich an ihre erste Begegnung, was durch diese in ihr Leben trat. _Jemand, der mir Gabrielle gesandt hat, kann nicht schlecht sein!_

Schließlich straffte sie ihre Schultern und schob ihr Kinn vor. »Also gut, zeig sie mir!«

Der Fremde griff nach ihrer Hand – Xena spürte die Wärme, die von seiner ausging – und lächelte. »Nenn' mich Toreias.«

Mit diesen Worten schwand die Dunkelheit.

Gabrielles Hände lagen auf der Reling. Sie fühlte die Maserung des Holzes. Ihr Blick wanderte auf die See hinaus. Eine Brise strich ihr durch ihr blondes Haar, wirbelte Strähnen durcheinander, fuhr ins Segel, blähte es auf und trieb das Schiff an. Hinter ihnen hing ein Wolkengebirge am Himmel. Mal verdeckte es die Sonne, dann ließ es die Strahlen wieder passieren, sie ihr Gesicht erwärmen. Gischt brandete gegen die Schiffswand, benetzte ihre Finger und reicherte die Luft mit dem Geruch von Meerwasser an.

Doch nichts von alledem schenkte Gabrielle Beachtung. Sie sann über die letzten Tage nach. Xena hatte sie verlassen. Ihre Freundin, Gefährtin, ihr Ein und Alles war fort – für immer.

Sie dachte an die Jahre, die vor ihr lagen, ohne ihre Liebste an ihrer Seite. Die Erkenntnis erdrückte sie. Schmerz durchzuckte ihre Brust, zog hinunter in die Eingeweide, verknotete sich dort, raubte ihr den Verstand. Erneut wälzte sich eine Welle durch ihren Körper, rollte vom Kopf bis zu den Zehen und wieder zurück. Ihre Hände umklammerten die Reling, sie krallte die Finger ins Holz, die Knöchel traten weiß hervor, die Haut riss auf.

Bilder zogen an ihr vorüber. Sie sah ihre Bäder mit Xena in den Waschtrögen der Tavernen, in den Flüssen und Seen, mitsamt ihren Wasserschlachten, dem Fangen der Fische mit bloßen Händen, ihren Kampfübungen, den Spaß, den sie immer dabei hatten.

Unvermittelt vernahm sie Xenas Stimme. »Ich werde dich nie mehr verlassen, Gabrielle! Das verspreche ich dir!«

Doch sie hatte den vor langer Zeit gegeben Schwur gebrochen, hatte ihre Welt verdunkelt und sie in die Finsternis gestürzt. Der Schmerz trieb ihr Tränen in die Augen. Sie schluchzte. Dann stieß sie einen Schrei der Trauer, des Zorns und der Wut aus, brüllte all ihren Hass hinaus in die Welt.

In einer Zwischenwelt sah Xena eine einzelne Träne über die Wange des Fremden rinnen. Sie wusste nicht warum. Was veranlasste einen Gott, zu weinen?

Dann hatte Gabrielle keine Kraft mehr, Ihre Beine gaben nach. An der Schiffswand entlang sank sie auf den Boden des Decks, starrte vor sich hin und umklammerte Xenas Chakram, ignorierte, dass die scharfen Kanten ihr die Haut ritzten, dass Blut hervorquoll.

Dann nahm der Schmerz ab, verlor an Intensität, zog sich jedoch als schier endlose Folter durch ihren Körper, bis sie schließlich nichts mehr fühlte, außer einer gähnenden Leere.

Tränen tropfen auf Lippen.


	2. Die Zukunft

**II. Die Zukunft:**

_Wenn Du die Grenzen dieser Welt überwinden willst, musst du aufhören zu dürsten, aufhören zu leiden!_

_Lao Ma_

Xena vernahm ein ohrenbetäubendes Getöse und erschrak. Ihre Hand entglitt der Toreias'. Sie hielt sich die Ohren zu, doch dies brachte den Lärm nicht zum Verschwinden. Er war ständig da. Er nahm zu, wiederum ab, um erneut anzuschwellen. Sie spürte einen Luftzug auf ihren Körper prallen – wieder und wieder und noch einmal.

Langsam erkannte sie Details. Unmengen an Menschen in seltsamen, fremdartigen Gewändern schoben sich an ihnen vorbei, strömten überall umher, wirkten gehetzt, richteten den Blick nach vorn, weder seitwärts noch hinter sich. Manche führten Selbstgespräche. Sie verstand kein Wort.

Xena blickte auf eine Kreuzung. Eine schwarze, geebnete Oberfläche bedeckte den Grund. In den Ecken ragten dünne Säulen aus Metall aus dem Boden. An deren Spitzen leuchteten abwechselnd Lichter in roter und grüner Farbe auf.

In der Mitte der Straße bewegten sich Gefährte voran. Weder Pferde noch Ochsen zogen sie. Sie fuhren von selbst – wie von Zauberhand. Oftmals rasten sie dahin, hängten dabei jedes galoppierende Ross ab. Sie verursachten die Windstöße.

Dann entdeckte Xena ihr Spiegelbild neben sich an der Wand und reckte ihren Kopf in die Höhe. Der Spiegel, nein, der Turm, kratzte an den Wolken. Überall um sie herum erhoben sich solche Gebäude.

Mit aufgerissenen Augen sah sie ihren Begleiter an. »Was im Namen der Götter ist das hier?« Ihre Stimme war von Angst, von Ehrfurcht erfüllt.

»Das, meine Liebe, ist eine Stadt.« Er blickte sie an. »Es gibt viele wie diese. Acht Millionen Menschen leben hier. Auf der ganzen Welt sind es sieben Milliarden.«

_Sieben Milliarden Menschen!_

Für sie war das eine unvorstellbare Zahl. In ihrer Zeit war Rom die größte Stadt mit einer Million Einwohner. Die Metropole war monströs. Und keine andere kam auch nur annähernd an sie heran.

_Sieben Milliarden!_

Sie schüttelte sich, ehe sie wieder ihren Begleiter anblickte. »Was machen die Menschen da? Wo gehen die alle hin?«

Er lächelte. »Zur Arbeit, von der Arbeit nach Hause, auf den Markt, zu Heilern, um Vergnügen zu kaufen.«

Sein Lächeln verging. Er blickte sich um und zeigte mit einem Arm um sie herum. »Diese Menschen glauben, dass sie nur dann glücklich sind, wenn sie hart arbeiten, und das Geld, das sie damit verdienen, für Vergnügungen wieder ausgeben. Ihre ganze Existenz ist darauf ausgerichtet, reich zu werden. Nichts anderes zählt für sie. Die meisten jedoch«, hob er an, »erreichen nie den Wohlstand, den sie anstreben. Und diejenigen, die es doch schaffen, tun es auf Kosten anderer.«

Sie erschauderte. In ihrer Welt gab es ebenfalls Menschen, die danach strebten, Reichtümer anzuhäufen. Dessen ungeachtet bildeten sie die Minderheit. Hier verfielen offensichtlich alle dieser Sucht. Ihr Leben musste eine Tortur sein.

Ein Krachen unterbrach Xenas Gedanken. Überrascht wandte sie ihren Blick in die Richtung, aus der es kam. Mitten auf der Kreuzung waren zwei der Fahrzeuge ineinander geprallt. Beide waren beschädigt. Rauch stieg auf. Am Boden lagen Glassplitter herum. Die Leute ringsum hielten inne.

Am Wagen, der den Zusammenstoß verursacht hatte, öffnete sich eine Türe. Ein Mann taumelte heraus. Er wankte und stützte sich am Rahmen ab. Blut trat aus einer Platzwunde am Kopf, rann ihm durchs Haar und tropfte auf sein Gewand.

Er hob seine Hand – sie umklammerte etwas Schwarzes – und zeigte eine Straße entlang. Dann knallte und pfiff es plötzlich mehrmals hintereinander.

Sie folgte seinem Blick. Zwei Wagen näherten sich. Auf ihren Dächern heulten blaue Lichter auf. Ein schriller, markanter Ton drang ihr durch Mark und Bein.

Beim Knallen des schwarzen Dinges schlingerten die Fahrzeuge nach links, nach rechts und nochmals auf die andere Seite. Die Räder quietschen, qualmten. Eines überschlug sich, rutschte die Straße entlang. Ein markerschütterndes Kreischen erklang. Glassplitter flogen davon. Die Menschen schrien auf, schoben auseinander, rannten fort, oder erstarrten einfach vor Angst.

Das zweite Fahrzeug verblieb auf den Rädern und hielt an. An beiden Seiten öffneten sich Türen. Ein Mann und eine Frau sprangen heraus, kauerten hinter den Türen und lugten über sie hinweg. Die Frau richtete ebenfalls ein schwarzes Ding auf den Mann auf der Kreuzung. Erneut folgte ein Knallen und Pfeifen.

Er fasste sich an die Brust. Ein roter Fleck bildete sich, der rasch anschwoll. Dann verdrehte er die Augen und klappte schließlich zusammen. Die Waffe entglitt seinen Fingern.

Xena hob eine Augenbraue und sah ihren Begleiter an. »Was war das?«

Toreias wandte sich von der Szenerie ab. »Eine Verfolgungsjagd, Xena. Der Mann beging ein Verbrechen und floh vor den Ordnungshütern. Da er eine Waffe besaß, stoppten sie ihn.« Er warf einen Blick zu ihm hinüber.

»Er war ein Mörder und ein Räuber. Er hatte keine Arbeit und kein Geld. Wie all die anderen wollte er dennoch Vergnügen kaufen. Er hat einen Händler überfallen, ihn umgebracht und ausgeraubt.«

Toreias sah sie an. »Das hier ist ganz alltäglich.«

Xena presste ihre Zähne zusammen. Ihr Blick verhärtete sich. Nichts änderte sich, bis auf die Tatsache, dass jeder mit dieser Waffe töten konnte, nicht nur Krieger.

Toreias ergriff ihre Hand und blickte sie an.

»Komm! Es gibt noch mehr zu sehen. Als Kriegerin mag es dich interessieren, wie in dieser Zeit Kriege ausgefochten werden.«

Bei diesen Worten blitzten ihre Augen auf. Sie hatte in ihrem Leben zuhauf Blutvergießen, hatte unzählige Gräueltaten mitangesehen. Oftmals war sie der Grund gewesen.

Wie zuvor löste eine Umgebung die andere ab.

Xena standen mitten in einem Wiesengürtel. Im Schatten der Bäume auf beiden Seiten blitzte es auf. Knattern folgte. Kugeln zischten vorbei.

Sie schielte zu Toreias hinüber. Er beobachtete gelassen das Geschehen und zuckte kein einziges Mal zusammen. Manche Projektile bahnten sich ihren Weg durch ihn hindurch. Auch ihren Körper durchdrangen sie. Sie spürte nichts. Fasziniert sah sie dem Schauspiel zu.

Plötzlich ertönte ein hoher, anschwellender Pfeifton, der in einem Knall endete. Erdbrocken und Grasbüschel flogen durch die Luft und ließen einen Krater zurück. Rund um sie schlugen weitere Granaten ein. Bäume barsten auseinander.

Zehn Schritte vom linken Waldrand entfernt landeten Gegenstände auf der Wiese. Es zischte. Roter Rauch entwich und vernebelte den Streifen. Dann stürmten hunderte Krieger aus dem Wald in den Nebel hinein.

Schemenhaft erkannte sie die Männer, sich geduckt durch den Nebel bewegen und an ihnen vorbeijagen. In ihren Händen hielten sie größere Versionen der Waffe aus der Stadt.

Viele brachen beim Sturmlauf zusammen. Kugeln durchlöcherten ihre Körper, Granaten zerfetzten die Gliedmaßen. Blut spritzte. Sie vernahm die Schmerzensschreie der Sterbenden. Der Duft von frischer Erde hing in der Luft.

»Weswegen kämpfen die Krieger?«

»Für das Übliche. Geld. Einfluss. Macht. Um anderen die eigene Lebensweise, die eigene Ideologie aufzuzwingen, um den Gegner ganz und gar zu vernichten.«

Sie sah ihn an. Obwohl er den letzten Satz in einem harten Ton gesprochen hatte, bemerkte sie in seinen Augen Trauer. »Dies, Xena, wäre ohne das Wissen um das schwarze Pulver nicht möglich.«

Sie hob eine Augenbraue.

»Was einmal entdeckt worden ist,«, antwortete er auf ihre unausgesprochene Frage, »kann wieder entdeckt werden.«

Mit Wehmut umfasste er ihre Hand. Das Schlimmste stand ihr noch bevor.

Sie befanden sich in einer Stadt, doch diese sah anders aus, als die, die sie zuvor aufgesucht hatten. Manche Häuser hätte Xena gut und gerne in ihrer Zeit vorfinden können.

Sie erblickte vereinzelt Dinge, die ihr vertraut vorkamen – Schriftzeichen, Symbole, die Kleidung der Frauen. Sie verweilte erneut im Land der aufgehenden Sonne.

Ihre Brust schmerzte.

Gabrielle lag nackt ausgestreckt auf einem Lacken. Sie ruhte neben ihr, blickte ihr in die grünblauen Augen, schenkte ihr ein Lächeln, half ihr die Schmerzen zu ertragen, betrachtete ihren Rücken. Ein Drache entstand.

Aus dem Augenwinkel sah sie einen grellen Blitz. Ohrenbetäubender Krach. Stille. Eine Druckwelle aus Feuer rollte über sie hinweg.

Die Leute verbrannten zu Asche. Bäume, Brücken, Häuser verwandelten sich in Staub, verschwanden im Chaos.

Kaum dass sie das Erlebte mit ihrem Verstand fasste, fand sie sich außerhalb der Stadt auf einem Hügel wieder. Eine Aschewolke in Form eines Pilzes hing am Himmel.

»Diese Waffe, Xena, kostete in wenigen Augenblicken hunderttausend Menschen das Leben.« Toreias befand sich neben ihr.

Sie richtete ihren Blick auf ihn. Er behielt seinen weiterhin auf der Wolke. »Generationenlang werden die Überlebenden leiden.« Er wandte sich ab. »Es wird viele missgebildete Kinder geben, und die Menschen werden elend zu Grunde gehen. Kriege«, hob er an, »kann man aber auch auf andere Art und Weise führen.«

Xena kannte das Ritual.

Dieses Mal befanden sie sich inmitten eines Zeltlagers. Xena erblickte weiße Planen, die bis an den Horizont reichten. Die Bewohner waren dunkelhäutig, ausgemergelt, dem Tode nahe. Einige schleppten sich umher, die Meisten jedoch saßen einfach nur am Boden und blickten starr geradeaus.

Vor ihr stand ein kleines, nacktes Mädchen. Es hielt die Hand der Mutter und kaute gedankenverloren an einem Finger. Dann sah es sie direkt an und streckte ihr schließlich die freie Hand entgegen.

Zorn stieg in Xena auf. »Warum hilft ihnen niemand?« Ihre Pupillen verengten sich.

Er blickte zu Boden. Eine Träne tropfte an seiner Wange herab. »Das hier ist ein armes Land, Xena«, wandte er sich ihr zu. »Die reichen Nationen könnten leicht Nahrung, Medizin und Kleider schicken. Die Zelte stammen von ihnen.« Er seufze. »Es ist eine Ausrede, um das eigene Gewissen zu beruhigen.«

Ihre Kiefermuskeln spannten sich an. Sie kniff ihre Augen zusammen._ Wenn ich könnte, wenn ich doch nur könnte. Was würde ich dann tun? _

Xena atmete durch. Dann stellte sie die Frage, die ihr bereits seit geraumer Zeit auf der Zunge lag. »Warum unternimmst du nichts? Du bist ein Gott!«

Er sah sie an. »Es gibt keine Götter, Xena.«

Sie klappte ihren Mund auf. Sie hatte Götter getroffen, mit ihnen gerungen, gegen sie gekämpft, seine Macht erlebt. Wie konnte er da kein Gott sein? Und wie kam er darauf, dass es keine Götter gab? Sie hob eine Augenbraue und warf ihm einen abwartenden Blick zu.

»Für mich, Xena, ist ein Gott ein Wesen, das allmächtig und allwissend ist. Ich bin es nicht, noch bin ich je einem begegnet.«

Abermals legte er seine Hände auf ihre Schultern. »Ich kann hier und da eingreifen, aber mir sind Grenzen gesetzt.« Er ließ sie los und blickte sich wieder im Lager um.

Sie betrachtete sein Profil. Erneut zog sie eine Braue hinauf. Ihre Erlebnisse an seiner Seite hatten sie tief erschüttert. Im Gegensatz zu dieser Welt kam ihr der Tartarus wie das Paradies vor.

_Wie konnte die Menschheit bloß so tief sinken? Und was hält ihn davon ab, zu helfen? Was will er von mir?_

Ihre Augen trafen sich. Er lächelte.

»Ich habe dir die Finsternis dieser Zeit gezeigt, aber es gibt auch Schönheit.« Mit diesen Worten griff er erneut nach ihrer Hand. Xena ließ ihn gewähren, denn trotz allem empfand sie seinen Händedruck als angenehm.

Auf ihren Reisen hatte Xena unzählige Wunder der Natur gesehen, doch dieses hier, das sie soeben erblickte, übertraf sie alle bei weitem. Zusammen mit Toreias stand sie am Rande einer Klippe, nahe eines gewaltigen Wasserfalles. Eigentlich waren es mehrere, durch Felsvorsprünge voneinander getrennt, gemeinsam bildeten sie jedoch einen gigantischen.

Die Wassermassen, die in die Tiefe stürzten, ließen den Erdboden erzittern. Ihr Tosen war ohrenbetäubend, doch im Gegensatz zum Lärm der Stadt aus ihrer ersten Station ihrer Reise an Toreias' Seite, klang es nicht unangenehm in ihren Ohren. Die Luft um sie herum war geschwängert von den Tröpfchen, die unter ihnen aus den Wassermassen gesprengt, und vom Wind fortgetragen wurden. Xena füllte ihre Lungen durch ihre Nase, schloss dabei für einen Moment ihre Augen und genoss den Duft.

Über den Fällen schwebte ein Wolkengebirge am Himmel. Die untergehende Sonne tauchte es in Rot-, Orange- und Gelbtöne. Möwen kreisten über ihnen, deren Kreischen sie trotz des Tosens vernahm.

Die Schönheit der Natur verzauberte Xena, verdrängte die Dunkelheit aus ihrem Herzen, ließ sie die Schrecken der Vergangenheit für eine Weile vergessen.

Nach einiger Zeit setzte sie zum Sprechen an, fand jedoch nicht die passenden Worte. Sie blickte Toreias an, der sie anlächelte. »Die Menschen haben dies, obwohl sie nach den Früchten der Erde lechzen, nicht zerstört.«

Xena nickte und wandte sich wieder den Fällen zu, versank erneut in ihrem Anblick.

»Nun«, riss Toreias sie dann aus ihrer Trance, »lass uns die Wunder der Menschen aufsuchen!«

Xena vernahm nichts. Eine bizarre Welt lag vor ihr. Grauer Staub bedeckte den Boden, Krater überzogen ihn. Darüber befand sich ein schwarzer Himmel.

Toreais ließ ihre Hand los, umfasste stattdessen ihr Kinn und drehte langsam und sanft ihren Kopf herum. Sie erblickte eine blau-weiße Halbkugel am Firmament.

»Das, meine Liebe«, flüsterte Toreias ihr ins Ohr, »ist die Erde von der Oberfläche des Mondes aus betrachtet.«

Mit Staunen beobachtete Xena ihre Welt, versuchte sich vorzustellen, wie man von ihr hierher gelangte.

Dann zeigte Toreias mit einem Finger an ihr vorbei, dem sie folgte. Jemand hatte Spuren im Staub hinterlassen. Sie blickte auf ihre Füße hinab. Obwohl sie eine geübte Fährtenleserin war, entdeckte sie weder von sich noch von Toreias Fußabdrücke.

Ihr Blick wanderte die vorhandenen entlang bis zu einem spinnenartigen Ding. Vier rostbraune Beine ragten aus einem graugefärbten Bauch. Daneben stand eine Fahne. Unbewegt hing sie in der Luft. Rote und weiße Linien leuchteten ihr entgegen. In der linken, oberen Ecke glänzten blaue und weiße Punkte.

Toreias ergriff ihre Hand, und sie schritten an das Spinnending heran. Er deutete auf eines der Gliedmaße, an dem sich eine Plakette befand. Mehrere Letter – sie erinnerten Xena an die der Römer – sowie zwei Karten waren in sie eingraviert.

Toreais deutete auf die Umrisse der Landmassen. »Rechts siehst du die Alte Welt – deine – links einen Kontinent, der euch in deiner Zeit unbekannt ist. Die Wasserfälle und die Stadt, die wir am Beginn besucht haben, liegen hier.«

Dann zeigte er auf die Zeichen unter den Karten. »Hier steht geschrieben«, fuhr er fort. »Hier setzten Menschen vom Planeten Erde erstmals ihren Fuß auf den Mond, Juli Neunzehnhundertneunundsechzi g.«

Xena legte ihre Stirn in Falten.

Toreias schmunzelte. »Die Zählung richtet sich nach der Geburt eines Mannes, dessen Tun und Handeln die Nachwelt tief geprägt hat.«

»Wer war es?«

Er lächelte sie an. »Eli.«

»Eli?« Überrascht riss sie ihre Augen auf.

»Ja, Xena. Mehr als eine Milliarde Menschen folgen ihm in dieser Zeit.«

Die Erinnerungen an Eli fluteten Xenas Gedanken. Sie hatte ihn als liebevollen Mann kennengelernt, der den Menschen einen Weg in eine Welt zeigte, in der sie ohne ihre alten Götter leben konnten. Er predigte den Weg der Liebe und des Gewaltverzichts. Der Kriegsgott Ares dankte es ihm, indem er sein Schwert in seinen Leib rammte. Die Götterdämmerung verhinderte er damit nicht.

_Es gibt Hoffnung!_

»Komm!«, durchbrach Toreias ihre Gedanken. »Ich möchte dir zeigen, zu welcher Schönheit die Menschheit fähig ist.«

Sie fanden sich auf einem Balkon in einer prunkvollen Halle wieder. Der Duft von Blumen hing in der Luft. Unten, in der Mitte des Saales, saßen hunderte Menschen auf Holzstühlen.

Am anderen Ende des Raumes sah Xena eine Bühne, an der ebenfalls Leute Platz genommen hatten. Sie hielten Musikinstrumente in den Händen. Ein paar kamen ihr vertraut vor. Sie erkannte eine Harfe sowie Flöten, Trommeln und Trompeten.

Vor ihnen stand ein Mann mit dem Rücken zum Publikum. Er hob seine Arme, begann sie herum zu schwingen – auf und ab, nach links und rechts, bedächtig, schwungvoll. In seiner rechten Hand hielt er einen kurzen Stab.

Hinter und über den Musikern erhob sich an der Wand ein imposantes, altarähnliches Kunstwerk. Goldene Farbe überzog es, bis auf drei Fenster, in denen Metallstangen steckten. Oben befand sich ein Giebel. Zwei Statuen schmiegten sich der Spitze entgegen.

Dann erklang die Musik – erst zurückhaltend, dann kräftiger, wieder zart, machtvoll. Je länger Xena zuhörte, desto mehr staunte sie über die Komposition, verlor sich in der Musik, ließ sich von ihr verzaubern.

_Wenn du doch hier sein könntest, Gabrielle!_

Rasch blendete sie alles um sich herum aus. Sie vergaß, wo sie war, wer bei ihr war, was sie war. Nur die Töne fanden den Weg in ihr Herz.

Schließen traten Bilder in ihren Geist. Bilder von ihrer Liebsten. Bilder von ihr gemeinsam mit Gabrielle. Gabrielles Lippen auf ihren. Grünblaue Augen. Blondes Haar. Ein Lächeln. Eine Berührung. Duft.

Tränen rannen über ihre Wangen, doch sie bemerkte sie nicht. Ihr Puls raste. Ihr Herz pochte. Wie ein Schraubstock umklammerte sie Toreias' Hand. Längst hätte sie jedem Menschen den Handrücken zerquetscht. Doch es geschah nicht. Sie presste ihren Körper an seinen, und seine freie Hand strich über ihr schwarzes Haar.

Toreias blickte ins Innerste ihrer Seele, sah ihren Schmerz, vergoss eine Träne. All seine Zuneigung, die er in sich trug, lenkte er auf ihre Pein, versuchte sie zu lindern.

Ihr Puls verlangsamte sich, die Atmung flachte ab, das Herz schlug regelmäßiger. Sie lockerte den Griff. Die Tränen indes blieben.

Xena öffnete die Augen. Erschrocken löste sie sich aus der Umarmung mit Toreias. Unsicher blickte sie ihn an.

_Ist es ihm __unangenehm__? Ist es mir __unangenehm_?

Seine Augen waren durch und durch Blau, weder Weiß noch Schwarz war in ihnen zu sehen, doch nichts an ihm wirkte bedrohlich.

Toreias blinzelte, und sie waren wie zuvor. Er lächelte und wischte ihr die Tränen von den Wangen. »Es tut mir leid, Xena, dass die Musik dir deinen Verlust wieder bewusst gemacht hat«, sagte er. »Aber du musstest diesen Schmerz spüren.«

Er hielt einen Moment inne. »Sieh dich um!«, forderte er sie mit einer ausladenden Handbewegung auf.

Sie standen vor einem Haus mit weißen Wänden sowie blau gestrichenen Fenster- und Türrahmen. Stroh bedeckte das Dach.

Mit einem Ruck zog Xena die Luft ein, füllte ihre Lungen. Sie tastete sich ab, von oben bis unten. Gras kitzelte ihre Fußsohlen und drang in ihre Nase. Ein Gefühl der Freude zog in ihr Herz ein.

Sie wirbelte zu ihm herum und blickte ihn an. Er trat einen Schritt auf sie zu. Sie spürte seinen Atem. Er sah ihr tief in die Augen, strich ihr eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht und hauchte einen Kuss auf ihre Stirn.

Xena schloss ihre Augen und genoss die Berührungen. Dann traf sie die Erkenntnis wie ein Schlag. Während sie sich in der Musikhalle ihren Erinnerungen, ihren Emotionen und ihrer Pein hingegeben hatte, fällte sie ihre Entscheidung.

Erschrocken sah sie ihn an, doch er lächelte sie beruhigend an. »Mache dir um die Seelen von Higuchi keine Sorgen, Xena. Sie haben sich mittlerweile neue Körper gesucht und warten auf ihr neues Leben.«

Und Xena wusste es. Sie erkannte, dass er recht hatte, denn sie hatte es gesehen. Immer mehr Details drangen in ihren Geist. Sie sah den Bauch einer schwangeren Frau sowie den Fötus darin. Er besaß noch keine Seele, wartete jedoch auf eine. Sie fühlte sich von ihm angezogen, wollte sich mit ihm vereinigen.

Da erschien eine Präsenz neben ihr – Akemi!

Sie spürte ihre Wärme und ihren Dank. »Verzeih mir!«, bat Akemi, schoss auf das Kind im Leib der Mutter zu und vereinte sich mit ihm.

Erneut erblickte Xena eine Schwangere, und nochmals erschien eine Präsenz. Der Seelenjäger!

Er sah sie an, nickte. »Geh mit ihm!«

Auch er ließ sie zurück, sauste auf das Leben zu, verschmolz mit ihm.

Vierzigtausend Seelen, die Bewohner der Stadt Higuchi, die einst durch ihre Schuld ihr Leben verloren hatten, schossen an ihr vorbei auf neu entstandenes Leben zu, vereinigten sich, vergaben ihr.

Der Fluch existierte nicht mehr.

Xena sank ins Gras, schluchzte, vergoss Tränen. Toreias hockte sich neben sie und ergriff ihre Hände. »Ohne Vergebung kann es kein Glück geben und keine Liebe.«

Ihre Augen weiteten sich.

»Die, deren Herz sich verhärtet, werden niemals wahrhaft leben, sondern nur vor sich hin vegetieren.«

Sie zitterte. Erneut rannen Tränen über ihre Wangen.

»Das haben die Bewohner von Higuchi erkannt. Sie hätten dich schon zuvor gehen lassen, aber sie wollten sicher sein, dass du dazu fähig bist. Dies hast du ihnen mit deinem Opfer bewiesen. Du hast nicht nur dein Leben aufgegeben, sondern auch darauf verzichtet, als Xena in es zurückzukehren.«

Er lächelte. »Und du warst bereit, Gabrielle aufzugeben.« Er strich ihr über die Wange. »Das wiederum überzeugte mich.«

Sie wischte sich die Tränen von den Wangen.

»Dich überzeugt?«

»Dir diese Wahlmöglichkeit zu geben, Xena«, antwortete er.

Er ließ ihre Schultern los und stand auf. Seine Hand schwebte über ihr.

»Werde ich Gabrielle wiedersehen?«

Er zwinkerte ihr zu. »Hab' Geduld!« Er zog sie auf die Beine. Aus einem Impuls heraus fiel sie ihm um den Hals, klammerte sich an ihm, bettete ihren Kopf auf seine Brust.

»Es wird allerdings nicht leicht sein, zu ihrem Herzen vorzudringen.«

Sie blickte ihn an, er sah in die Ferne. »Ihr zu sagen, dass ich sie zu dir bringe, wäre der einfache, der falsche Weg.« Er wandte sich ihr zu. »Sie muss sich entscheiden, ohne zu wissen, dass du hier auf sie wartest.«

Xena zögerte nicht mit ihrer Antwort. »Das wird sie!« Ihre Stimme duldete keinen Widerspruch. Toreias lächelte.

Dann hielt er ein Handtuch in der Hand. Darauf lagen ein Stück Seife und ein Schwamm. Ein Kleid sowie Unterwäsche befanden sich in seiner anderen. Er löste sich von ihr und reichte ihr beides.

Sie legte ihre Stirn in Falten, nahm aber dennoch die Sachen entgegen. Toreias zeigte hinter sie. Hundert Schritte entfernt sah sie einen klaren See mit einem Wasserfall.

Dann vernahm sie seine Stimme nahe an ihrem Ohr. »Du solltest ein Bad nehmen! Währenddessen werde ich ein Mauerblümchen aufsuchen.«

Sie wirbelte herum, doch Toreias war nicht mehr da.

Xena lächelte. Ihr Retter kümmerte sich um ihre Leiebste. Sie versank in Erinnerungen an Gabrielle, sah ihr wunderschönes Gesicht im Geiste vor ihr. Diese Gabrielle strahlte sie an und hauchte ihr einen Kuss zu.

Mehrere Minuten hing sie ihren Gedanken nach. Schließlich öffnete sie wieder ihre Augen und schritt zum See hinüber. Am Ufer angekommen legte sie die Sachen ins Gras, öffnete ihren roten Seidenkimono und streifte ihn von den Schultern. Über ihren Rücken glitt er auf den Boden.

Auf der Wasseroberfläche entdeckte sie ihr Spiegelbild. Sie beobachtete es eine Weile. Anschließend hob sie einen Fuß und stieß mit den Zehen ins Nass. Es fühlte sich angenehm kühl an.

Sie watete in den See. Das Wasser umschmiegte ihren Körper und kühlte ihn ab. Die Steine am Grund massierten ihre Fußsohlen. Schließlich tauchte Xena ganz unter und blinzelte ins Sonnenlicht, das zu ihr vordrang.

Wieder aufgetaucht schüttelte sie ihr schwarzes Haar aus. Dann pflügte sie mit einem Jauchzen durch den See.


	3. Die streitbare Bardin

**III. Die streitbare Bardin:**

_Es schmerzt in der Brust,_

_ zieht sich durch Mark und Bein._

_ Es vergeht mir die Lust,_

_ dachte, ich sei hart wie Stein._

_ Die Melancholie wiegt so schwer,_

_ durchdringt mich wie ein Speer._

_ Die Fröhlichkeit, sie währt nur kurz,_

_ die Einsamkeit, sie ist der Sturz._

_ aus der roten Xena-Schriftrolle_

Gabrielles Reise nach Amphipolis neigte sich ihrem Ende zu, auch wenn sie noch einen mehrere Tage dauernden Fußmarsch an Land auf sich nehmen musste, nachdem das Schiff, das sie zwei Wochen zuvor bestiegen hatte, in den Hafen eingelaufen war.

Wie jeden Tag auf ihrer Reise stand sie, ohne Worte zu verlieren, am Bug, und blickte hinaus auf die See ihrem Ziel entgegen. Wellen schlugen gegen den Rumpf. Das Meer rauschte. Auf Stunden begleitete das Kreischen der Möwen die Fahrt.

Xenas Chakram hing an ihrem Gürtel, die Urne presste sie an ihre Brust. Von Zeit zu Zeit streichelte sie gedankenverloren über das Metall oder den gebrannten Ton. Die täglich vergossenen Tränen waren mittlerweile versiegt.

Schließlich legten sie an der Pier an. Die Matrosen vertäuten das Schiff und warfen den Anker aus. Ohne sich umzusehen, ging Gabrielle von Bord. Im Hafen wimmelte es von Leuten. Reisende bestiegen die Schiffe oder betraten die Anlegestellen, um an Bord zu gehen. Händler boten ihre Waren feil. Flanierer spazierten von Stand zu Stand auf der Suche nach einem Schnäppchen. Der Wind wehte ein ununterbrochenes, unverständliches Gemurmel an Gabrielles Ohren.

Ohne zu feilschen, was sie sonst mit Leidenschaft tat, kaufte Gabrielle eine Bluse sowie einen Rock. Ihre gewohnten Kleider weckten zu viele Erinnerungen, nährten allzu sehr den Schmerz. Sie schulterte ihren Beutel und folgte zielstrebig der Straße Richtung Stadttor, wollte sich so rasch wie möglich der Einsamkeit der Wildnis hingeben. Die Menschen um sie herum ignorierte sie, so gut es ging. Manche Männer sahen sie lüstern an. Ihr grimmiger Blick genügte, um sie zu verscheuchen.

Außerhalb der Stadt verschwanden schlagartig die Massen sowie der Lärm. Hin und wieder kamen ihr noch einzelne Wanderer entgegen, doch Gabrielle beachtete sie nicht. Außer Sichtweite des Tores verließ sie den Weg, zog die neuen Kleider an, stopfte die alten in ihren Beutel und nahm ihren Marsch wieder auf.

Gabrielle wusste, dass die Ägypter nach Xena, nach ihr gefragt hatten, dass es im Land der Pharaonen Arbeit für sie gab. Auch dies kümmerte sie nicht. Ihr Ziel war Amphipolis und das Einlösen eines Versprechens, dass sie einst Xena gegeben hatte. Sollte ihr dereinst etwas widerfahren, hatte Xena ihr gesagt, so sei es ihr Wunsch, neben ihrem Bruder Lyceus bestattet zu werden. Und Gabrielle hatte es ihr versprochen, doch nicht im Entferntesten hatte sie gedacht, diese Bürde erneut schultern zu müssen.

Eine Woche später betrat Gabrielle Xenas Heimatstadt. Obwohl sie eine Reihe der Bewohner kannte, setzte sie erst in den Nachtstunden einen Fuß in sie. Sie wollte auch hier niemanden begegnen, mit keinem ein Wort sprechen.

Sie hielt sich in den Schatten und arbeitete sich sukzessive durch die Straßen. Jedem Geräusch schenkte sie Beachtung. Sie hörte mancherlei – eine an einer Hausmauer entlang trippelnde Ratte; eine Katze, die durch die Stadt streunte; einen Betrunkenen, der durch die Straßen torkelte.

Unbemerkt erreichte sie den Teil der Stadt mit den Mausoleen. Vor dem Zugang zu Xenas Familiengruft blieb sie stehen. Ihr Blick fiel auf die Urne in ihren Händen. Mit zitternden Fingerkuppen strich sie über den Ton.

»Wir sind zu Hause, Xena.«

Schließlich gab sich Gabrielle einen Ruck und trat ein. Bis auf die Staubschicht bemerkte sie keinerlei Veränderungen. Hinter dem Eingang an der Wand hing eine Fackel. Vor ihr hielt sie an, stellte das Tongefäß auf den Boden ab, kramte zwei Feuersteine aus ihrem Beutel und schlug sie mit einem Klacken aufeinander. Ein Funke sprang auf das Pech und entzündete es.

Gabrielles Blick huschte umher. Mehrere Särge standen auf Sockeln aufgereiht zwischen Türe und der Mauer gegenüber. Schatten tanzten herum. Hinter ihr vernahm sie das Flackern und Knistern der Flamme.

Neben dem zweiten Sarkophag entdeckte sie eine Nische. Steif schritt sie durch den Staub, platzierte die Urne auf den Stein und strich ein letztes Mal über die Oberfläche des Gefäßes. Dann nahm sie Xenas Chakram vom Gürtel und lehnte es hinter ihm an die Wand.

Ihr Ziel war erreicht. Sie hatte ihre Freundin nach Hause gebracht. Das Erfüllen ihres Versprechens beherrschte bis hierhin ihr Denken. Was sie jetzt tun sollte, wusste sie nicht.

»Xena, hilf mir!«

Sie bekam keine Antwort. Einzig ihr Herz pochte._Xena__ hat sich längst reinkarniert!_

Sie betrachtete das Chakram. Im Licht der Fackel sah es aus, als ob Blut daran klebte.

_Wenn__ es für mich an der Zeit ist, wird sie erwachsen sein._

Mit einem Schluchzen blickte sie zur Decke hinauf. »Wie sollen wir uns je wiederfinden?«

Mit einem Mal durchzuckte ein Einfall ihre Gedanken. _Was, __wenn__ ich __Xena__ folge? _Sie erstarrte.

Dann bildete sich ein Lächeln auf ihren Lippen. »Xena, ich komme!«

Gabrielle sprang auf und huschte aus dem Mausoleum. Ebenso lautlos und ungesehen, wie sie gekommen war, verließ sie Amphipolis wieder.

In der Nähe der Stadt gab es eine Klippe. Wenn sie nicht sofort hinüberglitt, wäre es schlicht eine Frage der Zeit. Die Schmerzen, die sie zu erdulden hätte, kümmerten sie nicht.

Flink, ohne ein Geräusch zu verursachen, bewegte sie sich vorwärts, huschte an Bäumen und Sträuchern vorbei, achtete jedoch nicht auf die Umgebung. So entging ihr die Gestalt neben dem Pfad, die sie beobachtete.

»Gabrielle?«

Sie hörte nichts.

»Gabrielle!« Mit einem Donnern schlug die Stimme auf sie ein. Die Wucht, die in ihr lag, ließ sie zu Boden stürzen.

Erschrocken keuchte sie auf, sprang auf die Beine, zog ihr Schwert und wandte sich um. Sie bemerkte den Fremden – er war aus dem Schatten hinaus ins Mondlicht getreten – und spannte ihre Muskeln an.

»Xena würde das nicht wollen«, sprach er mit sanftem Ton auf sie ein. Wut stieg in Gabrielle auf. Sie fletschte die Zähne und knurrte. Der Fremde ignorierte es. »Ihr Wunsch wäre, dass du lebst, dass du deinem Weg folgst.«

»Eine Welt ohne sie ist nichts für mich!« Hasserfüllt schleuderte sie ihm die Worte entgegen.

»Willst du so ihr Andenken ehren?«

Ein Kampfschrei entrang sich Gabrielles Kehle. Sie hob ihr Schwert. Ein Sprung und es fuhr auf seinen Kopf nieder. Doch er wich aus. Nochmals schlug sie nach ihm, um erneut zu verfehlen. Sie benutzte jedes Manöver, sämtliche Tricks, die sie von Xena gelernt hatte. Doch Mal für Mal entging er dem Treffer.

Sie ermüdete. Die Reise war anstrengend gewesen, und der Zorn verrauchte. Die Waffe entglitt ihrer Hand. Während Gabrielle auf die Knie sank, landete das Schwert mit einem Klirren hinter ihr auf dem Boden. Dann hörte sie den Fremden näher treten und die Klinge aufheben. Sie neigte ihr Haupt, präsentierte ihm ihren Hals. »Mach es schnell!« Sie schloss ihre Augen. _Gleich bin ich bei dir, __Xena_.

Doch der Hieb blieb aus. Stattdessen schabte Metall über Metall, als die Klinge in die Schwertscheide an ihrem Rücken einfuhr. Gabrielle hob ihren Kopf und blickte zum Gesicht des Fremden auf.

Er stand entspannt vor ihr. Sie bemerkte sein Lächeln, auch dass sich in seinen Augen keinerlei Anzeichen von Zorn oder Wut über ihren Angriff wiederfand.

»Du musst lernen, deinen Schmerz zu überwinden, Gabrielle! Du musst lernen, loszulassen!« Die Worte des Fremden drangen in sie ein. »Wenn du die Grenzen dieser Welt überwinden willst, musst du aufhören zu wollen, aufhören zu hassen, aufhören zu leiden!«

Gabrielle blickte in seine Augen. Sie waren durch und durch Blau, leuchteten sanft. Ihre Eigenen weiteten sich.

Ein Bild ihrer Gefährtin überlagerte den Fremden. Xena kniete auf dem Boden und starrte in den Himmel empor. »Wenn es da oben jemanden gibt, der mich hören kann, bitte, lass ihr Licht nicht erlöschen. Ich könnte es nicht ertragen.«

_Xena__? _Gabrielle streckte eine Hand nach ihr aus, versuchte, sie zu berühren. Die Erinnerung verblasste. Einzig der Fremdling stand vor ihr.

»Sich selbst zu besiegen, Gabrielle, bedeutet den Weg zu kennen. Und der Weg ist das Ziel.« Die Worte hämmerten sich in ihr Bewusstsein, gruben sich in ihre Seele. Sie ließ ihre Hand sinken.

_Was habe ich getan?_

Seine schwebte vor ihrem Gesicht, wartete. Mit einem Zögern streckte sie ihre aus. Ihre Finger berührten sich, umschlossen sich. Sanft zog er sie in die Höhe.

Gabrielle zitterte. Ihr Körper erbebte unter der Wucht der Emotionen, die sie durchströmten. Der Fremde schloss sie in die Arme, bettete ihren Kopf an seine Brust, spendete Geborgenheit. Sie umklammerte den Fremden, schluchzte, weinte, schrie ihren Schmerz hinaus in die Nacht. Tränen strömten über ihre Wangen. Mit ihnen ging der Hass, verließ ihre Seele und verschwand aus ihrem Herzen.

Der Fremde strich ihr sanft durchs Haar. Gabrielle beruhigte sich. Der Tränenfluss versiegte, und sie atmete wieder gleichmäßig. Dann löste der Fremde sich aus der Umarmung und wischte ihr die Wagen ab. Seine Augen trugen erneut ihre einstigen Farben.

Gabrielle schniefte. »Wer bist du?«

»Das, Gabrielle, ist nicht so leicht zu beantworten, wie du womöglich denkst.« Er lächelte. »Aber ich möchte es gerne versuchen.«

Er ließ ihre Hand los, griff nach dem Beutel, den sie fallengelassen hatte, und schwang ihn sich über die Schulter. Mit dem anderen Arm zeigte er an ihr vorbei auf einen niedrigen, mit Gras bewachsenen Hügel.

»Wollen wir?«

Sie nickte zaghaft. Mit seiner freien Hand umfasste er ihre. Sie fühlte sich warm an. Gemeinsam schritten sie auf die Erhöhung zu.

»Wie lautet dein Name?«

»Schnurrbramorilugarvasirel.«

Sie warf ihm einen Blick zu. Er verzog keine Miene. Von einem Moment auf den anderen prustete sie los. Immer noch lachend hielt sie sich ihren von Lachkrämpfen geschüttelten Bauch. »Gibt es auch eine Kurzform?«

Er grinste. »Nenn mich Toreias.«

Beim Hügel sanken sie auf ein Grasbeet nieder. Über ihnen strahlte der Mond. Sterne funkelten auf sie hinab. Eine laue Brise umwehte sie, führte die Rufe eines Kauzes mit sich. Das Gras duftete. Es gab unter ihren Händen nach. In der Nähe zirpten Grillen.

»Jede Seele, deren Körper stirbt, begibt sich bald auf die Suche nach einem neuen Leben.«

Gabrielle sah ihn an. Erneut traten Tränen in ihre Augen. Sie wusste, er sprach von Xena.

»Dass tun alle Seelen, Gabrielle. Und zwar so lange, bis sie keine Notwenigkeit mehr für einen Körper haben.« Er blickte sie an. »Diesen Weg bin ich einst entlang geschritten.« Er lächelte.

Sie schniefte, dachte über das Gehörte nach. »Aber du hast doch einen Körper!« Sie drückte seine Hand, die ihre nach wie vor umklammert hielt.

»Scharfsinnig kombiniert, meine Blume«, schmunzelte er. »Am Ende gibt es nur noch den Willen, der zählt. Er formt sowohl Materie als auch Energie. Und so kann auch ich mich formen, wie immer ich möchte.«

Ihre Augen weiteten sich. »Du bist zu einem Gott geworden!«

»Nein, Gabrielle. Es gibt keine Götter.«

»Aber ich habe Götter gesehen, gegen sie gekämpft.«

»Das waren keine Götter, Gabrielle, bloß Seelen, gefangen im Kreislauf von Geburt, Tod und Wiedergeburt.«

»Aber ...«. Sie schloss ihren Mund und dachte nach. Dann hob sie einen Finger und bewegte ihn vor seiner Nase auf und ab.

»Was ist mit Elis Gott? Ist er denn nicht der einzig wahre Gott?« Erwartungsvoll sah sie ihn an.

»Auch er ist kein Gott, Gabrielle«, erklärte Toreias. »Er ist, wie ich.«

Ihr Finger sank herab. Sie blickte hinauf zu den Sternen und grübelte. »Warum hast du mich davon abgehalten, mir das Leben zu nehmen?«

»Weil du den Kreislauf in dieser Inkarnation durchbrechen kannst.« Er hielt inne. »Und weil ich Hilfe brauche.«

Ihre Augen verengten sich.

Bevor er fortfuhr, sah Toreias wieder in den Nachthimmel hinauf. »Prinzipiell kann ich tun und lassen, was ich will. Ich muss es nur wollen.« Ein Lächeln überzog sein Gesicht. Die Ironie seiner Worte zauberte eines auf Gabrielles.

»Das ist der schnelle, der einfache Weg.« Er blickte sie an. »Nein, ich muss subtil vorgehen.«

»Was meinst du damit?« Sie legte ihre Stirn in Falten.

»Ich möchte, dass die Menschen aus freien Stücken auf Krieg und Gewalt verzichten, dass sie stattdessen dem Ende des Kreislaufes entgegenstreben.« Er seufzte. »Aber wenn ich jetzt eingreife, geben sie ihren freien Willen auf und werden von mir abhängig. Der Kreislauf ginge ewig weiter.« Er betrachte die Sterne.

Sie studierte sein Profil, sann über die Worte nach. »Wie willst du ihnen helfen?«

»Egal wie vielen Kriegsherren ihr auf euren Reisen das Handwerk gelegt habt, es kam stets ein neuer nach, nicht wahr? Im Laufe der Zeit werden die Menschen furchtbare Waffen für ihre Kämpfe und Kriege erfinden und einsetzen.«

»Ist es falsch, gegen sie vorzugehen?«

Er lächelte. »Nein, ihr habt richtig gehandelt. Aber so wie ihr gegen die Finsternis kämpft, tue ich es ebenfalls – auf meine Weise.«

Gabrielle wartete.

»Mit ihren Waffen werden sie sich eines Tages selbst vernichten können, und wenn sie das tun, stürzen sie alle auf der Welt in einen Abgrund, aus dem es kein Entrinnen mehr gibt. Erst wenn sie in die Finsternis blicken, wenn sie erkennen, dass ihr Schicksal besiegelt ist, kann ich ihnen helfen.«

»Werden sie dabei nicht auch von dir abhängig?«

Toreias lächelte. »Wenn es soweit ist, werden sie hinter den Vorhang blicken und es verstehen.«

Sie wusste nicht, was sie darauf erwidern sollte. Seine Enthüllungen wogen schwer. Er hatte damit recht, dass für jedem Kriegsherren, dem sie das Handwerk gelegt hatten, einer nachrückte, mehr noch, ihre Anzahl nahm sogar zu. Und egal wie sehr Xena und sie sich auch angestrengt hatten, sie hatten immer bloß Teilsiege erreicht. Ständig waren sie auf den Straßen unterwegs, um von einem Brandherd zum nächsten zu hasten. Doch sie hatte sich nie darüber beklagt. Sie wusste, welches Leben sie erwartete, als sie damals Xena gefolgt war, wenn die auch die Realität härter war, als in ihren Träumen.

Unvermittelt dachte sie an ihre Liebste. »Was ist mit Xena?«

Toreias blickte zu Boden. Sein Gesicht zuckte. Er atmete hörbar ein, dann sah er sie an.

»Xena hat ihre Entscheidung aus freien Stücken getroffen, Gabrielle. Sie war davon überzeugt, dass sie, für all das Leid, dass sie einst verursacht hatte, büßen muss.«

Ein Schluchzen entrang sich Gabrielles Kehle. Erneut rannen Tränen über ihre Wangen. Sie nickte, erinnerte sich an Xenas Worte, dass ausschließlich ihr Tod die Seelen erlösen kann. Ihr Verstand sagte ihr »Folge ihm!«, ihr Herz indes schrie nach ihrer Gefährtin. Plötzlich kamen ihr Toreias Worte in den Sinn, die er erst vor Kurzem an sie gerichtet hatte. »Du musst lernen Deinen Schmerz zu überwinden, Gabrielle! Du musst lernen loszulassen!«

Weitere Tränen strömten über ihr Gesicht.

_Wenn das doch so einfach wäre!_ Vor ihrem geistigen Auge erschien Xena. Gabrielle sah ihr fülliges, schwarzes Haar und ihre eisblauen Augen. »Es ist für das Allgemeinwohl!«, flüsterte ihr diese Xena zu.

Raketen, vollgefüllt mit schwarzem Pulver, fielen in Chin vom Himmel, brachten Tod und Zerstörung. Ihr kam ein Gespräch mit Xena in Japan in den Sinn. »Die Erlösung der Seelen ist auch dein Wunsch.« Dann erinnerte sie sich an Xenas letzte Worte. »Gabrielle, wenn es eines gibt, dass ich von dir gelernt habe, dass es das Richtige ist.«

Gabrielles Blick wanderte hinauf zu den Sternen_. _Weitere Worte von Toreias' traten in ihr Bewusstsein. »Ich brauche Deine Hilfe um eines Tages die Menschheit davor zu bewahren, in einem Abgrund zu stürzten.

_Ich liebe dich, Xena! Und nichts würde mich glücklicher machen, als bei dir zu sein. Aber du bist fort, __und__ die Welt braucht mich. Toreias braucht mich. Ich brauche ihn._

Gabrielle atmete durch. »Jetzt muss ich etwas tun, Xena, und du würdest es auch wollen.« Sie straffte ihre Schultern, schob ihr Kinn vor und blickte Toreias an. »Was muss ich tun?«

Er stand auf und reichte ihr mit einem Lächeln eine Hand. »Nimm meine Hand, Gabrielle, und alles wird gut! Das verspreche ich dir!«

Erneut schwebte die Hand vor ihr. Gabrielle erhob sich und umfasste sie. Und mit einem Mal verblasste die Umgebung.

Vor einem See, der im Sonnenlicht glitzerte, befand sich eine Wiese. Ein Wasserfall ergoss sich in ihn. Sein Rauschen drang bis zu ihren Ohren. Dahinter erstreckte sich ein Wald bis zu den Füßen schneebedeckter Berge.

Über dem See kreiste ein Seeadler. Gabrielle vernahm sein einsames Rufen. Er stürzte hinab ins Wasser, ließ es aufspritzten, schlug mit den Schwingen und erhob sich wieder in die Lüfte. In seinen Fängen zappelte ein Fisch.

Gabrielle sah Toreias an. »Das ist ein wunderschöner Ort!«

Mit einem Mal beschlich sie ein Gefühl der Vorahnung. Die Härchen auf ihren Armen stellten sich auf. In einer fließenden Bewegung wandte sie sich um, blickte in Richtung des Hauses, das sie dort vorfand. Neben der Türe, vor einer Sitzbank, stand Xena. Der Brustkorb ihrer Gefährtin hob und senkte sich gleichmäßig.

Gabrielle konnte nicht glauben, was sie sah. »Xena?« Ihr Herz schlug heftiger. Wärme durchströmte ihren Bauch. »Xena!«


	4. Reise in die Unendlichkeit

**IV. Reise in die Unendlichkeit:**

_Müsste ich Gott benennen, so kann ich bloß auf das Universum selbst verweisen._

_Toreias_

Xena drehte im See ihre Runden. Sie genoss die Arbeit der Muskeln, wie sie sich bei jeder Bewegung dehnten und wieder zusammenzogen. Jede Kontraktion teilte ihr mit, dass sie am Leben war.

Nach einiger Zeit kehrte sie zum Ufer zurück, holte die Seife sowie den Schwamm und wusch mit einem Lachen ihren Körper von oben bis unten. Soweit sie sich daran erinnerte, bereitete ihr das simple Verrichten der Körperpflege bis zu diesem Zeitpunkt niemals ein solches Vergnügen.

Bevor sie durch ihren Übermut ihre Haut wund scheuerte, stieg sie aus dem Wasser, legte den Schwamm auf das Gras, die Seife darauf, spülte rasch die letzten Reste von den Händen, trocknete sich ab und widmete sich den Kleidern, die Toreias ihr dagelassen hatte.

Sie schlüpfte hinein und fuhr mit den Fingern über den Stoff. Er fühlte sich weich und geschmeidig an. Das Gewand selbst ähnelte dem von Toreias. Unwillkürlich lächelte sie. Sie besah ihr Spiegelbild auf der Wasseroberfläche und zog verzückt eine Augenbraue in die Höhe. Schließlich bemerkte sie das Fehlen des roten Seidenkleides. Ebenso verschwunden waren der Schwamm, das Handtuch, sowie die Seife.

Xena wandte sich von ihrem Spiegelbild ab und ging über die Wiese zum Haus. Neben der Eingangstüre befand sich eine Sitzbank, auf der sie Platz nahm. Die Hände in ihrem Schoß verschränkt ließ sie ihren Blick über die Umgebung schweifen. Bald schwelgte sie in ihren Erinnerungen, die sie hierhin und dorthin brachten, in der Zeit vor und zurück.

Nicht lange danach erschienen ein Dutzend Schritte von ihr entfernt zwei Personen – eine männlich und eine weiblich. Obgleich sie bloß deren Rücken sah, erkannte sie doch beide.

Die Frau, die an Toreias Seite stand, trug ihr blondes Haar kurz geschnitten, obendrein einen knielangen Rock, der den Beinen genügend Bewegungsfreiheit ließ, um in einen Kampf zu ziehen, sowie eine Bluse und lederne Stiefel. Eine Tätowierung zierte die linke Wade und den Rücken. Xena sah nicht alles von ihr – das Oberteil verdeckte einen Gutteil – dessen ungeachtet kannte sie die Zeichnung. Sie stellte einen japanischen Drachen dar. Toreias war mit Gabrielle zurückgekehrt.

Xenas Herz begann zu rasen. Sie erhob sich. Und obwohl sie ihre Gefährtin liebend gern in die Arme schließen wollte, blieb sie vor der Sitzbank stehen. Dann erklang Gabrielles Stimme. »Dieser Ort ist wunderschön!«

Mit einem Mal wandte sie sich zu ihr um. Ihre Blicke trafen sich. In Gabrielles Augen lag Trauer, aber auch ein loderndes Feuer.

»Xena?«, hörte sie Gabrielle fragen.

Dann kehrte mit einem Mal die Fröhlichkeit, die sie an ihr so sehr liebte, in deren Augen zurück.

»Xena!«

Gabrielle hatte nur Augen für Xena. Dort stand sie und lebte! Sie schoss auf ihre Gefährtin zu. Diese breitete ihre Arme aus und fing sie auf. Sie umarmten sich, pressten ihre Wangen und ihre Leiber aneinander. Tränen des Glücks und der Erleichterung strömten beiden über das Gesicht.

Schließlich lösten sie sich wieder voneinander. Gabrielle hauchte Xena einen Kuss auf die Stirn, auf die Wange und auf die Lippen, berührte diese mit ihren Fingerkuppen, ließ sie über die Haut gleiten. Ein Zittern durchlief ihren eigenen Körper.

»Wie ist das nur möglich?«, hauchte sie. »Ich dachte, ich hätte dich für immer verloren. Aber dennoch stehst du vor mir und lebst?«

Xena strich ihr eine Haarsträhne aus der Stirn. »Das habe ich alles dir zu verdanken, Gabrielle. Deiner Weisheit« – sie hielt einen Moment inne – »und Toreias.«

_Toreias!_ Gabrielle wandte sich zu ihm um. Er stand an dem Ort, an dem sie aufgetaucht waren, blickte sie an und lächelte.

»Unterschätze deine eigene Weisheit nicht, Xena!«, meinte er. »Du hast weit mehr geleistet, als ich.«

Gabrielle ergriff Xenas Hand. Dann zog sie ihre Gefährtin hinter sich her. Gemeinsam schritten sie auf Toreias zu, umarmten ihn und hauchten ihm je einen Kuss auf die Wangen.

Mit einem Mal erschrak Gabrielle jedoch. Sie ließ ihren Blick zwischen beiden hin und her schweifen. »Was ist mit den Seelen?«

Xena öffnete ihren Mund, doch Toreias kam ihr zuvor. »Sie haben sich alle neu inkarniert.« Er blickte ihr in die Augen. »Als sie dies taten, verschwand auch der Fluch.«

Bevor sie noch weitere Fragen stellen konnten, löste er sich aus ihren Umarmungen. »Ihr habt euch bestimmt, viel zu erzählen. Bis später!« Kaum dass er die Worte gesprochen hatte, war er auch schon wieder verschwunden.

Der See lag friedlich vor ihnen. Gabrielle bettete ihren Kopf auf Xenas Schulter und lauschte dem Herzschlag ihrer Gefährtin. Es klang wie Musik in ihren Ohren. Xena streichelte ihr über das Haar.

»Xena, wo sind wir hier?«

»Ich weiß es nicht, Gabrielle.«

Unvermittelt hob Gabrielle ihren Blick. »Ich wollte mich umbringen, weißt du?«

Xena sah sie an.

»Ich habe deine Urne zu Lyceus gebracht, wie ich es dir einst versprochen habe«, erzählte sie. »Dann wollte ich in die Schlucht springen.«

»Oh Gabrielle, warum nur?«, hauchte Xena betrübt.

»In einer Welt ohne dich wollte ich nicht leben«, versuchte sie ihre Motive zu erklären. »Ich wollte dir folgen.«

Xenas drückte sie an sich, schmiegte ihre Wange an ihre, hielt sie fest.

Gabrielles Blick wanderte in die Ferne. »Auf dem Weg zur Klippe lief ich an Toreias vorbei. Ich … ich hatte ihn nicht bemerkt. Er ...« Sie hielt inne. »Er rief nur meinen Namen, aber mit so einer Kraft, dass sie mich zu Boden warf. Er sagte, dass ich das nicht tun soll, dass du das nicht willst.«

»Er hat recht, Gabrielle. Versprich mir, das nie wieder zu tun!«

Gabrielle nickte, und Xena hauchte ihr einen Kuss auf die Stirn.

»Ich wurde zornig und hieb nach ihm. Er wich mit Leichtigkeit aus. Ich habe alles angewandt, was du mir beigebracht hast. Ich habe ihm kein einziges Mal getroffen.

Ich weiß nicht, wie lange das so ging. Irgendwann verzog sich der Zorn. Ich ließ das Schwert fallen und sank auf die Knie. Ich hörte, wie er es aufhob, und hielt ihm meinen Hals hin. Ich ... ich wollte es dir gleich tun.«

Sie sah durch ihre Gefährtin hindurch, nahm bloß die Bilder ihrer Begegnung mit Toreias wahr. Ein Lächeln trat auf ihre Züge. »Er tat es nicht. Er steckte es einfach in die Schwertscheide zurück und hielt mir seine Hand hin.«

Sie sah ihre Freundin wieder bewusst an. »Xena!«, begann sie. »Er sagte, ich müsse lernen meinen Schmerz zu überwinden, lernen los zu lassen, aufhören zu wollen und zu leiden.« Nun richtete sie sich auf. »Er sagte, sich selbst zu besiegen, bedeutet den Weg zu kennen, und das der Weg das Ziel sei. Xena, er sprach die gleichen Worte, die einst Lao Ma an dich gerichtet hat.«

Bei der Erwähnung von Lao Ma wurden Xenas Augen feucht. Ein Lächeln huschte über ihre Züge. »Du hast viel mehr Kraft in dir, als ich, Gabrielle«, meinte sie. »Ich konnte damals die Worte nicht verstehen. Ich habe so viele Jahre gebraucht, um in ihnen einen Sinn zu erkennen. Aber du, Gabrielle, du bist hier!«

Gabrielle hob ihre Hand und strich Xena über die Wange. »Das ist noch mehr, Xena. Toreias sagte, dass alle Seelen sich immer wieder neu inkarnieren, dass es aber einen Weg gibt, den Kreislauf zu verlassen, dass er das getan hat. Und ...«

Sie stockte. »Und dass die Menschheit eines Tages vor einem Abgrund stehen und sich hinab stürzen wird.«

»Ich weiß, Gabrielle. Er hat es mir gezeigt«, begann Xena. Nun erzählte sie von ihrer Reise mit Toreias, erwähnte die Verfolgungsjagd, den Sturm der Soldaten, die Zerstörung der Stadt, die hungernden Menschen. »Aber es wird auch Schönheit geben, Gabrielle«, fügte sie mit einem Strahlen hinzu und berichtete über das Naturwunder, das sie gesehen hatte, die technischen Leistungen, die die Menschheit zu den Sternen bringen werden und über die Musik.

»Diese Musik, Gabrielle, sie war die schönste, die ich je gehört habe.«

Gabrielle sah ihre Gefährtin verzückt an und lächelte. Sie erkannte, mit welcher Taktik Toreias ihre Seele berührt hatte. Erst zeigte er ihr die Schrecken der Zukunft, eine Dunkelheit, die mehr und mehr zunahm. Dann, dass es dennoch Hoffnung gab und sie ein Teil davon sein kann.

»Xena!«, begann Gabrielle erneut, »Er hat mir gesagt, dass er die Menschheit nur dann retten kann, wenn sie vor dem Abgrund steht. Dass es das ist, was er tun will.«

Sie hielt inne und dachte über ihr Gespräch mit Toreias nach. »Er sagte mir auch, dass es keine Götter gibt, nur Seelen, die den Weg zur Erlösung suchen.«

»Ich weiß, Gabrielle, mir hat er es auch gesagt«, antwortete Xena.

Gabrielle sah ihre Gefährtin eindringlich an. »Xena, ich glaube ihm! Ich denke, wenn er sich den Menschen offen zeigt, wenn er eingreift, dann werden sie ihn als Gott verehren. Nur werden sie dann nie den Pfad zur Erlösung beschreiten.«

Liebevoll strich Xena ihr durch das Haar. »Meine Philosophin!«

Gabrielle boxte Xena mit einem Grinsen in die Seite. »He! Ich bin eine streitbare Bardin, schon vergessen?«

»Wie könnte ich?« Xena hob eine Augenbraue und lächelte.

»Xena«, begann Gabrielle erneut – ihre Stimme nahm einen ernsthaften Tonfall an – »Ich glaube, dass er einst Lao Ma berührt hat. Dass sie deshalb die gleichen Worte sprachen.«

Xena nickte zu Gabrielles Worten, sprach selber jedoch keine aus.

Schließlich vernahmen sie Lärm aus dem Inneren des Hauses. Töpfe klapperten, dann ertönten Schritte. Bevor Xena aufstehen konnte, stand Toreias auf der Türschwelle und blickte beide an. In seinen Händen hielt er jeweils einen dampfenden Teller.

»Habt ihr Hunger?«

Zur Antwort bekam er ein Brummen aus Xenas Magengegend. Sie lächelte verlegen. Gabrielle grinste.

Toreias trat vor und reichte ihnen die Teller, ehe er wieder im Haus verschwand. Das Gericht bestand aus geröstetem und gebratenem Gemüse. Gabrielle schnupperte. Ihr Magen kommentierte es nun seinerseits mit einem Knurren. Sie blickte Xena verlegen an, die schmunzelte. Dann nahmen sie die Gabeln zur Hand, die auf den Tellern lagen, und begannen mit ihrem Mahl.

Toreias kam erneut aus dem Haus und stellte zwei Becher hinter ihnen auf das Fensterbrett. Dampf stieg von ihnen auf.

»Hm, ischt das gut«, nuschelte Gabrielle.

Er lächelte zur Antwort, blieb jedoch nicht stehen, sondern verschwand erneut im Haus.

Xena wandte sich zu dem Becher um und schnupperte. »Tee!«, stellte sie fest.

Noch einmal trat Toreias aus dem Haus. Er hielt eine Decke unter seinem Arm und ging an ihnen vorbei an das andere Ende der Bank, auf der er Platz nahm. Sein Blick wanderte zum See hinüber. Die Abenddämmerung setzte ein.

»Wozu die Decke?«

»Zum Drauflegen!«

Xena hob eine Augenbraue. Er schmunzelte und blickte sie an. »Heute wird es eine klare Nacht geben. Ideal für die erste Lektion«. Seinen Worten schickte er ein Zwinkern hinterher.

»Was für eine Lektion denn?«, fragte Gabrielle.

»Eine über die Unendlichkeit.« Mit einem Lächeln wandte er sich wieder dem Sonnenuntergang zu.

Sie beendeten ihr Mahl und schlürften den Tee aus. Dann stand Toreias auf und schritt über die Wiese. Ein Stück vom Haus entfernt breitete er die Decke aus, ehe er sich auf ihr am linken Rand niederließ.

Sie folgten ihm. Die Decke bot genügend Platz für drei Personen. Xena legte sich auf die rechte Seite, Gabrielle in die Mitte.

Mittlerweile war die Sonne untergegangen. Die Sterne glitzerten, und ihr Anblick verzauberte die beiden Frauen. Bald runzelte Xena jedoch ihre Stirn.

»Ich erkenne keines dieser Sternbilder«, stellte sie fest.

»Weil wir nicht mehr auf der Erde sind«, erklärte Toreias.

Überrascht drehte sie ihm ihr Gesicht zu. Sie betrachtete sein Profil einen Moment, ehe sie sich erneut den Gestirnen zuwandte.

»Wenn ihr die Sterne anblickt, was seht ihr da?«, fragte Toreias.

»Kleine Lichter«, war Xenas Antwort.

»Löcher im Firmament«, war jene von Gabrielle.

Toreias schmunzelte. »Und was befindet sich hinter den Löchern?«

»Dahinter brennt das ewige Feuer«, setzte Gabrielle mit einer Erklärung an. »Dessen Licht dringt durch die Löcher hindurch. Deshalb sehen wir bloß kleine, helle Punkte.«

»Eine nette Deutung«, kommentierte Toreias mit einem Schmunzeln ihre Worte.

»Und nicht richtig, oder?«, mutmaßte Xena.

»Ja, Xena«, gab er ihr recht. »Die Wahrheit ist, dass jeder Stern selbst eine Sonne ist, die soweit von hier entfernt ist, dass sie nur als kleiner, heller Punkt zu sehen ist. Manche Sterne sind sogar so weit entfernt, dass ihr sie gar nicht sehen könnt.«

»Unglaublich«, hauchte Gabrielle.

Erneut schmunzelte Toreias. »Stellt euch die Sonne als einen Feuerball vor. Sie brennt ununterbrochen und strahlt Hitze und Licht aus. Um die Sonne herum kreisen die Planeten. Viele werden von Monden begleitet, die wiederum sie umkreisen.«

Er hielt inne, um seine Worte wirkenzulassen.

»Klingt kompliziert«, kommentierte Xena.

»Überhaupt nicht«, konterte er. »Ich werde es euch zeigen.« Über ihnen bildete sich ein Miniatur-Sonnensystem. »Habt keine Angst! Das ist nur eine Illusion.« Seine Hand fuhr durch die Erscheinung hindurch, als wäre sie nicht da. Dann begannen die Planeten, um die Sonne zu kreisen. Gebannt verfolgten sie das Schauspiel, das sie an einen Gruppentanz erinnerte.

»Wie wunderschön!«, hauchte Gabrielle.

»Das ist es«, stimmte Xena zu und ergriff die Hand ihrer Gefährtin.

»Nun, dann seht was passiert, wenn wir uns ihr nähern«, warf Toreias ein.

Die Sonne schwoll zu einem Feuerball an, auf dessen Oberfläche es brodelte. Sie sahen Protuberanzen und Eruptionen. Letztere schossen Plasma von ihr fort, dem sie folgten. Planeten zogen vorbei, und dann kam ein weißer Ball in Sicht.

»Was ist das?«, fragte Gabrielle.

»Ein großer Eisbrocken, ein Komet«, antwortete Toreias. »Auch er umkreist die Sonne. Wenn er sich ihr nähert, erhitzt er sich. Sein Wasser beginnt zu verdampfen, sodass ein Schweif entsteht.«

Schließlich kamen sie bei der Erde an. Sie rotierte über ihnen. Toreias zeigte mit einem Finger nacheinander auf die Landmassen.

»Griechenland, Ägypten, die Apenninenhalbinsel, Gallien, darüber Britannien, hier unten Hispania, der Atlantik.« Verzückt folgten sie seinem Finger.

»Seht! Die Säulen des Herakles'. Das Ende der Welt!«, rief Gabrielle aus.

»Aber Gabrielle, sie doch, sie dreht sich weiter, und da ...«, warf Xena ein und verstummte. Sie erinnerte sich noch lebhaft an ihre Reise mit Toreias. Rasch schielte sie zu ihm hinüber.

Er begegnete ihrem Blick. »Ja Xena, das ist der Kontinent, denn wir besucht haben«, beantwortete er ihre Frage.

Die Erde rotierte weiter. Eine weitläufige Landfläche kam ins Bild, zog an ihnen vorbei, wurde von einem weiteren Meer abgelöst

»Der Pazifik«, erläuterte Toreias.

Eine Zeit lang sahen sie fast nur Wasser, bis erneut Land in Sicht kam. Erst eine Insel.

»Japan«, sagte er.

Xenas Handgriff verstärkte sich. Gabrielle blickte zu ihrer Gefährtin hinüber und erwiderte den Händedruck.

»Chin«, hörten sie Toreias sagen. »Indien, Mesopotamien, Anatolien und wieder Griechenland«, verkündete ihr Reiseführer.

Nun bewegten sie sich von der Erde fort, an den äußeren Planeten vorbei. Dann änderte sich das Bild, und sie sahen wieder die Sonne. Nun war sie bloß ein Stern unter vielen.

Die Geschwindigkeit erhöhte sich. Immer mehr Sterne flogen vorbei, bis sie eine rotierende, spiralförmige Scheibe erblickten.

»Dies ist eine Galaxie«, bemerkte Toreias. »Sie beheimatet etwa dreihundert Milliarden Sterne.«

Die Reise ging weiter. Kontinuierlich kamen Galaxien ins Blickfeld und zogen an ihnen vorbei. Mit Ehrfurcht verfolgten die Frauen das Schauspiel.

»Das Universum«, erzählte Toreias, »ist gefüllt mit Milliarden Galaxien. Jede davon umfasst wiederum Milliarden Sterne. Die meisten werden von Planeten umkreist. Einige haben genau die richtige Entfernung zu ihrem Gestirn, so dass auf ihnen Leben möglich ist.«

»Was meinst du mit der richtigen Entfernung?« Xena war irritiert.

»Nun«, setzte Toreias zu einer Erklärung an. »Wenn die Planeten dem Stern zu nahe sind, verbrennt alles auf ihrer Oberfläche. Sind sie hingegen zu weit entfernt, dann erfriert die Welt.«

»Das ist wahrhaft Unendlichkeit«, entfuhr es Gabrielle.

Toreias schmunzelte. »Tatsächlich? Ich kann deine Fantasie noch vergrößern. Ich habe euch das Ausmaß des Universums gezeigt, nun sind die kleinsten Dinge dran.«

Das Bild mit den Galaxien verschwand. Stattdessen erschien eine weiße Kugel. »Kennst du die Thesen von Demokrit, Gabrielle?«, fragte Toreias.

Sie schielte zu ihm hinüber. »Demokrit? Hm, mal überlegen.« Sie legte ihre Stirn in Falten. »Der sagte doch, dass alles nur aus kleinen, unteilbaren Teilen besteht. Atome oder so nannte er sie.« Sie blickte hinauf auf die Kugel.

»Der hat damit wohl doch nicht recht?«, platzte es aus Xena heraus.

»Doch Xena, im Prinzip schon«, antwortete Toreias.

Das Bild änderte sich. Die Kugel löste sich auf, und wurde ersetzt durch einen Kreis, mit zwei Punkten darin. Ein weiterer Punkt flitzte außen herum. Dann gesellten sich zwei weitere Atome zum Ersten. Eines war ein Doppelgänger, das andere hatte mehr Punkte im Inneren. Sie bewegten sich aufeinander zu und verschmolzen miteinander. Daraus entstand ein Tropfen der im Sternenlicht glitzerte. Er schwebte über Gabrielles Nase, dann fiel er herab.

»He!«, rief Gabrielle aus. »Das ist ja nass!«

Toreias lachte. »Selbstverständlich ist es nass, es ist ja Wasser.«

Die Frauen schielten zu ihm hinüber. »Wasser besteht aus mehreren solchen … Wie hießen die nochmal? Atome?«, fragte Xena.

»Ja Xena, alles besteht aus Atomen.«

»Hm«, brummten beide.

»Wenn ihr euch einen einzelnen Wassertropfen vorstellt, so denkt daran, dass er aus Millionen von Atomen besteht. Aus wie vielen setzt sich dann ein Meer zusammen? Wie viele Atome hat ein Planet, ein Stern oder eine Galaxie?«

Die Frauen blicken zum Firmament hinauf und dachten über das Gehörte nach.

»Irgendwie kann ich mir diese Menge nicht vorstellen«, meinte Gabrielle.

»Nicht nur du«, ergänzte Xena.

»Dieses Wissen wird euch nicht bis zum Ziel bringen, aber es ist ein Anfang.«

»Ein Anfang? Wofür?«, fragte Gabrielle verwirrt.

Dieses Mal antwortete Xena an Stelle von Toreias. »Um eine Ahnung davon zu bekommen, was Unendlichkeit bedeutet.«

»So ist es«, entgegnete er. »Und nun meine Lieben, ruht euch aus. Wir sehen uns morgen wieder. Schlaft gut!«

Und er war verschwunden.

Xena und Gabrielle betrachteten verträumt den Sternenhimmel. Eine warme Nachtbrise strich über sie hinweg, brachte den Geruch von Wasser mit. Zirpen grillten rund um sie herum. Vom See her war ein Platschen zu hören.

»Weißt du, warum ihm diese Unendlichkeitsgeschichte so wichtig ist?«, fragte Gabrielle.

»Nein. Aber ich bin sicher, dass es wichtig ist. Wozu hätte er es uns sonst gezeigt?«

Mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen kuschelte Gabrielle sich an ihre Gefährtin, und bald darauf schlief sie ein. Xena strich ihr eine Haarsträhne aus der Stirn. Sie blickte auf Gabrielles Gesicht und dachte über die Wendung ihres Schicksals nach.

Schließlich versank auch sie im Reich der Träume.


	5. Der Weg

**V. Der Weg:**

_Die Wahrheit liegt im Auge des Betrachters._

_Toreias_

Nach dem Frühstück, zu dem er ihnen ein süßliches Heißgetränk servierte, das sie in Verzücken versetzte, führte Toreias sie vor das Haus auf die Wiese. In der Mitte blieb er stehen.

»Heute möchte ich euch lehren, euren Körper zu reinigen. Ein paar der Figuren werden dir bekannt vorkommen Xena. Diese Praktik wird T'ai Chi Ch'uan genannt.«

Damit begann er seinen Körper in fließende, anmutige Bewegungen zu versetzen. Sie taten es ihm gleich, und bald nickte Xena zu der einen oder anderen Figur.

»Das Ziel bei dieser Übung ist«, erklärte Toreias, »das Ch'i, eure eigene, innere Kraft, im Gleichgewicht zu halten, oder bei Bedarf auf einen einzelnen Punkt zu fokussieren. Sobald ihr dies tut, könnt ihr einen Schlag, einen Tritt oder einen Sprung verstärken, oder, wenn euch ein Gegner einen Schlag versetzt, diesen abmildern oder gar neutralisieren.« Während er sprach führte er die Bewegungen fort. Die Frauen folgten seinen Anweisungen.

»Entschuldige!«, hielt Gabrielle dann jedoch inne und blickte Toreias an. »Warum zeigst du uns eine Kampftechnik?«

Toreias lächelte. »Es ist nicht bloß eine Kampftechnik, Gabrielle. Wenn ihr das Ch'i im Gleichgewicht haltet, seid ihr Zustand der Gelassenheit.«

Bald hatten sie sich die Abfolge der Bewegungen eingeprägt und sich seinem Rhythmus angepasst. Die Energien in ihren Körpern verteilten sich, und die Anspannung der letzten Zeit fiel ab. Nach etwa einer Stunde, stellte Toreias die Übungen ein. Er setzte sich auf die Wiese und blickte Die Frauen an. Sie nahmen vor ihm Platz.

»Es gibt Atemtechniken, mit denen ihr das Gleiche erreichen könnt, wie mit T'ai Chi.« Er zwinkerte.

Ein Seil erschien in seinem Schoß. Er wandte sich an Xena. »Wärst du so nett? Und nimm keine Rücksicht auf mich!«

Sie nickte. Ein Grinsen breitete sich auf ihrem Gesicht aus. Sie erhob sich, griff nach dem Seil, stellte sich hinter ihm, wickelte es um seinen Oberkörper und verknotete es. Dann kehrte sie an ihren Platz zurück und setzte sich.

Toreias schloss seine Augen. Einen Augenblick später spannte er seine Muskeln an. Die Fasern dehnten sich aus. Ein Ächzen war zu vernehmen. Dann zerriss das Seil mit einem Ruck und plumpste auf den Boden.

Toreias sah Gabrielle an. »Wollen wir?«

In den folgenden Wochen unternahmen sie die unterschiedlichsten Übungen. Sie praktizierten T'ai Chi Ch'uan, Yoga, Atemübungen. Bald kamen Waffen hinzu. Sie übten mit zwei kurzen Stäben, mit dem Kampfstab, mit dem Schwert, oder unbewaffnet. Abseits davon gingen sie im See schwimmen oder saßen beisammen und unterhielten sich. Jeden Tag lernten sie etwas – bewusst oder unbewusst. Die Zeit verging, und sie verloren jedes Gefühl für sie, lebten bloß im Rhythmus von Tag und Nacht. Oft schliefen sie draußen unter den Sternen – die Sonne schien die meisten Tage über und die Nächte waren warm. Wenn es regnete, bezogen sie ihr Zimmer im Haus.

Jeden Tag überraschte Toreias sie mit seinen Kochkünsten. Er hatte immer ein anderes Gericht auf Lager. In der Früh und am Abend gab es Brot. Morgens ließ er sie aus den verschiedensten Marmelade- und Honigsorten wählen. Zum Abendessen servierte er ihnen verschiedene Wurst-, Käse- und Aufstrichsorten.

Von Zeit zu Zeit unterbrachen sie die Übungen für das Wäschewaschen. Obwohl es eine stumpfsinnige Arbeit war, hatten sie doch jedes Mal Spaß daran. Und bald reifte in ihnen die Erkenntnis, dass auch die einfachen Tätigkeiten Ruhe und Frieden brachten.

Nach Wochen – oder auch Monaten, genau konnten sie es später nicht mehr sagen – brachte Toreias zwei Bögen, Zielscheiben und mehrere Pfeile mit. Er stellte die Ziele in Kopfhöhe auf und zeichnete hundert Schritte entfernt mit weißer Kreide einen Strich auf das Gras. Dann gesellte er sich zu ihnen, deutete auf die Zielscheiben sowie die Bögen, die in der Wiese lagen.

»Hierbei geht es nicht um das Bogenschießen an sich. Der Bogen soll euch bei der kommenden Übung bloß helfen. Das Ziel ist, dass ihr euch den Moment, die Gegenwart ganz und gar bewusst macht. Denkt nur an euch selbst, den Bogen, den Pfeil und das Ziel.«

Fortan baute er das Bogenschießen in die Abfolge der Übungen mit ein.

Eines Tages, nachdem sie ihre tägliche Übung abgeschlossen hatten, trat Xena auf Toreias zu. Seit geraumer Zeit brütete sie über eine Frage.

»Darf ich dich etwas fragen?«

»Aber natürlich. Was hast du auf dem Herzen?«

»Du hast uns einst gesagt, dass es keine Götter gibt. Was sind dann die Olympioniken? Woher kommen sie?«

Toreias erwiderte Xenas Blick. Gabrielle, die die Frage vernahm, gesellte sich hinzu.

»An eurem ersten Abend zeigte ich euch die Dimensionen des Universums«, begann er. »Manche Planeten beherbergen Leben, einige davon intelligente, sich ihrer Selbst bewusst seiende Lebewesen. Das Leben kann sich in den unterschiedlichsten Ausprägungen manifestieren.«

Er wandte sich Gabrielle zu. »Die, die ihr die olympischen Götter nennt, und alle anderen, die ihnen gleich sind, stammten ursprünglich von einer anderen Welt. Sie haben sich auf der Erde niedergelassen und sind für die Menschen, die sie vorfanden, in die Rollen von Göttern geschlüpft.«

Gabrielle schielte zu Xena hinüber. Diese nickte zu seinen Worten. Sie hatte Ähnliches bereits vermutet.

»Die Menschen waren damals Jäger und Sammler. Die Götter« – Toreias gab dem Wort einen zynischen Beigeschmack mit – »verteilten sich über die Erde und erwählten Völker, Stämme und Aufgaben.«

»Warum haben sie ihre Welt verlassen?«, fragte Gabrielle.

»Sie standen einst vor einem Abgrund«, erwiderte er. »Nachdem sie erkannten, dass sie ihre Welt nicht retten konnten, haben sie sie verlassen, sich eine neue gesucht. Sie fanden eure.«

Er hielt inne und sah beide an. Die Frauen hingen an seinen Lippen. »Obwohl sie sich von euch in ihren Fähigkeiten unterscheiden, sind sie euch charakterlich sehr ähnlich. Falls die Menschheit es vermeidet, in den Abgrund zu stürzen, wird sie eines Tages vergleichbare Fähigkeiten entwickeln.«

Die Frauen runzelten ihre Stirn. »Das verstehe ich nicht«, entgegnete Xena.

Toreias lächelte. »Leben entwickelt sich im Laufe der Jahrmilliarden. Aus einer primitiven Lebensform kann über Generationen hinweg ein komplexeres Wesen entstehen. Irgendwann entwickeln sich Intelligenz und Bewusstsein. Aber damit ist die Entwicklung nicht zu Ende.«

Gabrielle öffnete ihren Mund, um erneut eine Frage zu stellen. Toreias kam ihr jedoch zuvor.

»Diese Entwicklung betrifft den Körper. Das Ausscheiden aus dem Kreislauf ist etwas anderes.«

»Dann beteten sie einst selber zu Göttern?«, mutmaßte Xena und sah Toreias mit einer hochgezogenen Augenbraue an.

Er lächelte und nickte. »Vor langer Zeit, ja. Eines Tages erkannten sie, dass es keine Götter gab. Aber sie fühlten sich geschmeichelt, wenn andere Wesen sie als Götter verehrten. Sie fanden Gefallen daran.«

Ein paar Tage später saß Gabrielle am Ufer des Sees in Gedanken versunken, und bemerkte Toreias und Xena nicht, die neben ihr Platz nahmen. Er legte seine Hand auf ihre Schulter und sah sie an. »Was betrübt sich?«

Seine Worte drangen in ihr Bewusstsein, holten sie in die Gegenwart zurück, und sie wandte sich ihm zu. »Du sagtest, wenn wir den Weg zu Ende gehen, dann müssten wir uns nicht mehr reinkarnieren. Aber Xena und ich hatten einst eine Vision von unserer Zukunft, in der wir in anderen Körpern lebten. Ich ...« Sie beendete den Satz nicht.

»Die Zukunft ist ständig im Fluss«, antwortete er ihr.

»Im Fluss?«

Er schmunzelte. »Jede Entscheidung hat Auswirkungen auf die Zukunft. Entweder auf den nächsten Augenblick oder auf in weiter Ferne liegende Ereignisse. Alle Visionen über die Zukunft zeigen nur Möglichkeiten.«

»Also wird diese Vision nie wahr werden, wenn wir den Weg zu Ende gehen?«, hakte Xena nach.

»Vielleicht«, antwortete er. »Sie kann nur dann wahr werden, wenn ihr euch dazu entschließt, jenes Leben zu führen.«

»Warum sollten wir das tun?«, fragte Gabrielle. »Ich meine, wenn wir so werden wie du, dann könnten wir so viel mehr erreichen.« Verwirrt blickte sie ihn an.

Er zuckte mit den Schultern. »Ich weiß es nicht«, fügte er hinzu und zwinkerte. »Ich bin nicht allwissend.«

Xena legte ihre Stirn in Falten. »Aber du hast mir doch Ereignisse aus der Zukunft gezeigt?«

»Auch das war nur eine mögliche Zukunft. Denkt daran, dass ihr nicht die einzigen seid, die Entscheidungen trefft. Jeder Mensch trifft am Tage dutzende. All diese verflechten sich miteinander, zwingen einen darauf zu reagieren, um wiederum neue Entscheidungen zu treffen. Auch dies ist ein Rad, das niemals still steht.«

Sie dachten eine Weile über seine Ausführungen nach. Schließlich blickte Xena Toreias an. Eine Frage stand ihr auf der Stirn geschrieben.

»Was ist es, Xena?«, fragte Toreias sanft.

Sie warf einen Blick zu Gabrielle. »Alti hat mir vor langer Zeit prophezeit, das ich ganze Völker zerstören werde.« Sie sah betreten zu Boden. Dann hob sie ihren Blick wieder. »Wie wahrscheinlich ist dies?«

Toreias grinste. »Sie hat sich doch zu einem Gutteil bereits erfüllt.«

Sie starrte ihn an. »Wie?«, fragte sie. »Ich habe mich doch vom Pfad der Finsternis abgewandt!«

Toreias zwinkerte ihr zu. »Und was war am Olymp?«

Xena öffnete ihren Mund, ohne Wort herauszubringen.

»Und du hast zusammen mit Gabrielle die Saat gelegt, um alle anderen der Vergessenheit anheimfallen zu lassen.«

»Wie meinst du das?« Gabrielle war verwirrt.

»Nun, Gabrielle, du hast Elis Wunsch respektiert und nicht für ihn gekämpft«, begann Toreias. »Als Ares ihn tötete, wurde er zum Märtyrer. Erst dadurch fand seine Botschaft Verbreitung. Und ihr habt Eve geläutert.«

»Eve?«, flüsterte Xena. »Aber das war doch Elis Gott!«

»Kreisausbrecher«, ergänzte Gabrielle und grinste sie an.

Toreias nickte. »Aber ohne eure Liebe wäre es nicht möglich gewesen. Erst als Livia zu Eve wurde, konnte sie sich zum Sprachrohr von Elis Botschaft machen. Im Laufe der Zeit wenden sich immer mehr Menschen von ihrem alten Glauben ab und dem neuen zu. Bald werden die alten Götter vergessen sein.«

Die Zeit verging. Tage wurden zu Wochen, Wochen zu Monaten. Allmählich verblassten die Erinnerungen an die Ereignisse in Japan.

Eines Tages standen sie zu dritt vor einem Tisch. Ein weißer Bogen Papier lag darauf. Daneben befanden sich ein Pinsel und ein Tintenfässchen. Toreias blickte beide an, ergriff den Pinsel, tauchte ihn in die Tinte und malte mit schwungvollen Zügen drei Zeichen auf das Papier: 武士道.

Dann legte er den Pinsel wieder neben das Tintenfass und trat zwei Schritte zurück. Die Frauen sahen sich die Malerei an. Schließlich wandten sie sich zu ihm um.

»Ich habe solche Zeichen sowohl in Chin als auch in Japan gesehen«, merkte Xena an. Sie blickte zu Gabrielle hinüber, dann wieder zu Toreias. »Aber diese kann ich nicht lesen.«

Er nickte. »Diese Zeichen stehen für Bushido, für den Weg des Kriegers, euren Weg.«

Xena hob eine Augenbraue, Gabrielle legte ihre Stirn in Falten. Toreias lächelte. Abwechselnd sah er beide an. »Der wahre Krieger folgt sieben Prinzipien: der Aufrichtigkeit und Gerechtigkeit, dem Mut, der Güte, der Treue, der Wahrheit, der Ehre sowie der Liebe und Bescheidenheit.«

Bei der letzten Aufzählung trafen sich Xenas und Gabrielles Blick. Sie lächelten sich an.

»Auch wenn ihr sie nicht kanntet, seid ihr ihnen gefolgt, seit ihr euch kennt. Und selbst als euch die Finsternis mit sich zu reißen drohte, fandet ihr einen Weg, ihr zu entkommen.«

Xenas Züge verdüsterten sich. Dann senkte sie ihren Blick. »Ich habe einst Callisto im Treibsand versinken lassen«, flüsterte sie. »Obwohl ich sie hätte retten können, sah ich zu und tat nichts.«

Sie hob ihren Blick wieder und sah in die Augen ihres Freundes. »Wie nobel kann das sein?«

Bevor Toreias antworten konnte, ergriff Gabrielle seinen Arm. »Xena und ich haben einst Gurkhan von seinen Leuten nichtsahnend enthaupten lassen.« Auch in ihrem Blick stand deutlich die Scham geschrieben. »Und es war meine Entscheidung, die Crassus das Leben kostete.« Gabrielles Augen wurden feucht. Sie ließ Toreias Arm los und wischte sich die Tränen ab.

»Ich verstehe«, meinte Toreias. »Ich kann euch hierbei keinen Trost spenden. Ich kann dazu nur eine Frage aufwerfen: Wiegt das Wohl der Vielen schwerer, als das Wohl Weniger oder des Einzelnen?«

Bei diesen Worten sah er Xena in die Augen. »Das war deine Maxime in Japan. War sie falsch?«

»Ich ...«, begann sie, brach jedoch ab und senkte erneut ihren Blick.

Toreias legte ihre einen Finger ans Kinn und hob ihren Kopf sanft an. »Wie viele, die euch verurteilen, waren jemals in eurer Situation?« Er zog seinen Finger von Xenas Gesicht fort und wandte sich Gabrielle zu. »Dreht das Ganze um, und fragt euch, was wäre geschehen, wenn ihr damals anders entschieden hättet. Wäre die Welt ein besserer Ort gewesen?«

Die Frauen warfen sich einen Blick zu.

»Die Frage nach dem Richtig und Falsch«, fuhr Toreias fort, »ist die schwerste, die wir uns im Leben beantworten müssen. Die meisten Menschen ziehen es vor, diese Entscheidung anderen zu überlassen. Wenn ihnen das Ergebnis jedoch nicht gefällt, zeigen sie mit dem Finger auf sie und klagen sie an.«

Wochen später standen sie erneut vor dem Tisch. Diesmal sahen sie auf dem Papier ein Symbol. Es stellte einen Kreis dar mit einer geschwungenen Linie von oben nach unten. Sie vollführte einen Bogen nach rechts, schwenkte in der Mitte zu einem weiteren nach links. Eine Hälfte war schwarz angemalt, die andere weiß. In jeder befand sich ein Kreis in der Konträrfarbe.

»Dieses Symbol habe ich auf dem Altar mit den beiden Chakrams gesehen sowie bei Aidan«, meinte Gabrielle.

Toreias nickte. »Es repräsentiert Yin und Yang, die Dualität, die in allem enthalten ist, wie Licht und Schatten, Krieg und Frieden, Liebe und Hass.« Er hielt inne, sah ihnen in die Augen und lächelte. »Auch ihr spiegelt Yin und Yang wieder, sogar in doppelter Weise.«

Sie runzelten ihre Stirn.

»Als ihr euch begegnet seid« setzte Toreias an, »war Xena von der Finsternis ihrer Vergangenheit erfüllt. Der Keim des Lichts war jedoch bereits in ihr Herz gepflanzt. Du dagegen, Gabrielle, warst von Unbekümmertheit erfüllt, doch in jedem steckt auch die Saat der Dunkelheit.

Während eurer Reise lernte Xena das Licht kennen, du die Finsternis. Aus diesem Grund seid ihr Yin und Yang. Gemeinsam aber seid ihr ein Ganzes.«

Gabrielle horchte in sich hinein. Sie spürte die Wahrheit seiner Worte. Eine andere Sache bereitete ihr jedoch Kopfzerbrechen.

»Eli hat einst gesagt, dass der Weg der Liebe der ultimative Weg sei. Lag er damit falsch?«

»Der ultimative Weg«, antwortete Toreias, »ist der zum Erwachen. Aber es gibt viele Pfade, die zu ihm führen. Der der Liebe ist einer davon, ebenso der des Kriegers. Doch was ist Liebe?« Toreias hob eine Augenbraue. »Es gibt viele Formen. Eli entschied sich für die des Gewaltverzichtes mit allen daraus resultierenden Konsequenzen. Es ist schwer sich nicht gegen Gewalt zu wehren, die einem angetan wird. Noch schwerer ist es, darauf zu verzichten, anderen zu helfen. Wenn jedoch jeder auf Gewalt verzichtet, gibt es auch keine mehr. Das war Elis Vision. Deshalb ist er diesen Pfad kompromisslos entlang geschritten.

Ihr beide habt euch stattdessen entschlossen, den Menschen zu helfen. In dem ihr die bekämpft, die ihnen Leid zufügen, haltet ihr ebenso die Gewalt von ihnen fern. Auch dies kann eines Tages dazu führen, dass sie aus der Welt verschwindet.« Er blickte beide eingehend an. »Welchen der Pfade ihr folgt, liegt allein an euch.«

»Was ist die Wahrheit?«, bohrte Gabrielle nach. »Eli hat einst gesagt, sie sei das Leben.«

»Die Wahrheit?«, begann Toreias und blickte in die Ferne. »Die Wahrheit ist, das Universum ist unendlich.«

Er lächelte sie an. »Doch Eli hat genauso recht, denn auch das Leben ist endlos. Jeden Tag können wir anderen Menschen begegnen. Jeder ist einzigartig. Jeder hat eine eigene Persönlichkeit, Philosophie, Meinung. Wer ist lebendiger? Der, der sich verkriecht und andere Menschen meidet, oder der, der versucht seinen eigenen, geistigen Horizont zu erweitern?«


	6. Die Wahrheit

**VI. Die Wahrheit:**

_ Ich habe von dir geträumt_

_ und mich gefragt, ob Träume Schäume sind. _

_ Ich habe an dich gedacht,_

_ mir wurde klar, wie sehr ich dich mag._

_ Ich sann über dich nach_

_ und kam zu keinem Schluss._

_ Ich sah aus dem Fenster,_

_ alles war grau und trüb._

_ Ich glaubte fest an dich,_

_ doch die Hoffnung schwand._

_ Ich betete fest für dich,_

_ wurde aber nicht erhört._

_ Toreias_

Monate zogen ins Land, und während sich die Frauen an das Leben in der Idylle gewöhnt hatten, wurde Toreias zusehends unruhig. Manchmal ließ er sie tagelang alleine, und wenn er wieder auftauchte, verlor er kein Wort darüber, doch seine Anspannung sprach deutlich aus seinen Augen. Und so wuchs in Xena ein ungutes Gefühl der Vorahnung.

Eines Tages stand Toreias alleine am See und blickte in Gedanken versunken zum anderen Ufer hinüber. Diesmal wollte Xena sich nicht mit einem Lächeln und Ausreden abspeisen lassen, sondern Antworten bekommen. Und so schritt sie zu Gabrielle, die in ihrer Nähe auf der Wiese saß, an einer Blume schnupperte und eine Biene bei der Arbeit beobachtete. Als ihr Schatten auf das Insekt fiel, brummte es auf und huschte davon.

Gabrielle hob ihren Blick. Ohne dass Xena ein Wort sagen musste, erhob sie sich, und gemeinsam begaben sie sich an die Seite ihres Freundes.

»Toreias?« Mit sanfter Stimme versuchte Xena seinen Geist in die Gegenwart zurückzuholen. Er blickte sie an. Eine seichte Brise fuhr über die Oberfläche des Sees und trieb kleine Wellen an das Ufer, so dass ein Plätschern zu vernehmen war. Schließlich sprach Toreias das Unheil aus. »Dahak.«

Xena hob bloß eine Augenbraue. Gabrielle hingegen saugte hörbar die Luft ein. »Was ist mit ihm?«, flüsterte sie.

»Er versucht erneut auf die Erde zu kommen«, erwiderte Toreias. »Dieses Mal könnte es ihm gelingen.«

Xena umfasste Gabrielles Hand. Toreias seufzte. »Es ist wohl an der Zeit, dass ihr alles erfahrt.« Mit diesen Worten wandte er sich um und schritt über die Wiese zum Haus.

Die beiden Frauen blieben am Ufer stehen und sahen sich einen Moment lang an. Dann hob Xena erneut eine Augenbraue und folgte ihm. Gabrielle schloss sich ihr an.

Bei der Bank angekommen deutete Toreias auf die Sitzgelegenheit, verschwand danach im Haus und tauchte kurz darauf mit einem Stuhl wieder auf. Er stellte ihn vor die Bank und nahm Platz. Zwei erwartungsvolle Augenpaare blickten ihm entgegen.

»Wie ihr wisst«, begann er, »ist Elis Gott wie ich. Wir sind gemeinsam durch viele Leben geschritten.« Er lächelte, dann seufzte er, ehe er ihnen in die Augen sah. »Sie und ich waren Seelengefährten.« Mit diesen Worten senkte er seinen Blick.

»Was ist geschehen?«, fragte Xena.

»Wir lernten den Kreislauf zu verlassen und entdecken andere. Einer davon war Dahak.«

Gabrielle keuchte vor Überraschung auf.

»Doch Dahak«, erzählte Toreias, »ist anders als wir. Er gibt sich mit seiner Existenz nicht zufrieden, will mehr. Er will Anhänger, viele Anhänger. Er möchte, dass ihn die Menschen als Gott verehren. Und um sie dazu zu bringen, versucht er leibhaftig auf der Erde zu erscheinen. Wir anderen hindern ihn daran.«

»Aber wie konnte er dann Hoffnung in mich pflanzen?«, fragte Gabrielle.

Die Erwähnung von Gabrielles Tochter, die ihre Gefährtin einst durch eine Vergewaltigung Dahaks empfangen hatte, versetzte Xena einen Stich. Sie fühlte sich immer noch schuldig, selbst nach all den Jahren, denn hätte sie seinerzeit auf Gabrielle achtgegeben, statt ihrer Rache an Caesar zu frönen, wäre es nie dazu gekommen.

»Wir sind weder allmächtig, noch allwissend oder unfehlbar. Er hatte uns ausgetrickst«, antwortete Toreias.

»Wie?«, hakte Xena nach.

»Das ist nicht so leicht zu erklären«, entgegnete er und hob seinen Blick. »Wir ihr wisst, mische ich mich nicht in die Geschicke der Menschen ein, um sie nicht von mir anhängig zu machen.«

»Und? Stimmt das etwa nicht?«, bohrte sie nach.

»Oh doch«, erwiderte er, »aber es gibt noch einen anderen Grund. Du hast ihn erraten, Gabrielle. Wenn ich offen auftrete, werden die Menschen in mir einen Gott sehen und mich anbeten. Dies möchte ich unter allen Umständen vermeiden.«

Diesmal stocherte Gabrielle nach. »Warum? Kannst Du sie nicht davon überzeugen, dass du keiner bist? So wie uns?«

Er zögerte. »Vielleicht.«

Xena versuchte ihn zu durchschauen. »Was ist es?«, fragte sie ihn direkt heraus.

Toreias sah sie an. Seine Gesichtsmuskeln zuckten. »Jedes sich seiner Selbst bewusste Lebewesen erzeugt Energie«, erwiderte er. »Diese Energie können sie unbewusst in bestimmte Richtungen lenken. Es bedarf nur des Glaubens.«

Xenas Blick durchdrang ihn. »Also davor hast du Angst!«, sprach sie ihre intuitive Eingebung aus. »Du fürchtest, dass du dir die Energie nehmen würdest, die die Menschen dir senden.«

Er lächelte sie erleichtert an. »Ja«, sagte er. »Aber da ist noch mehr. Ayanna, so hieß meine Seelengefährtin, hat viele Anhänger um sich geschart. Sie hat die Energie ihrer Gläubigen zwar nie angezapft, aber sie ist da.«

»Wieso hieß?«

Erneut sah Toreias auf den Boden. Eine Träne tropfte seine Wange hinab. »Weil Dahak sie vernichtet und ihren Platz eingenommen hat.«

»Was? Soll das heißen, dass Dahak all diese Kraft benutzen kann?«

»Ja Xena, das kann er.« Er hob wieder seinen Blick und sah sie an. »Schon bald wird er in der Lage sein, uns zu überwinden.«

»Und du willst nichts dagegen unternehmen?« Ihre Augen glühten.

Toreias ließ sich davon jedoch nicht einschüchtern. Nun hob er seine Stimme an. »Ich verwende all meine Kraft dazu, ihn von der Erde fernzuhalten. Nein, ich kann gegen die Elianer nichts unternehmen. Und ich will es auch nicht.« Sein Blick durchdrang sie. »Es sei denn, du willst, dass ich sie alle umbringe?«

Sie erschrak. »Nein, natürlich nicht«, murmelte sie betreten.

»Aber irgendwas müssen wir doch tun können?«, warf Gabrielle an.

»Das könnt ihr auch. Ihr müsst die Elianer davon überzeugen, dass es keinen Gott gibt. Und«, fügte er hinzu. »ihr müsst auch Dahaks Diener beseitigen.«

Xena dachte über das Gehörte nach. »Also wieder das Übliche wie eh und je«, seufzte sie dann.

Toreias nickte zu ihren Worten. »Ich fürchte ja, Xena. Es tut mir leid!«

Sie schwiegen und versanken in Gedanken. Gabrielle steckte jedoch voller Fragen. Schließlich stellte sie eine. »Wie konnte Dahak euch überlisten?«

Toreias wandte sich ihr zu. »Er hat lange Zeit Ruhe gegeben, uns eingewickelt. Und ich war abgelenkt.« Erneut senkte er seinen Blick.

»Abgelenkt?«, fragte Gabrielle nach.

»Durch Ayanna, nicht wahr?«, mutmaßte Xena.

Toreias sah ihr in die Augen und nickte. »Sie begann Seelen um sich zu scharen, statt sie sich inkarnieren zu lassen. Sie träumte davon, die Götterlos zu werden, damit die Menschen sich dem Weg des Erwachens zuwenden konnten, ohne von jemanden oder etwas abgelenkt zu werden. Aber ihre Ansichten wurden immer konfuser.

Schließlich erschuf sie für die Seelen Himmel und Hölle, und die, sie sich von der Masse abhoben, machte sie zu Engeln und Dämonen. Nach einiger Zeit ließ sie die Seelen sich zwar inkarnieren, aber erst, nachdem sie geraume Zeit in ihrem Paradiesoder in der Hölle verbracht hatten.«

»Warum hast du nichts gegen sie unternommen?«, hakte Xena nach.

Toreias sah sie gequält an. »Was hätte ich denn tun sollen?«, entgegnete er. »Könntest du Gabrielle das Leben nehmen? Könntest du es, wenn du dich an all die Leben erinnerst, die ihr gemeinsam verbracht habt?«

Sie riss die Augen auf und blickte ihren Freund an. Dann sah sie zu Gabrielle hinüber, stellte es sich vor. Gabrielle erwiderte den Blick, ergriff Xenas Hand und drückte sie.

»Einst hätte ich es fast getan«, schluchzte Xena. »Nein!«, presste sie hervor und wandte sich Toreias zu. Eine Träne rann ihr über die Wange. Sie senkte ihren Blick. »Nein, das könnte ich nicht.«

Gabrielle strich ihr durchs Haar. Dann wandte sie sich an Toreias. »Und Dahak?«

Er nickte. »Dahak überraschte uns mit einem Angriff, überrumpelte uns. Als wir uns gesammelt hatten, war es zu spät. Wir ...«

Er stockte und seufzte, ehe er weitersprach. »Wir waren nicht darauf gefasst, dass er nicht versuchte, selbst auf die Erde zu gelangen. Zumindest nicht so, wie bislang. Er wollte nur Hoffnung in deinen Leib pflanzen, Gabrielle. Das ist uns entgangen. Und ich erkannte nicht, dass er Ähnliches beabsichtigte, wie Ayanna.«

Gabrielle presste ihre Lippen aufeinander. Mit einem Mal verschwand ihr Mitgefühl. Zorn und Wut stiegen in ihr auf. Vieles hätte vermieden werden können, wenn Toreias und die Seinen nicht geschlafen hätten.

Sie wäre nie schwanger geworden, ihre Tochter Hoffnung hätte nie Xenas Sohn, Solan, ermordet, und sie wäre nicht gezwungen gewesen, ihr eigenes Kind zu töten. Mit Schaudern dachte sie daran, dass sie, nach dem Tod von Solan, ihre Freundin fast an die Finsternis verloren hatte.

Dann erinnerte sie sich an Toreias' Lektionen, beruhigte sich, bekam einen klaren Kopf und dachte über das Gehörte nach. Schließlich rang sie sich zu dem Entschluss durch, ihm zu verzeihen, denn letzten Endes war er bloß ein Mensch. Bei diesem Gedanken stahl sich ein Schmunzeln auf ihr Gesicht.

»Es tut mir leid, Gabrielle, dass ich es nicht verhindert habe.«

Sie lächelte ihn an, entzog ihm eine Hand und streichelte ihm über die Wange. »Ich verzeihe Dir!«

Dennoch vergoss sie eine Träne.

Unterdessen starrte Xena Toreias ausdruckslos an. Hin und wieder zuckten ihre Gesichtsmuskeln. Ihr Mitgefühl war ebenso verschwunden wie Gabrielles.

Toreias' Fehler hatte ihrem Sohn das Leben gekostet. Damals hasste sie Gabrielle. Ihr Zorn und ihre Wut brachten sie dazu, ihre beste Freundin, ihre Seelengefährtin, ihr Licht in der Welt eine Klippe hinabzuwerfen.

Dann dachte sie an ihre eigenen Fehler, die sie im Laufe ihres Lebens sammelte. Als M'Lila in ihren Armen starb, umarmte sie freudig die Finsternis. In der Folge mutierte sie zu einem Monster, verbreitete Angst und Schrecken, vergoss das Blut der Unschuldigen.

Die Ereignisse von Cirra drangen an die Oberfläche. Ihre Armee brannte es mitsamt den Einwohnern nieder, inklusive Callistos Eltern. Nur das Mädchen sowie eine Handvoll Bewohner entkamen dem Inferno. Jahre später sann es auf Rache, schlachtete Unschuldige ab. Als Callisto dann vor ihren Augen im Treibsand versank, sah Xena zu und tat nichts.

Von allen ihren Fehlern hasste sie jedoch das am Meisten, was sie Gabrielle angetan hatte. Nur durch eine seltsame Begebenheit in einer Traumwelt schaffte sie es seinerzeit, ihren Hass, ihren Zorn und ihre Wut zu überwinden.

Toreias blickte sie an. »Es tut mir leid!« Dann stand er auf und wandte seinen Blick dem Horizont zu, an dem ein Wolkengebirge vorbeitrieb.

Auch Xena erhob sich. Vor der Seite her betrachtete sie sein Profil. »Ich mag mir nicht ausmalen, was du und die anderen tagtäglich tun müsst, um die Finsternis von uns fernzuhalten. Auch ich verzeihe dir«, flüsterte sie in sein Ohr und hauchte ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange. Gabrielle lächelte erleichtert und gesellte sich zu ihnen.

Toreias wandte sich von den Wolken ab und blickte in Xenas Augen. Seine eigenen drückten seinen Dank aus. Xena schenkte ihm ein Lächeln.

»Die Traumwelt damals«, begann Toreias jäh, »war ein Geschenk an euch.« Er lächelte. »Von M'Lila.«

Überrascht sog Xena Luft in ihre Lungen. »M'Lila?«, fragte sie verwirrt. »Aber sie ist doch für mich gestorben!«

Bei der Erwähnung ihres Namens kamen Erinnerungen in ihr auf. Vor langer Zeit ließ Caesar sie an ein Kreuz hängen und ihre Beine brechen. Noch Jahre später plagten sie Alpträume. M'Lila holte sie damals herab und brachte sie zu Niklio, einem Heiler der in den nahegelegenen Bergen sein Domizil hatte. Er richtete ihr die Knochen ein und unterstützte den Heilungsprozess mit Akupunktur. Doch Caesars Soldaten drangen in die Höhle ein. Einer schoss einen Pfeil auf sie ab. M'Lila warf sich selbstlos in die Schusslinie und hauchte in ihren Armen ihr Leben aus. Wie schon der Tod ihres Bruders Lyceus brachte diese Ereignis sie dazu, sich fallenzulassen. Diesmal jedoch sank sie auf die Stufe eines Tieres hinab.

Xena schüttelte sich, suchte nach einer anderen Erinnerung. Zehn Jahre danach brachte Gabrielle sie zu Niklio. Dieses Mal reichten seine Heilkünste nicht aus. Auf der anderen Seite hing sie erneut an einem Kreuz. Rund um sie sah sie Blasen mit Bildern ihrer Vergangenheit. Dann erschien M'Lila vor ihr, sagte, dass ihre Zeit noch nicht gekommen sei, dass die Welt sie brauche. Doch erst Gabrielles Flehen erschuf in ihr den Wunsch, in die Welt der Lebenden zurückzukehren.

Schlagartig erkannte sie die Wahrheit. Ihre Augen weiteten sich. »M'Lila ist eine von euch!«

Toreias nickte anerkennend.

»Und sie hat mich auch zurückgeschickt?«

Er lächelte.

Gabrielle ließ ihren Blick zwischen beiden hin und her schweifen. »Aber warum Autolycus?«, fragte sie.

Toreias zwinkerte ihnen zu. »Das ist eben ihr Sinn für Humor«

»Wie viele von euch kennen wir noch?«, fragte Gabrielle einer Eingebung folgend.

»Nur noch zwei«, antwortete Toreias. »Naiyima und Lao Ma.«

»Ich wusste es«, flüsterte Gabrielle mehr zu sich selbst, als zu den anderen. Auch ihr nickte Toreias anerkennend zu. Ein Lächeln legte sich auf ihre Züge.

_Lao Ma!_ dachte Xena. Sie hatte es fast geschafft, sie wieder aus der Dunkelheit zu holen. Es gab so viele Menschen in ihrem Leben, die ihren Abdruck auf ihrer Seele hinterlassen hatten – alles Frauen.

M'Lila rettete ihr nicht nur das Leben, sondern lehrte sie auch die Druckpunkttechnik. Lao Ma heilte ihre Seele, Akemi vergötterte sie, die geläuterte Callisto inkarnierte sich am Ende im Körper ihrer Tochter. Dann gab es Alti, die einst ihre Seele vergiftete, Eve, die Ihr letztendlich viel Freude bereitete, sowie ihre Mutter Cyrene. Am meisten jedoch beeinflusste Gabrielle sie. Sie eroberte ihr nicht nur Herz, sondern sorgte auch dafür, dass sie tagtäglich im Licht verblieb.

_Nein, nicht nur Frauen._ _Es gab auch Männer._

Caesar hinterging und zeichnete sie. Borias, der Vater von Solan, lag am Ende sterbend vor ihr am Boden. Seinen letzten Blick vergaß sie nie. Herkules sprengte die Ketten, die sie an die Finsternis banden. Er öffnete ihr Herz dem Licht. Cortese brachte sie auf den Pfad der Gewalt. Ihr Bruder Lyceus schied jäh aus dem Leben. Seinen Verlust überwand sie erst, als Gabrielle in ihr Leben trat. Dann gab es Salmoneus, der sie zum Lachen brachte, und Joxer, in dessen Brust, trotz dessen Unbeholfenheit, das Herz eines Löwen schlug. Ares, der Gott des Krieges, verzehrte sich nach ihr. Und schließlich trat Toreias in ihr Leben. Er öffnete ihr die Augen

Xena kehrte aus ihren Erinnerungen zurück, blickte ihn an und sprach bloß einen Namen aus. »Eve!«

»Eve?«, fragte Gabrielle, »Was ist mir ihr?«

»Sie ist der Schlüssel, Gabrielle. Wenn wir sie von der Wahrheit überzeugen, können wir auch die Elianer gewinnen, und Dahak seine Macht nehmen.«

Toreias nickte. Gabrielle schenkte ihr ein zustimmendes Lächeln. Dann warfen beide ihm erneut einen erwartungsvollen Blick zu.

»Was wird uns erwarten?«, fragte Xena.

»Das kann ich euch nicht mit Gewissheit sagen. Er wird euch vermutlich Ayannas Engel und Dämonen auf den Hals hetzen. Und die wiederum werden die Menschen gegen euch aufwiegeln.«

Gabrielle warf einen Blick auf ihre Gefährtin. »Xena hat die Fähigkeit verloren, Götter, Engel und Dämonen zu töten. Wie sollen wir gegen sie bestehen?«

»Kommt!«, forderte Toreias sie auf, wandte sich um und spazierte über die Wiese in Richtung des Sees. Nach ein paar Schritten blieb er stehen. Vor ihm erschienen zwei Tische. Auf einem befand sich Xenas Rüstung, ihr Schwert, ihre Peitsche sowie ihr Chakram. Auf dem anderen lag neben einer Bluse, einem Rock, Stiefel, Arm- und Beinschienen, ein Katana, zwei Sai und ebenfalls ein Chakram.

Die Klinge war eine exzellent gefertigte Waffe mit einer Einlegearbeit am Griff aus Elfenbein. Das Chakram unterschied sich von Xenas. Es besaß keinen Mittelteil, dafür eingravierte Schriftzeichen. Gabrielle, die zusammen mit Xena zu Toreias getreten war, erkannte Lao Mas Weisheitssprüche in ihnen.

Überrascht blickte sie zu Toreias auf. »Ein Chakram? Für mich?«, hauchte sie verzückt.

»Das passende Geschenk für eine streitbare Bardin. Findest du nicht?«, lächelte er.

Bei diesen Worten grinste Gabrielle ihre Freundin an. Xena umfasste ihre Schultern. »Du hast es dir verdient, Gabrielle. Und trotz allem, was wir durchgemacht haben, bist du nie, wie ich, zu einem Monster geworden.«

Toreias deutete auf die Waffen, die auf den Tischen lagen. »Sie lassen euch eure alten Götter sowie die Engel und Dämonen bekämpfen.«

Dann zeigte er auf ihre Hände. Sowohl die Handflächen als auch die Handrücken wurden von den Mehndi verziert, die sie einst in Indien trugen. Verwundert hoben beide ihren Blick zu Toreias. Er deutete auf ihre Füße. Auch auf ihnen befanden sich Mehndi. Gabrielle streckte ihre abwechselnd nach vorne und inspizierte sie. Unterdessen sah Xena ihren Freund an. »Wo hast du mich sonst noch angemalt?«

»Nur noch am Rücken«, zwinkerte er.

Sie kniff die Augen zusammen, doch bevor sie etwas erwidern konnte, setzte Toreias zu einer Erklärung an. »Dein Mehndi schützt dich ebenso, wie der Drache Gabrielle.«

Gabrielle setzte ihren Fuß ab, legte einen Arm um Xenas Schultern und beugte sich zu ihrem Ohr. »Jetzt sind wir quitt!«

Xena drehte sich abrupt zu ihr um. »Aber nur weil du es bist!«

Mit einem schelmischen Grinsen schmatzte Gabrielle ihr einen Kuss auf die Wange.

Bevor Xena reagieren konnte, vernahmen sie das Wiehern von Pferden. Überrascht wandten sie sich in dessen Richtung. Zwei Stuten trabten hinter dem Haus hervor auf sie zu. Ein paar Schritte von ihnen entfernt blieben sie stehen. Eines der Pferde war ockerfarben mit einer weißen Mähne und Schweif sowie einem hellen Strich auf der Stirn. Es hob seinen Kopf und wieherte erneut. Das Fell der anderen Stute war braun, doch auf der Stirn befand sich ebenfalls ein weißer Fleck.

»Argo!«, rief Xena freudig aus und lief dem ockerfarbenen Pferd entgegen. Die Stute stellte sich auf die Hinterläufe, bewegte die Vorderbeine mehrmals durch die Luft und wieherte. Als sie wieder alle vier Läufe auf dem Boden hatte, schlang Xena ihr die Arme um den Hals. Argo schnaubte. Sanft fuhr Xena ihr über die Stirn. »Mein Mädchen!«

Die braune Stute hingegen trottete auf Gabrielle zu. Das Pferd beäugte sie von oben bis unten. Offenbar hielt es nach etwas Ausschau. Fragend wandte sich Gabrielle an Toreias. Mit einem Lächeln drückte er ihr ein Objekt in die Hand. Sie sah auf ihre Finger, hob ihren Blick wieder und grinste Toreias an. Dann bot sie der Stute den Apfel an. Das Pferd schnaubte und senkte seinen Kopf. Gabrielle spürte die Zunge über ihre Haut kitzelten. Sie schob den Apfel ins Maul der Stute, trat an ihre Seite und umschlang ihren Hals.

»Eve ist in Chin«, sagte Toreias. »Allerdings kenne ich nicht ihren genauen Aufenthaltsort. Ihr müsst sie erst suchen.«

Die Frauen lösten sich von den Pferden, schritten zu ihm und küssten ihm auf die Wangen.

»Wie kann ich dir je danken?«, fragte Gabrielle.

Xena löste sich von Toreias und legte ihren Arm um die Schultern ihre Freundin. »Oder ich?«, schloss sie sich an.

Er blickte beide an. »Bringt der Welt Hoffnung, dann bringt ihr sie auch mir.« Er küsste beide auf die Stirn. »Aber nun solltet ihr euch fertigmachen.«

Mit diesen Worten wandte er sich um, ging zum Haus hinüber und trat über die Türschwelle.

Die Frauen entledigten sich ihrer Kleider, schlüpften in die Rüstungen und verstauten die Waffen. Nach all der Zeit, in der sie nur Stoff getragen hatten, fühlte sich das Leder fremd an, ebenso ihr Erscheinungsbild.

Toreias trat wieder aus dem Haus und kam auf sie zu. In seinen Händen hielt er jeweils einen Beutel. »Ein wenig Proviant, falls ihr keine Zeit zum Jagen und Fischen habt, sowie ein paar andere nützliche Utensilien.«

Sie nahmen die Beutel entgegen. Dann verblasste auch schon die Landschaft um sie herum. Zum Abschied vernahmen sie noch letzte Worte ihres Freundes.

»Vergesst nicht, Hass führt zu Leid, und Leid führt zu Tod und Wiedergeburt.«


	7. Chin

**VII. Chin:**

_Liebe und Hass sind zwei Seiten einer Medaille._

_Virgil _

Sie fanden sich auf einer Waldlichtung wieder. Die Sonne schien auf sie herab, Vögel zwitscherten und die Bäume blühten in weißen, violetten und lila Farben. Es war Frühling.

Xena blickte sich um. Am Stand der Sonne und der Länge der Schatten nach erahnte sie die Tageszeit. »Vormittag«, stellte sie fest.

Gabrielle grinste. »Hier sind wird also wieder, gemeinsam unterwegs auf der Jagd nach den bösen Buben.«

Xena hob eine Augenbraue. »Dann lass uns Aufbrechen! Dort drüben«, sie zeigte mit ihrem Daumen über ihre Schulter, »habe ich eine Straße durchschimmern gesehen. Ein paar Schritte durch den Wald.«

Sie wendete Argo und ritt in die Richtung. Gabrielle folgte ihr. Beim Durchbrechen des Dickichts wichen sie Ästen aus und waren im Nu an der Straße. Nichts regte sich.

Gabrielle lenkte ihr Pferd neben Xena. »Welche Richtung nehmen wir?«

Xena sah sich um. »Rechts, nach Osten.«.

»Nur zu!«, begann Gabrielle. »Ich folge Dir, wie immer«, fügte sie mit einem Lächeln hinzu.

»Gabrielle, du bist mir schon seit Langem ebenbürtig. Warum übernimmst du nicht mal die Führung?«

»Wenn du meinst.« Gabrielle setzte ihre Stute in Bewegung.

»Andererseits«, hörte sie Xenas Stimme über die Schulter, »ist die Straße auch breit genug, dass wir nebeneinander Reiten können.« Und damit befand sie sich auch schon wieder neben ihr. Gabrielle schüttelte ihren Kopf. »Unverbesserlich!«, lachte sie.

Zur Mittagszeit entschlossen sie sich zu einer Rast und lenkten ihre Pferde zu einem Bächlein. Während Xena die Stuten versorgte, setzte sich Gabrielle auf einen Stein und lehnte sich mit ihrem Rücken an einen Baumstamm. Ihr Schwert legte sie neben sich auf den Boden. Dann lugte sie in ihren Beutel. Was hatte Toreias ihnen alles eingepackt?

Sie fischte eine Bratpfanne, ein Tranchiermesser, ein paar Holzschüsseln sowie einen Löffel und Gabeln heraus, zudem den Proviant, den Toreias erwähnt hatte, Verbandszeug, Feuerstein und Zunder.

Xena ließ sich neben ihr nieder und beäugte die Gegenstände, die ihre Freundin um sich platziert hatte. Dann hielt sie ihr einen Trinkschlauch unter die Nase.

»Bei den Pferden habe ich ein paar Decken gefunden.«

Gabrielle ließ den Rucksack, den sie durchwühlte, auf ihren Schoß fallen und griff nach dem kühlen Nass. »Du bist ein Schatz!«, sagte sie und nahm einen Schluck.

Xena erwiderte das Kompliment mit einem Lächeln. »Haben wir ansonsten alles?«

»Hm«, brummte Gabrielle. »Ich weiß nicht.« Mit diesen Worten reichte sie Xena den anderen Beutel und widmete sich wieder ihrem eigenen. Mehr als Speisegewürze fand sie jedoch nicht.

Xena warf einen Wetzstein in Gabrielles Schoß. »Ich habe auch einen«, meinte sie auf ihren fragenden Blick hin. Aus ihrem Beutel holte sie ein Seil hervor, sowie je zwei Handtücher, Feuersteine und weitere Rationen. Dann fand sie ein Säckchen, in dem es klimperte. Sie öffnete es und lugte hinein. »Geld aus Chin«, murmelte sie und warf Gabrielle einen Blick zu. »Ich denke, wir haben das Nötigste.«

Sie räumten die Sachen wieder in die Beutel und teilten sie untereinander auf. Schließlich angelten sie sich je eine der Rationen.

Nach Beendigung ihrer Rast verstauten sie das Gepäck und setzten ihre Reise fort. Das Wetter blieb gleich, und sie kamen gut voran.

»Gabrielle, hast du dir für dein Pferd schon einen Namen überlegt?«

»Hm, nein.«

»Das solltest du aber! Oder willst du sie immer nur die Namenlose nennen?«. Verschmitzt blickte Xena sie an.

»Lila?«, fragte Gabrielle unsicher.

»Du willst dein Pferd nach deiner Schwester nennen?«

»Hm.« Gabrielle richtete ihren Blick auf die Straße und ritt grübelnd weiter.

Am Abend erreichten sie ein Dorf. Die Bewohner machten ihnen respektvoll Platz und verbeugten sich.

»Eindeutig Chin«, murmelte Gabrielle. Xena schenkte ihr ein Lächeln.

Sie ritten in die Siedlung und blickten sich um. Sie bestand aus einem Dutzend Häuser, die aus Holz errichtet waren und zu beiden Seiten entlang der Straße lagen. Die Gebäude waren zweigeschossig mit steil zulaufenden Dächern und standen auf Pfählen, um sie vor dem nahen Fluss zu schützen, falls dieser über die Ufer trat. Rundherum waren mit Bewässerungskanälen durchzogene Felder angelegt. Die Bewohner lebten sowohl vom Fischfang, als auch vom Reisanbau.

»Dort vorne ist eine Taverne«, bemerkte Xena. Zielsicher lenkte sie Argo auf das Gebäude zu. Zur Gaststätte gehörte auch ein Stall, vor dem sie anhielten und abstiegen.

»Sieh dich doch schon mal nach einem Zimmer um! Und frag auch nach Eve! Ich versorge inzwischen Argo«, ein Grinsen bildete sich auf ihren Zügen, »und deine Namenlose.«

Gabrielle verdrehte die Augen. Dann schritt sie zur Eingangstüre der Schenke, öffnete sie und trat ein.

Der Gastraum bot Platz für eine Handvoll Tische, sowie eine Theke. Hinter dieser befand sich ein Durchgang in die Küche. Schräg gegenüber der Eingangstüre, am anderen Ende der Stube, führte eine Stiege in das obere Geschoß.

Bis auf einen Tisch, waren die Plätze besetzt. Die Männer die dort saßen, unterbrachen ihre Unterhaltungen und blickten zu ihr auf. Ebenso der Wirt, der hinter der Theke stand und Becher abtrocknete.

Nachdem die Gäste ihre Neugier befriedigt hatten, stieg der Lärmpegel wieder an. Bloß einer hielt seine Augen weiterhin auf Gabrielle gerichtet. Sie bemerkte es, auch dass er kein Einheimischer war, ignorierte ihn jedoch und schritt zur Theke hinüber.

Der Wirt verbeugte sich vor ihr. »Womit darf ich dienen?«

Sie lächelte ihn an. »Hast Du noch Zimmer frei?«

»Nur noch eines, ein Doppelzimmer.«

»Gut«, antwortete sie. »Wir haben zwei Pferde im Stall stehen. Und Abendessen für zwei bitte. Was macht das zusammen?«

Er überlegte kurz und nannte dann den Preis. Gabrielle holte den Geldbeutel hervor, den Xena ihr gegeben hatte, entnahm ihm die geforderte Menge und ließ die Münzen in die Handfläche des Wirtes fallen. Kaum hatte die letzte ihre Finger verlassen, verschwanden sie auch schon unter der Theke.

»Noch etwas«, begann sie. »Wir suchen nach einer Frau, einer Predigerin. Sie verbreitet die Kunde der Liebe des einen, wahren Gottes. War sie zufällig hier?«

Der Wirt legte seine Stirn in Falten. »Vor drei oder vier Wochen ist so eine hier im Dorf gewesen«, meinte er schließlich. »Sie hat einen ganzen Tag lang über Liebe und Gewaltverzicht erzählt. Dann ist sie weitergezogen.«

»Weißt du zufällig auch in welche Richtung?«, hakte Gabrielle nach.

»Nach Osten, glaube ich«

»Danke«, erwiderte sie und wandte sich von der Theke ab. Kaum dass sie am einzig leeren Tisch Platz genommen hatte, öffnete sich die Türe und Xena trat ein. Rasch musterte sie den Raum, sah ihre Freundin und schritt zu ihr hinüber. Der Fremde, der Gabrielle die ganze Zeit über beobachtet hatte, widmete sich bei Xenas Erscheinen seinem Essen.

Xena ließ sich neben Gabrielle auf einen Sessel sinken. Unmittelbar darauf schlurfte der Wirt vorbei und stellte zwei Becher vor ihnen ab. Dann machte er sich Richtung Küche davon.

Xena schnupperte am Becher. »Tee.«

»Ich habe ein Zimmer bekommen«, berichtete Gabrielle. »Und Eve war wohl vor drei oder vier Wochen hier und reiste dann in den Osten weiter.«

»Gut.«

Erneut kam der Wirt vorbei. Diesmal stellte er je eine dampfende Schüssel vor ihnen auf den Tisch. Sie enthielten Reis sowie Gemüse. Darauf lag jeweils ein Holzlöffel. Xena hielt ihre Mahlzeit unter ihre Nase und schnupperte. Dann verzog sie das Gesicht.

»Wenigstens warm«, murmelte sie.

Gabrielle blickte sie mit einem Schmunzeln an. »Gehen dir Toreias Kochkünste schon ab?«

»Willst du mir das jetzt etwa bei jedem Essen unter die Nase reiben?«

Verschmitzt zwinkerte Gabrielle ihr zu, ehe sie sich ihrem eigenen Essen widmete.

Nach Beendigung des Mahles zogen sie sich auf ihr Zimmer zurück, zu dem sie der Wirt geleitete. Der Raum war rechteckig mit einem Doppelbett darin. Auf beiden Seiten stand ein Sessel. Ansonsten befand sich noch ein kleiner Tisch an der Wand neben der Zimmertüre. Darauf stand eine Lampe mit einer Kerze darin. Gegenüber der Türe war ein Fenster in die Wand eingelassen.

Sie entledigten sich ihrer Rüstungen und krochen unter die Bettdecke. Xena langte zur Lampe hinüber, öffnete sie und blies die Flamme aus.

Gabrielle schmiegte sich an sie und lächelte zufrieden. »Terreis?«, murmelte sie bereits schläfrig

»Hm«, brummte Xena.

Gabrielle bekam es jedoch nicht mehr mit. Xena strich ihr über die Wange, spielte gedankenverloren mit einer blonden Haarlocke und starrte hinauf ins Dunkel.

Früh am nächsten Morgen brachen sie auf. Das Wetter blieb gleich und sie legten rasch mehrere Meilen zurück. Unterwegs trafen sie einen fahrender Händler. Er hatte ebenfalls von Eve gehört und bestätigte, dass sie weiter im Osten unterwegs sei.

Zur Mittagszeit fanden sie einen Rastplatz neben einem Bach abseits der Straße. Sie verzerrten eine weitere Ration, löschten ihren Durst und tränkten die Pferde. Bevor sie sich wieder auf den Weg machten, füllte Gabrielle frisches Wasser in ihre Trinkschläuche.

In den Nachmittagsstunden begegneten sie fünf Männern, die um eine Wegkehre bogen und bei ihrem Anblick stehen blieben. Die beiden Kriegerinnen hielten ebenfalls ihre Pferde an und blickten abwartend auf die Bande.

Der Anführer der Männer, zumindest ging er an der Spitze, grinste, dann wandte er sich an seine Kameraden. »Was haben wir denn da? Zwei Täubchen, nur für uns.« Sein Lachen triefte vor Spott und Hohn. Die Männer fielen mit ein.

Auf Xenas Gesicht bildete sich ein Grinsen, ihre Augen begannen zu leuchten, und sie blickte Gabrielle an ihrer Seite an. »Lass uns Spaß haben!« Dann wandte sie sich der Bande zu. »Heute ist ein wirklich schlechter Tag für euch«, prophezeite sie ihnen.

»Das Täubchen sträubt sich wohl«, meinte der Anführer und lachte. Erneut fielen seine Männer in sein Lachen ein.

Gabrielle schüttelte bei Xenas freudigem Gesichtsausdruck den Kopf, spürte allerdings ebenfalls das Prickeln des bevorstehenden Kampfes.

Die Männer zogen ihre Waffen, doch dann ging es schnell. Xena sprang aus dem Sattel, vollführte einen Salto und stieß dabei einen Kampfschrei aus. Kaum war sie auf ihren Füßen gelandet, nutzte sie ihren Schwung für eine Drehung und trat gegen die Brust des Anführers. Der Tritt hob diesen hoch in die Lüfte und schleuderte ihn nach hinten gegen einen Baum am Wegrand. Mit einem Pfeifen entwich die Luft aus seinen Lungen. Schließlich prallte er mit dem Kopf auf den Boden und blieb regungslos liegen.

Bevor der Rest reagieren konnte, schmetterte Xena dem Nächsten ihre Faust auf die Nase. Es knackste. Der Schlag drehte den Kerl herum und warf ihn in den Mann dahinter.

Inzwischen tauchte Gabrielle an ihrer Seite auf und nahm sich den Mann neben Xenas vor, indem sie diesem die Griffe ihrer Sai auf die Schläfe hämmerte. Er sackte wie ein Sack Kartoffel zusammen. Sie beachtete ihn nicht weiter und trat dem daneben stehenden zwischen die Beine. Er heulte auf, ließ seine Waffe fallen und sank wimmernd auf die Knie.

Der übriggebliebene Räuber lag auf der Straße unter seinem bewusstlosen Kameraden, strampelte, befreite sich dann doch von diesem und kam auf die Beine. Xena grinste ihn an und winkte ihn herbei, doch er tat ihr den Gefallen nicht, machte stattdessen auf den Absatz kehrt und rannte die Straße entlang.

Xena blickte sich um. Es gab keine Feinde mehr. »Schade«, murmelte sie enttäuscht. Gabrielle schmunzelte, steckte ihre Sai in die Halfter an ihren Stiefeln und wandte sich zu den Pferden um. »Kommst Du?«, fragte sie im Gehen über die Schulter.

Ein paar Augenblicke danach saßen sie wieder in den Sätteln und lenkten ihre Pferde an den am Boden liegenden Wegelagerern vorbei. Xena blickte ihre Freundin an. »Du solltest dir einen Kampfschrei zulegen!«

»Ich weiß nicht … «, meinte sie zweifelnd.

»Gabrielle, dann weiß ich im Kampf, wo du bist. Außerdem lässt er die Meisten stocken. Dieser Augenblick kann über Sieg und Niederlage entscheiden«, versuchte sie ihre Freundin zu überzeugen.

»Hm, mal sehen«, murmelte Gabrielle.

Der Abend nahte heran, doch ein Dorf war nicht in Sicht. So beschlossen sie nach einem Lagerplatz Ausschau zu halten, den sie auch nach einigen Minuten hundert Schritte von der Straße entfernt nahe an einem Fluss fanden. Ein paar Bäume und Büsche schützten sie vor ungewollten Blicken.

Gabrielle errichtete das Lager und versorgte die Pferde. Xena hingegen ging auf die Jagd. Sie wollte Gabrielle eine Freude machen, denn es sollte an diesem Abend etwas anders zu Essen geben, als Toreias' Rationen. Nach einer halben Stunde kehrte sie mit einem Fasan zurück.

Geschickt rupfte Gabrielle den Vogel, zerlegte ihn und bereitete ihnen ein Mahl zu, von dem außer den Knochen nichts übrig blieb. Nachdem sie ihre Mägen gefüllt hatten, kuschelten sie sich unter den Decken zusammen und blickten in den Nachthimmel hinauf.

Bald fielen ihnen die Augen zu.

Am nächsten Morgen erwachte Gabrielle vor Xena. Sie löste sich aus der Umarmung, ohne sie zu wecken, und schlich zum Fluss. Die aufgehende Sonne tauchte die Wolken am Horizont in zarte Rottöne,

Sie zog sich die Stiefel aus und watete ein Stück ins Wasser hinein. Trotz der frühen Stunde war es nicht kalt. Sie entdeckte die Schemen einiger Fische, die herum schwammen, und beschloss, Xena eine Überraschung zu bereiten. Über die Wasseroberfläche gebeugt, stand sie starr da und horchte. Plötzlich schossen ihre Hände ins Wasser und ergriffen einen Fisch. Sie warf ihm ans Ufer und wartete auf die nächste Gelegenheit. Schließlich klatschte ein weiterer Fisch auf den Boden. Dann watete sie ans Ufer zurück und besah sich ihren Fang. Die Fische, es waren Karpfen, zappelten. »Tut mir leid, aber ich habe Hunger!«

Gabrielle schnappte sich die Fische, schlich zum Lagerplatz zurück – Xena schlummerte noch – und versuchte dabei möglichst leise zu sein. Dort angekommen holte sie die Bratpfanne, das Tranchiermesser, sowie Feuerstein und Zunder aus ihrer Tasche. Das Feuer, das sie am gestrigen Abend entzündet hatten, war zwar in der Nacht abgebrannt, aber es lag genügend Holz herum, sodass sie kein weiteres sammeln musste.

Rasch legte sie ein paar Äste auf die Feuerstelle, gab Zunder dazu und schlug die Feuersteine aufeinander. Bald flog ein Funke auf den Zunder. Vorsichtig blies sie und fachte ihn zu einer Flamme an. Nicht lange danach knackte und knisterte das Holz. Schließlich ergriff sie das Messer, legte die Fische in die Pfanne und nahm sie aus.

Xena wälzte sich im Schlaf auf die andere Seite. Gabrielle erschrak. Rasch blickte sie sich zu ihr um, doch ihre Freundin schlief weiter. Mit einem sanften Lächeln wandte sie sich der Pfanne zu, entfernte die Fischteile, die sie nicht braten wollte und würzte die Filets. Bald brutzelten sie in ihrem Saft, und Gabrielle stieg ein Duft in die Nase, der ihren Magen zum Brummen brachte. Erschrocken presste sie ihre Hand auf den Bauch.

»Bist du wohl ruhig!«

Erneut blickte sie sich zu Xena um, aber diese lag weiterhin friedlich schlafend auf ihrer Decke. Erleichtert atmete Gabrielle durch.

Bald darauf war das Essen fertig. Sie teilte die Fische auf zwei Schüsseln auf, stellte eine auf den Boden ab und schlich mit der anderen zu Xena, hielt sie ihr unter die Nase und ließ sie den Duft einatmen. Nach ein paar Augenblicken begann Xena im Schlaf zu murmeln, dann zu schnüffeln und schließlich schlug sie ihre Augen auf. Sie blinzelte, bemerkte die Schüssel und hob überrascht ihren Blick.

Gabrielle lächelte sie an. »Guten Morgen! Frischer Fisch?«

Xena setzte sich auf und fasste nach der Schüssel.

»Danke! Aber wann ...«, fing sie mit einem fragenden Blick an.

»Ich bin schon eine Weile auf«, grinste Gabrielle.

»Warum hast du mich nicht geweckt?«

»Ich dachte, nach dem anstrengenden Kampf gestern, würde dir die Ruhe gut tun«, zwinkerte sie ihr zu.

»Das war doch nicht anstrengend, ich bin nicht mal …«

Xena vollendete den Satz nicht, denn Gabrielle brach in schallendes Gelächter aus.

»Du!«, begann Xena, »Na warte, der Tag ist noch nicht um«, drohte sie mit erhobenen Zeigefinger. Dann fiel sie in Gabrielles Lachen mit ein.

Nach dem Frühstück folgten sie wieder der Straße und kamen durch ein weiteres Dorf. Es unterschied sich nicht sonderlich vom Vorherigen. Ein Dorfbewohner berichtete ihnen, dass Eve vor ein paar Wochen im Ort predigte und danach weiter ostwärts gezogen ist.

In dieser Richtung lag auch der Palast Lao Mas, und da die Möglichkeit bestand, dass sie sich dorthin aufgemacht hatte, beschlossen sie direkt zu diesem zu reisen. Nun brach der Abend herein und sie hielten, wie am Abend zuvor, nach einem geeigneten Lagerplatz Ausschau.

Gabrielle schnupperte. »Hier ist irgendwo ein Feuer!«

Xena schloss ihre Augen, sog die Luft durch ihre Nasenflügel ein und versuchte den Geruch zu wittern. Schließlich öffnete sie ihre Augen und blickte Gabrielle an.

»Es ist ein Lagerfeuer, ganz in der Nähe.« Sie saß von Argo ab und führte sie hinter Bäume, die neben der Straße standen.

Gabrielle folgte ihr. »Amarice?«, flüsterte sie.

»Was ist mit ihr?«, wisperte Xena zurück.

Gabrielle deutete auf ihre Stute.

Xena warf ihr einem strengen Blick zu, öffnete ihren Mund, schloss ihn jedoch wieder. »Zu lang für ein Pferd«, flüsterte sie einen Augenblick später.

Damit wandte sie sich um und schlich in Richtung des Geruchs des brennenden Holzes. Gabrielle blieb ihr auf den Fersen. Sie erreichten einen Strauch, der sie verbarg, aber genügend vom Lager sehen ließ, um es zu überblicken. Ein Mann saß am Feuer und kritzelte mit einer Schreibfeder in einer Schriftrolle.

Ein Lächeln formte sich auf Xenas Gesicht. Flink trat sie hinter dem Strauch hervor, sodass er sie bemerken musste. Obwohl er in das Pergament vertieft war, bekam er aus den Augenwinkeln ihre Bewegung mit. Erschrocken sprang er auf, ließ beides fallen und griff nach dem Schwert, das neben ihm lehnte. Dann weiteten sich seine Augen.

»Xena!«, rief er aus. »Und Gabrielle!«, fügte er hinzu. »Dass ist ja eine Überraschung.«

Er lehnte das Schwert wieder an den Baumstamm, auf dem er zuvor gesessen hatte, und trat auf die Frauen zu.

»Das kann man wohl sagen«, erwiderte Gabrielle mit einem Lächeln und schloss ihn in die Arme. Nach ihr umarmte ihn Xena.

Virgil trat einen Schritt zur Seite. »Setzt euch doch!«, lud er sie zu seinem Feuer ein.

»Ich hole die Pferde«, bemerkte Xena und verschwand.

Gabrielle trat zum Baustamm und setzte sich. Virgil nahm neben ihr Platz. »Seid ihr wieder auf großer Abenteuerfahrt?« Neugierig blickte er sie an.

Sie grinste. »Und Du? Warum bist Du in Chin?«, gab sie die Frage zurück.

Bevor er antworten konnte, kehrte Xena mit den Pferden zurück. Sie holte die Decken von deren Rücken, breitete sie an der Feuerstelle, neben Virgils Schlafstelle aus, und sattelte die Stuten ab.

Gabrielle wartete auf eine Antwort, doch Virgil starrte in die Flammen und schwieg. »Es ist doch nichts passiert, oder?«, fragte sie vorsichtig nach.

Xena nahm auf ihrer Decke gegenüber den beiden Platz und sah ihrerseits Virgil mit einem Stirnrunzeln an.

»Ich suche nach Eve«, seufzte er. Mit diesen Worten blickte er in Xenas Augen. Gabrielle bemerkte den Ausdruck in seinem Gesicht von der Seite her und schmunzelte. Dann legte sie ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter.

Xena erkannte ebenfalls die Wahrheit in seinem Blick. Mit einem Ruck erhob sie sich wieder und entfernte sich vom Lager. Gabrielle folgte ihr mit den Augen, ehe sie sich wieder Virgil zuwandte. »Lass ihr Zeit, darüber nachzudenken!«, versuchte sie ihm Mut zu zusprechen, stand auf und ging ihr nach.

Xena stand ein Stück weit vom Lager entfernt und blickte zu den Sternen hinauf, die bereits gut zu erkennen waren. Gabrielle trat neben sie. »Die Liebe geht oft seltsame Wege«, bemerkte sie leise.

Xena wandte zu ihr um. »Nur bin ich mir bei ihm nicht sicher, nicht nach all dem, was sie Joxer angetan hat.«

»Er hat ihr schon vor langer Zeit vergeben«, entgegnete Gabrielle.

»Aber ist das auch genug?«, erneuerte Xena ihre Zweifel.

»Das kann nur die Zeit lehren«, erwiderte Gabrielle. »Komm, lass uns zum Lager zurückgehen!«

Xena sah ihre Freundin an, seufzte und nickte.

»Cyrene?«, fragte Gabrielle nach ein paar Schritten.

Mit einem Mal brach Xena in schallendes Gelächter aus und hielt sich ihren Bauch. »Tut mir leid«, brachte sie unter der einen oder anderen Träne hervor, »aber Ich kann mir meine Mutter nicht als Pferd vorstellen.«

Gabrielle lächelte in sich hinein, hatte sie doch ihre Freundin für ein paar Augenblicke auf andere Gedanken gebracht.

Beim Lager trat Xena auf Virgil zu. Er erhob sich und blickte sie unsicher an, doch sie lächelte leicht, umfasste seine Schultern und sah ihm in die Augen. »Es ist nicht so, dass ich es dir verbiete. Ich weiß nur nicht, ob es ein gutes Ende nehmen wird«, erklärte sie.

Virgil setzte zu einer Erwiderung an, aber sie unterbrach ihn. »Gabrielle meint, dass das niemand abschätzen kann. Und ich vertraue ihrer Weisheit.« Sie sah ihn noch einen Moment lang an, ehe sie ihn wieder losließ. »Und nun habe ich Hunger.«

Damit wandte sie sich von ihm ab, schritt zu ihrer Decke und setzte sich, fischte nach ihrem Beutel und kramte etwas Essbares heraus. Virgil hingegen verblieb an Ort und Stelle.

Gabrielle trat an seine Seite und legte eine Hand auf seine Schulter. Er wandte sich ihr zu. »Was hast Du vorhin geschrieben?«, fragte sie ihn voller Neugierde.

Virgil lief rot an. »Nur ein Gedicht!«

»Darf ich es lesen?«, bezirze sie ihn.

»Eigentlich ist es noch nicht fertig«, versuchte er sich herauszureden.

»Bitte!«, hauchte sie ihn an. Ihr Blick kratzte an seiner Abwehr. Diese bekam Risse und zerbarst schließlich.

»Nun gut, aber nicht lachen!«

»Bestimmt nicht«, lächelte Gabrielle, nahm auf dem Baumstamm Platz, ergriff voller Vorfreude die Schriftrolle und begann zu lesen.

_Da ist Etwas, das du wissen sollst! _

_ Es spuckt mir schon die ganze Zeit im Kopf herum._

_ Ich weiß nicht, wie ich's anders sagen soll. _

_ Ich habe Angst, dass du's mir übel nimmst,_

_ will ich doch, dass wir Freunde sind._

_ Ich liebe dich, mehr ist es nicht. _

_ Es tut mir leid, wenn ich dich damit belaste,_

_ doch ich konnte es nicht mehr länger dabei belassen._

_ Jeder meiner Gedanken weilt bei dir,_

_ bei deinem Gesicht, deinem Lächeln, deinen Augen._

_ Ich komm' nicht mehr zur Ruh',_

_ selbst meine Träume gelten dir._

_ Ich bitte dich, sag' mir, was du denkst!_

_ Ich liebe dich, ohne End'._

_ Ich kann dir nichts bieten, außer mich selbst,_

_ meine Liebe, meine Gedanken, meine Existenz._

_ Ich will für dich da sein, Tag und Nacht!_

_ Wann immer du mich brauchst, bin ich hier._

_ Doch wenn du willst, das ich gehe, dann gehe ich._

_ Bedenke aber dies. Ich liebe dich, mehr ist es nicht!_

Gabrielle ließ die Schriftrolle sinken. »Es ist wunderschön«, hauchte sie. »Danke, dass ich es lesen durfte.« Mit diesen Worten reichte sie Virgil die Schriftrolle zurück.

Er lächelte, nahm sie entgegen und rollte sie zusammen, ehe er sie in seinem Beutel verstaute. »Wolltet ihr nicht nach Ägypten gehen?« Er blickte von Gabrielle zu Xena und wieder zurück.

Xena starrte in die Flammen. So lag es an Gabrielle zu antworten. »Eigentlich schon. Aber dann fand uns ein Bote einer alten Freundin Xenas, und wir reisten stattdessen nach Japan.« Sie erzählte von den Ereignissen, die sich weiter im Osten abgespielt hatten.

Virgil blickte sie mit aufgerissenen Augen an. Er hatte viele Geschichten der beiden gehört und gelesen, doch diese übertraf alle anderen.

»Wie konntest du ins Leben zurückkehren?«, fragte er schließlich Xena.

Sie wandte ihren Blick vom Feuer ab und sah Virgil an. »Eine höhere Macht hat mich wieder zurückgeschickt«, bemerkte sie. Bei den Gedanken an ihren Freund, überzog ein Lächeln ihre Gesichtszüge. »Toreias hat mir einen anderen Weg aufgezeigt.«

»Von einem Gott namens Toreias habe ich noch nie gehört«, entgegnete Virgil. Erneut ließ er seinen Blick zwischen den Frauen hin und her schweifen.

»Er ist auch kein Gott«, erwiderte Gabrielle. »Es gibt keine Götter, nur den ewigen Kreislauf des Lebens. Den hat er durchbrochen und sich so über seine Existenz als Sterblicher erhoben.«

»Keine Götter?« Ungläubig starrte Virgil sie an. »Aber ihr hattet doch ständig mit denen zu tun!«

»Nein Virgil, sie wollten uns nur glauben machen, dass sie Götter sind, aber sie sind keine. Zumindest nicht nach Toreias' Definition.«

»Nach seiner Definition?«

»Virgil«, begann Gabrielle erneut, »für einen Hund bist sogar du ein Gott.« Sie grinste. »Und? Fühlst du dich nun göttlich?«

Virgil dachte über ihre letzte Frage nach. »Und was will er? Sollen wir ihn anstatt der anderen anbeten?«

»Nein, Virgil«, versuchte sie zu verdeutlichen. »Er will, das wir den Weg beschreiten, der uns aus dem Kreislauf ausbrechen lässt.«

Virgil blieb skeptisch. »Und was ist mit dem Gott der Elianer?«.

»Ihr Name ist Ayanna«, antwortete diesmal Xena. »Auch sie ist eine Seele, die den Kreislauf verlassen hat.«

»Sie ist vernichtet worden«, warf Gabrielle ein. Ihr Blick durchdrang ihn. »Von Dahak.«

Virgil schüttelte seinen Kopf.

»Einen Tempel aufzustellen, Opfergaben hinbringen, und an irgendeinen Gott glauben ist der einfache, der falsche Weg«, bemerkte Xena, der seine Verwirrung nicht entgangen war. »Der richtige Weg ist hingegen der steinige. Denk an Eli!«

Sie berichtete über ihre und Gabrielles Zeit bei Toreias, den Übungen, die sie täglich durchführten, die Weisheiten, die er sie lehrte, sowie von der Bedrohung durch Dahak.

Virgil ließ sich von der Geschichte verzaubern. Er hatte an ihrer Seite selbst Sonderbares erlebt, weshalb er ihnen auch glaubte. Die Frauen erzählten bis spät in die Nacht hinein, doch schließlich krochen sie unter ihre Decken.

Virgil träumte von Eve, die kopflos an Seilen zwischen zwei Pfosten hing, von Xena, die in einer Robe gekleidet vor einer Gruppe Menschen stand und vom Weg des Erwachens predigte, sowie von Gabrielle, die einem Gott gegenüber saß und mit diesem meditierte.

Virgil erwachte. Schweiß klebte auf seiner Haut, sein Herz klopfte. Er kämpfte sich auf die Beine und blickte sich um. Mit einer Hand fuhr er sich durchs Haar. Neben ihm schlief Gabrielle auf ihrer Decke und atmete gleichmäßig. Die andere war verlassen.

Virgil versuchte, sich zu beruhigen. Dann bemerkte er Xena einige Schritte entfernt tanzen. Angewurzelt blieb er stehen und verfolgte die Darbietung. »Was tut sie da?«

Obwohl er die Worte nur murmelte, fanden sie ihren Weg zu Gabrielle. Sie erwachte aus ihrem Schlummer, öffnete ihre verklebten Augen und rieb den Schlaf aus ihnen. Sie bemerkte Virgils Blick, dem sie folgte.

»Ah, das ist nur Tai Chi«, murmelte sie und bettete ihren Kopf wieder auf die Decke.

»Das ist Tai Chi?«

»Jep!« Mit dieser Antwort sprang Gabrielle auf die Füße und gesellte sich an Xenas Seite. Ihre Freundin begrüßte sie mit einem Lächeln. Sie erwiderte es und fiel in den Tanz mit ein.

Schließlich winkte Xena Virgil zu sich herüber. Er schritt zu den Frauen und versuchte deren Bewegungen nachzuahmen. Bald begannen seine Erinnerungen an den seltsamen Traum der letzten Nacht, zu verblassen.


	8. Eve

**VIII. Eve:**

_Wendepunkte gibt es immer und überall,_

_sie sind allgegenwärtig, und doch erkennen wir sie nicht._

_Eine Entscheidung da, eine dort,_

_und wieder beschreiten wir einen anderen Pfad._

_Wir lachen und weinen, lieben und beneiden,_

_wir hassen und trösten, wachen und schlafen._

_Wir werden entmutigt, wollen nicht mehr weiter,_

_wir dürsten nach der Wahrheit, erkennen sie aber selten._

_Und dennoch schreiten wir weiter, immerzu fort,_

_denn wir dürsten nach Erfahrung. _

_Das Erwachen ist der Lohn._

_Toreias_

Die Reise zum Palast dauerte rund eine Woche. Da sie nun keine Umwege oder längere Zwischenstopps einlegen mussten, kamen sie wesentlich schneller voran als die Tage zuvor. Zu diesem Zweck erwarben sie für Virgil auch ein Pferd.

Die Nächte verbrachten sie in Gasthäusern oder im Freien, und wann immer es möglich war, unterrichteten die Frauen den Virgil in Tai Chi. Bald schon beherrschte er die einfachen Figuren.

Gegen Ende ihrer Reise führte sie der Weg durch einen Wald. Als die letzten Bäume hinter Virgil zurückblieben, hielt er es an. »Es ist also wahr!«

Seine Begleiterinnen blickten sich nach ihm um. »Was ist wahr?«, fragte Gabrielle.

»Deine Schriftrolle, die Geschichte, die du geschrieben hast«, erwiderte er.

»Welche Geschichte?«, meldete sich Xena zu Wort.

»Diese da!«, entgegnete er und zeigte schräg an ihnen vorbei. Sie wandten sich in die Richtung. Über die Hügel verteilt standen abertausende Terrakottafiguren im Gras.

Ein Schmunzeln legte sich auf Gabrielles Züge. »So ist das also. Du liest meine Schriftrollen, glaubst mir aber nicht.«

Xena hob amüsiert eine Augenbraue hob und setzte Argo wieder in Bewegung. Die Anderen hingegen verblieben an Ort und Stelle.

»Es ist nicht so, dass ich dir nicht glaube, verzeih! Aber es mit eigenen Augen zu sehen, ist etwas ganz anderes, als darüber zu lesen.«

Gabrielle klopfte ihm auf die Schulter, dann folgte sie Xena. Virgil bestaunte noch einen Augenblick lang die Statuen, ehe auch er seinem Pferd die Sporen gab.

Die Straße führte über einen Wiesenstreifen zum Fuß eines Hügels und schlängelte sich von dort zum Gipfel hinauf, auf dem der Palast thronte. Dieser bestand aus fünf Gebäuden, die auf einem vier Schritt hohen Steinfundament erbaut worden waren. Vier von ihnen bildeten ein Quadrat, das Fünfte bildete die Mitte und überragte die anderen. Die Dächer liefen spitz zu und bogen sich am unteren Ende leicht nach oben. An den Giebelenden ragte jeweils eine Holzschnitzerei empor.

Die Gruppe folgte dem Weg bis zum Portal, vor dem sie anhielt. Moosgrüne Schindeln überzogen das Holz beider Flügeltüren. Zwei Wachen in Habachtstellung hatten davor ihren Posten bezogen. Die Waffen, die sie umklammerten, erinnerten an den Dreizack Poseidons.

Xena beugte sich zu Gabrielle hinüber, ohne dabei ihren Blick von den Männern zu nehmen. »Tigergabel«, flüsterte sie.

Gabrielle wandte sich ihr zu.

»Sie werden wie ein Kampfstab verwendet, ähneln aber auch deinen Sai«, erklärte Xena.

Gabrielle stellte sich deren Verwendung im Geiste vor und nickte.

Xena richtete sich wieder auf, stieg ab und trat zu den Wachen, die sogleich ihre Waffen vor ihr kreuzten. Gabrielle und Virgil glitten ebenfalls aus dem Sattel, hielten sich jedoch im Hintergrund. Xena setzte ein höfliches Lächeln auf und sprach die Wachen an. »Mein Name ist Xena. Ich ersuche um eine Audienz bei K'ao Hsin.«

Einer der Männer zog seine Fu Pa zu sich, dann neigte er sein Haupt, wandte sich um und verschwand durch das Tor. Nicht lange danach erschien er wieder und verneigte sich vor Xena. »K'ao Hsin ist bereit euch zu empfangen. Bitte folgt mir!« Die andere Wache zog ihre Tigergabel zu sich heran.

Sie betraten das Erdgeschoss des Palastes. Unmittelbar hinter dem Tor befanden sich die Ställe. Ein Knecht nahm ihnen die Pferde ab. Dann führte ihre Eskorte sie bis zum Fuß einer Treppe, verbeugte sich und kehrte wieder zu seinem Platz am Tor zurück.

Ein weiterer Posten, der den Aufstieg zu den oberen Räumlichkeiten bewachte, neigte sein Haupt vor ihnen, wandte sich um und stieg die Stufen hinauf. Sie folgten ihm durch das Gebäude zu einer weiteren, kleineren Doppelflügeltüre. Eine davon stand offen. Ihr Führer zeigte in den dahinter liegenden Raum. Dann verbeugte er sich und stellte sich vor den anderen Flügel.

Das Audienzzimmer maß fünf mal fünf Schritte. In der Mitte stand ein Tisch mit einem Stuhl dahinter. Auf der Tischplatte befanden sich Schreibutensilien sowie eine Vase, auf der eine rote Lotosblüte thronte. Eine Teekanne und eine Schale komplettierten das Arrangement. Kostbare Fliesen bedeckten den Boden, kunstvolle Tücher und Teppiche die Wände. Sie zeigten Motive von Blumen, Tieren und Landschaften.

An der rechten Wand blickte eine Frau aus dem einzigen Fenster. Sie trug ein grünes Seidenkleid, mit breiten Knöpfen an der Vorderseite, die sich vom Hals bis zum Saum erstreckten. Auf dem Stoff waren Blüten aufgestickt.

Sie wandte sich von der Aussicht ab und sah zu ihren Gästen. Beim Anblick Xenas und Gabrielles formte sich ein Lächeln auf ihrem Gesicht. »Schwester!«, begrüßte sie Xena. Dann schritt sie auf sie zu und breitete ihre Arme aus.

Xena erwiderte das Lächeln und umarmte sie. »K'ao Hsin!«

»Du hast dich gar nicht verändert, Xena, trotz der vielen Jahre!«, bemerkte K'ao Hsin, nachdem sie sich wieder voneinander gelöst hatten. Dann sah sie Gabrielle an. Erneut schüttelte sie ihren Kopf. »Auch du nicht, Gabrielle!«

Diese lächelte K'ao Hsin an. »Das ist eine lange Geschichte.«

»Du siehst aber auch gut aus, Schwester«, bemerkte Xena.

Daraufhin verbeugte sich K'ao Hsin vor ihrer Freundin.

Derweil angelte Gabrielle nach Virgils Arm und zerrte ihn an ihre Seite. »Und das hier ist Virgil«, stellte sie ihn vor. »Er ist Joxers Sohn.«

K'ao Hsin neigte abermals ihr Haupt. »Dem Sohn eines so tapferen Mannes biete ich gerne meine Gastfreundschaft an.« Dann wandte sie sich an Xena. »Was führt euch nach Chin?«

»Wir suchen eine Frau«, antwortete Xena. »Ihr Name ist Eve. Sie zieht durch Chin und predigt den Weg der Liebe.«

K'ao Hsin nickte. »Sie war vor etwa einer Woche hier. Dann ist sie zum Kloster Xo weitergezogen. Soweit mir bekannt ist, ist sie noch dort.«

Bei dieser Nachricht atmete Xena durch. Endlich würde ihre Suche ein Ende finden. Sie setzte zu einer Antwort an, doch K'ao Hsin kam ihr zuvor. »Es wird bald dunkel und der Weg zum Kloster ist weit. Bleibt doch über Nacht.«

Bevor sie ablehnen konnte, rempelte Gabrielle sie an. »Ein Bad würde uns gut tun.«

Xena warf ihr einen finsteren Blick zu, doch dann setzte sie ein Lächeln auf und wandte sich an K'ao Hsin. »Ja, ein Bad wäre nett.«

Diener hängten zwischen den beiden Becken, die sich im Bad befanden, eine Decke auf. Auf diese Weise konnten die Frauen sich zur gleichen Zeit der Körperpflege widmen, wie Virgil, ohne das es unschicklich wäre. Mit einem Schwamm schrubbte Gabrielle den Rücken ihrer Freundin und betrachtete dabei in Gedanken verloren das Mendhi.

»Hast du dir schon eine Strategie für Eve überlegt?«, fragte sie schließlich.

Xena brummte zur Antwort. Dann warf sie einen Blick über die Schulter. »Vielleicht. Ich muss es schaffen, sie in die Enge zu treiben. Wenn mir das gelingt, habe ich wohl das richtige Argument.« Gabrielle scheuerte weiter.

Nun blickte Xena in Gedanken versunken in die Ferne. »Ist dir was eingefallen?«

Gabrielle hielt inne und dachte nach. »Nein.«

»Hm«, brummte Xena erneut.

»Vielleicht ...«, begann Gabrielle. »Nein, doch nicht.«

»Genug geschrubbt, Gabrielle. Jetzt bin ich dran.« Sie wechselten die Position. Nun bewunderte Xena den Rücken ihrer Freundin

»Wenn ihr schon Schwierigkeiten habt, mich zu überzeugen, werdet ihr es bei ihr nie schaffen«, erklang Virgils Stimme von nebenan.

»Da hat er leider recht, Xena«, meinte Gabrielle lapidar.

»Mir fällt schon was ein«, murmelte Xena und schrubbte weiter.

Die Gewänder, die K'ao Hsin ihnen bringen ließ, waren aus Seide. Für Xena hatte sie ein rotes Kleid ausgewählt; Gabrielles war in Blautönen gehalten. Der Anblick des roten Stoffes versetzte Xena einen Stich. Unvermittelt kehrten ihre Erinnerungen an die Ereignisse in Japan zurück. Dann entsann sie sich, dass sie es auch bei ihrer ersten Begegnung mit Toreias getragen hatte, und ein Lächeln huschte über ihr Gesicht. Virgil steckte in einer schwarzen Hose und Hemd mit silbernen Stickereien.

Ein Diener führte sie durch den Palast zu K'ao Hsin. Der Raum, in dem sie auf ihre Gäste wartete, war ähnlich gestaltet und dekoriert, wie das Empfangszimmer.

An einer Wand war ein niedriger Speisetisch platziert. Kao H'sin stand erneut am Fenster und warf ihren Blick hinaus in die Welt. Beim Erscheinen ihrer Gäste wandte sie sich ihnen zu. »Kommt und setzt euch«, bat sie. »Leistet mir bei einem gemeinsamen Mahl Gesellschaft.«

Die Drei traten an den Tisch und ließen sich auf flauschigen Decken nieder. Das in der Wand eingelassene Fenster hatte eine längliche, niedrige Form. Von ihrer Sitzposition aus erkannten sie draußen die untergehende Sonne.

Der Diener hatte inzwischen ein Tablett geholt. Er balancierte es auf seiner Hand neben seinem Kopf, trat an den Tisch und kniete sich neben jedem Einzelnen nieder, servierte ihnen Tee und Schüsseln, von denen Dampf aufstieg und die Reis, Gemüse sowie gebackene Streifen Hühnerfleisch enthielten.

Ihr Mahl nahmen sie schweigend ein. Nachdem der Diener wieder abserviert und ihnen frischen Tee gebracht hatte, wandte sich K'ao Hsin an Xena. »Nun, Schwester, sag mir, warum sucht ihr nach dieser Eve.«

»Sie ist meine Tochter«, antwortete Xena.

K'ao Hsin schmunzelte. »Nun verstehe ich.«

»Was meinst du?«

»Sie ist willensstark, besitzt ein sicheres Auftreten und ihre Worten dringen in die Herzen der Menschen«, lächelte sie. »Sie ist ganz die Mutter.«

Xena hob eine Augenbraue. »Manchmal auch zu viel des Guten«

»Eine große Finsternis bedroht die Welt«, mischte sich Gabrielle in das Zwiegespräch ein und dämpfte damit K'ao Hsins Frohsinn. »Eve kann uns helfen, sie zu vertreiben.«

K'ao Hsin seufzte.

»Diesmal geht die Bedrohung nicht von Menschen aus«, setzte Gabrielle hinzu.

Xena nickte zu ihren Worten. »Auch wenn ich fürchte, dass viele dieser Dunkelheit folgen werden«, ergänzte sie. Sie hielt einen Moment inne und sah aus dem Fenster. »Der, der uns bedroht, besitzt große Macht, die von Tag zu Tag anwächst.« Nach einer weiteren Pause wandte sie sich wieder K'ao Hsin zu. »Sein Name ist Dahak. Gabrielle und ich sind ihm vor vielen Jahren begegnet. Damals verhinderten andere sein Erscheinen.«

»Deine Mutter sagte einst,«, begann Gabrielle, »wenn du die Grenzen dieser Welt überwinden willst, musst du aufhören zu wollen, aufhören zu begehren, aufhören zu leiden!« Sie hielt inne und befeuchtete ihre Lippen. »Was sie damit meinte, war, dass wir uns in einem Kreislauf von Geburt, Tod und Wiedergeburt befinden. Manche Menschen schaffen es, diesen zu verlassen. Deine Mutter ist eine davon.«

K'ao Hsin nickte. »Seit ihr das letzte Mal hier wart«, begann sie, »habe ich oft über die Worte Lao Mas nachgedacht und meditiert. Vieles, das sie geschrieben hat, war anfangs unklar, verwirrend. Aber im Laufe der Zeit ergaben ihre Sprüche mehr und mehr Sinn. Ich glaube euch.«

Bis in die Nacht hinein erzählten Xena und Gabrielle über Japan und Toreias. K'ao Hsin ließ sie schließlich von einem Diener zu ihren Gemächern führen. Müde sanken sie in ihr Bett und schliefen bald darauf ein.

Am nächsten Morgen wachten sie zeitig auf. Nach einem hastigen Frühstück machten sie sich auf den Weg zum Kloster Xo. Zu ihrer Überraschung begleitete sie K'ao Hsin.

»Unter Umständen kann ich euch helfen«, erklärte sie. Bevor sie losritten, übergab sie einer Wache eine Botschaft. »Bring diese zu Lin Chi!«, beauftragte sie den Mann.

Dieser verbeugte sich vor ihr, schwang sich auf ein Pferd und brauste davon.

»Lin Chi?«, fragte Gabrielle.

Die Herrscherin Chins lächelte sanft. »Ich überredete ihn zu bleiben. Er wurde mir eine große Stütze.«

Gabrielle erwiderte das Lächeln. »Es freut mich für ihn, dass er seinen Platz gefunden hat.«

Der Weg führte sie den Hügel hinab an der Wiese und dem Wald entlang, sowie an den versteinerten Truppen des Kriegsherrn Khan vorbei. K'ao Hsin murmelte ihnen zu.

Virgil lenkte sein Pferd neben Xena. »Was sagt sie?«

»Sie betet für ihre Seelen und wünscht ihnen Frieden.«

Er nickte, dann ließ er sich wieder hinter Gabrielle zurückfallen.

Zu Mittag legten sie eine Rast ein, nahmen ihre Reise jedoch rasch wieder auf. Gegen Abend sahen sie dann das Kloster über einem Dorf aufragen. Das Bauwerk schmiegte sich an die Hänge der Berge und verbreitete ein Gefühl von Ehrfurcht bei jedem, der es erblickte.

Die Menschen im Dorf machten Platz und verneigten sich vor ihnen. Vor dem Tor des Klosters stiegen sie von den Pferden ab. Zwei Mönche erwarteten sie, die sich ebenfalls vor K'ao Hsin verbeugten.

»Wir möchten die Predigerin Eve sprechen«, trug sie ihr Anliegen vor.

»Verzeiht, Hoheit, aber sie spricht zu einer Gruppe Pilger.«

»Dann führt uns bitte zu ihr, sodass wir ihren Worten ebenfalls lauschen können«, bat K'ao Hsin.

Wieder verneigten sich die Mönche. Einer der beiden eilte an ihnen vorbei und nahm ihnen die Pferde ab. Der andere bat sie mit einer Geste, ihm zu folgen.

Sie betraten das Gebäude. Der Mönch führte sie durch verschlungene Gänge vorbei an Türen und Abzweigungen. Auf sich allein gestellt, hätten sie sich längst verlaufen. Virgil sah sich mit Staunen um. Selbst das Kolosseum in Rom hatte nicht solche Dimensionen.

»Unglaublich!«, hauchte er.

»Die Mönche«, flüsterte ihm Gabrielle zu, »beten nicht nur. Sie sammeln alle Weisheiten und Schriften aus dem ganzen Land und auch aus weit entfernten Regionen. Jeder, der nach Wissen sucht, kann zu ihnen kommen und sie studieren.«

Schließlich erreichten sie einen Innenhof, der sich an der Außenmauer des Klosters befand. Das Grün, das sie vorfanden, überraschte sie. Statt eines gepflasterten Bodens betraten sie eine Wiese. In den Ecken wuchsen Obstbäume. Ein längliches Fenster ermöglichte einen Ausblick auf das Tal darunter.

Die Strahlen der Abendsonne fielen auf eine Frau mit schulterlangem, braunem Haar. Sie trug eine weiße Robe und sprach zu Menschen, die sich zu ihren Füßen auf dem Gras niedergelassen hatten. Gebannt lauschten sie ihren Worten.

»Eli hat gesagt, Liebet eure Feinde und betet für die, die euch verfolgen. Denn wenn ihr nur die liebt, die euch lieben, was werdet ihr dafür schon für einen Lohn erhalten? Und wenn ihr nur zu euren Brüdern und Schwestern freundlich seid, was tut ihr dann Besonderes?«

Sie wandte sich im Kreis herum und sah dabei die Menschen vor sich an. »Ihr glaubt, Gerechtigkeit sei, Gleiches mit Gleichen zu vergelten. Eli aber sagt, wenn dir jemand deinen Rock rauben will, so gib ihm auch deinen Mantel. Und wenn dich jemand niederschlägt, dann stehe auf und halte deine Backe erneut hin.«

Dann fiel ihr Blick auf die Neuankömmlinge am Rande des Platzes. Sie lächelte und nickte ihnen zu, fuhr jedoch mit ihrer Predigt weiter. »Wenn ihr Eli folgt, so seid ihr das Licht der Welt. Denn ihr zündet in euren Häusern auch keine Lampen an und verbergt sie dann. Nein, sie leuchten für alle, die in eurem Heim zugegen sind. So lasst also auch euer Licht leuchten vor der Welt, sodass alle eure guten Taten und euer gutes Herz erkennen mögen!«

Sie drehte sich noch einmal im Kreis herum. Dann breitete sie ihre Arme aus, und schloss die Pilger mit der Geste ein, deutete mit ihr aber auch in die Welt hinaus. »Geht nun, und tut Gutes!«

Damit erhoben sich die Zuhörer, verbeugten sich vor ihr und verließen nacheinander den Platz. Nachdem der Letzte sich entfernt hatte, trat die Frau auf Xena zu und umarmte sie. »Mutter!«

Xena erwiderte die Umarmung. »Eve!«

Sie lösten sich, dann schloss Eve Gabrielle in die Arme. »Tante Gabrielle!«, flüsterte sie ihr zur.

Der Anblick Virgils hingegen versetzte ihr einen Stich in der Brust. »Virgil.«

Er starrte sie einen Moment an, dann senkte er seinen Blick.

»Ich verstehe«, flüsterte sie.

»Es ist nicht so, wie du denkst«, erwiderte Virgil und sah sie an. »Ich … ich kann es dir jetzt nicht erklären.«

Sie hob ihren Blick und berührte ihn an der Wange. Schließlich trat sie vor K'ao Hsin und neigte ihr Haupt. Die Herrscherin von Chin erwiderte die Geste.

»Was führt euch nach Chin?«, wandte sie sich an ihre Mutter.

»Muss es immer einen anderen Grund geben, als dich zu besuchen?«, fragte Xena.

»Mutter,«, antwortete sie lächelnd, »wenn du vorbeikommst, liegt immer etwas in der Luft.«

Xena hob eine Augenbraue und seufzte. »Du hast Recht, Eve.« Ihre Züge verdüsterten sich.

»Was ist es, Mutter?«, setzte Eve nach.

Xena blickte sie unheilvoll an. »Etwas, dass dir nicht gefallen wird.«

Eve verspürte erneut einen Stich in der Brust. Sie kannte ihre Mutter gut, wusste, dass ihr die Worte nicht leichtfertig über die Lippen kamen. Sie hob ihre Schultern und erwiderte den Blick. »Du weißt, ich fürchte gar nichts. Nicht einmal den Tod!«

»Ich weiß«, flüsterte Xena mehr zu sich, als zu ihr.

Gabrielle legte eine Hand auf ihre Schulter. Xena schenkte ihr ein Lächeln der Dankbarkeit, schob dann ihr Kinn vor und wandte sich an ihre Tochter. »Der Gott der Elianer ist nicht der, der er vorgibt zu sein.«

Eves Züge verdüsterten sich. »Wie kannst du so was nur sagen, Mutter?«, fuhr sie Xena barsch an. »Er hat mir die Augen geöffnet, mir den Weg der Liebe, deiner Liebe gezeigt.«

»Und hast du je nach seinen Absichten gefragt?«

»Seine Absichten?«, heischte Eve zurück. »Seine Absicht ist es, uns allen den Weg zur Erlösung zu zeigen, zur Liebe!«

Xena presste ihr Kiefer aufeinander. »Das ist es eben nicht, Eve! Das Einzige, was er will, ist euren Glauben«. Ihre Augen glühten. »Er will ihn aufsaugen und für sich selbst verwenden!«

Eve blickte ihre Mutter an und versuchte Haltung zu bewahren, doch sie schaffte es nicht. »Wie kannst du nur so gehässig sein?«, spie sie heraus. »Hat dir Eli denn gar nichts bedeutet?« Dann wandte sie sich an Gabrielle. »Und Du! Du hast seinen Wunsch respektiert, bist ihm gefolgt.« Tränen standen in ihren Augen. Sie blickte beide mit einem Flehen in den Augen an, doch sie gaben nicht nach.

»Ihr habt ihn einen Freund genannt, und so dankt ihr es ihm?«, kreischte Eve weiter.

Gabrielle nahm ihre Hand von Xenas Schulter und trat einen Schritt vor. »Ich habe Eli geliebt. Er zweifelte nie an meinen Entscheidungen und Handlungen. Ich habe ihm vertraut und tue es noch.« Ihre Augen brannten sich in Eves ein. »Aber selbst er war nicht allwissend!«, fügte sie in einem harten Tonfall hinzu.

Bevor Eve etwas erwidern konnte, fuhr Gabrielle fort. »Dein Gott, der Gott der Elianer, nennt sich Ayanna. Vor langer Zeit war sie ein Mensch, so wie du, wie Xena, wie ich.«

Eve schüttelte heftig ihren Kopf. »Nein,«, schrie sie, »das kann nicht sein. Ich glaube dir nicht.«

»Wenn dein Gott der einzig wahre Gott ist,«, übernahm nun Xena die Attacke, »wenn er allmächtig und allwissend ist, wofür braucht er dann dich?« Ihre Züge verdunkelten sich. »Wofür hat er Eli gebraucht? Wofür hat er mich gebraucht?«, zischte sie.

»Ich ...«. Eve schluchzte.

Ihre Mutter jedoch war ohne Erbarmen. »Elis Gott, ist kein Gott. Es gibt keine Götter. Dein Gott ist ein Parasit, der die Kraft seiner Anhänger aufsaugt, um mehr Macht, als die anderen zu erlangen.«

Ein Schrei entfuhr Eve. Sie ballte ihre Hände zu Fäusten, aber Xena ließ sich nicht einschüchtern. Ihre Stimme blieb hart. »Wenn dein Gott, der Gott der Liebe und Vergebung ist, warum lässt er Menschen in der Hölle schmoren? Warum wollte er mich in die Hölle schicken, nach allem, was ich für ihn getan und erduldet habe? Warum hat er Gabrielle in die Hölle gesteckt.«

Die Frage traf Eve wie ein Hammerschlag. Sie wankte, keuchte auf. Ihr Zorn verging, wurde zu einem Schmerz, der sich durch ihre Brust und Eingeweide zog. Mit geöffneten Mund und aufgerissenen Augen sah ihre Mutter an.

Der letzte Strahl der Abendsonne fiel auf Xena. Ein plötzlicher Windstoß fuhr durch ihr Haar, ließ es ihr Gesicht sowie ihren Hals umwehen. Es schien Eve, als ob eine höhere Macht ihre Mutter segnete.

»Ich … ich«, stammelte Eve.

»Was ist?«, schrie Xena sie an. »Hat dein Gott etwa keine Antworten mehr für dich?«

Eve sank auf die Knie, umschlang ihre Schultern und brüllte ihren Schmerz hinaus. Schließlich sank sie wie ein Häufchen Elend zusammen. »Dann war alles nur eine Lüge?«, wimmerte sie.

Xena stand über ihr. Das Sonnenlicht war verschwunden, und für Eve sah ihre Mutter nun aus wie eine Rachegöttin. Gabrielle kniete sich zu ihr, umfasste ihre Schultern und sprach beruhigend auf sie ein. »Nein, Eve, es war nicht alles eine Lüge. Eli glaubte, wie auch wir anderen, dass all das, nur ein Gott tun konnte.« Sie blickte ihr in die von Tränen verschmierten Augen. »Aber er zeigte uns auch einen Weg in eine Welt auf, in der wir keiner Götter mehr bedürfen. Und dies ist sein wahres Vermächtnis.«

Sie hielt einen Moment inne und befeuchtete ihre Lippen. »Jedes vernunftbegabte Wesen«, sprach sie in sanften Tonfall weiter, »ist gefangen in einem Kreislauf von Geburt, Tod und Wiedergeburt.« Fragend blickte sie zu Xena auf, die ihr zunickte. Darauf wandte sie sich wieder Eve zu. »Manche von uns schaffen es, aus diesem Kreislauf auszubrechen, so wie Ayanna«, sprach sie weiter. »Doch bis wir das nötige Wissen erlagen, müssen wir uns immer wieder neu inkarnieren. Und auf diese Weise ist auch die geläuterte Seele von Callisto wiedergeboren worden. Und zwar in dir, Eve.«

»Was?«, keuchte Eve auf.

»Es stimmt«, bestätigte ihre Mutter in einem sanften, aber bestimmten Tonfall.

K'ao Hsin trat einen Schritt auf sie zu. »Meine Mutter, Lao Ma, sagte einst, wenn du die Grenzen dieser Welt überwinden willst, musst du aufhören zu wollen, aufhören zu dürsten, aufhören zu leiden!« Sie lächelte. »Lange wusste ich nicht, was sie genau damit meinte. Erst durch deine Mutter und Tante ist mir die Wahrheit dahinter bewusst geworden.«

»Ohne Elis Lehre«, warf Virgil ein, »hätte ich dir nie verzeihen können, Eve. Und auch nicht ...«. Doch den Rest des Satzes sprach er nicht mehr aus, senkte stattdessen seinen Blick und trat wieder in den Hintergrund zurück.

Eve blickte sie der Reihe nach an. _Wie kann Elis Weg zur gleichen Zeit der richtige, wie auch nicht der richtige sein?_

Die Argumente ihrer Mutter und Tante strotzten vor Kraft. K'ao Hsins Worte waren mit Weisheit erfüllt. _Und Virgil?_ Ungeachtet was sie ihm angetan hatte, verzieh er ihr. »Wie seid ihr an dieses Wissen gelangt?« Ihre Stimme zitterte.

Gabrielle stand auf und ergriff Xenas Hand. Ihre Gefährtin schenkte ihr ein Lächeln, dann erzählten beide ihre Geschichte.

»Darum seid ihr hier?«, fragte Eve, nachdem Xena und Gabrielle geendet hatten.

»Teilweise«, entgegnete Xena. »Wir sind auch hier, weil ein anderer Erwachter Ayannas Platz eingenommen hat.«

Ihr Blick wurde hart. »Sein Name ist Dahak. Er will die Macht der Elianer, um die anderen, die uns vor ihm schützen, aus dem Weg zu räumen. Wenn ihm dies gelingt, wird er die Welt in die Finsternis stürzen. Und je mehr Menschen an Elis Gott glauben, desto mehr Macht erlangt Dahak.«

Eve starrte ihre Mutter mit Schrecken erfüllt an. Ihre Lippen bebten, und sie begann am ganzen Leib zu zittern. »Dann ist das alles meine Schuld?«, keuchte sie und vergrub ihr Gesicht in ihren Händen.


	9. So gib mir eine Armee!

**IX. So gib mir eine Armee!**

_Andere zu besiegen, bedeutet Macht zu haben._

_Sich selbst zu besiegen, bedeutet den Weg zu kennen._

_Lao Ma_

Als Xena ihrer Tochter antworten wollte, drang Lärm aus dem Inneren des Klosters an ihre Ohren. Der Lichtstrahl einer Lampe beleuchtete den Eingang zum Hof, und dann erschien im Durchgang auch schon ein Mönch. Er atmete stoßweise ein und aus und blickte sich im Schein der Laterne um.

Kao H'sin trat auf ihn zu und beruhigte ihn mit einem Lächeln. Auf seinem Gesicht zeichnete sich Erleichterung ab, als sie erkannte, und neigte sein Haupt vor ihr. »Bitte entschuldigt die Störung, Herrin«, schnaufte er. »Ich überbringe eine Nachricht von Lin Chi.« Mit diesen Worten überreichte er ihr ein Schreiben.

K'ao Hsin nickte und nahm ihm das Schriftstück ab. »Leuchte mir bitte!«, bat sie ihn, dann entfaltete sie die Nachricht. Rasch überflog sie den Text. Ihre Miene verdüsterte sich. Nachdem sie zu Ende gelesen hatte, wandte sie sich an Xena und reichte ihr die Mitteilung. »Allem Anschein nach ist eine Armee von Chu aus auf dem Weg nach Chin.«

Xena laß die Botschaft. Auch ihre Miene verhieß nichts Gutes.

»Was ist?«, fragte Gabrielle.

Xena blickte sie an. »Sie werden von Dämonen begleitet. Es ist Dahaks Armee.« Sie ließ das Papier sinken. »Der Krieg hat begonnen!«

»Dämonen können auf der Erde nicht getötet werden«, warf Eve ein. In ihrer Stimme schwang Angst mit.

Xena bedachte sie mit einem grimmigen Blick. »Dann werden sie eine Überraschung erleben.«

Eve runzelte die Stirn.

»Xena und ich sind sehr wohl in der Lage, Dämonen zu vernichten. Dafür hat Toreias gesorgt«, erwiderte Gabrielle. »Wann wird sie eintreffen?«, wandte sie sich an Xena.

»Lin Chi zu Folge in etwa drei bis vier Tagen.«

»Dann haben wir genügend Zeit, die Bevölkerung in Sicherheit zu bringen«, meinte K'ao Hsin.

Xena stimmte ihr mit einem Nicken zu.

»Wie groß ist diese Armee?«, fragte Virgil.

»Wenn man die Letzte bedenkt, und dass Lin Chi ausdrücklich das Wort 'groß' benutzt, dann um die zehntausend Mann«, stellte Xena fest. »Du wirst wohl nicht genügend Soldaten haben?«, wandte sie sich an K'ao Hsin.

»Nein, Xena. Nur ein paar Dutzend Wachen. Und die sind über das Land verteilt«, gab sie ihr recht.

»Wir sind alle verdammt«, murmelte Eve.

»Das schwarze Pulver!«, sprach Gabrielle ihre Gedanken aus.

»Gabrielle!«, begann Xena, »Wenn wir das Geheimnis preisgeben, erfüllt sich die Vision, die Toreias mir gezeigt hat.«

»Willst du mit nur einer Handvoll Wachen dieser Armee entgegen treten, ohne sonst etwas in der Hand zu haben?«, blieb Gabrielle standhaft.

Xena Blick war eisig. Andererseits konnte sie das Argument nicht beiseite schieben. Fieberhaft spielte sie im Geiste mehrere Szenarien durch. Keines davon gefiel ihr.

»Was ist mit der Terrakottaarmee?«

Bis auf Eve wandten sie sich alle Virgil zu. Dieser fuhr sich mit der Zungenspitze die Lippen. »Ich meine, falls ihr sie wieder in Menschen zurück verwandelt.«

Niemand antwortete ihm. »Ich vermute, dass ihre Seelen all die Jahre ebenfalls in dem Stein gefangen waren, oder?«

Xenas Miene erhellte sich. »Sprich weiter!«, forderte sie ihn auf.

Er schenkte ihr ein dankbares Lächeln. »Nun, wenn dem so ist, hatten sie genügend Zeit, über ihre Fehler nachzudenken.« Nun steigerte er sich in seine Argumentation hinein. »Unter Umständen bereuen sie ihre Taten und wären froh, für ihre Schuld zu sühnen? Sofern ihnen jemand Hoffnung schenkt.«

Auf Xenas Zügen breitete sich ein Grinsen aus. Sie trat auf Virgil zu, umfasste seine Schultern und strahlte ihn an. »Du bist ein Genie!«

»Dir ist bewusst, dass diese Soldaten das Geheimnis des schwarzen Pulvers kennen?«, fragte Gabrielle.

Xena wandte sich zu ihr um. »Ich weiß«, lächelte sie.

»Aber vorhin warst du dagegen, es zu verwenden«, entgegnete Gabrielle.

Xena hauchte ihr einen Kuss auf die Stirn. »Allein hätten wir die Armee nie stoppen können, selbst mit dem schwarzen Pulver nicht.« Sie hielt einen Finger vor Gabrielles Gesicht. »Aber mit der Armee und dem schwarzen Pulver haben wir eine Chance.«

Gabrielle öffnete ihren Mund, aber ihre Gefährtin kam ihr zuvor. »Und sollten wir scheitern, ist es egal, ob das Geheimnis bekannt ist, oder nicht.«

Gabrielle sah immer noch beleidigt an, doch schließlich nickte sie.

Obwohl die Nacht hereingebrochen war, dachten sie nicht an Schlaf. Es war viel zu tun. Der Mönch, der ihnen die Nachricht überbracht hatte, führte sie in einen Gästeraum des Klosters. Das Zimmer war karg möbliert. Es standen einzig ein Tisch, sowie ein Sessel darin. An den Wänden hingen Lampen, die den Raum erhellten. Der Fußboden war mit einem Teppich ausgelegt, so dass sie wenigstens nicht auf dem nackten Stein sitzen mussten.

K'ao Hsin nahm am Tisch Platz und begann, mehrere Nachrichten zu schreiben. Die Anderen – bis auf Eve – diskutierten die nächsten Schritte.

Xenas Tochter hingegen saß in einer Ecke. Sie hatte ihre Arme um die Schultern geschlungen und wippte immer wieder vor und zurück.

»Glaubst du, dass du die Verwandlung rückgängig machen kannst?«, fragte Gabrielle ihre Gefährtin.

»Es wird nicht leicht werden, aber ich sollte es schaffen. Zusammen mit K'ao Hsin und dir«, antwortete Xena. Sie ergriff Gabrielles Hände. »Schwieriger wird es werden, sie davon zu überzeugen, für uns zu kämpfen.« Sie blickte ihr in die Augen. »Das musst Du tun, Gabrielle! Du kannst das!«

Gabrielle erwiderte entschlossen den Blick. »Sei unbesorgt, Xena!«

»Gut!« Sie drückte noch einmal Gabrielles Hände. Dann wandte sie sich Virgil zu. »Virgil, ich möchte, dass du Lin Chin aufsuchst und ihm bei der Evakuierung hilfst.«

»Wird gemacht!«, kam seine prompte Antwort.

Sie wollte noch etwas zu ihrer Tochter sagen, besann sich jedoch anders und beugte sich stattdessen zu Virgil hinüber. »Und nimm Eve mit!«

Er nickte ihr zu. Die Sorgen, die er sich um ihre Tochter machte, standen ihm deutlich ins Gesicht geschrieben.

Am nächsten Morgen brachen sie Richtung Palast auf. Sie verzichteten auf das Frühstück sowie auf die Morgenwäsche, denn sie wollten sich so rasch wie möglich an die Ausführung ihrer Pläne machen. Bevor sie losritten, händigte K'ao Hsin die Nachrichten an Boten aus.

Eve saß vor Virgil am Pferd. Ihre Beine baumelten zur Seite herab. In seiner linken Hand hielt er die Zügel, sein rechter Arm umklammerte ihre Taille. Ihr Kopf ruhte auf seiner Brust. Den ganzen Tag über gab sie keinen Ton von sich, starrte bloß vor sich hin.

Am Nachmittag erreichten sie den Hügel mit den Terrakottafiguren. Xena lenkte Argo neben Virgil und strich ihrer Tochter über die Wange. Eve reagierte nicht auf sie, sah stattdessen durch sie hindurch, als wäre sie Luft.

»Ich werde gut auf sie achtgeben«, versuchte Virgil Xena zu beruhigen.

Sie schenkte ihm ein dankbares Nicken. »Ich weiß«, seufzte sie.

»Viel Glück!«, wünschte Virgil den anderen. Dann wendete er sein Pferd und ritt Richtung Palast davon. Er lenkte sein Ross die Straße entlang an den Statuen der versteinerten Soldaten vorbei bis er die Senke erreichte, und trabte dann den Pfad zum Palast hinauf. Oben wurde er von einem Mann erwartet, der, wie er selbst, in Schwarz gekleidet war. Neugierig beobachtete er ihren Aufstieg.

»Ich nehme an, ihr gehört zu Xena und Gabrielle?«, fragte er Virgil frei heraus, als er vor ihm anhielt.

»Das ist stimmt«, antwortete der Poet. »Ich bin Virgil, das ist Eve.«

Der Mann neigte sein Haupt vor ihm und musterte anschließend die beiden.

»Sie und K'ao Hsin sind bei den Terrakottafiguren«, ergänzte Virgil.

»Ich bin Lin Chi«, stellte sich der Mann vor. »Was wollen sie denn bei den Statuen?«

»Sie versuchen, sie wieder in Menschen zu verwandeln und dazu zu bringen, für Chin zu kämpfen.«

Lin Chi riss seine Augen auf. Unmittelbar darauf bildeten seine Zügen ein Lächeln. »Ein kluger Schachzug!«, bemerkte er, »Wenn es klappt«. Er deutete auf Eve. »Was ist mit ihr?«

»Ich weiß es nicht. Sie ist seit gestern in diesem Zustand.«

Mit Besorgnis blickte er auf die an seiner Brust lehnende Frau. »Xena bat mich, dir bei der Evakuierung zu helfen.«

Lin Chi nickte, trat an das Pferd heran und nahm ihm Eve ab. Sanft zog er sie vom Rücken des Tieres und stützte sie. Virgil stieg ab, dann hob er Eve in die Arme.

»Bringen wir sie erst einmal hinein«, meinte Lin Chi und schritt durch das Tor. Ein Wachposten übernahm die Zügel. Virgil nickte ihm zu. Anschließend folgte er Lin Chi.

Dieser führte ihn in einen Raum im ersten Stock in der Nähe des Treppenhauses. Virgil bettete Eve auf ein Bett, deckte sie zu und verließ, gemeinsam mit Lin Chi, wieder das Zimmer, der hinter ihnen die Türe schloss. Dann wandte er sich an Virgil. »Die Bewohner der Dörfer in dieser Gegend wurden bereits ins Hügelland südwestlich von uns geschickt. Die anderen bringen wir in den Katakomben und Höhlen unterhalb des Palastes unter. Dort ist Platz für ein paar hundert Menschen«, erklärte er die Situation.

Er zeigte Virgil den Eingang zu den Katakomben, der sich hinter der Treppe befand, die hinauf in den Palast führte.

»Für so viele Menschen reichen unsere Vorräte für vielleicht fünf Tage«, ergänzte er.

»Was ist mit Wasser?«, erkundigte sich Virgil.

»Wasser sollte kein Problem sein«, entgegnete Lin Chi. »Unter uns ist ein natürlicher Wasserspeicher, den wir zur Versorgung nutzen. Mehr Sorgen bereiten mir die Abwässer.«

Virgil nickte. Er griff in eine Tasche, zog ein Stück Papier heraus und überreichte es Lin Chi. »Diese Nachricht ist von Gabrielle. Ich soll sie dir geben.«

Lin Chi nahm das Schreiben entgegen, entfaltete und überflog es. Seine Augen weiteten sich. »Sie will, dass wir schwarzes Pulver herstellen?«

Erneut nickte Virgil. »Sie meint, es sei unumgänglich, um den Palast zu verteidigen.«

Lin Chi starrte den Poeten an. »Ich hoffe, sie weiß, was sie tut«, murmelte er.

»Ich vertraue Xena und ihr«, versuchte Virgil seinen Begleiter zu beruhigen.

»Du weißt nicht, welche Zerstörungskraft in ihm steckt«, keuchte Kao H'sins Berater.

»Ich denke schon, zumindest kann ich es mir vorstellen«, antwortete Virgil. »Ich habe Gabrielles Schilderungen darüber gelesen. Sie hat es sehr bildhaft beschrieben.«

Lin Chi schüttelte den Kopf. Dann erinnerte er sich an die Gabrielle, die er vor so vielen Jahren kennengelernt hatte. Sein mulmiges Gefühl in der Magengegend verging. »Also gut«, entgegnete er schließlich. »Auch ich vertraue ihnen.«

»Da wäre noch etwas«, begann Virgil.

Nun sah ihn Lin Chi interessiert an.

»Xena und Gabrielle, sehen noch so aus, wie bei ihrem letzten Besuch hier.«

Lin Chi bedachte ihn mit einem verständnislosen Blick.

Kurz und knapp erzählte Virgil von Xenas unbefleckter Empfängnis, der Jagd der olympischen Götter nach ihr, ihren vorgetäuschten Tod, sowie ihren und Gabrielles Schlaf in den Eissarkophagen, in denen Ares sie beerdigt hatte.

Lin Chi starrte Virgil an und brachte kein Wort hervor. Schließlich räusperte er sich. »Und was ist mit dem Kind geschehen?«

»Der römische Kaiser Augustus zog sie unter den Namen Livia auf. Ares vergiftete ihren Verstand und wollte sie zu einer neuen Kriegerprinzessin formen«, entgegnete Virgil. »Als Xena und Gabrielle aus ihrem Schlaf erwachten, und sie Livia fanden, war sie als Schlächterin Roms bekannt.«

Er hielt inne und befeuchtete seine Lippen. »Xena wollte ihre Tochter schon töten, dann geschah das Wunder. Aus Livia, der Schlächterin, wurde Eve, die Botin der Liebe.« _Doch ich wollte ihr Blut fließen sehen._

»Unglaublich!«, schüttelte Lin Chi seinen Kopf. »Was war das für ein Wunder?«

»Laut Eve hatte ihr der eine und wahre Gott eine Vision geschickt, in der er ihr die Liebe ihrer Mutter und Tante zeigte.«

Ein Lächeln bildete sich auf Lin Chis Zügen.

»Gestern erzählten ihr Xena und Gabrielle jedoch, dass dies gar kein Gott war.«

Unterdessen stiegen Xena, Gabrielle und K'ao Hsin bei der Terrakottaarmee von ihren Pferden ab und blicken über die Hänge des Hügels. Abertausende Steinfiguren überzogen ihn. Selbst nach all der Zeit zog der Anblick sie in seinen Bann, erinnerten sie an das Geschehen.

Vor mehr als zwanzig Jahren hatte der Kriegsherr Khan diese Armee im Auftrag von Pao Ssu und Ming T'ien, den Geschwistern K'ao Hsins, gegen Chin geführt. Durch Lao Mas Weisheit fand Xena eine Lösung, ohne zu kämpfen. Sie verwandelte einfach alle in Stein. Und nun stand sie erneut an dem Ort des Geschehens, um dies umzukehren.

Wie aus heiterem Himmel durchzuckte Gabrielle ein Gedanke. »Xena, warum verwandeln wir die Angreifer nicht auch in Stein?« Sie blickte ihre Freundin an.

Xena ließ ihren Blick über die Hügel streifen. »Daran habe ich auch gedacht«, begann sie. »Doch wenn die Angreifer so viele sind, wie die da …« Sie schüttelte ihren Kopf und wandte sich Gabrielle zu. »Letztes Mal habe ich es kaum geschafft. Und selbst wenn wir unsere Kräfte zusammenlegen, was ist, wenn ich es nicht schaffe? Was ist, wenn ich nur einen Teil verwandeln kann?« Sie ließ ihren Blick erneut über die Hügel und über die Steinfiguren schweifen. »Wenn ich die Hälfte der Angreifer verwandle«, fuhr Xena fort, »hätten wir immer noch tausende gegen uns, aber trotzdem keine Verteidigung. Wenn ich jedoch nur die Hälfte derer da zurückverwandeln kann, haben wir zumindest eine Chance.« Sie wandte sich zu Gabrielle um, umfasste ihre Schultern und sah ihr in die Augen. »Nein, Gabrielle. Unsere einzige Chance ist, die hier zu überzeugen und die Verwandlung umzukehren. Ich wünschte, es gäbe einen anderen Weg. Aber ich sehe ihn nicht.«

Gabrielle nickte.

»Es sei denn, du hast eine Idee?«, fragte Xena.

Gabrielle schüttelte den Kopf. »Die einzige Alternative ist zu fliehen«, murmelte sie.

»Dann hätte Dahak gewonnen«, sprach Xena den Gedanken Gabrielles zu Ende. Sie straffte ihre Schultern. »Lasst uns anfangen!«

Sie entfernten sich ein paar Schritte von den Pferden und nahmen in einer Dreiecksposition im Gras Platz. Gabrielle streckte ihnen jeweils eine Hand entgegen. Beide ergriffen sie, dann umfasste Xena jene K'ao Hsins.

Gabrielle atmete durch und konzentrierte sich auf ihre Atmung. Nach ein paar Augenblicken entspannte sie sich und befand sich im Zustand der Gelassenheit. Nun projizierte sie ihren Geist auf die Statuen, versuchte sich die Seelen der Soldaten vorzustellen, die in den Figuren eingeschlossen waren.

Ihr Ch'i verschmolz mit dem Xenas und K'ao Hsins. Sie schloss alle Statuen auf dem Hang, sowie jene auf der Rückseite in ihre Vorstellung mit ein und stellte Kontakt mit den Seelen der Verdammten her.

_Hört mich an!_, befahl ihr Geist. _Vor vielen Jahren seid ihr dem grünen Drachen gefolgt. Ohne seine Handlungen zu hinterfragen, habt ihr blind seinen Befehlen gehorcht und hunderte unschuldiger Menschen abgeschlachtet_.

Sie hielt inne, ließ ihre Worte den Weg in das Bewusstsein der Versteinerten finden. Vereinzelt spürte sie Widerstand. Sie ignorierte ihn. Dann donnerten ihre Gedanken auf die gefangenen Seelen nieder.

_Dieser Verrat an den Menschen von Chin ist unentschuldbar. Dafür habt ihr die Strafe bekommen, die ihr verdient habt. Dennoch sollt auch ihr eine Chance bekommen, euch eurer Sünden reinzuwaschen_.

Die Stimmen, die ihr zuvor widersprochen hatten, verstummten. Alle warteten auf ihr Angebot.

_Erneut wird das Land von einer finsteren Armee bedroht. Doch hinter ihr steht eine Dunkelheit, die die ganze Welt verschlingen wird, wenn wir sie nicht aufhalten. Schließt euch uns an! Kämpft gegen diese Finsternis und verdient euch eure Vergebung! Kehrt zurück ins Licht!_

Es folgten Augenblicke der Stille. Gabrielle atmete stoßweise, wartete auf ein Zeichen der gefangenen Seelen. Es blieb ruhig. Die Zeit verstrich.

Dann, als sie bereits dachte, ihr Appell habe nicht gefruchtet, dass die Seelen ihr Angebot zurückweisen würden, vernahm sie in ihrem Geiste erste Stimmen.

_Hilf mir, Gabrielle!_

_Ich will tun, was du sagst!_

_Verzeih mir, Gabrielle!_

Immer mehr Stimmen fielen in das Flehen ein, immer lauter erschallten die Rufe nach Vergebung, schwollen an zu einem Crescendo. Nun wusste sie, dass sich alle mit ihren Bedingungen einverstanden erklärten, und so sandte sie die Reste ihrer Kraft zu Xena. K'ao Hsin tat es ihr gleich.

Jetzt spürte Xena das Ch'i in sich anwachsen. Auch sie dachte an all die Figuren sowie an das Mal des grünen Drachen, das jeder Soldat einst trug. Schließlich setzte sie das Ch'i frei.

Unmittelbar darauf sanken alle drei mit einem Keuchen zu Boden. Die Terrakottafiguren hingegen begannen erst zu flimmern, dann zu glühen. Ein grelles Licht hüllte sie ein, verbarg, was auch immer darunter geschah. Von einem Augenblick auf den anderen verschwand das Licht. Zurück blieben mit Leben erfüllte Männer. Doch etwas an ihnen hatte sich verändert. Das Zeichen des grünen Drachen war nicht mehr. Nun standen die Krieger unter dem Banner des roten Drachen.

Vor den dreien erschien eine Frau. Ihre Konturen schimmerten, sodass sie durch sie hindurchsahen. Xena kämpfte sich auf die Beine. Überrascht, aber glücklich blickte sie in Lao Mas Gesicht.

Diese hatte eine ernsthafte Miene aufgesetzt und betrachtete Xena. »Ich habe dir damals geholfen, und ich habe dir heute geholfen. Ein weiteres Mal vermag ich es nicht mehr, denn das, was heute geschehen ist, hat seinen Preis.«

Xena schien den Sinn der Worte nicht zu verstehen. In ihren Augen standen Tränen, die ihr die Wangen hinabströmten. »Lao Ma!«, hauchte sie und streckte ihr die Hände entgegen.

Ihre einstige Lehrerin ignorierte das Flehen. »Wisse! Für einen Augenblick konnte Dahak unsere Verteidigung durchbrechen. Er hat zwei eurer alten Gegner befreit und auf die Welt losgelassen. Zusammen mit drei weiteren bilden sie seine Zerstörer. Nun liegt es an euch.«

Dann beugte sie sich jedoch vor, ergriff Xenas Hände, blickte ihr in die Augen und lächelte. »Letzten Endes hast du all meine Erwartungen übertroffen, Xena.«

La Mao richtete ihren Blick auf ihre Tochter. »Es tut mir leid, dass ich nicht für euch da sein konnte.« Und einen Moment später war sich auch schon wieder verschwunden.

Xena stand auf der Wiese. Sie nahm nichts von ihrer Umgebung wahr. Im Geiste sah sie Lao Ma immer noch vor sich stehen, fühlte immer noch die Wärme ihrer Hände. Dann spürte sie Gabrielles Arme sie umschlingen und sie stützen.

Die Soldaten auf dem Hügel hingegen wandten sich den Dreien zu und knieten nieder.


	10. Die Schlacht um Chin

**X. Die Schlacht um Chin:**

_Du hast dich in Vielem verändert. Auch in Dingen, bei denen ich es nie für möglich gehalten hätte. Aber so hart sie für dich auch gewesen sein mögen, so es gab doch gute Gründe dafür. _

_Für alles gibt es gute Gründe, denn wozu sollte dies alles sonst gut sein?_

_Aus der blauen Xena-Schriftrolle_

Lin Chi starrte Virgil an. Die eben gehörte Geschichte hatte ihn in ihren Bann gezogen. Dann bemerkte er sein unhöfliches Verhalten und neigte sein Haupt.

»Wir sollten den Palast für die Evakuierten vorbereiten«, meinte er und brach das Eis. »Morgen Nachmittag werden die Ersten den Weg zu uns finden.«

Virgil nickte.

Bis in die Nacht hinein schleppten sie, zusammen mit Dienern und Wachen, Reissäcke, Decken, Schüsseln, Töpfe und sonstige Dinge, die gebraucht wurden, zu einem Lagerraum in den Katakomben.

Gegen Mitternacht taumelte Virgil in das Zimmer, in dem sie Eve zurückgelassen hatten. Er fand sie schlafend auf dem Bett vor. Bei ihrem Anblick breitete sich ein Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht aus. Sie sah so friedlich aus, so unschuldig. Er beugte sich hinunter und zog ihr die Decke, die hinabgerutscht war, über die Schultern. Dann wickelte er sich in seine eigene neben ihr auf den Boden und fiel bald darauf einen traumlosen Schlaf.

Xenas Bewusstsein fand den Weg in die Gegenwart zurück. Neben sich spürte sie Gabrielle und Kao H'sin. Dann bemerkte sie den Krieger vor sich, der sie mit Demut ansprach. »Herrin?«

Erst jetzt erkannte sie in ihm den Kriegsherren Khan, der einst Pao Ssu und Ming T'ien gedient hatte. Angewidert starrte sie ihn an. Auf seiner Brust leuchtete das Mal des roten Drachen. Es brannte sich regelrecht in ihren Geist. _Gabrielle hat recht._ _Auch er verdient eine Chance auf Vergebung_. Die Abscheu verschwand aus ihrem Gesicht, ihr Ton indes blieb hart. »Errichtet ein Lager und schickt Späher aus!«

»Sofort!«, kam Khans Antwort. Mit gesenktem Haupt entfernte er sich rückwärtsgehend von ihr, ehe er sich umwandte und ihre Befehle weitergab.

Auf den Hügeln standen an die zehntausend Mann. Offiziere und Unteroffiziere bemühten sich, Disziplin in die Reihen der Soldaten zu bringen. Dann schwärmten Trupps über die Füße der Hügel aus und begannen mit der Errichtung des Lagers.

Xena schloss ihre Augen und atmete mehrmals ein und aus. Sie legte ihre Aufmerksamkeit ganz und gar auf diese eine Tätigkeit. Allmählich entspannte sie sich und ihr Geist fand wieder zur Gelassenheit.

Schließlich öffnete sie ihre Lider und blickte in blaugrüne Augen. Wärme breitete sich in ihrer Brust sowie ihrem Bauch aus. Mit ihren Fingern fuhr sie über eine Wange und lächelte.

»Gabrielle, bitte geleite K'ao Hsin in den Palast. Und frag Virgil, wie die Evakuierungen laufen.«

Gabrielle nickte und wandte sich um.

»Und Gabrielle«, fügte Xena hinzu, »bringe mir bitte meine Rüstung mit.«

Gabrielle schenkte ihr ein Lächeln, wirbelte herum und schwang sich auf ihre Stute. K'ao Hsin stieg ebenfalls in den Sattel. Gemeinsam ritten sie Richtung Palast davon.

Xena blickte Gabrielle nach. Ein Seufzen entrang sich ihr, doch schließlich fokussierte sie sich auf die bevorstehende Aufgabe sowie auf die drei Späher, die auf sie zutrabten. Diese hielten in respektvollen Abstand vor ihr an, stiegen aus dem Sattel und verbeugten sich. Sie nannte ihnen die Richtung und Entfernung der feindlichen Streitkräfte. Die drei verneigten sich erneut vor ihr, dann bestiegen sie wieder ihre Pferde und ritten davon.

Als Gabrielle ins Lager zurückkehrte, schickte die Sonne sich an, Chin für diesen Tag zu verlassen. Sie lenkte ihre Stute zum Kommandozelt, vor dem sie abstieg. Die Zügel übergab sie einer Wache. Bevor der Soldat das Pferd fortführte, fischte sie noch schnell drei Beutel von Lilas Rücken. Dann trat sie ein.

Das Innere war geräumig. In der Mitte befand sich ein Tisch, über dem eine Laterne hing und Licht spendete. Dahinter standen zwei Klappstühle. Xena stützte sich mit ihren Händen auf die Tischplatte auf und studierte eine Karte.

Bei Gabrielles Eintreten sah sie mit einem missmutigen Blick auf, der jedoch sogleich einem Lächeln wich. Xena trat hinter dem Tisch hervor und schloss sie in die Arme. Mit den Beuteln in den Händen erwiderte sie etwas unbeholfen die Umarmung.

»Ich habe dich vermisst!«, flüsterte Xena.

»So lange war ich doch gar nicht fort.«

Xena bedachte sie mit einem eisernen Blick, der ihr ein Schmunzeln ins Gesicht zauberte. »Ich habe dir deine Rüstung mitgebracht, Xena!«, sagte sie und reichte ihr den Beutel.

Xena nahm ihn entgegen. Dann streifte sie ihr Kleid ab, fischte ihre Rüstung aus dem Beutel und schlüpfte in diese hinein. Gabrielle folgte ihrem Beispiel.

Über den Kartentisch steckten sie ihre Köpfe zusammen. Xena deutete mit einem Finger auf einzelne Punkte. Die Karte zeigte sowohl die Umrisse Chins als auch die topographischen Gegebenheiten.

Khans Stimme unterbrach sie. »Herrin?«

»Komm herein!«, befahl Xena.

Der ehemalige Kriegsherr betrat das Zelt und verbeugte sich vor ihr. »Das Lager ist errichtet«, meldete er die Ausführung ihres Befehls.

»Gut«, erwiderte Xena. »Ich möchte, dass die Männer über Nacht ihre Stellungen befestigen. Und zwar hier, hier und hier.« Nacheinander deutete sie auf die entsprechenden Punkte auf der Karte. Dann sah sie ihn an. »Und schick zwei Dutzend Männer zum Palast!«

Khan verneigte sich und verließ das Zelt. Nun erklärte Xena ihrer Freundin ihren Plan. Gabrielle stellte hier und da eine Frage und brachte die eine oder andere Anmerkung an. Die Umstände ließen ihnen nicht viel Spielraum.

In den folgenden zwei Tagen bereiteten sie das Schlachtfeld und den Palast vor. Lin Chi, Virgil und K'ao Hsin brachten die restlichen Flüchtlinge in den Katakomben unter. Für genügend Wasser und Nahrung war gesorgt. Die zwei Dutzend Soldaten, die ihnen Xena geschickt hatte, postierten sie rund um das Tor, zusammen mit dem Schwarzen Pulver, dass sie in der Zeit herstellen konnten. Eve blieb die ganze Zeit über in ihrem Zimmer in ihrer Lethargie gefangen. Virgil flößte ihr regelmäßig Wasser ein, Nahrung verweigerte sie jedoch.

Am Abend des zweiten Tages warteten Xena und Gabrielle vor dem Kommandozelt auf die Rückkehr der Kundschafter. Einer von Xenas Armen umschlang Gabrielles Taille. Der Kopf ihrer Freundin ruhte auf ihrer Schulter. Sobald sie den Hufschlag des Spähers vernahmen, lösten sie sich voneinander. Der Reiter, es war bloß einer, hielt vor ihnen an, stieg ab und nahm Haltung an. »Der Feind ist noch einen halben Tag entfernt«, meldete er. Der Mann konnte sich kaum noch auf den Beinen halten. »Er hat die dreifache Überzahl.«

Xenas Miene verfinsterte sich.

»Sie sind auf direkten Weg von Südosten zu uns«, ergänzte der Kundschafter.

Xena nickte ihm zu. »Geh, und ruh' dich aus!«

Er verbeugte sich und führte sein Pferd fort.

Xena wandte sich an Gabrielle. »Morgen bei Sonnenaufgang beginnt die Schlacht. Wir bleiben in Verteidigungsstellung und lassen sie anrennen.« Sie legte ihre Hände auf Gabrielles Schulter und blickte ihr in die Augen. »Gabrielle, ich möchte, dass du unsere rechte Flanke anführst. Ich übernehme die linke.«

Gabrielle nickte. Dann umarmte sie Xena und atmete durch. Am nächsten Tag würden ihre Klingen Blut trinken.

Bevor noch der Morgen graute, machten sich Xena und Gabrielle für die Schlacht bereit. Ohne viele Worte zu verlieren, legten sie ihre Rüstungen und Waffen an. Weder Fackel noch Laterne verbreitete Licht im Lager, und es war unnatürlich still, denn auch die Fauna spürte, dass sich etwas zusammenbraute.

Vor dem Zelt umarmten sich die Frauen, und Xena strich Gabrielle über die Wangen. »Pass auf dich auf!«

»Du auch!«

Einen Moment lang lagen ihre Blicke aufeinander. Weitere Worte waren überflüssig. Ihre Augen sprachen für sich. Dann löste Gabrielle sich aus der Starre, wandte sich um und schritt zu ihrem Posten auf der rechten Flanke. Xena blickte ihr nach. Schließlich folgte sie Gabrielles Beispiel und begab sich zu ihrer Stellung.

Eine Stunde später setzte die Morgendämmerung ein, und sie vernahmen erstmals das Trampeln des Feindes. Xena gab einen Befehl, und eine Handvoll Schwarzpulvergeschosse flogen Richtung Gegner davon. Sie explodierten am Boden und erhellten für einen Moment die Dunkelheit, offenbarten auf diese Weise den Feind. Die Truppen näherten sich den Füßen der Hügel. Sie erstreckten sich bis zum Horizont. Ihr Anblick erinnerte Xena an einen Heuschreckenschwarm, der über ein Feld herfiel. Angst schnürte ihr die Kehle zu. Sie schüttelte sich, verdrängte sie.

Während des Aufblitzens machte sie einen Trupp aus, der ihre Stellung links zu umgehen trachtete. Sie wandte sich nach hinten zu Khan um. »Nimm einen Trupp und verstärke unsere linke Flanke! Der Feind versucht dort durchzubrechen.«

Der ehemalige Kriegsherr verbeugte sich. Dann machte er sich an die Ausführung des Befehls.

Die Strahlen der Morgensonne verdrängten allmählich die Nacht, und somit begann auch die Schlacht. Von ihrer Position aus erhaschte Gabrielle einen Blick auf die feindlichen Truppen. Sie keuchte auf, doch dann riss sie sich am Riemen. Das Schicksal der Welt lag auf ihren Schultern.

Die Raketen hatten bereits mehrere Dutzend Gegner zu Fall gebracht. Der Feind ließ sich davon jedoch nicht beirren. Welle um Welle schwappte an die Hügel. Gabrielle befahl den Raketenschützen, die weiter entfernten Truppenteile unter Feuer zu nehmen, und die Bogenschützen, ihre Pfeile auf die Gegner direkt unter sich abzuschießen.

Sie warf einen Blick zur linken Seite der Front hinüber und bemerkte den Durchbruchsversuch an der Flanke, sowie Khan, der diesen Abschnitt mit Reservetruppen verstärkte. Xena stand auf ihrem Posten. Auch sie hatte den Gegner unter Beschuss nehmen lassen. Allem Anschein nach hatte sie keine Angst wegen dem Scharmützel am linken Flügel.

Die Gegenattacke holte sie zu ihrer Stellung zurück. Hunderte Pfeile erhoben sich in die Luft und verdunkelten den Himmel. »Deckung!«, schrie Gabrielle und duckte sich unter eine Barrikade. Deutlich vernahm sie das Heulen der Pfeile. Das Warten wurde zur Qual. Schließlich schlugen rund um sie die Geschosse ein. Der Klang derer, die sich in die Barrikade bohrten, erinnerte sie an ein Stakkato. Sie ignorierte die Schreie der Verwundeten und befahl einen Gegenangriff.

Eine Welle löste die nächste ab – hüben wie drüben. Es zermürbte beide Seiten. Bei einer Salve bemerkte sie aus den Augenwinkeln eine Bewegung am äußersten rechten Rand ihrer Linien. Ein gegnerischer Trupp versuchte dort einen weiteren Umgehungsversuch. Bevor sie erneut in Deckung flüchtete, befahl sie ihren Bogenschützen diese Stelle unter Beschuss zunehmen.

Unmittelbar danach schlugen erneut Pfeile ein. Einer davon bohrte sich durch das Holz der Barrikade, hinter der sie Schutz suchte. Die Pfeilspitze ritzte ihr die Wange. Sie ignorierte den Schmerz, erhob sich und verschaffte sich einen Überblick.

Ihre Bogenschützen hatten eine Salve zum feindlichen Umgehungstrupp abgefeuert. Doch sie waren ihrerseits unter Beschuss geraten. Viele hatten nicht rechtzeitig Deckung gefunden. Um sich herum hörte sie die Schreie und das Stöhnen der Verwundeten. Dass sie ihnen nicht zu helfen vermochte, ließ sie im Inneren aufschreien. Doch ihr blieb keine Zeit zum Bedauern. Durch die Lüfte näherte sich eine neue Gefahr – Luzifers Dämonen. Zwei flogen direkt auf sie zu, drei weitere steuerten ihre rechte Flanke an. Nun war es an der Zeit, ihre Klingen Blut schmecken zu lassen.

Die Dämonen hatten eine grau-braune lederartige Haut, lederne Schwingen am Rücken sowie ein fratzenhaftes Gesicht. Aus ihrer Stirn ragten Hörner in unterschiedlicher Länge und Form. Statt Füße besaßen sie Hufe.

Die beiden landeten hinter ihr. Kaum waren sie am Boden, wandte Gabrielle sich zu ihnen um, zog ihr Katana, hechtete auf den ersten zu und stach es ihm in den Bauch. Sie ließ es los und griff nach ihrem Chakram. Es flog auf den zweiten Dämon zu, traf dessen Hals und trennte den Kopf vom Rumpf.

Die Mehndi auf ihren Händen glühten golden, doch sie ignorierte es, denn sie vernahm das erneute Surren eines Pfeilhagels und wandte sich zur Front um. Ihre Deckung war zu weit entfernt. So zog sie ihre Sai und schlug mit ihnen Pfeil nach dem anderen zur Seite. Den einen oder anderen verfehlte sie jedoch. Aber sie hatte Glück. Die meisten glitten an ihrer Rüstung ab. Einer streifte indes ihren linken Oberarm, ein anderer ihren rechten Oberschenkel.

Gabrielle biss die die Zähne zusammen und konzentrierte sich weiterhin auf das Abwehren. Schweißperlen standen auf ihrer Stirn. Dann kehrte das Chakram zurück und zerstörte die letzten Pfeile, die auf sie herabregneten.

Gabrielle ließ einen Dolch fallen, fing die Wurfwaffe auf und befestigte sie am Gürtel, ehe sie die fallengelassene Klinge aufhob.

Die anderen drei Dämonen zogen währenddessen eine Spur der Verwüstung durch die Reihen der Verteidiger. Gabrielle steckte ihre Sai in die Halfter, zog ihr Katana aus dem Körper der toten Bestie und atmete durch. Dann sprintete sie auf die Drei zu.

Xena vollführte einen Salto rückwärts und deckte dabei den Dämon vor sich mit einer Reihe Fußtritte ein, die ihn in einen Zweiten stießen.

Kaum war sie auf ihren Beinen gelandet, hechtete sie über die Gruppe, stieß einen Kampfschrei aus und zog ihr Schwert. Dem nächstbesten Biest rammte sie die Klinge in den Rücken. Ihre Mehndi glühten. Auch sie beachtete es nicht.

Die beiden anderen Biester taumelten auf sie zu. Xena wich seitwärts aus. Dabei glitten ihre Finger vom Griff ihres Schwertes. Ohne darüber nachzudenken, rollte sie sich rückwärts ab und griff nach ihrem Chakram. Mit einem Surren flog es auf die beiden zu. Der Dämon mit dem Schwert im Rücken wankte auf seine Kameraden zu und riss einen zu Boden. Die Waffe traf deshalb nur den anderen Dämon am Kopf. Von diesem prallte es ab und verschwand aus Xenas Blickfeld.

Hinter den dreien standen zwei weitere Dämonen. Einer brüllte siegessicher auf. Er dachte wohl, eine unbewaffnete Kriegerprinzessin sei ein leichter Gegner. Er irrte.

Xena rollte sich nach vorn, ergriff einen am Boden liegenden Pfeil und schleuderte ihn aus dem Handgelenk auf das Monster. Er traf ein Auge und drang ins Gehirn vor. Xena grinste das danebenstehende Biest an. Es fletschte die Zähne und sprang auf sie zu. Sie fiel auf den Rücken und stemmte ihre Beine in denn Bauch der Bestie. Der Dämon segelte durch die Luft, vollführte eine Drehung und krachte mit dem Rücken auf eine Barrikade. Ein Pfahl durchbohrte seine Brust.

Inzwischen war der Unverletzte der Drei, die zu Boden gestürzt waren, wieder auf die Beine gekommen. Er hob sein Schwert über seinen Kopf, um es auf sie niederfahren zu lassen. Er kam nicht mehr dazu. Das Chakram kehrte zurück, sauste an Xena vorbei und grub sich in dessen Brust.

Xena sprang auf, wandte sich ihm zu und zog die Waffe aus dem Körper. Während das Biest zu Boden ging, hechtete sie zu dem Dämon, den sie zuvor an Kopf getroffen hatte – er zuckte noch – und schlitzte ihm die Kehle auf.

»Haltet die Stellung!«, rief Gabrielle ihren Truppen zu, an denen sie vorbeilief. Dann stieß sie einen Kampfschrei aus, sprang mit einem Salto über die Dämonen und landete in deren Mitte. Dem erstbesten schlitzte sie Brust und Bauch auf. Erneut glühten die Mehndi. Dann warnten ihre Kriegerinstinkte sie vor einer Gefahr in ihrem Rücken. Ohne nachzudenken, stach sie ihre Klinge hinter sich und durchbohrte die Brust eines der Biester. Der dritte Dämon näherte sich ihr von der Seite. Gabrielle zog das Schwert aus dem Körper heraus und wandte sich ihm zu. Augenblicklich sprang sie mit einer Flugrolle über ihn und trat ihn dabei in den Rücken. Er taumelte vorwärts. Gabrielle rollte sich ab, kam auf den Füßen zu stehen und drehte sich um. Das Schwert der Bestie sauste auf sie herab. Im letzten Moment riss Gabrielle ihr eigenes hoch und parierte den Hieb.

Auge in Auge standen sie sich gegenüber. Das Biest leckte sich über die Zähne. Gabrielle ignorierte es, sandte ihr Chi in ihre Arme und stieß Schwert und Gegner von sich. Der Schwung ließ ihr Katana zur anderen Seite gleiten. Blitzschnell griff sie um, änderte damit die Schwerthaltung und durchschnitt ihm die Kehle.

Noch während der leblose Körper zu Boden sackte, wandte sich Gabrielle der Frontlinie zu und sah dutzende feindliche Soldaten auf sie zustürmen.

Virgil, Lin Chi und Kahns zwei Dutzend Krieger standen vor dem Tor des Palastes und blickten auf die Schlacht hinab, die unter ihnen tobte. Schwärme von Pfeilen flogen durch die Luft. Schwarzpulverraketen prasselten auf die Angreifer herab. Gebannt verfolgten sie Gabrielles Kampf gegen die Dämonen.

Dann stockte ihnen das Herz. Die Bardin schickte sich an, in die gegnerischen Reihen zu stürmen. Einen Moment danach bemerkten sie am Fuße ihres Hügels eine Bewegung. Ein feindlicher Trupp rannte die Straße zum Palast hinauf. Und sie erblickten das, was sowohl Xena, als auch Gabrielle entgangen war. Der Anführer der Gruppe war ein Dämon.

Kahns Männer warfen ihm die Schwarzpulvergranaten entgegen, doch keine davon konnte das Biest stoppen. Im Gegenteil, es fing die Explosionen auf. Die Soldaten dahinter blieben unbehelligt.

Sofort zogen sich die Verteidiger in den Palast zurück und verbarrikadierten das Tor mit einer Holzlatte. Kaum brachten sie ein paar Schritte zwischen sich und das Portal, explodierte es. Steine, Staub und Holzsplitter flogen ihnen entgegen. Der Dämon brach durch. Schemenhaft erkannten sie, die feindlichen Krieger an ihrem Anführer vorbei auf sie zuströmen.

Virgil und Lin Chi zogen ihre Waffen und stellten sich Rücken an Rücken. Beide waren geübte Kämpfer und hielten ihre Gegner, zusammen mit Khans Männer, in Schach. Doch gegen den Dämon kamen sie nicht an.

Dieser schlug mit seinem Schwert um sich und fegte die Verteidiger wie Strohpuppen durch die Luft. Einer der Männer prallte gegen Lin Chi. Er segelte ein paar Schritte nach hinten, schlug auf den Boden auf und blieb benommen liegen.

Der Mann holte auch Virgil von den Beinen. Als er versuchte, sich zu erheben, bemerkte er das Biest über sich stehen. Eine Klinge fuhr auf ihn herab.

Gabrielle ergriff ihr Chakram und schleuderte es der ersten Angriffswelle entgegen. Es prallte vom Kopf eines Soldaten ab und traf fünf weitere. Sie wartete nicht ab. Mit einem Kampfschrei auf den Lippen stürmte sie in die Reihen der Angreifer. Die Wildheit ihres Angriffes, sowie ihr Schlachtruf ließen die Männer zaudern. Gabrielle nützte es eiskalt aus. Bevor die Krieger reagierten, fuhr ihre Klinge links und rechts auf sie nieder, brach Knochen, drang durch Fleisch, zerfetzte Muskeln und Sehnen. Wie eine Furie bahnte sie sich ihren Weg durch die Reihen des Feindes, hinterließ eine Schneise zuckender und zerhackter Körper. Dann erreichte sie das Ende des Angrifftrupps. Sie sank auf die Knie, stützte sich auf das Schwert auf und rang nach Atem. _Steh auf, verdammt!_

Gabrielle biss die Zähne zusammen, rappelte sich auf und wandte sich um. Diejenigen, die sie nicht erwischt hatte, stürmten weiter die Straße zum Palast hinauf. Gerade als sie sich anschickte, ihnen zu folgen, stockte sie. Hinter erklang Fußgetrampel. Sie wirbelte wieder herum und sah weitere hundert Krieger auf sie einstürmen.

Ihre Finger verstärken den Griff um das Heft. Ihre Muskeln spannten sich an. Schweiß tropfte ihr von der Stirn. Ihre Lippen bildeten einen Strich. Plötzlich surrten hunderte Pfeile über sie hinweg, regneten auf die Angreifer herab, bohrten sich in sie. Schreie erklangen aus den Reihen der Sterbenden. Sie röchelten, spuckten Blut und sanken auf den Boden. Die Angriffswelle geriet ins Stocken. Mit ihrer letzten Munition retten Gabrielles verbliebene Bogenschützen ihr das Leben.

Das Biest vor Xena röchelte. Sie ignorierte es, erhob sich und verschaffte sich einen Überblick. Khans Männer wehrten den Durchbruchsversuch an der linken Flanke ab. Sie wandte ihren Blick auf die rechte Seite, und ihr Herz setzte aus. Gabrielle stürmte in die Reihen hunderter Gegner.

»Gabrielle!«

Ihre Füße setzten sich in Bewegung, doch unvermittelt hielt sie wieder inne. Aus den Augenwinkeln bemerkte sie tausende Krieger ihren Hügel erklimmen. Bilder – Erinnerungen aus Japan – brachen über sie herein. Sie schüttelte sie ab, packte entschlossen ihr Schwert und wandte sich an ihre Männer. »Beschießt sie mit allem, was wir haben! Los!«

Pfeilhagel um Pfeilhagel regnete auf die Angreifer herab. Dutzende Schwarzpulverraketen rissen Löcher in die Reihen des Feindes. Die vorderste Front brach zusammen.

In dem Moment bebte die Erde. Durch die Wucht der Erschütterung verlor Xena ihr Gleichgewicht. Im Taumeln wirbelte sie herum. Hinter ihr erblickte sie einen monströsen Dämon. Instinktiv wusste sie, dass ihr der feindliche Anführer gegenüberstand.

»Luzifer schickt dir seine Grüße, Xena«, höhnte er ihr entgegen. Dann hieb er auf sie ein.

Das Schwert des Dämons näherte sich. Im letzten Moment rollte Virgil zur Seite. Die Klinge traf auf den Steinboden und ließ Funken sprühen. Dann schien ihm jedoch das Glück zu verlassen, denn er saß in der Falle. Auf der einen Seite spürte er einen Pfosten, der die Decke trug, auf der anderen versperrte der Fuß der Bestie ihm den Weg.

Der Dämon hob erneut sein Schwert, hielt die Spitze der Klinge über ihm, bereit es ihm in die Brust zu stoßen. Virgil schloss seine Augen. Im Geiste sah er Eves Gesicht. Sie lächelte und hauchte ihm einen Kuss zu.

Dann vernahm er ein Klirren, gefolgt von einem Brüllen. Er schlug die Augen wieder auf und erblickte den Dämon über sich. Seine Finger umklammerten den Schaft eines Speers, der ihm aus der Brust ragte. Das Biest versuchte, ihn herauszuziehen. Mit einem Mal drang ein Pfeil in das Auge des Monsters. Es kippte nach hinten und krachte auf dem Boden, der unter dem Aufprall erbebte. Virgil beugte seinen Kopf nach hinten und schielte in Richtung Treppe. Dort stand Eve. Sie hielt einen Bogen in der Hand. Goldenes Glühen ging von ihren Handrücken aus.

Sie ließ den Bogen fallen, sprang die restlichen Stufen zu ihm hinab und reichte ihm eine Hand. Eve strahlte eine Aura aus, die sein Blut in Wallung brachte, es in den Schläfen dröhnen ließ. Sein Herz raste. Die Hand vor seinem Gesicht verhieß ihm das Paradies. Ihre Finger trafen sich. Er spürte die Wärme, die von ihren ausging. Eve zog ihn auf die Beine.

»Wie?«, begann Virgil.

Eve küsste ihm auf die Lippen. »Später! Lass und erst den Palast sichern!«

Dann sauste sie auch schon an ihm vorbei, schnappte sich ein Schwert vom Boden und hieb nach dem nächstbesten Feind. Einen Augenblick lang war Virgil perplex. Schließlich lächelte er, griff ebenfalls nach einer Klinge und folgte Eve in den Kampf.

Xena verlor das Gleichgewicht. Dessen ungeachtet riss sie ihr Schwert empor und parierte den Schlag, dennoch zwang die Wucht sie auf die Knie. Sie funkelten den Dämonenlord an, sammelte ihr Chi und stieß Schwert und Gegner von sich. Er taumelte rückwärts. Xena sprang auf die Füße. Ihre Mehndi glühten, und sie bedachte ihren Gegner mit einem zynischen Grinsen. Mittlerweile wusste sie, was das Leuchten bedeutete.

Der Dämon brüllte vor Zorn, stürmte auf sie zu und schlug nach ihr, doch sie wich dem Angriff seitlich aus, und bevor er auf die Situation reagieren konnte, grätschte sie ihm in die Beine. Der Koloss wankte und krachte auf den Boden. Erneut erzitterte die Erde. Aber Xena fackelte nicht lange. Ihre Klinge fuhr auf seinen Hals nieder und schickte den Kopf den Hügel hinab. Er sprang im Rollen mehrmals in die Luft und blieb schließlich vor den Füßen der Angreifer liegen.

Diese erstarrten. Dann hoben sie ihren Blick zu Xena empor. Sie grinste und winkte sie zu sich. In die Augen der Männer schlich sich Entsetzen. Xenas Kampf mit dem Dämonenlord hatte nur wenige Augenblicke gedauert. Wer von ihnen sollte diese Furie besiegen?

In dem Moment donnerten Hufe über den Boden. Xena blickte in die Richtung. An der Spitze einer Reiterschar pflügte Khan durch die Reihen der Angreifer. Er jubelte, und mühelos fegten er und seine Männer alles hinfort, was sich ihnen in den Weg stellte. Panik brach unter dem Feind aus. Die Krieger schrien auf, erbleichten und warfen ihre Waffen fort. Schließlich wandten sie sich um und rannten in die Richtung, aus der sie gekommen waren.

Xena blickte ihnen nach. Erleichterung durchströmte sie. »Wir haben es geschafft«, lachte sie. Dann spürte sie jedoch ihre Erschöpfung, sowie die Wunden, die sie trotz ihres Kampfgeschickes davongetragen hatte. Sie sank auf die Knie, stützte sich auf ihr Schwert und atmete schwer.

_Gabrielle!_ Augenblicklich vergaß sie ihre Müdigkeit, sprang auf die Füße und wirbelte in die Richtung, in der sie ihre Freundin zuletzt gesehen hatte. Der Anblick versetzte ihrem Herzen einen Stich. Hunderte Körper lagen am Boden. Niemand regte sich.

Dann erhaschte sie eine Bewegung am Rand ihres Blickfeldes. Sie konzentrierte sich darauf. Eine einzelne Person lief die Straße zum Palast hinauf. Kurzes, blondes Haar wehte im Wind. Xena lächelte.

Unmittelbar daraufhin setzte ihr Herz ein weiteres Mal aus. Vor Gabrielle stürmte ein Trupp des Gegners auf die Spitze des Hügels zu. Unter ihnen befand sich ein Dämon. Die Angreifer hatten den Fall ihres Anführers nicht bemerkt.

_Eve! _Xena erhob sich und stürzte den Hügel hinab auf ein Pferd zu, das unten an der Straße im Lager angebunden war. Sie löste die Zügel, schwang sich in den Sattel und brauste Gabrielle hinterher. Bei der Kreuzung angekommen, bog sie ab und galoppierte die Straße zum Palast hinauf. Dort krachte gerade der Dämon durch Tor und Mauer.

Gabrielle vernahm das Klirren der Klingen aus dem Palast dringen. Sie sprang über Leichen und Trümmerstücke hinweg und erblickte vor sich ein halbes Dutzend feindlicher Soldaten. Sie ließen ihre Schwerter auf Eve und Virgil niedersausen. Entschlossen packte sie den Griff ihres Katanas und fiel den Angreifern in den Rücken. Einer nach dem anderen stürzte unter ihrem Schwert, bis keiner mehr auf den Beinen stand.

In diesen Moment drang Hufgetrampel an ihr Ohr. Sie wirbelte herum, um sich dem neuen Gegner zu stellen. Doch statt Angreifer, erblickte sie Xena, die aus dem Sattel glitt. Erleichtert senkte Gabrielle die Klinge.

Xena blickte sie an, ließ ihren Blick über sie gleiten. Sie musterte ihre Freundin ihrerseits. Xena blutete aus mehreren Schnittwunden und Schmutz bedeckte sie von oben bis unten. Zum Glück waren die Wunden nicht schwer. Nichts, was ein paar Verbände, ein Bad, sowie Erholung nicht wieder in Ordnung bringen konnten. Dann blickte sie an sich hinab. Sie bot das gleiche Erscheinungsbild.

Als Gabrielle wieder zu ihrer Freundin aufsah, atmete diese erleichtert auf. Mit einem Mal erbleichte Xena jedoch. Gabrielle folgte ihrem Blick zu Eve. Blut überzog auch deren Körper.

»Eve?«, flüsterte Xena. Die Sorgen, die sie sich um ihre Tochter machte, standen ihr ins Gesicht geschrieben.

Eve lächelte sie an. »Mir geht es gut, Mutter.«

Die Aussage beruhigte Xena keineswegs. Ihre Augen wanderten erneut über ihre Tochter, erhaschten die Mehndi auf Eves Handrücken, sowie den Dämon, der hinter ihr am Boden lag. Überraschung zeichnete sich in Xenas Gesicht ab. »Wie?«

Eve trat auf sie zu, ergriff eine ihrer Hände und drückte sie. »Das ist eine lange Geschichte, für die immer noch Zeit bleibt.« Sie blickte ihrer Mutter in die Augen. »Was ist mit der Schlacht?«

»Sie ist vorbei. Der Gegner ist geflohen«, flüsterte Xena. Sie lockerten den Griff ihres Schwertes. Die Klinge entglitt ihrer Hand, fiel dem Boden entgegen und blieb mit einem Klirren liegen. Dann schloss sie Eve in die Arme.


	11. Entscheidungen

**XI. Entscheidungen:**

_Wir sind, was wir tun._

_Eve_

Die Schlacht war vorbei. Den Preis für ihren Sieg zahlten sie in Blut; Tausende verließen das Schlachtfeld nicht. Gemeinsam standen sie am Hügel vor dem Palast und überblickten den Ort des Gemetzels. Xena umschlang mit einem Armen Gabrielle, drückte sie wie eine Kostbarkeit an sich. Die Bardin wiederum ruhte ihren Kopf an Xenas Schulter aus. Neben ihnen standen Eve und Virgil mit verschränkten Fingern.

K'ao Hsin und Lin Chi gesellten sich zu ihnen. Die Tochter Lao Mas hatte die Schlacht unbeschadet im Palast überstanden. Nun stützte sie ihren Berater, dem der Kopf brummte.

Hinter ihnen befanden sich am Boden die Trümmer des Tores sowie die Mauerstücke, die der Angriff des Dämons hinterlassen hatte. Dazwischen lagen die toten Soldaten beider Seiten, deren Waffen, sowie die erschlagene Bestie.

»Ist es vorbei?«, flüsterte K'ao Hsin. Ihr Blick schweifte über das Schlachtfeld unter ihnen.

Xena wandte sich zu ihr um. »Ja, K'ao Hsin. Wir haben gesiegt.«

»Dann ist es an der Zeit, dass wir die Verwundeten versorgen.« Lin Chi setzte zum Sprechen an. »Du mein Lieber, ruhst dich aus. Wenn es dir besser geht, schicke bitte einen Boten zu den Flüchtlingen in die Hügel«, unterbrach sie ihn. Mit einem Lächeln stimmte er zu.

Nun richtete sie das Wort an Virgil. »Sag den Menschen in den Katakomben, dass sie wieder herauskommen können. Wer bereit ist, uns bei der Versorgung der Verwundeten unter die Arme zu greifen, ist willkommen.«

Virgil nickte ihr zu, ließ Eves Hand los und schritt zum Eingang der Katakomben.

»Wir können die Verwundeten in unser Heerlager bringen«, merkte Xena an. »Der Palast wird nicht ausreichen. Gabrielle und ich werden unser Möglichstes tun, um zu helfen.«

»Ich helfe euch ebenfalls«, sagte Eve.

»Bist du sicher, dass es dir gut geht?«, fragte Xena.

»Sei unbesorgt, Mutter!«

Viele der Flüchtlinge aus dem Palast boten ihre Hilfe an, ebenso Soldaten von Khans Armee. Und so befanden sich bis zur Abenddämmerung die meisten der Verwundeten im Lager. Xena und Gabrielle taten ihr Möglichstes um deren Leben zu erhalten. Den Sterbenden spendete Eve Trost, erzählte von Eli, vom Pfad der Liebe sowie vom Weg des Erwachens. Virgil wich ihr nicht von der Seite.

K'ao Hsin schickte ihnen frischen Verbandsstoff aus dem Palast sowie die Nahrungsmittelvorräte, die es dort gab. Lin Chi wiederum beschloss schließlich doch auf eigene Faust, die Flüchtlinge in den Hügeln aufzusuchen.

Erst bei Morgengrauen fanden Xena und Gabrielle Zeit, sich um ihre eigenen Wunden zu kümmern. Im Kommandozelt rissen sie sich die Rüstungen vom Leib, wuschen sich den Dreck ab und sackten auf ihren Schlafdecken zusammen.

Gegen Mittag schlugen sie wieder ihre Augen auf. Die paar Stunden Schlaf waren traumlos verlaufen. Obwohl sie sich immer noch müde und abgekämpft fühlten, und ihre Glieder schmerzten, spritzen sie sich Wasser ins Gesicht, schlangen hastig ein paar Bissen Brot hinunter und legten ihre Rüstungen an, ehe sie aus dem Zelt traten.

Draußen herrschte emsiges Treiben. Mehrere Wagen mit Holz und Leichen beladen rumpelten an ihnen vorbei zur Senke, die sich am Fuße des Palasthügels befand. Einige der Erschlagenen baumelten über die Ladefläche hinaus. Ihre Arme streiften über den Boden. Die Frauen blickten in namenlose Gesichter, die schmerzverzerrt, angsterfüllt, friedlich wirkten. Eines von ihnen erregte Gabrielles Aufmerksamkeit. Sie kannte es. Es gehörte dem Mann, der sie an ihrem ersten Tag in Chin in der Taverne gemustert hatte. Sie seufzte. Ohne ein Wort zu verlieren, ging sie den Männern zur Hand. Xena folgte ihr.

Am Abend entfachten sie das Feuer. Die Flammen leckten am Holz, an Leder, an Fleisch. Es knisterte und knackte. Schwarzer, dichter Rauch stieg in den Himmel empor, verdeckte die letzten Strahlen der Sonne. Ein beißender Gestank verpestete die Luft. Doch Niemand wandte sich ab.

Umschlungen standen Xena und Gabrielle vor den Überresten des Tores des Palastes. Gemeinsam mit Eve und Virgil, sowie K'ao Hsin und Lin Chi blickten sie zum lodernden Scheiterhaufen hinab.

Dann schritt Khan die Straße entlang zu ihnen hinauf. Vor K'ao Hsin hielt er an, kniete nieder und senkte sein Haupt. »Herrin,«, begann er, »Ich weiß, dass ich das Unrecht, dass ich Euch und Chin zugefügt habe, niemals sühnen kann, dennoch bitte ich Euch demütig um Erlaubnis, Euch und Chin in Zukunft weiterhin dienen zu dürfen.«

K'ao Hsin sah auf den vor sich Knieenden hinunter. »Erhebe dich!«

Mit gesenktem Blick folgte er ihrem Befehl.

»Sag deinen Männern, es sei ihnen gestattet, nach Hause zurückzukehren, oder, sofern sie es wollen, deinem Beispiel zu folgen.«

Khan verbeugte sich vor seiner Herrin. »Ich danke Euch.« Er öffnete seinen Mund, blieb aber stumm.

»Was ist es?«, fragte K'ao Hsin in sanften Tonfall nach.

»Verzeiht Herrin! Was soll mit den Gefangenen geschehen?«

»Sag ihnen,«, begann sie, »wenn sie friedlich abziehen wollen, sei es ihnen gestattet!«

»Aber Herrin ...«, protestierte er.

K'ao Hsin fiel ihm ins Wort. »Sie sind, wie einst du und deine Männer von der Finsternis verführt worden. Sie verdienen genauso die Chance, sich davon abzuwenden.« In ihrer Stimme lag ein scharfer Unterton.

Khan blieb ausdruckslos. Dann verbeugte er sich vor ihr, wandte sich um und schritt die Straße hinab.

K'ao Hsin blickte ihre Freunde an. »Erneut steht Chin in eurer Schuld. Ich weiß, es gibt nichts, womit ich euch meine Dankbarkeit zeigen kann. Außer ...«. Und damit neigte sie ihr Haupt vor ihnen. Lin Chi daneben tat es ihr gleich.

Ein Lächeln trat auf Gabrielles Gesicht. Sie schnüffelte an Xena und verzog die Nase. Diese blickte zu ihr hinüber und schmunzelte. Lächelnd wandte sie sich an K'ao Hsin. »Wie wäre es mit einem Bad?«

Sie verbrachten die Nacht im Palast und wachten nach Sonnenaufgang frisch und erholt auf. Beim Frühstück trafen sie sich wieder. Nachdem sie sich gestärkt hatten, wandte sich Xena an ihre Tochter. »Möchtest du uns erzählen, was dir widerfahren ist?«

Ein paar Augenblicke lang sah Eve ihre Mutter an, ohne dabei eine eine Miene zu verziehen. Schließlich senkte sie ihren Blick, starrte auf den Boden und nickte.

»Als mir Elis Gott die Vision von dir schickte, wie du dich um mich gekümmert hast, als ich ein Baby war, und ich eure Liebe für mich spürte, erkannte ich, wie falsch mein Weg als Livia war«, begann sie, hob ihren Blick und sah abwechselnd Mutter und Tante an. »Nach der Taufe im Fluss war ich sicher, dass der Weg der Liebe der einzig wahre, der einzig richtige war.« Sie wandte sich Virgil zu. Trauer und Scham standen in ihrem Gesicht. »Indem ich anderen den Weg der Liebe brachte, versuchte ich für meine Sünden zu büßen.« Eine Träne tropfte von einem Lid. »Doch obwohl mir andere vergaben, vermochte ich es nicht. Aus diesem Grund beschloss ich, nach Indien und Chin zu gehen.« Bei diesen Worten blickte sie wieder zu Xena und Gabrielle. »Ich hoffte Antworten zu finden, Antworten, warum gerade ich von Gott auserwählt worden bin. Doch ich fand sie nicht.«

Xena ergriff die Hände ihrer Tochter, umschloss sie mit ihren Fingern und drückte sie.

Eve schenkte ihr ein Lächeln, dann fuhr sie mit ihrer Erzählung fort. »Ich fand viele Irrwege in Indien, manche Weisheit, aber keine Antwort. Also wanderte ich weiter nach Chin.« Erneut senkte sie ihren Blick und hielt ein paar Augenblicke lang inne. »Doch auch hier fand ich nicht das, was ich suchte. Dann sah ich euch im Kloster, und ihr habt alles, woran ich glaubte, mit einem Mal hinfort gefegt. Ich war verwirrt und verängstigt. Ich fühlte mich verloren. Ich hatte Angst, Angst, dass alles, woran ich glaubte, eine Lüge gewesen sei. Ich zog mich in mein Innerstes zurück, suchte verzweifelt nach den Antworten, doch sie kamen nicht.« Mit einem Mal hob sie jedoch ihren Blick und strahlte sie an. »Da geschah etwas Wunderbares. Ich war nicht mehr allein. Ein anderes Bewusstsein suchte mich auf. Es brannte voller Liebe und Weisheit. Es überwältigte mich. Ich glaubte, Gott habe mich aufgesucht, doch es sagte, es sei kein Gott, dass es Götter nicht gäbe. Dennoch solle ich nicht traurig sein, denn die Wahrheit befreie den Geist.« Eve lächelte. »Er offenbarte sich mir, war wunderschön, erfüllt von Licht und Reinheit. Er nahm meine Hand und sagte mir, er wolle mir die Wahrheit zeigen. Ich sah eine hinreißende aber zornige Frau.« Sie fokussierte ihren Blick auf ihre Mutter. »Es war Callisto, weißt du«, flüsterte sie. »Er zeigte mir all das, was sie dir angetan hat, Mutter. Aber auch das wunderbare Geschenk, das du ihr vermacht hast.« Tränen strömten über ihre Wangen. Sie zitterte. »Mutter, er zeigte mir, wie du mich empfangen hast, wie sich Callistos geläuterte Seele mit dem heranwachsenden Leben in dir – mit mir – vereinigte.«

Xena ließ ihre Hand los, schloss sie in ihre Arme und drückte sie an sich. »Oh, Eve!«, hauchte sie. »Meine kleine Eve!« Sie wiegte sie, wie ein Kind, vor und zurück.

Die Bilder der Vision, die Eve einst gesehen hatte, tauchten aus ihrem Unterbewusstsein auf. Erneut sang ihre Mutter sie in den Schlaf.

Schließlich lösten sie sich wieder voneinander. Einen Moment lang lagen ihre Blicke noch aufeinander, dann wandte sich Eve an Virgil. »Er zeigte mir dein Herz. Er sagte, Vergeben und Loslassen seien dasselbe, dass nur dadurch Liebe entstehen kann.« Erneut strömten Tränen über ihre Wangen. Sie schluchzte. »Es tut mir so unsagbar leid! Ich … ich wünschte, ich könnte es ungeschehen machen. Ich ...«

Virgil lächelte sie an und umfasste ihre Schultern. »Dein Freund hat recht, Eve.« Er fuhr ihr über die Wangen und wischte die Tränen fort.

Eve nickte zaghaft. Dann schenkte sie ihm ein Lächeln des Dankes. Anschließend wandte sie sich wieder an ihre Mutter. »Da ist noch mehr. Toreias zeigte mir die Zukunft. Ein gewaltiges Heer belagerte eine Stadt im Namen des einen, wahren Gottes der Liebe. Als sie die Wälle überwanden, metzelten sie mit seinen Namen auf den Lippen alle in der Stadt nieder.« Mit diesen Worten blickte sie Gabrielle in Augen. »Nicht nur die Soldaten, sondern auch die Frauen, Kinder, Alten. Jedes einzelne Lebewesen. In den Straßen stand das Blut knietief, durch das sie jubelnd hindurch wateten. Aber noch entsetzlicher war, dass alle Menschen in der Stadt, sowohl Angreifer, als auch Verteidiger, Eli verehrten.«

Die Augen ihrer Zuhörer weiteten sich. Ihre Münder standen offen, die Haare auf ihren Armen und im Nacken stellten sich auf. Gabrielle hielt ihre Hand vor den Mund.

Eve hielt indes nicht inne. »Toreias sagte, auch dies sei eine Form der Liebe, denn die Aggressoren liebten den einen Gott, und all ihr Handeln war einzig von dem Ziel geleitet, die Anderen entweder zu bekehren oder zu vernichten. Und das Einzige, was Menschen von diesem Fanatismus abhalten könne, sei aus der Unwissenheit zu erwachen.« Sie senkte ihren Blick. »Da erst ergaben eure Worte im Kloster für mich einen Sinn. Toreias sagte mir auch, dass Elis Pfad für viele Menschen der richtige sein kann, dass es daneben aber noch andere gibt, die ebenfalls zum Erwachen führen. Welchen ich selber folgen soll, sei allein meine Entscheidung.

Dann wachte ich auf und hörte den Kampflärm, rannte aus dem Zimmer und die Treppe hinunter.« Sie blickte Virgil an. »Ich sah den Dämon über dir und überlegte nicht lange. Ich traf meine Wahl. In dem Moment, in dem ich den Speer ergriff, spürte ich die Kraft des Mehndi mich durchströmen.« Sie fuhr im über die Wange. »Und ich erkannte die Wahrheit über dich«, flüsterte sie.

»Welche Wahrheit?«, wisperte Virgil.

»Ich liebe dich!«

Tränen traten in seine Augen. Er beugte sich zu ihr, schlang seine Arme um sie und drückte sie an sich. Sie gab sich der Umarmung hin, fühlte sein Herz schlagen. Dann blickte sie ihre Mutter und Tante an. »Euer Weg ist auch der meine«, flüsterte sie.

Sie saßen beisammen, genossen die Gegenwart der anderen und sinnierten über Eves Erzählung. Von draußen drang Vogelgezwitscher an ihre Ohren. Einer der Musikanten landete am Fensterbrett und blickte auf die Menschen. Ungeniert trällerte er ihnen ein Ständchen. Dann erhob er sich wieder und flatterte zurück hinaus in die weite Welt.

Xena räusperte sich. »Wir sollten uns unsere nächsten Schritte überlegen.«

Ein Lächeln trat auf Gabrielles Gesicht. »Du hast recht, wie immer.«

Xena erwiderte es, dann wandte sie sich an ihre Tochter. »Wir müssen die Elianer aufsuchen und sie von der Wahrheit überzeugen.«

»Die meisten sind in Anatolien«, erwiderte Eve, »Griechenland und Rom.«

Xena nickte. »Dann müssen wir entscheiden, welchen Weg wir nehmen. Entweder nach Südwesten durch Indien zur Küste und dann mit dem Schiff oder den Landweg direkt nach Westen?« Sie sah sie der Reihe nach an.

Gabrielle schnitt das Problem an. »Der Landweg dauert länger, ist aber sicherer. Mit dem Schiff sind wir schneller, aber es ist auch risikoreicher.«

»Wieso sollte der Schiffsweg risikoreicher sein?«, fragte Virgil.

»Weil«, begann Xena, »ein Angriff auf See für uns schlimmer enden kann, als ein Kampf an Land.«

»Und wenn wir uns nahe an der Küste halten?«, bemerkte Eve. »Wir wissen nicht, wie die Dinge im Westen stehen, was Dahak für Kräfte hat.«

»Wäre er bereits stark genug,«, erklärte Gabrielle, »würden wir hier nicht sitzen.«

»Gabrielle hat recht«, bestätigte Xena. »Noch ist er nicht stark genug. Wir haben Zeit.« Erneut ließ sie ihren Blick über ihre Gesichter schweifen. »Dennoch sollten wir nicht herumtrödeln.«

»Wir müssen nach Rom!«, meinte Eve.

»Du meinst die Stadt?«, fragte Xena nach.

»Ja, Mutter.«

»Warum? Was gibt es dort Wichtiges?«

»Nun«, setzte Eve zu einer Erklärung an, »einerseits Kaiser Vespasian. Er ist aufgeschlossen gegenüber Elis Botschaft, und dann gibt es noch Epona.«

Xena und Gabrielle sahen sich an. Dann wandten sie sich an Eve. »Wer ist Epona?«, sprachen beide zur gleichen Zeit die Frage aus.

Eve schmunzelte. Bei der Erinnerung an Epona legte sich ein Lächeln auf ihre Gesicht. »Ich traf sie erstmals, ein paar Wochen bevor ich in den Norden zu den Amazonen aufbrach. Sie war ein junge Frau Mitte zwanzig mit langen braunen Haaren und bernsteinfarbenen Augen. Sie war so rein und unschuldig, dass ich eifersüchtig auf sie wurde.« Eve sah ihre Mutter an. »Sie war so, wie ich hätten sein sollen.« Lächelnd erzählte sie weiter. »Bei einer meiner Predigten war sie anwesend und verfiel sogleich Elis Botschaft. Am Ende kam sie zu mir und wollte mir folgen. Ich konnte nicht nein sagen. Da war etwas Geheimnisvolles an ihr. Ich konnte es nicht ergründen, doch es faszinierte mich. Als ich in den Norden aufbrach, blieb sie in Rom zurück und verbreitete an meiner statt Elis Botschaft.« Entschieden blickte sie ihre Mutter und Tante an. »Sie ist die Führerin der Elianer in Rom. Deshalb brauchen wir sie.«

Xena blickte sie nachdenklich an. Schließlich wandte sich Gabrielle schmunzelnd an ihre Gefährtin.

»Also das Schiff«, beschloss sie ihr aller weiteres Vorgehen.

Den Rest des Tages erholten sie sich und gingen früh zu Bett. Bei Erscheinen des ersten Rots am Horizont am nächsten Morgen standen sie bereits vor den Toren des Palastes. Gabrielle, Eve und Virgil packten die letzten Taschen. Xena verabschiedete sich derweil von K'ao Hsin.

Die Herrscherin von Chin blickte sie mit Wehmut an. Da ergriff ihre Hand. »Dein Platz ist bei deinem Volk, Schwester!« Zuversichtlich lächelte sie Lao Mas Tochter an.

K'ao Hsin nickte. Dann umarmte sie Xena. »Leb' wohl, Schwester!«, flüsterte sie zum Abschied.

Unterdessen trat Gabrielle zu Lin Chi. »Ich freue mich, dass du deine Heimat gefunden hast«, lächelte sie ihn an.

»Und ich bin froh, dass du sie gerettet hast«, entgegnete er mit einem Lächeln.

Sie küsste ihn auf die Wange. Dann stiegen die Vier auf ihre Pferde, hoben ihre Hand zum Gruß und folgten der Straße den Hügel hinunter. Unten angekommen wandten sie sich Richtung Südwesten.

Ihr Weg führte sie rund eine Woche durch Chin. Die Reise verlief ohne Zwischenfälle und nun näherten sie sich der Grenze zu Indien.

Den Proviant, den K'ao Hsin ihnen mitgegeben hatte, brauchten sie bald auf, deshalb entschloss sich Xena, an diesem Abend auf die Jagd zu gehen. Gerade als sie am Aufbrechen war, hörte sie Gabrielle ihren Namen rufen. Besorgt wandte sie sich ihr zu. »Was ist los, Gabrielle?«

»Du weißt, was du das letzte Mal gemacht hast?«

»Nein, weiß ich nicht. Was denn?«

Ein Finger Gabrielles tanzte vor Xenas Nase auf und ab. »Wehe dir, wenn du wieder unser Essen versteinerst!« Gabrielle versuchte, den Tadel in ihrem Blick aufrechtzuerhalten, doch sie schaffte es nicht und prustete schließlich los.

Xena funkelte sie an. Sie erinnerte sich, wie sie einst erfolglos versucht hatte, Lao Mas Kräfte zu kontrollieren, und einen Hasen nach dem anderen versteinerte. Ein Grinsen formte sich auf ihren Lippen, und sie blickte Gabrielle an.

Diese wich vor ihr zurück. »Nein, Xena, das wirst du nicht tun!«

»Komm, Fischi, Fischi!«, grinste Xena und sprang ihr hinterher.

Ein paar Augenblicke danach drang ein Plantschen aus Richtung des Flusses, an dessen Ufern sie ihr Lager aufgeschlagen hatten, an Eves und Vrigils Ohren, gefolgt von Xenas Lachen.


	12. Indien

**XII. Indien:**

_Selbst schmerzhafte Erinnerungen teilen uns mit, dass wir leben._

_Toreias_

Schnee fiel auf sie herab. Sie hüllten sich in ihre Mäntel und erklommten den Pass, der über die Berge nach Indien führte. Gegen Abend näherten sie sich dem Grat, fanden jedoch ein Problem in Form von einem Dutzend Männer vor, der ihn blockierte. Diese trugen Felle über ihren Gewändern, hielten Schwerter in den Händen und blickten auf Reisenden hinab. Ihr Anführer trat einen Schritt vor. »Wenn ihr unseren Pass passieren wollt, zahlt Weggeld!«

Xena blickte zu Gabrielle und verdrehte die Augen, ehe sie sich wieder dem Wegelagerer zuwandte. »Und was soll uns der Spaß kosten?«

Dieser blickte von einem seiner Männer zum anderen, dann wieder auf Xena. »Eure Pferde.« Er grinste und präsentierte eine Zahnlücke.

Xena kniff die Augen zusammen. Ohne Vorwarnung sprang sie einen Salto schlagend aus dem Sattel, stieß einen Kampfschrei aus und landete inmitten der Männer. Kaum berührten ihre Füße den Boden, trat sie dem nächstbesten in den Magen. Der Tritt stieß ihn in zurück, sodass er mit Zweien seiner Kameraden zusammenkrachte.

Gabrielle zog ihre Sai und folgte Xena. Sie ließ ebenfalls einen Kriegsschrei erklingen und sprang zwischen den Anführer und zwei der Kerle. Mit einer Kombination gegen Brust und Schläfe schaltete sie den Ersten aus und verpasste dem daneben Stehenden einen Tritt in die Weichteile. Mit einem Wimmern ging er zu Boden.

In der Zwischenzeit zog Xena ihr Schwert, parierte einen Hieb und schlug einem anderen die Waffe aus der Hand. Nun zog Virgil seine Klinge und stürmte mit einem Brüllen auf die Wegelagerer zu.

Der Anführer erholte sich vom Schock des Angriffs, blickte sich um und sah Eve, die unbewaffnet bei den Pferden stand. Mit einem höhnischen Grinsen zog er sein Schwert und näherte sich ihr. Sie blickte ihm gelassen entgegen, machte keinerlei Anstalten eine Waffe zu ziehen oder davon zu laufen. Offenbar war sie zu verängstigt, um einen klaren Gedanken zu fassen. Das Selbstvertrauen und Grinsen des Anführers nahm immer mehr zu, je näher er seiner Beute kam. Als er sie erreichte, stieß Eve überraschend einen Kampfschrei aus, sprang in die Luft, schlug einen Salto rückwärts und trat ihm gegen Brust und Kopf. Er segelte in hohen Bogen durch die Luft, und während Eve wieder sicher auf ihren Füßen landete, krachte er mit dem Kopf auf den Boden und blieb reglos liegen.

Eve richtete ihren Blick nach vorn. Die Wegelagerer lagen allesamt auf der Erde. Keiner rührte sich. So griff sie nach den Zügeln der Pferde und führte sie an den Männern vorbei. Dann ging sie jedoch zurück zum Anführer, bückte sich und nahm ihm sein Schwert sowie das Schwertgehänge ab. Bei ihrem Pferd angekommen schob sie die Klinge in die Schwertscheide und stopfte die Waffe zum Gepäck. Ihr Blick wanderte zu ihrer Mutter, die sie beobachtete. »Nur für den Fall der Fälle«, lächelte sie.

»Bist du sicher?«

»Sei unbesorgt Mutter. Ich werde nicht wieder zu Livia.«

Immer noch betrachtete Xena sie mit Besorgnis. Eve trat zu ihrer Mutter, umfasste deren Hände und strich beruhigend über sie. »Ich sagte doch, euer Weg, ist nun auch mein Weg.«

Sie ließen die Wegelagerer hinter sich, überschritten den Grat und schlugen ihr Nachtlager ein gutes Stück unterhalb in einer geräumigen Höhle auf.

Xena wandte sich an die Anderen und blickte sie mit ernster Miene an – besonders jedoch Gabrielle. »Achtet auf den Boden! Gabrielle neigt dazu, in plötzlich auftauchende Löcher zu fallen.« Mit einem Grinsen auf den Lippen zwinkerte sie ihr zu.

Eve und Virgil kicherten. Gabrielle hingegen starrte zur Decke hinauf und atmete durch. »Das musste ja sein«, murmelte sie.

Am nächsten Morgen stiegen sie den Pass hinab und betraten Indien. Am Fuße des Gebirges folgten sie einem Fluss, der sie in eine Stadt führte. Die ihm unbekannte Kultur verzauberte Virgil, was die Frauen wiederum zum Schmunzeln brachte.

Die Dächer der Häuser waren flach gehalten, und die Bewohner nutzten sie als Terrassen. Ornamente schmückten die bunten Wände. Zwischen den Gassen spannten sich Leinen, auf denen Wäsche zum Trocknen hing. Der Duft von Blumen drang ihnen in die Nase.

In den Straßen sowie auf den Plätzen tummelten sich die Massen – Einheimische, Pilger, Händler, Durchreisende. Während die Frauen Kleidung in verschiedenen Formen und Farben trugen – sie wickelten sich in Tücher, oder hüllten sich in Blusen, Hosen und Röcke – war die Kleidung der Männer weit schlichter gehalten. Sie trugen einfache, weit geschnittene Hemden sowie Hosen. Auf manchen Köpfen thronte auch ein Turban. Ein immerwährendes Stimmenwirrwarr drang durch die Straßen an die Ohren der vier Neuankömmlinge.

»Vielleicht sollten wir uns in der lokalen Tracht kleiden?«, meinte Gabrielle.

Xena verzog das Gesicht. In ihrer Lederrüstung fühlte sie sich viel wohler. Nach ein paar Augenblicken stimmte sie jedoch mit einem Nicken zu. »Wir würden weniger auffallen.«

Sie blickte sich um und wandte sie sich an die Anderen »Wir sollten allerdings erst eine Bleibe für die Nacht suchen.« Sechs Augenpaare signalisierten ihr Zustimmung.

Unterwegs sahen sie Menschen die unterschiedlichsten Kunststücke zur Schau stellen. Sie entdeckten Fakire, Schwertschlucker und Feuerspucker, Schlangenbeschwörer und Yoga-Meister, und Leute die über glühende Kohlen liefen.

Virgil stolperte den Frauen hinterher und verlor immer wieder den Anschluss. Eve nahm ihn schließlich an der Hand und zerrte ihn hinter sich her. Sie schlängelten und drängelnden sich durch die Straßen, bis sie eine Herberge fanden, die ihren Ansprüchen genügte. Zu ihr gehörte ein Stall mit freien Plätzen für ihre vier Pferde.

Xena und Gabrielle betraten das Gasthaus, um nach freien Zimmer zu fragen. Eve und Virgil blieben hingegen auf der Straße stehen, und so konnte sich Virgil erstmals umblickten, ohne ständig über die eigenen Füße zu stolpern.

Nach einigen Minuten stießen Xena und Gabrielle wieder zu ihnen. »Wir haben zwei Doppelzimmer bekommen. Ich hoffe das stört euch nicht?« Xena blickte ihre Tochter und Virgil mit einem Grinsen an.

Eve warf Virgil einen neckischen Blick zu, der sein Gesicht rot anlaufen ließ. Rasch blickte er auf den Boden. »Wir überstehen das schon «, erwiderte sie ihrer Mutter mit einem Zwinkern.

»Dann kümmern wir uns erst mal um die Pferde«, meinte Gabrielle und brachte sie auf andere Gedanken.

Sie führten die Rösser in den Stall, sattelten sie ab und versorgten sie mit Wasser und Heu. Noch ein paar Streicheleinheiten und sie trugen ihre Sachen auf die Zimmer. Vor der Herberge trafen sie sich schließlich wieder und begannen ihre Einkaufstour, indem sie durch die Straßen schlenderten und sich erneut an den Wundern der fremden Kultur erfreuten . Diesmal ließen sie sich Zeit.

Nach einer Stunde hatten sie einen Händler gefunden, dessen Kleider ihnen gefielen. Virgil entschloss sich rasch, ebenso Xena. Gabrielle und Eve hingegen probierten mehrere Farbkombinationen, ehe sie sich festlegten.

Schließlich hatten sie alles beisammen und die neuen Kleider auch sogleich angelegt. Virgil trug eine schwarze Hose sowie eine knielange Kurta, die mit bronzefarbenen Ornamenten verziert war. Die Frauen hatten sich für kräftige Farben entschieden. Gabrielle und Eve hüllten sich in Choli und Rock, Xena in eine Kamiz und Salwar. Dazu trugen alle drei eine Dupatta.

Nacheinander verließen sie den Umkleideraum, und jedes Mal blieb Virgil der Mund offen stehen. Während Xena und Gabrielle sich einander zuzwinkerten, baute sich Eve vor ihm auf, stemmte ihre Hände in die Hüften und blickte ihn aus zusammengekniffenen Augen an. »Wenn du schon Frauen anstarren musst, starre gefälligst mich an!«

Flanierend kehrten sie zur Herberge zurück, doch bevor Eve und Virgil ihr Zimmer betraten, wandte sich Xena an ihre Tochter. »Eve, kommst du einen Moment herein?«

»Natürlich Mutter.«

Im Zimmer deutete Xena auf einen runden Hocker. Eve setzte sich. Ihre Mutter holte eine Dose aus einer Tasche heraus, öffnete sie und tauchte ihren rechten Zeigefinger hinein. Dann wandte sie sich ihrer Tochter zu und drückte ihr die Fingerspitze auf die Stirn, ein Stückchen oberhalb der Augen. Ein roter Punkt zeichnete dort sich ab.

Eve erhob sich und hauchte ihr einen Kuss auf die Wange. »Danke Mutter!« Dann verließ sie das Zimmer. Gabrielle schloss die Türe hinter ihr und blickte Xena an.

»Komm schon! Du bist dran«, forderte Xena sie auf. Gabrielle trat zu ihr und nahm Platz. Auch ihr malte Xena den Punkt auf die Stirn. Danach hielt sie ihr die Dose vor die Nase. »Wärst Du so nett?«

Gabrielle nahm die Dose an sich. Dann presste sie Xena einen Kuss auf die Wange.

Xena sah sie überrascht an. »Wofür war denn der?«

»Einfach nur so«, entgegnete Gabrielle mit einem Lächeln. Bevor Xena etwas erwidern konnte, tauchte Gabrielle ihren Finger in die Farbe und malte ihr einen roten Punkt auf die Stirn.

Virgil saß an einem Tisch und kritzelte auf ein Baltt Pergament, als Eve das Zimmer betrat. Er blickte auf, lächelte, schrieb dann aber weiter. Eve ging zum Bett hinüber und ließ sich darauf nieder. Sie stützte ihren Kopf auf einer Hand ab und beobachtete Virgil.

Er begann zu grinsen und sah sie an. »Was?«, fragte er mit einem Lachen.

»Nichts«, erwiderte sie. »Ich … ich frage mich nur die ganze Zeit, wieso?«

»Was wieso?« Virgil spürte Eves veränderte Stimmung, legte die Feder beiseite und musterte sie.

Einen Moment lang erwiderte sie seinen Blick, dann senkte sie ihren. »Ich … ich frage mich, wie du mich lieben kannst, nach allem, was ich deinem Vater angetan habe.«

»Das ist es also«, murmelte Virgil. Er stand auf, ging zum Bett hinüber und setzte sich auf den Boden. Ihre Augen trafen sich. Mit einem Handrücken fuhr er ihr über die Wange.

Eve ließ ihren Kopf auf das Bett zurücksinken. »Jedes Mal wenn ich dich ansehe, sehe ich ihn«, wimmerte sie. Tränen schossen ihr in die Augen. »Wenn ich es doch nur ungeschehen machen könnte.« Sie schlug ihre Hände vor ihrem Gesicht zusammen und dämpfte mit ihnen ihr Schluchzen.

Virgil sah auf sie hinab, suchte nach den richtigen Worten. »Ich glaube, es war Gabrielle, die mir klar machte, dass Hass und Rache der falsche Weg sind. Als sie in Gurkhans Palast war um ihre Familie zu rächen, erkannte ich erst, wie schnell wir der Finsternis erliegen können.«

Er nahm ihre Hände in seine. »Nein, nicht du, Eve, hast meinen Vater getötet, sondern Livia. Und sie bist du schon lange nicht mehr.« Mit diesen Worten beugte er sich zu ihr hinab und küsste ihre Lippen.

Am nächsten Morgen machten sie sich auf den Weg Richtung Küste, doch noch ehe sie die Stadt verlassen hatte, hielt Gabrielle bei einem Platz ihre Stute an und blickte sich um. Xena ergriff ihre Hand. »Was hast Du?«

Gabrielle wandte sich zu ihr um. Eine Träne floss ihr die Wange hinab. »Hier haben wir das erste Mal Eli getroffen, erinnert du dich?«

»Oh, Gabrielle«, hauchte Xena und wischte ihr die Träne ab. Dann blickte sie sich ebenfalls um. In Gedanken sah sie Eli an einer Hausmauer ein Zauberkunststück vorführen. Mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen wandte sie sich wieder Gabrielle zu. »Solange wir unsere Erinnerung an ihn in unseren Herzen tragen, ist er nicht fort.«

Gabrielle nickte. »Du hast recht, Xena.« Dennoch konnte sie eine Schniefen nicht verhindern. Dann setzte sie ihre Stute in Bewegung und ließ sie zum Stadttor traben. Die anderen folgten ihr.

Die Straße führte nach wie vor den Fluss entlang, der sie am Tag zuvor in die Stadt geleitet hatte. Am Nachmittag passierten sie dann eine Stelle, an der eine Frau bis zu den Hüften im Wasser nahe am Ufer stand und Menschen die Stirn benetzte. Nussbraunes Haar fiel ihr über die Schultern. Ihre Kleidung bestand aus einer weißen Choli und Salwar, und auf ihrer Stirn zwischen ihren Augenbrauen befand sich, wie bei vielen Frauen in Indien, ein roter Punkt. Auf Eves Gesicht formte sie ein Lächeln. »Mutter!«

Xena wandte sich zu ihr um.

»Wir sollten hier Halt machen«, erklärte Eve. Xena legte ihre Stirn in Falten, doch Eve ließ sich nicht irritieren. »Es ist wichtig. Dies sind Elianer. Sie müssen die Wahrheit erfahren.«

Gabrielle umfasste Xenas Arm. »Sie hat recht. Wenn wir diese Elianer davon überzeugen können, dass es keine Götter gibt, schwächen wir Dahak, oder verhindern zumindest, dass er an Kraft gewinnt.«

Xena blickte von ihrer Tochter zu Gabrielle und wieder zurück und seufzte. »Also gut«, murmelte sie. »Bleiben wir also hier.«

Sie saßen ab. Virgil führte die Pferde abseits der Straße, die Frauen hingegen setzten sich ins Gras und warteten auf das Ende der Taufen.

Es dauerte nicht lange, bis die Täuferin aus dem Wasser stieg. Während sie auf die drei Frauen zuschritt, erhoben sich diese. Eve lächelte sie an.

»Eve! Ich freue mich, dich wiederzusehen«, sprach die Frau sie an.

Eve breitete ihre Arme aus und umschloss die Frau mit ihnen. »Keya!«

Nachdem sie sich wieder voneinander gelöst hatten, trat Eve einen Schritt zur Seite. »Dies sind meine Mutter, Xena, und meine Tante, Gabrielle«, stellte Eve sie vor. »Sie haben einst Eli hier in Indien kennengelernt.«

Keya verbeugte sich vor ihnen. »Ich freue mich, Freunde von Eli kennenzulernen.«

Die beiden Angesprochenen erwiderten die Verbeugung.

»Was führt dich nach Indien, Eve? Wolltest du nicht nach Chin?«

Das Lächeln aus Eves Gesicht verschwand. »Dahak.«

Keyas Augen weiteten sich. »Was ist mit ihm?«

Gabrielle runzelte ihre Stirn. »Moment, woher weißt du von Dahak?«

Eve wandte sich ihrer Tante zu. »Dahak ist in vielen Kulturen bekannt, Gabrielle. Die Griechen und Römer kannten ihn nur deshalb nicht, weil die Olympioniken stets versuchten, das Wissen über ihn zu verbergen.«

Sie sah ihre Mutter an. »Sie hatten Angst, Angst vor der Götterdämmerung, sollten sich die Menschen je einem anderen Glauben zuwenden.« Xena nickte.

»Wir kennen hier in Indien viele Gottheiten und Kulte«, erklärte Keya. »Dahak ist nur einer von vielen.« Sie sah die drei Frauen der Reihe nach an. »Er hat nur wenige Anhänger.«

»Es gibt Dahak-Kultisten hier?«, fragte Xena. In ihren Augen blitzte es auf.

Keya erschrak, doch sie fasste sich rasch. »Ja, ein paar Tagesmärsche Richtung Süden. Sie haben einen kleinen Tempel.«

»Warum geht niemand gegen sie vor?«

»Die meisten Menschen hier sind Bauern, Handwerker und Händler«, begann die Täuferin zu erklären. »Und solange sie unter sich bleiben, kümmert es keinem.« Keya wandte sich an Eve. »Warum bereiten sie euch solche Sorgen?«

Eve blickte betreten zu Boden. »Was wir wissen, und was wir glauben, ist nicht immer das Gleiche.« Sie sah Keya wieder an. »Eli predigte den Weg der Liebe, doch dies ist nur der Pfad zu einem noch größeren Weg, zum Weg des Erwachens.«

»Du meinst den Weg der Erleuchtung?«

»Wenn du ihn so nennen möchtest, ja«, gab Eve ihr recht.

»Und was hat das mit Dahak zu tun?« Erneut ließ Keya ihren Blick zwischen den drei Frauen herumwandern.

»Es gibt keine Götter!«, platzte Xena heraus.

»Aber«, irritiert sah Keya Eve an, »du selbst sagtest, dass Eli für seinen Glauben an den Gott der Liebe gestorben sei.«

»In meinen Armen«, murmelte Gabrielle.

»Und dass dieser dir einst eine Vision schickte«, setzte Keya fort.

»Das war kein Gott, Keya«, bemerkte Eve. »Es war nur eine Seele, die den Kreislauf des Samsara durchbrochen hat.«

»Und das hat dir dieser – wie nanntest du ihn? – Erwachte offenbart?«

»Nein, Keya, ein anderer«, erwiderte Eve. Sie sah ihr in die Augen. »Auch Dahak ist ein Erwachter.«

Abscheu breitete sich auf Keyas Zügen aus. Eve umfasste ihre Hände. »Der Erwachte, der mir dieses Wissen enthüllt hat, heißt Toreias. Er und andere versuchen Dahak, von uns fernzuhalten. Doch Dahak hat den, der einst Eli und auch mich berührte, beseitigt und seinen Platz eingenommen.«

Keyas Gesichtszüge entspannten sich und sie lächelte Eve an. »Erzähl mir mehr!«

Eve erwiderte das Lächeln. Erleichterung breitete sich in ihrem Herzen aus, doch bevor sie weiter erzählen konnte, lud Keya sie zum Abendessen bei einer Gruppe Elianer ein. Dort berichteten die vier schließlich von ihren Erlebnissen und Erkenntnissen.

Da der Weg des Erwachens in Indien nicht unbekannt war, wenn auch unter einem anderen Namen, und viele Menschen versuchten, ihm zu folgen, fiel es ihnen nicht schwer, zu den Elianern durchzudringen.

Mit der Gewissheit eines Teilerfolges über Dahak verabschiedeten sie sich am nächsten Morgen von Keya und setzten ihren Weg fort.

Nach einer Stunde wandte sich Gabrielle an Xena. »Wir sollten uns um diese Kultisten kümmern.«

Xena sah sie an. »Ich weiß.«

Bald darauf saßen sie ab und führten ihre Pferde an den Zügeln. Nun blickte Xena zu Gabrielle hinüber und betrachtete deren Profil. »Hast du dir für deine Stute schon einen Namen überlegt?«

Die Frage überraschte Gabrielle, doch dann nickte sie. »Ich nenne sie Lila.«

Xena ergriff ihre Hand. »Der erste Einfall ist meist der beste.«

Gabrielle wandte sich ihrer Stute zu und tätschelte ihr über den Hals. »Wie gefällt er dir, Lila?« Die Stute rollte mit den Augen. Dann signalisierte sie jedoch mit einem Schnauben ihre Zustimmung.

In den kommenden Tagen fragten sie die Einheimischen nach den Kultisten. Von einem Bauern erfuhren sie schließlich deren Aufenthaltsort.

Nahe des Tempels ließen sie die Pferde zurück. Vorsichtig näherten sich dem Heiligtum, dass sich in einer Höhle befand. Dahaks Anhänger hatten keinerlei Wachen postiert. So betraten die Eindringlinge den Schlund, verbargen sich in den Schatten und vernahmen bald darauf rituellen Singsang. Dieser führte sie einen Stollen entlang tiefer in die Höhle hinein. Schließlich erreichten sie eine Kaverne.

Acht Menschen in schwarzen Roben knieten rund um einen Altar. Dieser bestand aus einem länglichen, schwarzen Stein in der Mitte des Raumes. Das Licht mehrerer Kerzen sowie einiger Fackeln zwischen den Kultisten erhellte die Szenerie.

Im Rücken der Kultisten erhoben sich fünf Stalagmiten in die Höhe, die ausreichend Schatten für die Neuankömmlinge boten. Xena bedeute Eve und Virgil nach links zu schleichen, sie und Gabrielle wandten sich nach rechts.

Dann erschien über dem Altar ein grelles Licht. Es zwang sie, ihre Augen mit einer Hand abzuschirmen. Einen Moment später war es jedoch wieder verschwunden. Zurück blieb ein zweit Schritt hoher Hüne.

»Huldigt dem Zerstörer!«, befahl ein Kultist. Seine Mitgläubigen warfen sich auf die Knie, hoben und senkten ihren Oberkörper. Der Zerstörer stieg vom Stein herab.

Xena blickte Gabrielle an und kniff die Augen zusammen. Dann sprang sie auf die Füße, stieß einen Kampfschrei aus und hechtete an den Kultisten vor ihr vorbei zum Zerstörer.

Bevor dieser reagierte, schlug sie einen Salto rückwärts und trat ihm dabei gegen die Brust. Er taumelte nach hinten. In der Luft zog Xena ihr Schwert und rammte es nach der Landung einem Kultisten in den Bauch.

In der Zwischenzeit stieß Gabrielle einen Kampfschrei aus und sprang über Xena hinweg auf die drei Kultisten zu, die hinter dem Altar knieten. Kaum spürte sie festen Boden unter sich, hämmerte sie den Knauf der Dolche einem Gegner auf Brust und Kopf. Dann drehte sie sich zur Seite und verpasste dem rechts von ihr Stehenden einen Tritt gegen das Kinn. Nun wandte sie sich dem Linken zu.

Eve und Virgil stürzten sich bloß Augenblicke danach auf die Dahakanhänger gegenüber dem Höhleneingang.

Xena konzentrierte sich auf den Zerstörer. Dieser hatte sich von der Attacke erholt und grollte sie an. Im Schein der Fackeln erkannte sie, dass dieser Zerstörer, anderes als Gabrielles Enkel, ein Mensch war. Sie grinste und hieb mit ihrem Schwert nach ihm. Er parierte jedoch den Schlag mit seiner eigenen Klinge, die er bislang verborgen gehalten hatte.

Die Klingen klirrten, als sie immer wieder aufeinandertrafen. Auf Hiebe folgten Paraden und erneute Angriffe. Keiner durchstieß die Verteidigung des Anderen. Doch dann überraschte er sie mit einer Finte und fügte ihr einen Schnitt am linken Oberschenkel zu.

Xena unterdrückte den Schmerz und schluckte ihren Stolz hinunter. Sie trat ihm gegen das Knie, sodass er für einen Moment die Deckung senkte. Dies genügte ihr und sie trieb ihm die Klinge in die Brust.

Der Zerstörer röchelte, verdrehte die Augen und sank, nachdem Xena die Klinge wieder herausgezogen hatte, auf den Boden nieder. Dann war es still, bis auf ein Wimmern, das von einem der Kultisten kam. Der Rest von den Dahakianern lag tot oder besinnungslos über den Boden der Höhle verteilt.

Xena blickte sich um, versicherte sich, das Gabrielle, Eve und Virgil unversehrt waren. Dann spürte sie den Schmerz ihrer Schnittes auf ihrem Bein und stöhnte auf. Sie stützte sich auf ihr Schwert, benutzte es als Stock, humpelte zu einem Stalagmiten und sank mit dem Rücken an ihm angelehnt hinab.

»Mutter!«, rief Eve aus. Sie stürzte auf sie zu und kniete sich neben ihr nieder. Sorgenvoll ergriff sie ihre Hand, blickte erst auf die Wunde, dann in ihre Augen.

Xena verzog das Gesicht. »Es ist nicht so schlimm, wie es aussieht, Eve.« Sie deutete Richtung Gang. »Ich brauche nur Nadel und Faden.«

Eve nickte. Dann riss sie einen Streifen aus ihrer Dupatta und presste ihn auf die Wunde.

»Ich hole es«, bot sich Virgil an und verschwand in Richtung des Tunnels.

Xena wandte sich Gabrielle zu, die mittlerweile auf der anderen Seite von ihr kniete. Auch in ihrem Gesicht zeigten sich die Sorgen ab, die sie sich um sie machte. »Gabrielle«, flüsterte Xena, ergriff die eine Hand ihrer Freundin und zeigte mit ihrer anderen an ihr vorbei auf den Kultisten, der sich wimmernd am Boden krümmte und seinen Unterleib hielt. »Diesmal musst du ihn befragen«, lächelte sie Gabrielle an. »Du schaffst das!«

Gabrielle drückte Xenas Hand und erwiderte das Lächeln. Dann setzte sie eine grimmige Miene auf, erhob sich und trat zu dem Kultisten. Ein paar Augenblicke lang ruhte ihr Blick auf ihm. Ohne Vorwarnung schossen ihre Zeigefinger auf den Hals des Mannes zu, fanden zielsicher die Blutgefäße. »Ich habe gerade die Blutzufuhr zu deinem Gehirn unterbrochen. Du hast noch dreißig Sekunden zu leben. Sage mir, was ich wissen will, und ich verschone deine dreckige Existenz!«

Der Mann röchelte. Schweiß trat auf seine Stirn. »Was willst du wissen?«, krächste er.

»Wo sind die anderen vier Zerstörer?«

»Ich weiß nur von Zweien«, presste er kaum hörbar hervor. Angst stand in seinem Gesicht geschrieben, Wasser rann an ihm herab. »Luzifer und Velasca … Germanien … Heer gegen Rom.« Blut trat aus seiner Nase aus.

»Wo sind die anderen?«, bohrte Gabrielle weiter.

»Das weiß … ich … nicht«, ächzte er. »Bitte!«, flehte er seine Peinigerin an.

Gabrielle presste ihre Lippen aufeinander und funkelte ihn an. Schließlich schossen ihre Zeigefinger auf seinen Hals zu und lösten die Sperre. Das Blut versorgte wieder das Gehirn, doch bevor der Mann realisierte, dass er am Leben blieb, verpasste sie ihm einen Schlag gegen die Schläfe, schickte ihm damit ins Land der Träume.

In der Woche, die sie zur Küste brauchten, verheilte Xenas Wunde. Gabrielle hatte sie zusammengenäht, ohne das eine Narbe zurückblieb. Nun erreichten sie eine Stadt, von der aus Schiffe zur arabischen Halbinsel ablegten. Sie suchten eine passende Herberge und stellten die Pferde im Stall ein. Eve und Virgil brachten ihr Gepäck auf die Zimmer. Xena und Gabrielle begaben sich derweil zum Hafen.

Nach einer Stunde kehrten sie zurück. Sie hatten ein Schiff gefunden, auf dem sie auch die Pferde mitnehmen konnten. Die Überfahrt brauchte zwar all ihr Geld auf, aber das kümmerte sie nicht. Hauptsache sie kamen rasch an ihr Ziel. Alles andere war nebensächlich.


	13. Der Sturm

**XIII. Der Sturm:**

_Die schlimmste Folter ist die, die man sich selbst zufügt._

_Gabrielle _

Das Schiff, auf dem sie ihre Passage erworben hatten, gehörte einem arabischen Kaufmann namens Yasir, der Gewürze und Stoffe von Indien aus in sein Heimatland verschiffte. Beim Auslaufen aus dem Hafen stand er neben dem Kapitän, der das Ruder in seinen Händen hielt, und blickte auf die See hinaus.

Yasir kleidete sich in ein traditionelles Gewand seiner Heimat: dem Thawb, ein luftiges, knöchellanges und langärmliges Kleidungsstück in Pastellfarben. Darunter trug er eine weiße Hose. Auf seinem Kopf saß eine Kofia.

Von Achtern her wehte eine warme Brise, blähte das Segel auf und schob das Schiff hinaus auf die See. Über ihnen hingen Schönwetterwolken am Firmament. Möwen schwirrten durch die Luft, stießen ins Wasser und tauchten mit einem Fisch im Schnabel wieder auf. Ihr Kreischen mischte sich in das Getöse der Wellen, die gegen die Schiffswand brandeten.

Die vier Reisenden standen an der Reling, genossen die Schönheit der Natur, und den Frieden, von dem sie wussten, dass er bald vorbei sein würde, sowie die Gegenwart der anderen.

Abends hielten sich Xena und Gabrielle oft am Heck des Schiffes auf und ließen sich vom Sonnenuntergang verzaubern. Gabrielle liebte es dabei ihren Kopf an Xenas Schulter auszuruhen. Xena wiederum umschlang ihre Freundin mit einem Arm und drückte sie an sich.

Eve und Virgil genossen ihre gemeinsame Zeit hingegen am Bug. Mit ineinander verschränkten Fingern blickten sie nach vorne auf das offene Meer und ließen ihre Vergangenheit hinter sich.

Da das Wetter sich nicht änderte, brachten sie rasch viele Seemeilen hinter sich, und in dem Maße, wie die Schrecken Dahaks allmählich verblassten, hob sich auch ihre Stimmung. Doch nach ein paar Tagen begannen die Albträume.

Jede Nacht wurden sie von ihnen heimgesucht, _jede Nscht schreckten sie schweißüberströmt und _mit klopfenden Herzen aus dem Schlaf auf.

Anfangs träumte Xena immer wieder die Szene, wie Gabrielle auf ihre Tochter Hoffnung zusprang und sich mit ihr in die Tiefe stürzte. Im Fallen drehte sie sich herum, ließ Xena einen letzten Blick auf ihr Gesicht erhaschen, das ihr Lebewohl sagte. Jedes Mal versuchte Xena, sie zu fassen zu bekommen, doch sie kam zu spät, konnte ihr nur mit Schrecken erfüllt nachblicken, den Abgrund ihre Gefährtin verschlucken sehen.

Dann, nach ein paar Tagen, änderte sich der Traum. Nun hing sie in Gurkhans Verlies von der Decke herab. Wachen prügelten auf sie ein. Blutergüsse und Prellungen überzogen ihren Körper, ließen jeden Muskel schmerzen. In ihren Träumen erschien ihr Gabrielle. Doch anders als damals tanzte sie nicht für sie, sondern blickte sie stattdessen mit einem hämischen Grinsen an.

»Du hast es nicht anders verdient«, höhnte ihr diese Gabrielle entgegen, bevor sie Xena auslachte und sich von ihr abwandte.

Dies schlug ihr auf ihr Gemüt. Erneut änderte sich nach einigen Tagen der Traum. Diesmal hing sie am Kreuz, dass in den Sand des Ufers getrieben worden war. Caesar blickte sie ausdruckslos an. Dann wandte er sich von ihr ab und befahl im Vorbeigehen einer Wache ihr die Beine zu brechen. Diese hob einen Hammer vom Boden auf, warf einen Blick auf Xena und schritt auf sie zu. Unter dem Legionärshelm steckte das zu einer spöttischen Grimasse verzogene Gesicht Gabrielles. Einen Moment später krachte der Eisenkopf auf die Oberschenkel, und ein Knacken ertönte, als die Knochen brachen. Der Schmerz raubte Xena schier den Verstand.

Bald überlagerte sich der Traum mit einem anderen. In diesem rekelte sich Gabrielle in den Armen von Ares, der ihr ein Schwert überreichte und nach vorne deutete.

»Wenn Du mich wahrhaft liebst, töte sie!«, schnurrte er ihr ins Ohr.

Mit Freuden nahm Gabrielle die Waffe entgegen, trat zu der vor ihr gefesselten und knienden Xena und ließ die Klinge herabsausen.

Dann fand sich Xena an eine Wand gekettet vor. Mit dem Rücken zur Zellentür saß Solan vor ihr und blickte sie an. Hinter ihm tauchte Gabrielle auf und stieß ihm ein Schwert ins Genick. Xena schrie, wollte sich von den Ketten losreißen, doch es gelang ihr nicht, und Gabrielles Gelächter klingelte in ihren Ohren.

Schließlich saß sie im Sattel auf Argos Rücken, schnalzte mit ihrer Peitsche nach Gabrielles Füßen, wickelte das andere Ende um den Sattelknauf und galoppierte über Wiesen und Steine, durch Bachbette und Feuerstellen. Immer wieder wandte sie sich nach hinten um, ergötzte sich am Leid Gabrielles. Sie trieb ihre Stute zu einem schnelleren Tempo an, lachte und jauchzte ihre Begeisterung hinaus. Bei einer Klippe angekommen stieg sie ab, trat zu Gabrielle, die zerschunden und zerkratzt bewusstlos vor ihr am Boden lag. Sie befreite sie von der Peitsche, hob sie auf, trat zum Rand, ließ einen Triumpfschrei erklingen und warf sie in die Tiefe hinab.

Gabrielle träumte von Japan. Obwohl sie nicht dabei gewesen war, sah sie immer wieder Xenas Kopf vom Rumpf getrennt werden. Jedes Mal bemühte sie sich, rechtzeitig bei Xena zu sein, um die Klinge mit ihrer eigenen zu parieren, um das Schreckliche abzuwenden, doch so sehr sie sich auch anstrengte, sie kam immer zu spät.

Dann stand sie am Strand vor Bellerophons Festung und erblickte eine Brandbombe durch die Luft segeln. Gabrielles schrie aus Leibeskräften zu Xena hinüber, die über den Strand lief. Doch der Wind wehte ihre Worte in die falsche Richtung. So konnte sie nur mit Entsetzen zusehen, wie das Geschoss vor Xenas Füßen landete und explodierte. Die Schmerzensschreie ihrer Gefährtin, die bei lebendigem Leib verbrannte, fraßen sich in Gabrielles Geist.

Nach ein paar Tagen änderte sich auch ihr Traum. Nun saß Xena mit Solan im Arm vor ihr am Boden, wippte vor und zurück und schluchzte bitterlich. Abrupt wandte sie sich zu ihr um.

»Du bist an allem schuld, du hast meinen Sohn ermordet«, giftete diese Xena. »Ich hasse dich!«

Dann sah sie Xena in Ming T'iens Palast am Schafott liegen und sich selbst neben ihr mit einem Schwert in der Hand stehen.

»Ich liebe dich!«, hauchte Xena dieser Gabrielle zu.

Diese grinste zurück. »Grüße deinen Solan von mir!« Und die Klinge fuhr herab.

Auch Virgil plagten die Alpträume. Er träumte von seinem Vater. Joxer schenkte ihm ein Lächeln. Mit einem Mal jedoch verzerrte sich sein Gesicht zu einer Fratze. Dann spuckte er ihn an.

»Du elender Verräter, wie kannst dich mit dieser römischen Hure einlassen? Sie dir an, was sie mir angetan hat!« Er hielt ihm seine Brust hin, zeigte ihm die Stichwunde, die Livias Schwert hinterlassen hatte.

Die Wucht der Anschuldigung ließ Virgil ein paar Schritte zurücktaumeln. Er stolperte über seine Füße und landete schließlich auf seinem Hinterteil.

Im nächsten Traum fand Virgil Eve an einem Baum gefesselt vor und sich selbst neben ihr stehen. Der andere Virgil drückte ihr einen Dolch an die Kehle. Einige Blutstropfen sickerten aus einem feinen Schnitt und rannen den Hals hinab. Dennoch blickte Eve voller Liebe und Zuversicht zum anderen Virgil auf.

»Ich liebe dich!«, hauchte sie.

Auf den Zügen seines Doppelgängers hingegen zeichneten sich Zorn, Wut, Hass und Abscheu ab. Er zog Eve die Klinge quer über die Kehle. Blut spritzte ihm entgegen. Eve röchelte, und ihre Augen quollen hervor.

Der Doppelgänger ergriff ihren Haarschopf, riss ihren Kopf nach hinten und spuckte ihr ins Gesicht. »Das ist für meinen Vater, du Schlampe!«

Und Eve träume von Virgil. Seile spannten sich von zwei Pfosten zu seinen Armen, streckten diese von seinem Körper fort. Vor ihm sah sie Livia mit einem Schwert in der Hand stehen. Ohne Vorwarnung fuhr sie herum und stach Joxer, der sich hinter hier befand, die Klinge in die Brust.

Jede einzelne Nacht wiederholte sich der Traum, und immer schrie sie auf, versuchte sich vor Joxer zu werfen, die Klinge an seiner statt abzufangen, doch sie schaffte es nicht. Jedes Mal lächelte Livia sie an, zog das Schwert aus dem Körper und leckte das Blut von der Schneide ab. Dann wandte sie sich ab, sprang auf ihr Pferd und brauste jubelnd davon.

Virgils Gesicht verzog sich zu einer Grimasse der Trauer und des Schmerzes. Tränen strömten über seine Wange.

»Warum?«, fragte er und blickte sie direkt an. »Was hat er dir getan?«

Bevor sie antworten konnte, schreckte sie aus dem Traum auf und bemerkte Virgil, der neben ihr lag und schlief. Er stöhnte, schmiss seinen Kopf von einer Seite zur anderen, aber er wachte nicht auf. Nun rannen an ihren Wangen Tränen hinab.

Nach ein paar Tagen änderte sich auch ihr Traum. In diesem war Joxer an die Pfosten gebunden. Wie beim ersten Traum drehte sich Livia herum, doch anstatt Joxer durchbohrte sie Virgil die Brust. Dann lachte die Schlächterin Roms und grinste ihr ins Gesicht, ehe sie sich auf das Pferd schwang und davonritt. Und statt Virgil fragte Joxer sie nach dem Warum.

Als nächstes sah sie sich auf der Kuppe eines Hügels stehen. Unter ihr versammelten sich tausende Menschen und jubelten ihr zu.

»Heil Dahak! Heil dem Fürsten der Finsternis!«, schrie diese Eve der gröllenden Menge entgegen. Schließlich wandte sich ihre Doppelgängerin um und schlitzte ihrer Mutter, die gefesselt zu ihren Füssen kniete, die Kehle auf. Während das Leben an ihr herabströmte, beugte sich die andere Eve zu einem von Xenas Ohren.

»Ich liebe dich, Mutter!«

Nachdem sich ihr Pendant wieder erhoben hatte, blickte es sie an, zwinkerte und brach in schallendes Gelächter aus.

So verging Woche um Woche. Eines Nachts, als Gabrielle wieder einmal aus einem ihrer Alpträume aufschreckte, war Xena sogleich an ihrer Seite, denn sie hatte die Nacht über kein Auge zu getan. Sie versuchte stattdessen den Tag über genügend Ruhe zu finden.

»Es ist alles gut, Gabrielle«, flüsterte sie sanft auf ihre Freundin ein.

»Xena?« Gabrielle tastete im Dunkeln nach ihr.

Xena schloss sie in die Arme, bettete ihren Kopf auf ihre Brust, und wippte sie zärtlich, wie ein Kind, vor und zurück. »Schhh!«

Gabrielle schniefte. Dann sie blickte zu Xena auf, auf deren Antlitz sich das Mondlicht spiegelte. »Ich habe geträumt, dass ich Solan ermodert habe.« Tränen bildeten sich in ihren Augen. Sie schluchzte. »Xena, ich würde so was nie tun, das weißt du doch, nicht wahr?«

»Ich weiß, Gabrielle. Es ist alles gut, es war nur ein böser Traum.«

Allmählich beruhigte sich Gabrielle. Dennoch wippte Xena sie weiterhin hin und her, blickte voller Mitgefühl auf sie herab, versuchte ihr mit ihrer Gegenwart und Wärme Trost zu spenden.

Schließlich wischte sich Gabrielle die Tränen aus dem Gesicht. »Wir müssen etwas gegen diese Träume unternehmen.«

»Ich weiß«, entgegnete Xena und küsste Gabrielle auf die Stirn. Immer noch in Xenas Armen liegend schlummerte die Bardin bald wieder ein, und kein weiterer böser Traum störte diese Nacht ihren Schlaf. Xena hingegen blieb bis zum Morgengrauen wach, hielt ihre Gabrielle fest und strich ihr beruhigend über das Haar.

Am nächsten Tag trommelte Xena sie am Bug des Schiffes zusammen. »Wir müssen uns gegen diese Alpträume zur Wehr setzen, und ich denke, ich habe eine Lösung.« Sie warf Gabrielle einen Blick zu, die ihr mit einem Lächeln zunickte.

»Dann hoffen wir mal, dass das klappt«, murmelte Xena und wandte sie sich Eve und Virgil zu. »Ich denke, dass die Meditationstechniken, die Toreias Gabrielle und mich gelehrt hat, die Albträume abschwächen oder verschwinden lassen können.«

Die beiden lächelten sie an. In ihren Blick lag grenzenloses Vertrauen. Xena straffte ihre Schultern und gab das Lächeln zurück, und gemeinsam mit Gabrielle unterwies sie in den folgenden Tagen ihre Tochter und deren Gefährten in der Kunst des T'ai Chi Ch'uan sowie in weiteren Meditations- und Atemtechniken. Tatsächlich verloren schon bald die Albträume an Intensität, und schließlich blieben sie ganz aus. Endlich konnten sie die Nächte wieder durchschlafen und Kraft für die nächsten Schrecken sammeln.

Die Zeit verstrich, und wieder verblasste allmählich das Grauen der Vergangenheit, ließ sie neuen Mut schöpfen, doch eines Tages entdeckte ein Matrose eine aufziehende Sturmfront vor ihnen. Der alarmierte Kapitän, ein vom Wetter gegerbter Kerl, stand am Oberdeck nahe dem Ruder und blickte angestrengt in die angegebene Richtung. Er kniff die Augen zusammen, nahm dann ein Fernrohr zur Hilfe und beobachtete die Sturmfront.

»Das sieht keinem Sturm ähnlich, den ich je gesehen habe«, meinte er schließlich zu Yasir, der wie jeden Tag neben ihm stand.

»Oh, meine schönen Gewürze und Stoffe!«, jammerte der Kaufmann und blickte zwischen Sturm und Kapitän hin und her, in der Hoffnung, dass dieser gleich einen Ausweg präsentieren würde.

»Deine Ladung, Yasir, ist nun unser geringstes Problem«, brummte der Seebär. »Sieh! Die Front breitet sich rasch aus. Bald wird sie uns einschließen!«

Xena, die in der Nähe an der Reling stand, hatte das Gespräch vernommen und trat zu den beiden. »Das ist kein natürlicher Sturm«, merkte sie an.

Der Kapitän nickte zu ihren Worten, während er weiterhin das aufziehende Unwetter beobachtete. »Es hat keinen Sinn zu jammern« brummte er. »Wir müssen durch ihn hindurch.« Damit wandte er sich an Xena. »Du und deine Freunde könnt euch nützlich machen und die Ladung unter Deck sichern. Und bleibt gleich unten. Hier oben wird es bald ungemütlich.«

Xena bedachte ihn mit einem ausdruckslosen Blick. Dann nickte sie und schritt Richtung Bug davon. Dort standen Eve und Virgil, hielten sich gegenseitig an einer Hand und blickten auf die Sturmfront vor ihnen. In den dunklen Wolken leuchtete es auf. Der Seegang nahm merklich zu.

Der Kapitän bellte Befehle und die Matrosen beeilten sich, ihnen nachzukommen, holten die Segel ein und machten das Schiff sturmsicher, so gut es ihnen möglich war.

Eve und Virgil sahen zu Xena, als diese zu ihnen trat. »Wir werden den Sturm nicht entkommen, oder?«, flüsterte Eve.

»Nein, mein Schatz, leider nicht.« Einen Moment lang sah Xena zum Sturm hinüber. Sie presste ihre Kiefer aufeinander und spannte ihre Gesichtsmuskeln an. Mit einem Ruck wandte sie sich von ihm ab und wieder ihrer Tochter sowie Virgil zu. »Der Kapitän bittet uns unter Deck zu gehen und die Ladung zu sichern.« Virgil und Eve nickten.

Unter Deck machten sich Eve und Virgil daran, die Frachtkisten zusätzlich zu den vorhandenen mit weiteren Tauen zu sichern. Zudem verstauten sie alle Gegenstände die herum lagen oder hingen.

Xena ging vor zur Pferdekoppel. Dort stand Gabrielle und sprach auf Lila ein. »Nun komm schon, nur noch diesen einen«, flehte sie die Stute an und hielt ihr dabei einen Apfel vor die Nüstern. Das Pferd jedoch schnaubte und machte keine Anstalten die Kostbarkeit anzunehmen.

»Gabrielle?«

Sie wandte sich zu ihr um.

»Ein Sturm zieht auf, und wir können ihn nicht umfahren«, begann Xena. »Er ist nicht natürlich.«

»Dahak?«, folgerte Gabrielle.

»Ja«, gab Xena ihr recht. »Eve und Virgil kümmern sich um die Sicherung der Ladung. Wir sollten versuchen die Pferde so gut es geht zu schützen.«

Gabrielle nickte und legte ihre Stirn in Falten. »Das Heu!«, sprach sie ihren ersten Gedanken aus. »Wenn wir es zwischen die Pferde stopfen, schützt es sie vielleicht.« Voller Hoffnung blickte sie Xena an.

Xena lächelte. »Gute Idee! Also, an die Arbeit!«

Und so stopften die beiden Kriegerinnen die restlichen Heuballen, die sie noch hatten, in die Koppeln zwischen die Wände und die Tiere. Die Pferde musterten erst das unerwartete Futter, dann begannen sie, daran zu knabbern.

Der Seegang nahm zu. Regentropfen trommelten auf das Schiff. Selbst unter Deck konnten sie das Prasseln hören. Bald schlingerte das Schiff auf und ab und hin und her. In den Maßen, in denen sich der Sturm steigerte, nahmen auch die Bewegungen des Schiffes zu. Im Gebälk knarrte es.

Xena und Gabrielle redeten den Tieren zu, um sie zu beruhigen. Eve und Virgil versuchten derweil sich, auf den Beinen zu halten, während sie zu den beiden Kriegerinnen stolperten. Sie hielten sich an den Tauen fest und stützen sich an der Schiffswand ab, um nicht von den Wellenbrechern von den Füßen gehoben zu werden, doch schließlich erreichten sie ihr Ziel.

Xena saß neben Gabrielle am Boden zwischen den Koppeln. Beide umklammerten die Steher der Pferdeboxen. »Haltet euch fest!«, schrie sie. Obwohl sie unter Deck waren, heulte und pfiff der Wind durch das Schiff. Das Holz ächzte und die Pferde wieherten, sodass die Vier kaum ihr eigenes Wort verstanden.

Virgil und Eve kauerten sich auf der anderen Seite des Ganges auf den Boden, und hielten sich an ihrem Pfosten fest.

»Achtet auf euren Atem«, schrie Xena erneut. »Haltet euer Chi im Gleichgewicht! Dann schaffen wir das!«

Sie blickte zu Gabrielle hinüber und versuchte ihr ein Lächeln der Zuversicht zu schenken, doch einen Moment später presste sie bloß noch ihre Lippen zusammen, die nun einen Strich bildeten.

Immer wieder krachten die Wellen gegen das Schiff, ließen es auf mal die eine, dann wieder auf die andere Seite neigen, hoben und senkten das Heck sowie den Bug. Ein Ächzen und Krachen drang durch den Rumpf, zog sich in die Länge und steigerte sich. Das Schiff neigte sich zur Seite und verblieb einige Augenblicke in dieser Haltung. Ein Bersten erklang, und mit einem Ruck kippte das Schiff auf die andere Seite. Sie hatten soeben den Hauptmasten verloren.

Über ihnen knarrten die Dielen des Decks. Dann bogen sie sich auf und gaben nach. Wasser schoss in den Schiffsbauch auf die vier Menschen und Pferde herab. Die Tiere gerieten in Panik, wieherten und rollten mit den Augen, versuchten aus den Koppeln zu entkommen.

Das Schiff kippte erneut zur Seite. Ein weiteres langgezogenes Krachen und Ächzen durchzog es. Dann barst mit einem Mal die Schiffswand neben ihnen. Der Riss vergrößerte sich und Wassermassen drangen ins Innere.

Die Wucht der Wellen zerfetzte die Pferdekoppeln. Die vier Menschen im Bauch des Schiffes klammerten sich an die Steher, doch nun richteten sich die Dielen auf, mit denen diese verbunden waren.

Abermals traf eine Welle das Schiff, spülte Eve und Virgil, ihren Pfosten sowie die beiden Pferde hinter ihnen hinaus in die See.

»Eve!« Xena schrie aus Leibeskräften und sah ihrer Tochter mit Schrecken erfüllt hinterher. Bevor sie das Geschehene realisierte, traf die nächste Welle ein, krachte auf ihren Körper. Ihre Finger glitten am nassen Holz ab. Die Wassermassen hoben sie auf und rissen sie mit sich. Einen Augenblick später befand sie sich auch schon im offenen Meer. Verzweifelt versuchte sie ihren Kopf über Wasser zu halten, sich an irgendetwas festzuklammern. »Gabrielle!« Die See zog an ihr, wollte sie verschlucken, doch irgendwie gelang es ihr, an der Oberflächen zu bleiben.

»Eve!« Sie fand kein Anzeichen der Anderen, hatte sie aus den Augen verloren

Gabrielle strampelte im Wasser. Sie vernahm in der Nähe ein Schnauben, wandte sich in diese Richtung und sah Lila auf sich zu schwimmen. Als sie bei ihr war, schnappte Gabrielle nach dem Zaumzeug und hielt sich daran fest.

»Xena!«, rief sie gegen den Wind, aber sie bekam keine Antwort. Dann erhaschte sie in der Ferne am Horizont Land. Immer wenn eine Welle sie hochhob, konnte sie den Strand erkennen, bis er wieder aus ihrem Sichtfeld verschwand. Sie rieb sich das Wasser aus den Augen. Der Wind peitsche den Regen jedoch unermüdlich auf sie ein.

Gabrielle klammerte sich an Hoffnung, dass sie sich nicht geirrt hatte, klopfte Lila gegen den Hals und sprach ihr Mut zu. »Komm Mädchen, wir schaffen das! So weit ist es nicht.« Dann begann sie Richtung Ufer zu schwimmen und zerrte die Stute hinter sich her.

Nach einer halben Stunde erreichten sie das Land. Gabrielle ließ die Zügel los und sank auf den Sand nieder. Sie hörte Lila schnauben und wiehern, gefolgt vom Donnern der Hufe. Mit letzter Kraft versuchte sie auf die Beine zu kommen, aber die Anstrengung war zu viel. Mit einem Stöhnen brach sie zusammen und verlor das Bewusstsein.

Hinter Xena erklang ein Gurgeln, mit dem die See das zerborstenen Schiff verschlang. Augenblicke später gab es keinerlei Anzeichen, dass es jemals existiert hatte.

Der Regen peitschte unterbrochen auf sie ein. Die Wellen hoben sie in die Höhe und senkten sie wieder ab. Abgesehen vom Getöse des Sturms und dem Prasseln des Regens war es still. Sie war allein.

Dann hörte sie ein Wiehern. Sie wandte sich in die Richtung und erkannte ockerfarbenes Fell. Erleichtert wenigstens ein vertrautes Wesen zu sehen, schwamm sie darauf zu und griff dann nach dem Zaumzeug. »Braves Mädchen!«, begrüßte sie Argo. Nach einem Moment der Freude wandte sie sich jedoch wieder hinaus in den Sturm. »Gabrielle! Eve! Virgil!« Es kam keine Antwort.

Argo schnaubte, schwamm los und zerrte sie mit.

Xena spuckte Wasser, versuchte im Sturm irgendetwas zu erkennen. »Wo willst du denn hin?«, rief sie ihr durch den Wind zu.

Argo wieherte, hielt aber nicht inne. Schließlich erkannte Xena, was Argo schon vor ihr entdeckt hatte. Am Horizont zeichnete sich eine helle Linie ab. Nun begann auch sie zu schwimmen.

Die Zeit zog sich in die Länge, doch schließlich fanden Argos Hufe Halt am Meeresgrund. Xena zerrte sich auf den Rücken des Pferdes, sank vornüber, schwang ihre Arme um den Hals und ließ sich ans Ufer tragen.

Dort angekommen richtete sie sich auf und suchte nach Spuren der Anderen. Durch den dichten Regen betrug ihre Sichtweite bloß wenige Schritte. Erschöpft und entmutigt glitt sie vom Rücken und sackte auf den Boden.

»Gabrielle«, murmelte sie noch, ehe sich die Dunkelheit über sie senkte.

Wie lange sie ohnmächtig war, wusste Gabrielle nicht, als sie wieder die Augen aufschlaug. Stöhnend erhob sie sich und blickte sich um. Jeder Muskel in ihrem Körper schmerzte. Blutergüsse und Schnittwunden überzogen ihn, doch sie biss die Zähne zusammen und ignorierte die Schmerzen.

Der Sturm war inzwischen abgezogen und auch der Regen hatte aufgehört. In der Nähe von ihr lagen am Strand zerborstene Holzplanken herum. Ansonsten entdeckte sie nichts, außer weisen Sand, Seetang und gegenüber der Küste zum Landesinneren hin Akazien hinter denen ein Gebirge aufragte.

Auf ihren Rücken spürte sie das Gewicht ihres Katanas, ihr Chakram baumelte gegen ihre rechte Hüfte. Sie neigte ihren Blick und sah ihre Füße in Stiefeln stecken. Sandkörner pickten auf ihrer Haut. Die Sai befanden sich in den Halftern. Mit ihren Händen wischte sich Gabrielle den Sand ab.

»Wenigstens habe ich meine Waffen noch«, murmelte sie. Dann wandte sie sich dem Strand zu. _Vielleicht haben die anderen auch überlebt_!

»Xena!«, rief sie. »Eve! Virgil!«

Das Einzige, dass sie vernahm, war ein entferntes Wiehern. Schlagartig fiel ihr ein, wie sie das Ufer erreicht hatte.

_Lila!_ Sie rief nach ihrer Stute. Erneut erklang ein Wiehern – diesmal schon lauter. Gabrielle stolperte durch den Sand in die Richtung, in der sie das Pferd vermutete.

Nach ein paar Minuten entdeckte sie das Tier. Es war noch ein Stück weit entfernt, trabte jedoch auf sie zu. Als sie bei ihr ankam, schnaubte und wieherte es zur Begrüßung.

»Brave Lila!« Gabrielle streichelte ihr über die Stirn und klopfte gegen den Hals. Im Gegenzug stupste Lila sie an.

Trotz der Strapazen und des Schreckens schien es der Stute gut zu gehen. Nur Sattel hatte sie keinen. Gabrielle schwang sich auf den Rücken des Tieres und ließ es Richtung Osten die Küste entlang laufen.

»Hoffentlich geht es den anderen gut«, flüsterte sie mehr zu sich, als zu Lila.

Das Erste, das Xena fühlte, als sie zu sich kam, war etwas Glitschiges, dass ihr über das Gesicht fuhr. Sie öffnete ihre Augen und sah einen Schatten über sich. Dann erblickte sie ein rosafarbenes Ding auf ihr Auge zukommen. Sie hob einen Arm, um sich vor den Angriff zu schützen. Dann vernahm sie ein Wiehern. Xena blinzelte gegen die Helligkeit des Himmels und erkannte ockerfarbenes Fell sowie einen weißen Strich.

»Argo?« Die Stute stand über ihr und wieherte erneut. »Argo!«, rief Xena aus, erhob sich und umarmte das Pferd. »Braves Mädchen«, flüsterte sie, tätschelte ihr den Hals und blickte sich um.

Sie befand sich auf einem Sandstrand. Außer ihr und Argo sah sie kein anderes Lebewesen. Gegenüber dem Ufer, auf der anderen Seite des Strandes wuchsen Akazien. Hinter diesen machte sie ein Gebirge aus.

Ihre Hand fuhr zu ihrer Hüfte. Die Finger strichen über Metall. Dann spürte Xena ihr Schwert gegen ihren Rücken schlagen und lächelte.

Mit einem Mal erstarb es. »Gabrielle!« Mit Leibeskräften schrie sie nach ihren Lieben. »Eve! Virgil!«

Sie bekam keine Antwort. Niedergeschlagen suchte sie den Sand nach Spuren ab, fand jedoch nur ihre eigenen, sowie die Argos. Schließlich schloss sie ihre Auge und atmete durch.

»Wenn ich es geschafft habe, dann die anderen auch!« Sich an diese Hoffnung klammernd öffnete sie wieder ihre Lider und schwang sich auf Argos Rücken. »Komm, Mädchen, lass sie uns suchen!« Mit diesen Worten ergriff sie die Zügel und lenkte die Stute Richtung Westen.

Sie ritt eine halbe Stunde am Ufer entlang, ehe sie ein anderes Lebewesen erspähte. Es handelte sich ebenfalls um einen Reiter, der rasch näher kam. Ihre Gefühle wechselten zwischen Hoffnung und Vorsicht. Dann sah sie eine kurzen, blonden Haarschopf, der sich auf und ab bewegte.

»Gabrielle!« Der Reiter winkte ihr zu und der Wind trug ihren Namen an sie heran. Xena beschleunigte Argos Schritte, und bald erkannte sie die Gesichtszüge ihrer Gefährtin.

Xena hielt Argo an, glitt vom Rücken und sprang in den Sand. Gabrielle tat es ihr gleich. Einen Moment sahen sie sich in die Augen,dann fielen sie sich um den Hals.

»Ich dachte, ich hätte dich verloren«, hauchte Gabrielle.

»Ich sagte dir doch, dass ich die nie mehr allein lasse«, flüsterte Xena.

Sie drückten ihre Wangen und ihre Leiber aneinander, spürten die Wärme in ihnen, genossen die Berührungen, wollten nicht mehr voneinander ablassen. Schließlich lösten sie sich doch und blickten sich erneut in die Augen.

»Ich konnte keine Spur von Eve oder Virgil finden«, erwähnte Gabrielle.

»Ich auch nicht«, flüsterte Xena. »Aber wenn wir es geschafft haben, dann haben sie es auch.«

»Wir werden sie finden, Xena!«

Xena nickte, straffte ihr Schultern und schwang sich auf Argo. »Suchen wir sie!«

Gabrielle lächelte, dann stieg sie auf Lila auf. Sie wandten sich gen Westen und ritten den Strand entlang.

Sie achteten nicht auf die Zeit. Aufmerksam richteten sie ihren Blick auf den Boden. Schließlich erspähte Xena eine Spur. Ein Stück von ihnen entfernt war der Sand aufgewühlt – etwa vier Schritte breit. Die Abdrücke erstreckten sich bis zum Horizont.

Sie stieg ab, kniete sich nieder und betrachtete die Fährten. Gabrielle hockte sich neben sie und deutete mit einer Hand auf zwei Vertiefungen.

»Hier lagen zwei Menschen. Ein Mann und eine Frau.« Sie blickte Xena an.

Doch diese deutete auf eine Fußspur. »Hier kam jemand entlang, aus Richtung der Akazien. Und hier«, sie richtete einen Finger auf eine andere Stelle, »entfernte sie sich wieder. Eine Frau vielleicht.« Sie sah Gabrielle an ihrer Seite an.

»Dann hat sie die Reiter geholt, und die haben die beiden mitgenommen.«

Xena nickte und richtete sich auf. »Eve!«, flüsterte sie. Ihr Blick wanderte den Spuren entlang zum Horizont.

Gabrielle legte eine Hand auf ihre Schulter. »Sie leben, beide.«

Xena fasste neuen Mut, nickte und schwang sich wieder auf Argos Rücken. während Gabrielle auf Lila aufsetzte. Sie hatten keinerlei Probleme den Abdrücken zu folgen. Es war offensichtlich, wo sie entlang führten.


	14. Die Festung

**XIV. Die Festung:**

_Schwierige Zeiten erfordern schwierige Entscheidungen, selbst wenn unser Gewissen in Agonie aufschreit. _

_Das war die härteste Lektion, die Xena mich je lehrte._

_Gabrielle _

Bis zum Abend folgten Xena und Gabrielle der Spur, holten zu den Reitern jedoch nicht auf. Neben der Hitze zerrten Hunger und Durst an ihren Kräften. So beschlossen sie, einen Lagerplatz zu suchen, den sie sie am Fuße des Gebirges an einer Stelle fanden, an der ein Bach aus einer Ritze im Felsen entsprang. Sie stillten ihren Durst, tränkten die Pferde und ruhten sich im Schatten der Akazien einen Moment aus.

Dann kehrten sie zum Ufer zurück und versuchten, den einen oder anderen Fisch zu fangen. Ihre Geduld wurde auf eine harte Probe gestellt, doch letztendlich erwischte Xena einen Seebarsch.

Zurück im Lager nahm Gabrielle den Fang mit einer ihrer Sai aus und schnitt Filets zurecht. Inzwischen entfachte Xena ein Feuer. Gabrielle legte die Fischstücke auf flache Steine, die sie unterwegs gefunden und im Meerwasser gereinigt hatten, und balancierte sie mit den Klingen über die Flammen Feuer.

Bald bruzelte und duftete es. Nachdem sie ihren Hunger gestillt hatten, kuschelten sich unter den Bäumen zusammen. Erschöpft fielen ihnen die Augen zu, und sie glitten in einen traumlosen Schlaf.

Am nächsten Morgen nahmen sie die Verfolgung wieder auf. Die Spuren wurden zwar schwieriger zu entdecken, doch beide waren geübt im Fährtenlesen, und so folgten sie den Abdrückten durch den Akazienwald bis an eine Stelle am Fuß des Gebirges, an der sich ein Pfad hinauf in die Berge schlängelte.

Er war steil. Deshalb saßen sie ab und führten die Pferde hintereinander am Zügel; Xena schritt mit Argo voran, Gabrielle und Lila folgten.

Nach einiger Zeit waren sie hoch genug, um eine beeindruckende Aussicht über Küste und Strand zu ergattern, doch dies kümmerte sie nicht, denn ihr Blick war stets nach vorne den Weg hinauf gerichtet.

Gegen Mittag verbreitete sich der Pfad zu einem Plateau, das an drei Seiten von Felswänden umgeben war. In einer Ecke entsprang ein Rinnsal, und so konnten sie erneut ihren Durst stillen. Nach einer kurzen Rast, setzten sie ihren Aufstieg fort.

Von Zeit zu Zeit fanden sie auf dem steinigen Untergrund die eine oder andere Fußspur. Meistens bestanden sie aus Hufabdrücken, aber hier und da erkannten sie auch Spuren von Stiefeln.

»Sie mal!«, bemerkte Gabrielle. Xena hielt an, schob Argo zur Seite, quetsche sich an ihr vorbei und trat zu Gabrielle. Sie besah sich die Stelle, auf die ihre Freundin zeigte. Dann breitete sich ein Lächeln auf ihrem Gesicht aus. Der Abdruck stammte von einer Frau.

»Eve!« Xena erhob sich, umfasste Gabrielles Schultern und strahlte sie an. Gabrielle erwiderte das Lächeln. Schließlich nickte Xena, ehe sie sich erneut an Argo vorbeizwang und Aufstieg wieder aufnahm.

Als die Abenddämmerung einsetze, bog Xena um eine Kurve und stoppte abrupt. Angestrengt spähte sie nach vorne.

»Was ist?«, flüsterte Gabrielle ihr von hinten zu.

Xena schob Argo zur Seite, damit Gabrielle zu ihr nach vorne schlüpfen konnte. Einen Moment später legte Gabrielle ihr eine Hand auf die Schulter. Vor ihnen erhob sich oben am Berg eine Festung. Der Pfad, soweit sie ihn Einblicken konnten, führte direkt auf sie zu.

»Dort müssen sie sein«, murmelte Xena und blickte Gabrielle an.

»Wir sollten warten, bis es dunkel ist«, meinte Gabrielle. »Dann sehen sie uns nicht, wenn wir uns nähern.«

Xena nahm Gabrielles Hand in ihre und drückte sie. Ihren Blick wandte sie jedoch wieder der Festung zu. Hin und wieder blitzte es auf den Zinnen auf. »Pro Seite patrouillieren zwei Wachen auf der Burgmauer«, bemerkte sie und sah dabei Gabrielle in die Augen. »Wir nähren uns der Burg mit Argo und Lila. Wenn wir in Hörweite sind, lassen wir sie zurück. Argo wird deine Lila mitbringen, wenn ich sie rufe.«

Gabrielle nickte und drückte nun ihrerseits Xenas Hand.

Der Weg vor ihnen führte direkt auf die Ostmauer zu, bog dann aber rechts um die Burg herum. Xena deutete auf die Ostmauer. Gabrielle legte ihr eine Hand auf die Schulter, dann huschten sie auch schon in geduckter Haltung hinüber zur Festung.

Unter der Festungsmauer blieben sie stehen, richteten ihren Blick nach oben und suchten die Wand ab. Mond und Sterne spendeten genügend Licht, sodass sie die Konturen der Mauerblöcke erkennen konnten. Die Steinquader, aus denen die Mauer bestand, waren niedrig und boten ausreichend Halt, um hinaufzuklettern. Xena legte ihre Finger in eine Ritze, fand mit ihren Zehen Halt und tastete mit einer Hand nach einer weiteren Rille ein Stückchen über der ersten. Schritt für Schritt schob sie sich in die Höhe. Gabrielle folgte ihr dichtauf.

Von den Zinnen drang von Zeit zu Zeit ein Scheppern zu ihnen hinunter. Schwerter schlugen beim Gehen gegen die Beine der Wachen. Immer, wenn die Männer an der Stelle vorüberschritten, unter der die Frauen in der Wand hingen, hielten die beiden inne und warteten. Auf diese Weise zog sich der Aufstieg zwar in die Länge, aber sie waren vor Entdeckung relativ sicher.

Ein weiteres Mal trafen sich die beiden Wachmänner in der Mitte der Mauer. Diesmal blieben sie stehen.

»Ah, ich freue mich schon auf morgen, auf das Fest«, sprach der eine seinen Kameraden an.

»Ja, ich weiß was du meinst«, entgegnete der andere. »Schade nur, dass er auch nach dem Blut des Mädchen verlangt. Hast Du gesehen, was das für eine Schnitte ist?«

Der erste ließ ein kehliges Lachen ertönen. »Ja, was für eine Braut!«

Der Zweite fiel in das Gegröle seines Waffenbruders mit ein. In Xenas Augen blitzte es auf. Sie presste die Zähne zusammen, schluckte ihren Zorn hinunter und hielt die Luft an, unterdrückte den Impuls, sich hier und jetzt über die Zinnen zu schwingen, und beide Männer einfach hinunter in die Tiefe zu werfen. Auch Gabrielle, die dicht hinter ihr war, schmiegte sich gegen die Wand und versuchte keinerlei Geräusche von sich zu geben. Ein paar Augenblicke später nahmen die Wachen ihren Patrouillenzyklus wieder auf.

Xena atmete durch und kletterte weiter. Bei den Zinnen angekommen spähte sie über die Mauer, um sich einen raschen Überblick zu verschaffen. Bevor die Männer erneut kehrtmachten, duckte sie sich wieder und presste sich an die Wand.

Beim nächsten Patrouillenzyklus kletterte Gabrielle neben Xena. Die Wachen entfernten sich ein weiteres Mal. Diesmal zogen die Kriegerinnen sich über die Zinnen, landeten auf ihren Füßen und duckten sich in den Schatten, den die Mauer warf.

Sie blickten sich um. Niemand hatte sie bemerkt. Auf Xenas Zügen bildete sich ein Grinsen. Sie sammelte ihr Chi und glitt ins Dunkel des Innenhofes hinab. Gabrielle folgte ihr. Mit Hilfe des Wissens, dass Toreias sie gelehrt hatte, federten sie den Sprung ab und landeten unverletzt auf ihren Füßen. Einen Moment lang hielten sie inne, wagten nicht einmal zu atmen. Doch erneut hatte keine der Wachen sie entdeckt.

In jeder Ecke der Festung erhob sich ein Wachturm in den Himmel. Die restlichen Gebäude waren zwischen den Türmen errichtet worden, außer an der Nordmauer. Dort befand sich das Tor. An der Ostmauer befand sich zwischen dem nordöstlichen Turm und dem Gebäude eine Lücke. Diese hatten die beiden für ihren Sprung in den Hof genutzt. Das Gebäude an der Südmauer war das größte der Anlage, im Westen befanden sich die Ställe.

Xena schlich zum Ende der Mauer des Gebäudes und spähte um die Ecke. An der Wand neben einer Türe lehnte ein Wachposten. Sein Kinn stützt sich an der Brust ab. Schnarchen war zu hören. Sie grinste, zog ihren Kopf zurück, vergewisserte sich erneut, dass sie unentdeckt geblieben waren. Die Besatzer fühlten sich offenbar sicher. Oben an den Zinnen drehten die Männer zwar ihre Runden, doch sie hatten nichts von den Eindringlingen mitbekommen, denn sie warfen selten einen Blick in das Innere der Festung, sahen stattdessen nach draußen, vor allem Richtung Westen. Der Wachmann an der Türe war der erste, den sie abseits der Wehrgänge auf der Mauer antrafen.

Xena blickte Gabrielle hinter sich an und hielt ihren Daumen in Höhe. Sie bekam ein Nicken als Antwort. Dann huschte sie um die Ecke. Mit einem wohl platzierten Schlag ihrer Handkante ins Genick, sandte sie die Wache ins Land der Träume. Der Mann sackte augenblicklich zusammen. Xena fing ihn auf und positionierte ihn so, dass es aussah, als ob er beim Schlafen auf seinen Hintern gerutscht wäre.

Noch ein weiteres Mal musterte Xena ihre Umgebung. Abgesehen von den Schritten der Männer oben auf der Mauer, war es still. Schließlich öffnete sie die Türe einen Spalt und lugte hinein. Gegenüber sah sie eine Treppe, die in die Tiefe führte. Zu ihrer Rechten befand sich eine weitere Türe. Rasch schlüpfte sie in den Raum. Gabrielle folgte ihr und zog hinter sich die Türe zu. Derweil presste Xena bereits ihr Ohr an die zweite Türe. Über ihnen hing eine Laterne mit einer Kerze darin, die ein wenig Licht spendete.

»Baracken«, flüsterte Xena. Dann zeigte sie auf die Treppe. Gabrielle nickte. Lautlos schlichen sie die Stufen hinab. Die Stiege sowie der Gang waren in den Felsen getrieben worden, ebenso der Kerker, den sie kurz darauf erreichten.

Eine Laterne, die in der Mitte auf einem Tisch stand, sowie zwei Fackeln, die sich in den Ecken ihnen gegenüber befanden, erleuchteten das Ambiente. An drei Seiten ragten Gitterstäbe von der Decke in den Boden hinab. Dahinter befanden sich Zellen. Die rechte und die ihnen gegenüber waren leer. Vor dem Tisch, mit dem Rücken zu ihnen, saß ein Mann. Die Disziplin ließ wahrlich zu wünschen übrig, denn auch er schnarchte.

Xena spähte nach links. In der Zelle schliefen Eve und Virgil am Boden. Ein Lächeln schlich sich auf ihr Gesicht. Eve hatte ihren Kopf auf Virgils Brust gebettet, er seine Arme um sie geschlungen.

Dann vernahm sie einen dumpfen Ton von rechts und wandte sich um. Der Kopf der Wache lag auf der Tischplatte. Das Schnarchen hatte aufgehört. Gabrielle grinste sie an und zuckte mit den Schultern. Dann bückte sie sich, streckte ihre Hände unter den Tisch und fummelte an der Hose des Mannes herum. Einen Moment danach erhob sie sich wieder und hielt triumphierend den Schlüsselbund in die Höhe. Sie bewegte leicht ihre Hand, und die Schlüssel klimperten leise, als sie gegeneinander schlugen.

Xena drehte sich zu ihrer Tochter um. »Eve!«, flüsterte sie. Während Virgil weiterschlief, murmelte Eve im Schlaf. Schließlich bewegte sie ihren Kopf.

»Eve!« Diesmal sprach Xena den Namen ihrer Tochter etwas lauter aus. Eve blinzelte und schielte zu den Gitterstäben.

»Mutter?«, fragte sie schlaftrunken.

»Schh«, flüsterte Xena und legte ihren Zeigefinger an ihre Lippen. Gabrielle trat neben sie und reichte ihr den Schlüsselbund. Xena nahm in entgegen und steckte den erstbesten Schlüssel ins Schloss. Sie hatte Glück. Es klackte.

Xena zog die Zellentüre mit einem Quietschen auf. Eve war sofort auf den Beinen, machte einen Schritt auf sie zu und schlang ihre Arme um sie. Nachdem sie sich voneinander gelöst hatten, blickten sie sich in die Augen. Xena streichelte ihr über die Wangen und hauchte ihr einen Kuss auf die Stirn. Dann schweifte ihr Blick über ihren Körper.

»Uns geht es gut, Mutter«, flüsterte Eve. Dann trat sie zu Virgil, beugte sich zu ihm hinab und küsste ihn. Als er seine Augen aufschlug, legte sie ihm rasch ebenfalls einen Finger auf die Lippen. Unmittelbar danach richtete sie sich wieder auf und trat einen Schritt zur Seite. Virgil schielte an ihr vorbei. Ein Lächeln huschte über sein Gesicht. Eve reichte ihm eine Hand, die er mit Freuden ergriff, und zog ihn auf die Beine. Hintereinander traten sie aus der Zelle in den Wachraum.

Xena umarmte Virgil. Dann deutete sie zur Treppe hinüber, an der Gabrielle ins Dunkel hinein lauschte. »Wenn wir oben sind,«, flüsterte, »haltet euch rechts an der Mauer und verschwindet im Schatten.«

Beide nickten ihr zu. Dann trat Xena neben Gabrielle und legte ihr eine Hand auf die Schulter, ehe sie die Stufen hinaufschlich. Eve und Virgil folgten ihr, Gabrielle bildete die Nachhut.

Oben angekommen presste Xena ihr Ohr erneut an die Türe zu den Baracken. Sie hörte bloß dumpfes Schnarchen. Daraufhin trat sie zur Türe, die zum Innenhof der Festung führte, öffnete sie und lugte hinaus. Auch hier war alles still. Der Mann lehnte immer noch an der Mauer neben der Türe in der Postion, in der sie ihn zurückgelassen hatte.

Sie schlüpfte hindurch. Die anderen folgten, hielten sich an der Wand und huschten an dieser geduckt entlang um die Ecke in die Schatten. Gabrielle, die als letzte in den Hof trat, schloss wieder leise die Türe.

Xena blickte alle der Reihe nach an. »Gabrielle und ich kümmern uns um die Wachen am Tor«, flüsterte sie. »Eve, du und Virgil schleicht hinüber zu den Ställen und sattelt zwei Pferde. Wartet bis das Tor offen ist und reitet dann sofort hinaus. Haltet euch in Richtung Westen.«

Ihre Tochter nickte, Virgil hingegen runzelte die Stirn. »Was ist mit euch?«, wisperte er. »Ihr braucht auch Pferde!«

Gabrielle legte ihm beruhigend eine Hand auf die Schulter. »Argo und Lila warten draußen ein Stück von der Festung entfernt«, flüsterte sie ihm zu. »Aber zwei Sättel wären nett«, fügte sie mit einem Schmunzeln hinzu.

Dann wandte sie sich von ihm ab und huschte, gemeinsam mit Xena, an der Mauer entlang sowie um den Wachturm herum. Um die Ecke zum Tor hin befand sich der Eingang ins Turminnere. Xena lugte hinein und gab Gabrielle ein Handzeichen. Diese glitt an ihr und der Türe, dabei ebenfalls einen Blick in das Wachzimmer werfend, vorbei. Zwei Wachen saßen an einem Tisch und frönten dem Würfelspiel. Auf der anderen Seite hielt sie inne und horchte. Die Männer hatten nichts von ihr bemerkt.

Rasch wandte sie sich zum anderen Turm gegenüber um. Auch dort sah sie zwei Posten an einem Tisch sitzen. Diese wetzten Scharten an ihren Schwertern aus. Sie konzentrierten sich so sehr auf diese Tätigkeit, dass sie nichts von den Geschehnissen im Hof mitbekamen.

Gabrielle schmiegte sich an die Wand, schlich gebückt am Tor entlang zum anderen Turmeingang, lugte dort angekommen in den Raum und gab ihrerseits Xena ein Handzeichen. Ihre Gefährtin gab es weiter. Nun folgten Eve und Virgil Gabrielles Route.

Sie kamen unbemerkt an ihr vorbei und schlichen weiter zu den Ställen. Gabrielle wandte sich Xena auf der anderen Seite des Hofes zu und hielt einen Daumen in die Höhe. Dann zog sie ihre Sais und lugte noch einmal um die Ecke. Ihr Herzschlag erhöhte sich. Sie presste sich an die Wand, hob ihren Blick gen Himmel und atmete durch.

_Es muss sein!_ _Es gibt keinen anderen Weg._

Mit einer Atemübung versuchte sie sich zu beruhigen, doch ihr Herz wollte ihr nicht folgen. Ihr Pulsschlag nahm zu. Sie schloss ihre Augen. Sie wusste, was auf dem Spiel stand, wusste, dass es Situationen gab, in denen an der Anwendung von Gewalt kein Weg vorbei führte. Sie hatte es vor langer Zeit akzeptiert, als sie Xena, als sie ihrem Weg, den Weg des Kriegers, folgte.

Doch Gewaltanwendung in einem Kampf, in dem es um Leben und Tod ging, in der andere – ihre Lieben – sich in Gefahr befanden, war eine Sache. Aus dem Hinterhalt zu zuschlagen, dem Gegner keine Chance zu lassen, sich zu ergeben, eine andere. Für einen Moment dachte sie daran, in den Raum über den Tisch zwischen den beiden Wachen zu springen und ihnen die Griffe ihrer Sai an den Kopf zu hämmern.

_Aber sie tragen Helme!_ Mit einem Mal erkannte sie, was ihre Instinkte ihr schon zuvor mitgeteilt hatten. Dies würde viel zu viel Lärm verursachen und die Männer vermutlich gar nicht ausschalten.

Erneut atmete sie durch. Dann öffnete sie ihre Augen. Gegenüber beim anderen Turm bemerkte sie Xena, die sie über den Hof hinweg anstarrte, darauf wartete, dass sie losschlug.

Noch einmal sog sie Luft in ihre Lungen. Schließlich gab sie sich einen Ruck, wirbelte zur Türschwelle herum und schickte ihre Klingen auf die Reise zu den Wachen. Die Sai fanden ihr Ziel, drangen in die Brust ein, trafen das Herz. Die Männer röchelten, verdrehten die Augen und sanken auf die Tischplatte nieder. Der Lärm, der dadurch entstand, verließ den Raum nicht.

Gabrielle warf einen Blick auf die andere Seite zu Xena hinüber. Ihre Gefährtin fing ihr Chakram auf. Sie hatte deren typisches Fluggeräusch gar nicht wahrgenommen. Ein letztes Mal atmete sie durch. Dann schritt sie in den Raum hinein, zog die Klingen aus der Brust der Männer, wischte sie an einem Tuch ab und steckte sie wieder in die Halfter an den Stiefeln.

Zurück im Hof huschte sie zum Tor und kauerte sich in die Ecke neben dem Turm zwischen Holz und Mauerwerk. Xena hockte in der anderen. Ein Riegel in Form einer Holzlatte hing quer über beide Flügel des Tores. Xena deutete ihr, zu warten.

Von den Ställen vernahmen sie schließlich ein Stöhnen, dann folgte Stille. Die Minuten vergingen, zogen sich in die Länge. Die Kriegerinnen beobachteten die Zinnen und lauschten in die Nacht hinaus. Die Besatzung der Festung war sich immer noch nicht bewusst, was sich mitten in ihren Reihen abspielte.

Nicht lange danach drang dezentes Hufgeklapper an Gabrielles Ohren. Virgil erschien auf einem Pferd. Er gab das Zeichen, dass er und Eve bereit wären. Die beiden Kriegerinnen beim Tor erhoben sich und stemmten den Riegel in die Höhe. Sie versuchten dabei, etwaige Geräusche zu minimieren, doch dann erklang von den Zinnen ein Ruf.

»Das ist jemand am Tor!«

Nun ließen sie den Riegel fallen, der polternd auf den Boden krachte, zogen das Tor auf und sprangen ins Freie. Während Xena einen Pfiff ausstieß, brausten Virgil und Eve bereits an ihnen vorbei und wandten sich gen Westen.

Dann erschienen Argo und Lila. Gabrielle kam es vor, als ob die Stuten eine Ewigkeit brauchten, um zu ihnen zu gelangen. Instinktiv hob sie ihren Blick und bemerkte zwei Bogenschützen oben auf der Mauer, die Pfeile aufzogen und auf Xena zielten. Ohne nachzudenken griff sie nach ihrem Chakram und warf es nach oben auf eine Zinne. Von dort prallte es ab, rasierte durch beide Bögen, ehe es an der gegenüberliegenden Zinne erneut abprallte und zu ihr zurückkehrte. Sie fing die Waffe auf und befestigte sie an ihrem Gürtel.

Inzwischen hatten die beiden Stuten die Distanz zu ihnen zurückgelegt und hielten mit einem Wiehern an. Gabrielle schwang sich auf Lilas Rücken und klopfte ihr gegen den Hals. Dann ergriff sie die Zügel und galoppierte an Xenas Seite Eve und Virgil hinterher.

Xena stieß einen Kampfschrei aus, blickte zu ihr hinüber und lachte triumphierend. Gabrielle schüttelte ihren Kopf, grinste dann jedoch ebenfalls und fiel in den Jubel ihrer Freundin ein.

Bald verschwand die Festung hinter ihnen am Horizont. Das einzige Geräusch kam von den Hufen, die Sand aufspritzten. Rund um sie herum erblickten sie Dünen und vor sich die Staubwolke, die Eve und Virgil aufwirbelten. Sie holten langsam zu ihnen auf und passten dann, als sie die beiden erreicht hatten, ihr Tempo an.

»Wir haben zwei Sättel und Decken für euch«, rief Eve ihnen zu.

»Gut, dann lass und kurz anhalten«, erwiderte Xena.

Die Pferde kamen mit einem Schnauben zum Stillstand. Xena und Gabrielle rutschten vom Rücken der Tiere, sattelten sie und stiegen wieder auf.

»Ich habe auch etwas zu Essen und Trinken eingepackt«, lachte Virgil und reichte ihnen je einen Beutel hinüber.

»Du bist ein Schatz«, entgegnete ihm Gabrielle mit einem Lächeln.

Virgil entgegnete es, dann wandte er sich an Xena. »Das war eine Festung von Dahaks Anhängern. Sie wollten uns ihm morgen Abend opfern. Danke für die Rettung.«

Xena grinste schelmisch. »Ich werde meine Tochter und meinem Schwiegersohn in spe doch nicht Dahak überlassen.« Sie zwinkerte Virgil zu, dann setzte sie sich an die Spitze.

Virgil blickte ihr verdutzt nach.

Eve lenkte ihr Pferd neben ihm, beugte sich zu ihm hinüber und streichelte ihm über die Wange. Gabrielle schmunzelte, dann brachte sie Lila auf Argos Höhe. Vom Donnern der Hufe begleitet, ritten sie hinein in die ihnen unbekannte Wüste.


	15. Nomaden der Wüste

**XV. Nomaden der Wüste:**

_Der Feind meines Feindes ist mein Freund._

_Alte Weisheit_

Der Frost der Nacht wich der Hitze des Tages. Die Luft flimmerte, und der Sand blendete die Augen Mitglieder der kleinen Gruppe, die durch die Wüste stapfte. Risse überzogen ihre Lippen. Ihre Kehlen brannten, schrien nach Wasser. Ihres hatten sie längst aufgebraucht.

Vor Stunden waren sie abgesessen und führten seither die Pferde am Zügel. Sie stolperten von einer Düne zur nächsten. Es kam immer eine weitere in Sicht. Und nirgends gab es Schatten, nirgends einen Ort zum Ausruhen, zum Kraft schöpfen. Sie sahen Sand – Sand so weit das Auge reichte.

Er knirschte unter ihren Füßen, die bei jedem Schritt einsanken. Der Sand drang in die Nasen, scheuerte auf der Haut. Sie schleppten sich an einem Gerippe vorbei, das, halb im Sand vergraben, blank poliert war. Die Knochen glänzten im Licht der Sonne. Dann fiel ein Schatten auf sie, verschwand, kam zurück – immer wieder. Sie hoben ihren Blick gen Himmel, schirmten ihre Augen mit einer Hand ab. Über ihnen zogen Geier ihre Kreise, kreischten vor Vorfreude und warteten auf das Unvermeidliche. Nun wussten sie, weshalb sie keine Verfolger erblickt hatten. Es gab kein Entkommen. Die Wüste war ihr Grab.

Xena hielt an, wandte sich zu ihren Gefährten um und sah ihnen in die Augen. Langsam glitt ihre Hand zum Chakram an ihrer Seite, strich mit den Fingern über das Metall.

»Nein!«, krächste Gabrielle. Sie starrte ihre Gefährtin an, schüttelte ihren Kopf, wollte es nicht wahrhaben.

Xena presste ihre Lippen zusammen. »Es gibt keinen anderen Weg!«

Da stolperte Eve an ihnen vorbei und streckte eine Hand nach vorne aus. »Seht!« Mehr brachte sie nicht heraus.

Xena drehte sich zu ihrer Tochter um, dann folgte sie deren Blick. Am Horizont schimmerte es.

»Ist das Wasser?«, flüsterte Gabrielle heiser. »Es ist Wasser!« Sie schöpfte neue Kraft, ignorierte die Schmerzen, die jeder Schritt verursachte und vergaß das Opfer, das Xena zu bringen eben noch bereit war.

Die anderen folgten ihr. Sie schleppten sich zu den Ort der Verheißung. Grün kam ins Blickfeld, gefolgt von Braun und Schwarz. Die letzten Schritte krochen sie auf allen Vieren. Die Pferde trabten an ihnen vorbei und machten sich über das Nass her.

Die vier Menschen verhielten sich nicht anders, benetzten ihre Gesichter, tauchten den Kopf unter und füllten ihre Mägen mit der Ambrosia. Obwohl das Wasser ihre Lebensgeister weckte, drehte sich Virgil auf den Rücken und blieb reglos liegen.

Die Frauen kämpften sich wieder auf die Füße, schleiften den Poeten unter einen Baum und sanken auf den Sand nieder. Ohne an eine Wache zu denken, schlossen sie ihre Augen.

Xena blinzelte, schlug die Augen auf und blickte sich um. Der Abend dämmerte. Neben ihr lagen Gabrielle, Eve und Virgil. Ihre Brustkörbe hoben und senkten sich regelmäßig. Die Bäume, unter die sie sich Stunden zuvor geschleppt hatten, spendeten ihnen gerade noch so ihren Schatten, doch bald würden sie ihn nicht mehr nötig haben.

Ein Stück entfernt schliefen die Pferde – bis auf Argo. Xenas Stute lag im Sand unter einem Baum, beobachtete die Umgebung, schnaubte leise, als sie das Wachsein der Kriegerin bemerkte.

Xena erhob sich, schritt zu ihr und hockte sich hin. Mit einer Hand strich sie ihr über die Stirn, mit der anderen klopfte sie gegen den Hals. »Braves Mädchen!«, flüsterte sie ihr zu. Erneut ließ die Stute ein Schnauben erklingen. »Ich weiß! Danke, dass ihr Wache gehalten habt!«

Mit diesen Worten erhob sie sich wieder. Ihr Blick wanderte in die Wüste hinaus. Außer Sand sowie die untergehende Sonne erspähte sie nichts. Sie wandte sich ihren Gefährten zu und bemerkte erst jetzt, dass Virgils Kopf auf einem Arm von Eve ruhte.

Ein paar Augenblicke lang sah sie den beiden zu, dann glitt ihr Blick weiter zu Gabrielle. Im Schlaf sah sie so friedlich aus. Unvermittelt blitzen Bilder einer Chakram werfenden Bardin durch ihre Gedanken.

Schließlich trat Xena zu ihr hinüber, beugte sich herab und schüttelte sie. Sofort war Gabrielle wach und öffnete ihre Augen. Ein Lächeln stahl sich auf ihre Züge, erstarb jedoch sogleich wieder.

»Ist etwas?«, flüsterte sie.

»Im Moment nicht, Gabrielle«, wisperte Xena. »Doch wir sollten uns überlegen, wie wir aus diesem Schlamassel heraus kommen.«

Gabrielle erhob sich und klopfte sich den Sand ab. Dann führte Xena sie ein Stück von den anderen fort. Abwartend blickte Gabrielle sie an.

»Ich nehme an, dass unsere Verfolger in Laufe der Nacht uns finden«, begann Xena. »Vielleicht auch erst bei der Morgendämmerung. Wir können ihnen tagsüber nicht entkommen, also müssen wir den Spieß umdrehen und sie überraschen.«

Gabrielle nickte und musterte die Umgebung. »Wir binden die Pferde dort drüben an die Bäume«, sie zeigte in die Richtung. »Die Sättel und die Beutel legen wir unter diesen da, darunter unsere Waffen und ...«

»Und stellen uns schlafend«, beendete Xena den Satz. Sie lächelte Gabrielle an. Wieder einmal überraschte es sie, wie sehr sich ihre Freundin in den Jahren ihrer gemeinsamen Reise verändert hatte. Von Zeit zu Zeit fiel es ihr schwer, in Gabrielle nicht mehr das Bauernmädchen aus Potidaea zu sehen, das sie vor all den Jahren kennengelernt hatte und sie anhimmelte, sondern eine Kriegerin. Doch so sehr sie ihre Unschuld von damals auch vermisste, für die sie ihre Freundin beneidet hatte und für deren Verlust sie sich schuldig fühlte, so sehr war sie auch froh, eine Gefährtin zu haben, die auf sich aufpassen, auf die sie sich verlassen konnte.

Dennoch fragte sie sich, wie anders ihr Leben verlaufen wäre, hätte sie nicht vor all den Jahren das Schwert ergriffen, um ihre Heimatstadt gegen den anrückenden Kriegsherren Cortese zu verteidigen. Da erinnerte sie sich daran, dass die Schicksalsgöttinnen ihr einst einen Einblick in jenes alternative Leben geschenkt hatten. Ihr Bruder Lyceus war am Leben, und sie war glücklich verlobt, doch dafür hatte ihre Mutter das Leben verloren. _Und Gabrielle?_ Sie war eine Sklavin und völlig beherrscht von den Gedanken nach Rache. Die Gabrielle, die sie kannte und liebte, existierte in jener Realität nicht.

»Wir sollten in den Baumkronen abwechselnd Wache halten«, ergänzte Gabrielle und unterbrach damit ihr Grübeln.

Xena seufzte leise, dann nickte sie. »Lass uns die anderen wecken und etwas essen!«

Sie rüttelten die anderen aus ihrem Schlummer und unterrichteten sie von ihrem Plan. Eve und Virgil lächelten sie an. Also fischten sie die Vorräte aus den Beuteln, die sie untereinander verteilten, und präparierten nach Beendigung des Mahls den Lagerplatz für ihren Überfall.

»Wie seid ihr eigentlich in deren Hände gelangt?«, fragte Xena nebenbei ihre Tochter.

Eve blickte zu Boden. »Wir wurden wohl ohnmächtig und sind ans Ufer gespült worden. Dort müssen sie uns gefunden und mitgenommen haben. Als ich wieder zu mir kam, war ich gefesselt und lag über einem Pferd.«

Xena ergriff eine ihrer Hände und drückte sie. »Es war nicht deine Schuld, Eve.«

Ihre Tochter schenkte ihr ein leichtes Lächeln. Xena erwiderte es, dann wandte sie sich den Bäumen zu, sprang auf einen Ast und verschwand im Blätterdach. Nur geübte Augen waren in der Lage, sie zu sehen. Die anderen legten sich auf den Boden, genossen den Blick auf die Sterne, hingen ihren Gedanken nach, dösten vor sich hin.

Nach zwei Stunden löste Gabrielle Xena ab und übernahm die Wache im Geäst der Akazien. Eve und Virgil schliefen.

Die Wüste lag vor ihr. Nichts regte sich. Obwohl sie konzentriert blieb, dachte sie über all das nach, was in letzter Zeit geschehen war, welche unerwartete Wendung ihr und Xenas Leben immer wieder nahm. Sie blickte hinab zu den Schemen der anderen. Sie ruhten friedlich, denn sie wussten, dass die streitbare Bardin und die Kriegerprinzessin über sie wachten.

Gabrielle ließ Xena eine Stunde länger schlafen, als sie ausgemacht hatten. Nachdem diese um war, sprang sie vom Baum, schlich zum Schlafplatz ihrer Gefährtin und kniete sich neben ihr nieder. Das Licht der Sterne fiel auf Xenas Gesicht.

Eine Weile blickte sie auf Xena herab und lächelte über den friedvollen Ausdruck, den sie im Schlaf hatte. Sanft strich sie ihr mit dem Handrücken über die Wangen. Xena bewegte sich, schlief jedoch weiter. Spontan küsste sie ihre Wange und holte sie damit aus ihrem Schlummer.

»Drei Stunden sind um«, flüsterte sie. »Bislang tut sich nichts.«

»Drei Stunden?« Xena blickte sie streng an.

»Du hast dir die zusätzliche Stunde verdient«, erwiderte Gabrielle mit einem Grinsen.

Ein Lächeln huschte über Xenas Gesicht. Dann sprang sie auf die Beine, beugte sich zu ihr hinab und hauchte ihr ebenfalls einen Kuss auf die Wange. Unmittelbar danach raschelten die Blätter oben im Geäst.

Gabrielle sah Xena einen Moment nach, ehe sie sich auf ihren Schlafplatz niederließ. Mit einem Schmunzeln auf ihren Lippen, schloss sie die Augen.

Die Morgendämmerung setzte ein. Eben traf Xena den Entschluss, Gabrielle zu wecken, als sie aus der Ferne dumpf das Trampeln von Hufen vernahm. Sie blickte in die Richtung und erspähte eine Staubwolke. Reiter wirbelten sie auf. Hinter der Gruppe am Horizont befand sich irgendwo die Festung, aus der sie in der Nacht zuvor geflohen waren.

Rasch sprang Xena auf den Boden hinab, huschte zu ihren Gefährten und rüttelte an ihnen. »In fünf Minuten sind sie hier«, flüsterte sie. »Haltet euch bereit!«

Die drei nickten. Xena hechtete wieder zurück ins Blätterdach und beobachtete ihre Verfolger. Sie zählte ein Dutzend Männer. Ein Lächeln der Vorfreude legte sich auf ihre Züge.

Fünf Minuten später trafen Reiter ein, hielten ihre Pferde an und musterten den Ort. »Das sind also die großen Helden!«, meinte einer der Männer. »Die sind nicht mal fähig, die Wüste zu durchqueren.« Ein abfälliges Lachen folgte. »Die sind es nicht mal Wert abzusteigen. Schießt sie nieder!«

Sechs der Männer holten Bögen hervor und zogen Pfeile auf. In diesem Moment flog Xenas Chakram auf sie zu. Die Wurfwaffe prallte auf den Kopf des Anführers, teilte sich in zwei Hälften, die nach links und rechts abgelenkt weiterflogen und durch die Bögen rasierten.

Noch während das Chakram zum Anführer unterwegs war, erklang aus den Bäumen ein Kampfschrei. Xena wirbelte einen Salto schlagend durch die Luft und landete vor der Gruppe im Sand.

Das zusammengesetzte Chakram kehrte zu ihr zurück, und Xena fing es auf. Gleichzeitig sprangen die vermeintlich Schlafenden auf ihre Füße und zogen ihre Schwerter. Ein zweiter Kampfschrei ertönte, und Gabrielle landete neben ihr.

Xena befestigte ihr Chakram an ihrem Gürtel, zog stattdessen ihre Klinge und lockerte ihren Schwertarm, indem sie die Waffe ein paar Mal vor sich hin und her schwang. Ein Grinsen bildete sich auf ihren Zügen. »Kommt schon Jungs, lasst und Spaß haben!«

Der Anführer, der sich zwischenzeitlich vom Treffer des Chakrams erholt hatte, richtete seinen Helm zurecht. »Tötet sie! Tötet sie alle! Für Dahak!«

Er zog ein Schwert und stieß seinem Pferd die Sporen in die Flanke. Das Tier wieherte, dann setzte es sich in Bewegung. Die anderen Männer zogen ebenfalls ihre Klingen und folgten ihrem Anführer.

Einen Augenblick, bevor sich dessen Pferd neben Xena befand, hob er die Waffe, um sie auf die sie niederfahren zu lassen, doch er kam jedoch nicht mehr dazu. Xena sprang in die Höhe, verpasste ihm einen Tritt gegen die Brust und hob ihn aus dem Sattel. Der Mann segelten durch die Luft, prallte mit dem Kopf auf den Sand und rührte sich nicht mehr.

Gabrielle tat es Xena gleich, parierte im Sprung die Klinge, die ihrem Hals gegolten hatte und schickte ihren Gegner zu dessen Kameraden. Noch bevor sie wieder auf dem Boden landete, wechselte sie ihr Katana in die linke Hand und zog mit der anderen eine Sai. Sobald sie einen sicheren Stand hatte, warf sie den Dolch auf den nächsten Reiter. Mit der Spitze voran drang er in die Brust des Mannes ein. Dieser umfasste die Klinge, verdrehte die Augen und kippte aus dem Sattel.

Ein weiterer Reiter brauste an ihr vorbei auf Virgil zu. Gabrielle wandte sich zu ihm um, zog die andere Sai und schleuderte sie ihm hinterher. Auch dieser Mann glitt in den Sand.

Inzwischen hatte Xena einen weiteren Reiter vom Pferd geholt. Ein anderer galoppierte an ihr vorbei auf Eve zu, doch bevor Xena eingreifen konnte, folgte Eve dem Beispiel ihrer Mutter und Tante, und schickte ihn mit einem Tritt zu Boden. Ehe er sich wieder erhoben konnte, schlitzte sie ihm die Kehle auf.

Die zweite Reihe der Angreifer glitt aus den Sätteln und näherten sich der Gruppe zu Fuß. Xena und Gabrielle verharrten an Ort und Stelle, erwarteten die Angreifer. Hinter ihnen hielten sich Eve und Virgil bereit.

Aus dem Nichts kommend surrten plötzlich mehrere Pfeile durch die Luft, die drei der restlichen fünf Männer in die Brust trafen. Mit einem Röcheln gingen diese zu Boden.

Überrascht blickten die vier Gefährten nach links, von wo aus die Pfeile abgeschossen worden waren. Sechs Reiter brausten von dort heran. Alle hielten einen Kurzbogen in der Hand.

Die letzten beiden Dahakianer wandten sich ab und rannten um ihr Leben, doch die Neuankömmlinge waren gnadenlos und schickten ihnen einen weiteren Pfeilhagel hinterher. Alle fanden ihr Ziel. Die Flüchtenden sanken, ebenso wie ihre Kameraden zuvor, mit einem Schrei zu Boden.

Die Reiter hielten an und wandten sich Xenas Gruppe zu. Sie waren anders gekleidet, als die Männer aus der Festung. Von ihren Gesichtern waren nur die Augen zu sehen, der Rest war verschleiert. Über den Oberkörper trugen sie ein weit geschnittenes, knielanges Hemd, darüber ein Tuch, das bis zur Taille reichte. Ihre Beine stecken in Hosen, ihre Füße in Lederstiefel.

Einer der Neuankömmlinge ritt ein paar Schritte nach vorne und ließ den Blick über die Vier gleiten. Er hob eine Hand, worauf die anderen ihre Bögen sinken ließen. Dann griff er sich ans Gesicht und löste den Schleier. Zum Vorschein kam das Gesicht einer Frau.

»Ich bin Etana, die Anführerin dieser Gruppe«, stellte sie sich vor, behielt aber Xena und Gabrielle ständig im Blick. »Wer seid ihr? Und was habt ihr mit diesen«, sie deutete auf die erschlagenen Kultisten, »Abschaum zu schaffen?«

Gabrielle warf ihrer Gefährtin einen Blick zu. Diese nickte. Beide schoben daraufhin ihren Klingen in die Schwertscheiden auf ihrem Rücken. Dann wandite sich Gabrielle an Etana. »Das hier ist Xena«. Sie deute mit einer Hand auf sie. »Hinter mir sind Eve und Virgil. Ich bin Gabrielle.«

Bei der Vorstellung kniff Etana ihre Augen zusammen. Gabrielle ließ sich nichts anmerken. »Eve und Virgil wurden von diesem«, sie deutete auf die Dahakjünger, »Abschaum, wie du sie nanntest, entführt. Xena und ich haben sie befreit und sind in die Wüste geflohen.«

»Ihr beide habt alleine deren Festung gestürmt?«

Xena zuckte mir ihren Schultern. »Gestürmt eigentlich nicht. Wir sind über die Mauer geklettert, haben sie befreit und sind durch das Tor wieder verschwunden.«

Etana kniff ihre Augen zusammen, als sie Xena erneut musterte. Ihr Blick blieb an ihrer Seite hängen. »Und das soll wohl das legendäre Chakram der Kriegerprinzessin sein?«

Xena verdrehte die Augen. Gabrielle grinste und beugte sich zu ihr hinüber. »Das kommt davon, wenn man legendär ist.«

Ihre Gefährtin bedachte sie mit einem strengen Blick. Dann wandte sie sich Etana zu und legte eine Hand auf das Chakram an ihrer Seite.

Diese brach plötzlich in schallendes Gelächter aus. Xena und Gabrielle sahen sich fragend an. Die Beduinenführerin indes beruhigte sich wieder. »Lass es stecken, ich habe es vorhin in Aktion gesehen. Ich glaube euch.«

Xena senkte erleichtert die Hand. »Verzeiht mir!«, meinte Etana, »Ihr seid zwar legendäre Helden, aber in der Wüste überlebt ihr keinen Tag.« Sie wandte sich zu ihren Leuten um. »Räumt den Abschaum fort und stellt die Zelte auf.« Dann richtete sie das Wort an die vier. »Kommt, seid meine Gäste! Wir haben viel zu besprechen.«

Xena und Gabrielle neigten vor ihr das Haupt. Eve und Virgil schlossen sich an. Etana erwiderte es, dann stieg sie ab und trat an deren Seite. Gemeinsam beobachteten sie die Beduinen bei der Arbeit.

Die Männer, die mit Etana geritten waren, hoben abseits der Oase eine Grube aus, warfen die Leichen hinein und bedeckten sie mit Sand. Eine weiterer Reiter war derweil in die Wüste hinaus geritten, in die Richtung, aus der er mit den anderen gekommen war, und brachte nun eine größere Gruppe mit. Diese hatte die Zelte dabei, die binnen Minuten aufgestellt waren.

Etana bat die vier Gefährten in eines der Zelte. Es bot Platz für vier Schlafstellen. Den Boden bedeckten Teppiche, an den Wänden hingen bunte Tücher herab. Zwischen den Pfosten, die die Zeltplane hielten, spannten sich Schnüre, an denen wiederum Laternen baumelten. Der Eingang war mit einem grünen Vorhang geschützt. Am oberen Ende der Schlafdecken lagen Kissen, darunter Kleidungsstücke der Beduinen.

»Bitte, nehmt sie als Geschenk an!«, bat Etana und zeigte mit einem Arm auf die Gewänder. »Mein Stamm und ich freuen uns auf eure Geschichte.«

Die Vier nickten ihr dankbar zu. Etana verbeugte sich vor ihnen, dann schlug sie das Tuch beim Eingang zurück und trat hinaus.

Nachdem sie sich umgezogen hatten, verließen sie ihr Zelt wieder. Erste Strahlen der aufgehenden Sonne zeigten sich am Horizont, doch so malerisch der Anblick der Wüste nun auch war, schritten die vier zum Hauptzelt hinüber und traten ein.

Es war ähnlich eingerichtet, wir ihr eigenes, bloß größer. Gegenüber dem Eingang, am anderen Ende, saß Etana. Sie blickte auf, als die Gruppe eintrat, erhob sich und winkte ihre Gäste zu sich. »Kommt! Setzt euch!«

Sie schritten an den Männern und Frauen vorbei, die an der Seite entlang am Boden saßen, und sie beobachteten. Bei Etana angekommen nahmen sie auf Klappstühlen Platz

»Ihr ehrt uns mit eurer Anwesenheit«, begrüßte Etana sie und neigte ihr Haupt. Die Männer und Frauen im Zelt schlossen sich ihr an.

Gabrielle lächelte ihre Gastgeberin an »Es ist uns eine Ehre, eure Gastfreundschaft anzunehmen.«

Etana erwiderte zufrieden das Lächeln. Dann schlug sie mit einem Knall ihre Hände zusammen. Zwei Männer traten zu ihnen und überreichten ihnen Schüsseln mit Brot, Käse, Datteln und Oliven. Dazu stellten sie tönerne Becher gefüllt mit Milch zu ihren Füssen.

»Esst! Trinkt!«, forderte sie Etana auf.

Sie stärkten sich, ertrugen dabei die neugierigen Blicke, die auf ihnen ruhten, lächelten und nickten.

Schließlich, nachdem sie das Mahl beendet hatten, wandte sich Etana an Xena und Gabrielle. »Und nun, erzählt uns, wie ihr mit den Dahakjüngern aneinander geraten seid.«

Gabrielle, Xena und Eve berichteten vom Kreislauf des Lebens, vom Weg des Erwachens, von Toreias und Ayanna, wer und was Dahak war, schilderten die Ereignisse in Chin und Indien sowie von ihrer Überfahrt und ihrem Schiffbruch, endeten dann mit der Befreiung von Eve und Virgil aus der Festung. Die Beduinen im Zelt hingen die ganze Zeit über an ihren Lippen, saugten die Worte regelrecht auf.

Als Gabrielle mit ihrer Erzählung endete, war es für ein paar Augenblicke still im Zelt. Schließlich nickte Etana. »Ich verstehe«, murmelte sie. Dann nahm ihre Stimme wieder ihre gewohnte Lautstärke an. »Es wird euch interessieren, dass wir Kenntnis über den Aufenthaltsort eines Zerstörers haben.«

Bei diesen Worten hob Xena eine Augenbraue und wechselte einen Blick mit Gabrielle, ehe sie sich wieder ihrer Gastgeberin zuwandte. »Wo?«

»In einer Oase, eine Woche nördlich von uns«, erwiderte Etana.

»Und du bist dir sicher, dass er einer der Zerstörer ist?«, hakte Gabrielle nach.

»Ja«, beharrte die Beduinin. Sie ließ ihren Blick zwischen ihnen umherwandern. »Sie ist eine Kriegerin von großer Stärke und Macht und Dahak treu ergeben. Sie versammelt die Stämme der Wüste unter seinem Banner und vernichtet alle, die sich ihr in den Weg stellen.« Sie blickte Xena an. »Viele haben versucht, ihrer Herrschaft ein Ende zu bereiten. Niemanden ist es bislang gelungen.«

Xena kniff ihre Augen zusammen. Entschlossenheit trat in ihr Gesicht. »Wir kümmern uns um sie.«

Gabrielle nickte zustimmend. »Wie viele Männer hat diese Zerstörerin?«

Etana schürzte ihre Lippen und dachte nach. »Ein paar hundert«, meinte sie vorsichtig. »Genau kann ich es nicht sagen. Wir sind zu wenige für einen Angriff und meiden die Oase.« Ihre Stimme nahm einen grimmigen Ton an. »Aber wann immer wir kleinere Gruppen antreffen, merzen wir diese Pest aus.« Mit einem feurigen Blick sah sie die beiden Kriegerinnen an. »Mehr können wir nicht tun. Ich habe fünfzig Krieger unter meinem Kommando. Vielleicht kann ich noch einen anderen Stamm überzeugen, mit uns zu kämpfen. Zusammen hätten wir achtzig.«

»Dann sollten wir eine offene Konfrontation vorerst vermeiden«, meinte Xena nachdenklich.

Gabrielle war jedoch noch nicht von der Identität der Zerstörerin überzeugt. »Irgendwie klingt das für mich eher nach einem der vielen Kriegsherren, die kommen und gehen«, warf sie ein. Herausfordernd blickte sie Etana an. »Was macht dich so sicher, dass diese anders ist?«

Etana nickte ihr zu. »Du hast recht, Gabrielle. All das passt auch zu einer Kriegsherrin. Aber sie selbst nennt sich Raja, Zerstörerin der Völker.«

Diese Offenbarung versetzte Xena einen Stich in der Brust. Sie erinnerte sich an Alti, die ihr einst eine Zukunft verheißen hatte, in der sie die Zerstörerin der Völker sein würde. Sie dachte an Toreias Enthüllung über die Geschehnisse am Olymp, als sie die Götterdämmerung auf den Olymp brachte. Einen Moment lang sah sie sich selbst an der Spitze von Dahaks Armee mit seinem Namen auf den Lippen in die Schlacht reiten.

Sie wandte sich ihrer Gefährtin neben sich zu, ergriff eine von Gabrielles Händen und legte ihre andere darüber. Dann blickte sie ihr in die Augen.

»Raja bedeutet Hoffnung«, flüsterte sie.


	16. Dahaks Hoffnung

**XVI. Dahaks Hoffnung:**

_Die Bürde des wahren Kriegers ist es, die Konsequenzen seiner Entscheidungen zu schultern, so schwer sie auch sein mögen, und dennoch weiterzukämpfen._

_Aus der roten Xena-Schriftrolle_

Die drei Frauen sowie Virgil ruhten sich auf den Schlafdecken in dem Zelt aus, dass Etana ihnen zur Verfügung gestellt hatte. Nachdem sie ihre Geschichte erzählt, und Kunde von der Zerstörerin Dahaks vernommen hatten, entschied Anführerin der Beduinen, dass sie den Rest des Tages hier verbringen und erst am Abend in den Norden aufbrechen würden. Sie hatten zwar noch keinen Plan, wie sie gegen Raja und deren Heer vorgehen wollten, aber Etana vertraute ihnen, meinte, ihnen würde schon etwas einfallen.

So blickte Xena nun zum Zeltdach hinauf und grübelte. Neben ihr stützte sich Gabrielle auf ihren Ellbogen am Boden auf, ihr Kopf lag in ihrer Handfläche, und betrachtete die Gesichtszüge ihrer Freundin. Sie wusste, dass Xena im Geiste mehrere Szenarien durchspielte, sie prüfte, verwarf, abänderte, auf Schwachstellen hin abklopfte.

Eve und Virgil blickten sich in die Augen und verloren sich in ihnen, verließen sich, wie die Beduinen, auf den Einfallsreichtum der Kriegerprinzessin und der streitbaren Bardin.

Spontan strich Gabrielle mit ihrem Handrücken über Xenas Oberarm. Ihre Gefährtin wandte sich zu ihr um und sah sie fragend an.

»Lässt du mich an deinen Gedanken teilhaben?«, flüsterte Gabrielle.

Ein Lächeln legte sich auf Xenas Gesichtszüge, doch ebenso schnell verschwand es wieder. »Wir können keinen direkten Angriff wagen und uns nicht in ihr Zelt schleichen. Selbst wenn wir sie besiegen, würden wir damit nur in ein Wespennest stoßen.«

»Also müssen wir sie erst von ihren Truppen trennen«, brachte Gabrielle es auf den Punkt.

»Ja, die Frage ist nur, wie?« Xena richtete ihren Blick wieder auf die Zeltplane über ihr. »Bislang ist mir dazu nichts eingefallen.«

Obwohl Gabrielle weiterhin ihre Gefährtin anblickte, sah sie durch die hindurch, begann nun ihrerseits Strategien in ihrem Geiste durchzuspielen. »Vielleicht sollten wir dennoch in das Wespennest stechen?«, grübelte sie.

Xena wandte sich zu ihr um und zog eine Augenbraue in die Höhe. »Was meinst du damit?«

Gabrielle grinste. »Ein kleiner Überfall, gefolgt von einem schnellen Rückzug.«

»Und ein Teil von Rajas Truppen folgt uns«, sprach Xena weiter.

»Wenn der Trupp groß ist, greifen wir den Rest an«, meinte Gabrielle, die Xena nun wieder bewusst fokussierte. »Unser Angriffstrupp muss sie nur lange genug fortlocken.«

»Wenn der Verfolgungstrupp klein ist, locken wir ihn in eine Falle und wiederholen das Ganze«, schloss Xena mit einem Grinsen. Sie sah ihre Freundin an und schüttelte ihren Kopf. »Wer hat dir bloß das alles beigebracht?«, schmunzelte sie.

Gabrielle bedachte sie mit einem strengen Blick. Dann klopfte sie mit ihrem Zeigefinger mehrmals gegen Xenas Brustbein. »Schiebe ja nicht die Verantwortung dafür von dir!«

Eine Woche danach lagen die beiden Frauen im Sand auf einer Düne und spähten über die Kuppe. Es war später Nachmittag. Die Sonne brannte auf sie herunter, erwärmte die Luft, brachte sie zum Flimmern. In ihren Beduinengewändern spürten sie die Hitze jedoch nicht. Sie verschmolzen mit dem Sand um sie herum, als wären sie ein Teil von ihm.

Hundert Schritte entfernt lag die Oase vor ihnen, die Raja als Basis für ihre Truppen diente. Sie bestand aus einem Teich, Bäumen sowie Grasbeeten. Auf einem Hügel inmitten der Oase, oberhalb des Wassers, befand sich das größte Zelt; die restlichen gruppierten sich am Fuße des Hügels und überzogen die gesamte Fläche. Einzig der Teich sowie einige Bäume blieben frei. Aber selbst damit fanden nicht alle in der Oase Platz, sodass die Männer auch Zelte außerhalb im Sand aufgebaut hatten..

Soweit Xena und Gabrielle die Truppenstärke einschätzen konnten, hatte Raja rund vierhundert Krieger um sich versammelt. Etana hatte inzwischen mit den Stamm Kontakt aufgenommen, von dem sie eine Woche zuvor erzählt hatte. Sie schaffte es erfolgreich dessen Anführer vom Gelingen des Planes zu überzeugen. So hielten sich nun fünfzig Bewaffnete hundert Schritte hinter Xena und Gabrielle in einer Mulde zwischen zwei Dünen auf. Unter ihnen befanden sich Etana, Eve und Virgil. Weitere zwei Dutzend Kämpfer warteten ein gutes Stück rechts von ihnen. Nun musste nur noch der Plan aufgehen.

Der kleinere Angriffstrupp brauste auf das feindliche Lager zu, dann regneten vierundzwanzig Brandpfeile auf die Zelte nieder. Die zweite Salve richtete sich gegen die Verteidiger und brachte ein Dutzend von ihnen zu Fall. Bei der ersten Gegenattacke brach der Trupp den Angriff ab und zog sich, ebenso schnell wie er herangebraust war, in die Wüste zurück.

Im Lager eruptierte Panik. Hektisch rannten hunderte Männer zwischen den Zelten herum, stolperten über ihre Füße, die der anderen sowie über die Schnüre, mit denen die Zelte am Boden fixiert waren. Doch trotz des Durcheinanders gelang es einem Offiziers Rajas, einen Verfolgungstrupp aufzustellen, und rund hundert Krieger stiegen auf ihre Rösser. Dann jagten sie den Angreifern hinterher. Unter dem Donnern der Hufe, der durch die Wüste erschallte, wirbelte der Sand auf.

Xena lächelte in sich hinein, wandte sich an Gabrielle an ihrer Seite und umfasste ihren Oberarm. Die Blicke der beiden Frauen trafen sich. Gabrielle nickte, dann zogen sie sich von ihrem Aussichtspunkt zurück und liefen die Düne hinab zu ihren Pferden.

Der Angriffstrupp schlug mittlerweile einen Bogen, verlangsamte das Tempo und ließ die Verfolger aufholen, lockte sie damit um eine Düne herum. Plötzlich regneten fünfzig Pfeile auf Rajas Männer herab. Die vermeintlich fliehenden Reiter hielten an, wendeten ihre Pferde und schickten eine zweite Salve auf ihre Verfolger. Dann zogen sie ihre Klingen und stürmten vorwärts, gefolgt von den Männern und Frauen der Hauptgruppe. Von den ursprünglich hundert Reitern saß nur noch die Hälfte in den Sätteln.

Xena und Gabrielle jagten auf die hintere Flanke zu und zerstörten die Ordnung, welche die Verfolger mit Mühe aufrecht erhielten. Innerhalb weniger Augenblicke gesellten sich ein weiteres Dutzend Männer zu den bereits Gefallenen hinzu.

Dann wurde der Rest zwischen den Fronten zermalmt.

Etana lenkte ihr Pferd neben Xena. »Ich glaube nicht, dass uns das noch einmal gelingen wird. Wir sollten das Lager angreifen, so lange sie noch mit dem Löschen der Feuer abgelenkt sind.«

»Sie haben immer noch dreimal so viele Kämpfer wie wir«, merkte Xena an.

Etana erwiderte Xenas Blick. Entschlossenheit zeichnete sich in ihrem ab. »So eine Gelegenheit bietet sich uns nie wieder«, beharrte sie.

Xena betrachte Etanas Gesichtszüge, ließ ihre Augen über deren Trupp schweifen, gefolgt vom Lager. Schließlich straffte sie ihre Schultern. »Na schön«, antwortete sie. »Bleibt auf den Pferden und brecht durch das Lager! Das sollte sie noch mehr verwirren. Gabrielle und ich kümmern uns um Raja.«

Etana grinste, ehe sie sich ihrem Trupp zuwandte und ihre Befehle erteilte. Während die Männer und Frauen ihnen nachkamen, lenkte Xena ihre Stute zu Eve und Virgil, die in der Nähe auf ihren Pferden saßen. Für einen Augenblick schlich sich Agnst in ihr Herz, doch sie unterdrückte sie. »Passt auf euch auf!«

Dann setzte sich die Schar in Bewegung.

Die Oase kam ins Blickfeld. Obwohl ein paar der Feuer gelöscht waren, herrschte immer noch Chaos im Lager vor. Männer mit Kübeln in den Händen hetzten zwischen dem Teich und den Brandherden hin und her, schrien Anweisungen, andere versuchten die in Panik geratenen Pferde zu beruhigen, von denen sich losgerissen hatten und in die offene Wüste hinaus gloppierten.

Oben auf dem Hügel vor dem Kommandozelt stand eine Frau. Ihr langes, rotes Haar, das ihren Hals umschmiegte, leuchte wie Feuer in der Nachmittagssonne. Raja, daran hatte Xena keinen Zweifel, trug ein schwarzes Oberteil aus Leder, einen ebenso gefärbten Lederrock sowie Stiefel. Die Zerstörerin Dahaks gestikulierte wild und rief ihren Männern Befehle zu.

Dann erreichten die Angreifer die ersten Zelte, hackten und stachen nach allem, was sich bewegte und zogen eine Spur der Verwüstung quer durch das Lager. Rufe der Überraschung erschallten, ehe sie Entsetzen wichen und in einem Gurgeln erstickten.

Xena und Gabrielle brachen aus der Reiterschar aus und hielten auf den Hügel zu. Raja hatte die Gefahr für ihre Truppe erkannt und eine Verteidigungstruppe Aufstellung beziehen lassen. Der größere Teil davon steuerte auf Etanas Reiter zu, doch zwanzig stellten sich den beiden Kriegerinnen in den Weg.

Weder Xena noch Gabrielle zügelten ihre Pferde. Sie brausten auf die Männer zu, griffen nach ihren Chakrams und warfen sie ihnen entgegen. Noch während die Wurfwaffen unterwegs waren, bremsten die Frauen ihre Stuten ab, sprangen aus den Sätteln und schlugen, einen Kriegsschrei ausstoßend, einen Salto. Kaum waren sie sicher auf ihren Füßen gelandet, zogen sie ihre Schwerter und stürmten vorwärts.

Inzwischen schnitten die Chakrams mit einem Zischen durch die Luft und prallten auf die Köpfe zweier Krieger. Während Gabrielles Waffe nach rechts weiterflog und drei weitere Gegner zu Boden schickte, teilte sich das von Xena in zwei Hälften. Eine davon sauste nach links und krachte gegen vier Männer, die andere folgte dem Chakram Gabrielles und traf noch zwei Kriege.

Dann stießen die beiden Frauen auf die verbliebenen Verteidiger. Sie griffen die Männer mit wilden, aber platzierten Schlägen an. Binnen Sekunden sanken weitere vier Männer zu Boden. Der Rest erholte sich rasch von der Heftigkeit des Angriffs der Kriegerinnen, parierte deren Schläge und schlug zurück.

Nun griff die Zerstörerin in den Kampf ein. Sie stieß einen Kampfschrei aus, zog ihr Schwert und sprang den Hügel hinunter auf Xena zu. Diese bemerkte die Bewegung aus den Augenwinkeln und nahm instinktiv eine defensive Haltung ein, parierte dadurch mehr Schläge, als sie austeilte. Gabrielle zog die restlichen Verteidiger auf sich und erlaubte Xena, deren Mehndi golden glühten, sich ganz und gar auf die Zerstörerin zu konzentrieren.

Raja war eine imposante Erscheinung. Sie ähnelte in Größe, Stärke und Kampfgeschick Xena. Ihre Augen hatten eine tiefrote, unnatürliche Farbe und blitzten, als sie ihr Schwert auf ihre Gegnerin niederfahren ließ. Sie kämpfte wild und entschlossen, dennoch mit Bedacht und Umsicht. Ein zynisches Grinsen lag auf ihren Lippen, als Xena ihre Hiebe abwehrte.

Auch Xenas Gesicht zierte ein Lächeln der Freude. Sie ahnte, dass es ein harter Kampf werden würde, dass Raja ihr ebenbürtig war. Sie ließ sich davon jedoch nicht beirren, sondern nahm die Herausforderung an. Die beiden Frauen tanzten miteinander, kreuzten ihre Klingen und teilten Faustschläge und Tritte aus.

Gabrielle hielt die verbliebenen sechs Gegner in Schach. Auch sie kämpfte verbissen. In den Augen der Männer, die sich anfangs ihrer Sache sicher gewesen waren, schlich sich mehr und mehr Angst ein, obwohl sie die sechsfache Überzahl hatten. Schließlich ging Gabrielle in die Offensive über und durchbrach die Abwehr zweier Männer. Mit einem Schrei des Schmerzes und der Überraschung auf den Lippen brachen sie zusammen.

Xena musste hingegen musste mittlerweile all ihr Können aufbringen, um der Zerstörerin nicht zu unterliegen, doch der erging es nicht anders. Beide hatten sich gegenseitig mehrere Schnittwunden zugefügt, die einen Tribut an Ausdauer und Kraft forderten. Schließlich begann Raja zu ermüden. Ihre Bewegungen verlangsamten sich und verloren an Kraft. Sie strauchelte. Bevor Xena allerdings daraus Kapital schlagen konnte, presste die Zerstörerin ihre Zähne zusammen. Dann schrie sie ihren Zorn hinaus. »Dahak ist unbesiegbar!«

Damit strömte neue Kraft durch ihren Körper, stärkte ihre Schläge und erhöhte deren Präzision. Raja nötigte Xena erneut zur Defensive, bedrängte sie und öffnete Lücken in deren Verteidigung, ehe sie zum entscheidenden Stoß ansetzte. Doch von einem Augenblick auf den anderen wendete sich das Blatt völlig. Die Zerstörerin erbebte einmal, zweimal, starrte Xena aus aufgerissenen Augen an, röchelte und spuckte Blut. Das Schwert entglitt ihren Fingern und fiel in den Sand. Wie in Zeitlupe kippte Raja nach vorne, krachte auf den Boden und blieb reglos liegen. Aus ihrem Rücken ragten die Griffe zweier Sai, eine steckte im Herzen, die andere in der Lunge.

Ein paar Schritte entfernt stand Gabrielle. Ihre glühenden Mehndi verblassten bereits. Ohne eine Miene zu verziehen, sah sie auf den leblosen Körper der Zerstörerin hinüber. Dann trat sie an den Leichnam heran, riss die Klingen aus dessen Rücken und blickte Xena an.

»Beenden wir es!«

Wie ein Wirbelsturm fegten Etana und ihre Truppe durch das Lager. Sie hinterließen zuckende und schreiende Körper. Dann stellte sich ihnen eine größere Gruppe der Verteidiger in den Weg und beide Reihen prallten aufeinander. Schreie des Schmerzes, des Zorns und der Wut hallten gemeinsam mit dem Klirren der Klingen, die auf Klingen trafen, durch die Oase.

Eve und Virgil versuchten zusammenzubleiben, kämpften Seite an Seite. Sie wurden hart bedrängt, verloren ihre Reittiere, blieben jedoch standhaft, hackten und stachen entschlossen um sich.

Anfangs waren die beiden Gruppen gleich stark. Die Anhänger Dahaks erholten sich vom Schock des heftigen Angriffs, ließen die Feuer links liegen und gewannen langsam die Oberhand. Immer mehr Angreifer stürzten von den Pferden und büßten dadurch ihren taktischen Vorteil ein.

Die Situation für Etanas Gruppe wurde prekär. Nun schien es nur noch eine Frage der Zeit zu sein. Doch mit einem Mal wendete sich erneut das Blatt. Die Kriegerprinzessin und die streitbare Bardin warfen ihre Chakrams, stürmten wie Furien in die Rücken der Verteidiger und schwangen ihre Klingen. Gegner um Gegner fiel unter dem Ansturm. Nun mischten sich Schreie der Überraschung, der Hoffnungslosigkeit und des Jubels zu dem Lärm, der bisher durch die Oase hallte.

Die Feuer verzehrten die Zelte. Es knisterte. Rauschwaden hingen in der Luft, zogen umher, brannten in Augen und Lungen. Es stank nach verbrannten Fleisch.

Zwischen Etanas Gruppe und den beiden Kriegerinnen wurden die Anhänger Dahaks niedergemetzelt. Am Ende lagen über dreihundert Menschen erschlagen in der Oase, tränkten den Sand und das Gras mit Blut, verschmutzen den Teich. Ein paar Verteidiger flohen in die Wüste, doch sie kamen nicht weit. Ein Dutzend Reiter, die Etana noch geblieben waren, ritten ihnen hinterher und brachten sie gnadenlos zur Strecke.

Das Gemetzel war vorbei und die Schreie verstummt. Die Nacht senkte sich herab. Die vier Gefährten saßen außerhalb der Oase auf einer Düne und blickten hinüber zum Ort der Verwüstung. Sie hatten die Schlacht mit Schnittwunden, Blutergüssen und beschmutzten Körpern überstanden.

»Das ist so sinnlos«, wimmerte Gabrielle, der eine Träne von einem Lid tropfe.

Xena schloss ihre Arme um sie und drückte sie an sich. »Ich weiß«, flüsterte sie.

Nun erst, da die Schlacht vorbei war, fand Gabrielle Zeit, über das Geschehen nachzusinnen. Sie hatten Dahak einen schweren Schlag versetzt, doch der Preis tränkte in Form von Blut und zerhackten Leibern den Boden der Oase. Er lastete auf Gabrielles Seele und peinigte ihr Gewissen. Sie wusste, es gab keinen anderen Weg, um Dahak aufzuhalten, wusste, dies war der Weg des Kriegers, ihr Weg, aber dessen ungeachtet kämpfte sie darum, sich zu keiner Zeit im Leid anderer zu suhlen. Sie erinnerte sich Toreias' Worte über Das Wohl der Vielen und machte sich der ganzen Tragweite dessen bewusst. Sie musste auf ihr Wohl verzichten, wenn sie das der Vielen bewahren wollte, und so entrang sich ein Schluchzen ihrer Kehle.

Xena strich ihrer Gefährtin über das Haar, schmiegte ihren Kopf an ihren, spürte ihr Zittern und Beben, versuchte ihr Trost und Geborgenheit zu spenden. Sie wusste, dass es ein hoffnungsloses Unterfangen war, ließ sich vom Versuch jedoch nicht abbringen. Ein Teil von ihr schämte sich dafür, dass sie froh über Gabrielles Empfinden war. Es sagte ihr, dass unter der Hülle der Kriegerin die alte Gabrielle steckte, der Gewalt Schmerzen verursachte, und die sie dafür bewunderte, in die sie sich einst verliebt hatte.

Etana ritt auf sie zu. Auch sie war von der Schlacht gezeichnet, behielt ihren entschlossenen Gesichtsausdruck indes bei. Bei den Gefährten hielt sie an und glitt aus dem Sattel. »Ich habe das hier gefunden«, sprach sie Xena an und reichte ihr ein Pergament.

Xena löste sich aus der Umarmung mit Gabrielle, nahm das Blatt entgegen und überflog das Schreiben. Ihre Kiefer pressten sich immer mehr und mehr zusammen. Schließlich wandte sie sich an ihre Gefährtin und gab es an sie weiter.

Gabrielle ergriff das Pergament und las die Nachricht. Ihr Blick wurde hart. »Die Amazonen!«, hauchte sie.

»Was ist mit ihnen?«, fragte Eve und blickte zwischen Mutter und Tante hin und her.

»Wenn dieses Schreiben hier stimmt,«, antwortete Xena, »dann wurde ein Zerstörer damit beauftragt, die Reste der Amazonennation zu vernichten.«

»Xena!« In Gabrielles Stimme lag Dringlichkeitt. »Wir müssen zu ihnen!«

»Ich weiß, Gabrielle.« Xena umfasste Gabrielles Hände, streichelte mit ihren Daumen über deren Finger und blickte ihr in die Augen, ehe sie die unheilvollen Worte aussprach. »Aber der Weg ist weit, und wir werden nie rechtzeitig dort sein.«

Von einem Moment auf den anderen versteifte sie sich und spannte jeden Muskel in ihrem Körper an. Die Härchen auf ihrer Haut richteten sich auf. Sie kniff ihre Augen zusammen und presste ihre Lippen aufeinander. Ihr Blick wurde hart. Dann ließ sie Gabrielles Hände los und erhob sich.

»Zeig dich«, befahl sie der Wüste. Ein paar Schritte entfernt erschien die Gestalt eines gutaussehenden Mannes mit kurzem, schwarzen Haar sowie einem gepflegten Bart, der von seiner Oberlippe rund um den Mund zum Kinn verlief. Er trug eine schwarzgefärbte, mit Nieten versehene Lederrüstung. An seiner Seite baumelte ein Schwert, von seinem linken Ohrläppchen hing ein kleines, silbernes Ankh herab.

»Du rufst und hier bin ich, Xena«, sprach er sie süffisant an.

Xena wirbelte zu ihm herum und bedachte ihn mit einem strengen Blick. »Was willst du?«, warf sie ihm entgegen.

Er lächelte sie an und hob seine Hände. »Sachte, meine Liebe. Ich bin nur hier, um zu helfen.«

»Du willst uns helfen?«, zweifelte Gabrielle seine Intentionen an. »Seit wann?«

Mit einem Grinsen wandte er sich an sie. »Du kannst es glauben, oder nicht, Gabrielle«, meinte er. Dann betrachtete er sie eingehender, hob eine Augenbraue und lachte auf.

»Was ist so komisch?«, heischte sie ihn an und blickte an sich herab.

Der Fremde zeigte mit seiner Hand auf ihre Hüfte. »Als ich dir das erste Mal begegnet bin, konntest du nicht einmal einer Fliege etwas zu Leide tun.« Erneut lachte er. »Und nun, sie dich an! Gabrielle, die Kriegerprinzessin!«

Mit einem Zwinkern sah er ihr in die Augen. »Es gefällt mir! Ehrlich!«

»Na schön, Ares«, fuhr Xena dazwischen. »Schluss mit den Spielchen. Was willst du?«

Er ignorierte sie und starrte stattdessen Eve und Virgil an, kicherte, dann deutete er auf Xenas Tochter. »Du hast dich also einfangen lassen, was?«

In Eves Augen blitze es auf. Demonstrativ stellte sie sich vor Virgil. Ihre Finger wanderten zum Knauf ihres Schwertes. Die Mehndi ihrer Hände glühten auf und verbreiteten ein goldenes Licht.

Bevor sie jedoch etwas erwidern oder die Klinge ziehen konnte, trat Xena zwischen die beiden. Mit einer Geste beschwichtigte sie ihre Tochter. Dann wandte sie ihr Gesicht dem Gott des Krieges zu. »Lass Eve da heraus!«, zischte sie ihn an.

Erneut hob Ares seine Arme und trat einen Schritt zurück. »Was immer du willst, Xena«, lächelte er sie an. Für einen Moment schwang Angst in seiner Stimme mit. »Ehrlich gesagt«, begann er, »bin ich froh, dich zu sehen. Und offenbar hast du bereits einigen Staub aufgewirbelt.«

»Was meinst du?«

»Dahak ist das nicht entgangen«, deutete er hinter sie in Richtung Oase. »Auch das in Chin nicht.« Bewunderung legte sich auf sein Antlitz. »Ich habe von euch dreien aber auch nicht weniger erwartet.«

»Als ob dich das Schicksal der Welt interessieren würde!«, fuhr Gabrielle ihn erneut an.

»Oh doch, meine Liebe, das tut es, oder glaubst du wirklich, ich will unter Dahaks Herrschaft leben?« Bei diesen Worten verschwand alles Kichern, Grinsen und Lächeln aus seinem Gesicht.

»Das ist es also«, sprach Xena ihre Gedanken aus. »Du denkst wieder einmal nur an dich.«

»Du etwa nicht?«, schoss er zurück. »Nach allem, was in Japan geschehen ist?«

Xena kniff ihre Augen zusammen. »Was in Japan und danach geschehen ist, wirst du nie verstehen.«

»Oh, Xena, ich verstehe dich sehr gut. Du hast dich erschlagen lassen, um einen wirklich fiesen Dämon zu beseitigen, hast die Liebe deines Lebens in Stich gelassen, ebenso deine Tochter und hast stattdessen das Wohl deiner Opfer, die dich einst daran hinderten, ein Versprechen zu erfüllen, ihrem vorgezogen. Dann hast du doch noch einen Weg zurückgefunden, was ich dir auch nicht verüble. Wer will schon tot sein, wenn das Leben so süß sein kann?« Er grinste sie an. »Ist es nicht so?«

Xena funkelte ihn an.

»Wie auch immer«, schwenkte Ares zu einem anderen Thema um. »Ihr habt Dahak zwei schwere Schläge versetzt, aber nun läuft euch die Zeit davon. Es sei denn«, nun grinste er sie alle an, »ich helfe euch.«

»Darauf hast du die ganze Zeit über gewartet, nicht wahr?«, flüsterte Xena.

»Aber meine Liebe, offenbar hast du vergessen, dass ich euch dreien bereits am Olymp das Leben gerettet habe.« Er lächelte.

Xena senkte ihren Blick, atmete durch und versuchte sich zu fassen. Schließlich straffte sie ihre Schultern und sah ihn an. »Na schön, Ares. Was schwebt dir vor?«

»Ihr wisst ja«, begann er, »wie es um die Chancen der Amazonen bestellt ist, gegen den Zerstörer zu bestehen.«

Er blickte in die Runde. »Also holt eure Gäule und reicht mir eure Hand!«


	17. Die Bürde der Amazone

**XVII. Die Bürde der Amazone:**

_Was uns geschenkt wird, können wir uns nicht aussuchen._

_Aus der roten Xena-Schriftrolle_

Virgil und Eve holten die beiden Stuten sowie je ein Pferd für sich selber. Unterdessen verabschiedete sich Etana von Xena und Gabrielle.

Die Fünf fassten sich an den Händen und verschwanden mitsamt den Pferden, um sich einen Augenblick später auf einer Lichtung inmitten eines Waldes wiederzufinden. Sie lösten ihre Hände voneinander und blickten sich um. Die einzigen wahrnehmbaren Geräusche waren das Schnauben der Pferde.

»Das Amazonendorf liegt in westlicher Richtung«, durchbrach Ares die Stille des Augenblicks.

»Danke«, flüsterte Xena, wandte sich zu ihm um und strich ihm über die Wange. Er ergriff einer ihrer Hände und hauchte einen Kuss auf den Handrücken.

»Glaube aber ja nicht, dass dies deine Chancen erhöhen wird«, entzog sie ihm ihre Hand mit einem Schmunzeln.

»Aber sie sinkt auch nicht«, erwiderte er mit einem Lächeln, ehe er verschwand.

Einen Moment lang blickte Xena zu der Stelle, an der er eben noch gestanden hatte. Sie seufzte, dann wandte sie sich ihren Begleitern zu. »Nun, dann wollen wir mal!«

Mit diesen Worten nahm sie Argo am Zügel und schritt nach Westen in Richtung des Dorfes voran, gefolgt von den Anderen.

Es dauerte nicht lange bis Xena und Gabrielle vertraute Landschaftsmerkmale ausmachten. Sofern sie sich nicht irrten, hatte sich seit ihrem letzten Besuch nichts verändert. Dennoch hielt Gabrielle nach Spuren des Zerstörers und dessen Armee Ausschau und versuchte sich mental auf das Schlimmste vorzubereiten. Insgeheim hoffte sie, dass sie noch nicht zu spät kommen würden. Ein anderer Teil von ihr fieberte dem Wiedersehen mit ihren Schwestern entgegen, sodass trotz der Sorgen, die sie sich machte, ein Lächeln ihr Gesicht überzog, als sie an sie dachte.

Vor vielen Jahren führte sie ihr Weg an Xenas Seite erstmals zu den Amazonen. Die Schwesternschaft faszinierte die junge Bardin, nicht nur auf Grund der Geschichten, die sie über sie gehört hatte, sondern auch weil sie all dies bereithielt, was Gabrielle in der Welt von Potidaea vermisste. Niemand schrieb ihr vor dass sie zu heiraten hatte und wen, oder hielt sie bloß für ein schwaches, schutzbedürftiges Wesen, für eine Frau, die von der Welt und dem Leben keinerlei Ahnung hatte.

Und so dachte sie nicht lange nach, als damals, mitten in einem Gespräch mit der Amazone Terreis, plötzlich Pfeile aus dem Hinterhalt auf die Gruppe niederregnete. Gabrielle warf sich über die getroffene Terreis und schützte deren Körper mit ihrem eigenen. Obwohl kein anderer Pfeil ein weiteres Ziel fand, starb Terreis in ihren Armen. Mit ihrem letzten Atem übertrug sie ihren Status sowie ihren Besitz auf das Bauernmädchen aus Potidaea, erhob es damit in den Rang einer Amazonenprinzessin.

_Und seither ist so viel geschehen_. Während ihrem letztmaligen Besuchs, Jahre nach ihrem ersten, wurde fast die gesamte Amazonennation ausgelöscht. Nur ein Dutzend der Kriegerinnen, die Garielle in die Schlacht folgten, überlebten am Ende. Eine beträchtliche Anzahl der Amazonen blieb zwar im Heimatdorf zurück, aber die Mehrzahl davon bildeten Kinder und Halbwüchsige.

_Was mag aus ihnen geworden sein?_

Mit diesen Gedanken schritt Gabrielle ihrer Gefährtin hinterher und bemerkte kaum mehr wohin sie ihre Füße setzte. Da hielt Xena mit einem Ruck an, und gerade noch rechtzeitig erkannte Gabrielle das Hindernis vor ihr. Ihre Kriegerinstinkte übernahmen die Kontrolle und verdrängten alles Nachsinnen über ihre Erlebnisse mit der Schwesternschaft.

Aus der Ferne drang leise das Klirren von Klingen, die auf Klingen schlugen, an ihre Ohren sowie Rufe und Schreie von Frauen und Männern.

Xena wandte sich zu den Anderen um. »Offenbar kommen wir zur rechten Zeit. Lasst die Pferde hier, zu Fuß sind wir im Wald schneller!«

Kaum hatte sie diese Worte gesprochen, zog sie ihr Schwert und rannte auf den Schlachtlärm zu. Gabrielle folgte ihr dicht auf den Fersen, ebenso Eve und Virgil.

Im Laufen wandte sich über ihre Schulter an Virgil hinter sich. »Halte dich an meiner Seite! Die Amazonen könnten dich für einen Feind halten.« Ehe sie seine Antwort mitbekam, richtete sie ihre Aufmerksamkeit wieder nach vorne auf die Lichtung, an der sie gerade ankamen. Ein Dutzend Amazonen kämpfte gegen Krieger in schwarzen Lederrüstungen mit dem Emblem eines silbernen, dreiköpfigen Drachen auf der Brust. Ohne nachzudenken, warfen sich die Neuankömmlinge ins Getümmel.

Die Angreifer bedrängten die Frauen hart. Diese hielten ihre Position, bezahlten dies jedoch mit Schnittwunden, Blessuren und Blut. Durch die Ankunft der vier verlagerte sich allerdings nun das Gleichgewicht der Kräfte.

Xena und Gabrielle mähten mit ihren Chakrams mehrere Feinde nieder und gaben damit den Amazonen Luft zum Atmen. Eve und Virgil banden zusätzliche Gegner an sich. Ein Teil der Männer wandte sich ihnen zu und schrien ihre Überraschung heraus. Rasch wich ihre Siegesgewissheit der Furcht. Andere hingegen bemerkten die veränderte Situation nicht, lechzten nach weiterem Blut der Amazonen und drängten auf den entscheidenden Schlag.

Eine der Kriegerinnen in ihrer Nähe erweckte Xenas Aufmerksamkeit. Brünettes Haar fiel über deren Schultern auf Rücken und Brust. Sie kleidete sich in eine braune Lederrüstung auf Amazonenart: knappes Oberteil, knielanger Rock, Stiefel. Ihr schwarzer, mit silbernen Ornamenten geschmückte Gürtel zog Xenas Augenmerk auf sich. Sie erinnerte sich dunkel, ihn schon einmal gesehen zu haben. Doch sie schaffte es nicht, ihren Erinnerungen diesbezüglich Gestalt zu verleihen.

An Waffen führte die Kriegerin ein Schwert sowie einen Dolch in den Kampf, die sie mit Anmut schwang, Hiebe abwehrte sowie Schwünge und Stiche austeilte. Trotz ihres Kampfgeschicks blutete sie bereits aus mehreren Wunden. Zudem ragte der abgebrochene Schaft eines Pfeiles aus ihrem linken Oberschenkel und behinderte sie in ihren Bewegungen.

In dem Moment, in dem Xena ihr zur Hilfe eilte, war ein Surren zu hören, gefolgt von einem Plopp. Erneut bohrte sich ein Pfeil in den Körper der Amazone und drang in die Lunge ein. Die Kriegerin taumelte einen Schritt zurück. Ihre Waffen entglitten ihren Händen und landeten mit einem Klirren auf dem Boden. Die Kriegerin sank auf die Knie, umfasste mit schmerzverzerrten Gesicht den Schaft und blickte zu ihrem Gegner auf, der über ihr stand. Auf ihrem Gesicht war die Unentrinnbarkeit aus ihrer Situation klar und deutlich abzulesen, und so hob ihr Feind sein Schwert und grinste sie siegessicher an.

Von einem Augenblick auf den anderen wich die Gewissheit seines Triumphes jedoch dem des puren Entsetzens. Seine Finger lockerten den Griff um das Heft. Er neigte seinen Kopf und sah auf seinen Brustkorb hinab. Die Spitze einer Schneide ragte aus ihr hervor. Blut begann aus seinem Mund zu quellen. Xena zog ihre Klinge wieder heraus, und er brach zusammen, hauchte sein Leben mit einem letzten Blick auf sie aus.

Xena indes hielt nicht inne, haschte nach ihrem Chakram und warf es in Richtung des Bogenschützen, der zwanzig Schritte entfernt im Geäst eines Baumes saß. Die Wurfwaffe sauste auf ihn zu, durchtrennte Blätter, rasierte durch Holz, traf ihm am Hals, kehrte zu ihr zurück. Der Getroffene ließ den Bogen fallen, griff sich an die Kehle und folgte diesem in die Tiefe.

Währenddessen sank auch die Amazone auf den Boden. Obwohl ihr Leben durch die unerwartete Hilfe vorerst verschont worden war, wusste sie, das sie ihren endgültigen Tod bloß hinausschob. Doch trotz der Schmerzen, die sie verspürte, richtete sie ihren Blick auf die Kriegerprinzessin, konzentrierte sich ganz auf sie. Zwei weitere Angreifer traten gegen diese an.

Xena parierte den Hieb eines Gegners, rammte dem anderen das Chakram in die Brust, verpasste dann dem ersten einen Tritt zwischen die Beine und hämmerte ihm den Knauf ihres Schwertes auf den Kopf. Beide Männer stürzten zu Boden.

»Anice!«, erklang die erschrockene Stimme einer Amazone. Eine Kriegerin sauste auf Xena zu. Sie wandte sich in ihre Richtung und erkannte in ihr Varia, die Königin der vereinten Amazonennation.

Ihr Haar, das sie am Hinterkopf zu einem Häuptlingsschopf gebunden hatte, fiel ihr bis auf den Rücken hinab. Ihre Rüstung war in schwarz gehalten. Der Rock bestand aus Lederfransen, in die auf der Vorderseite Perlenketten eingeflochten waren. Steine und Holzschnitzereien verzierten den Gürtel. Vor der Brust baumelte ein Medaillon mit dem Bildnis eines Rehs. Es war das Symbol der Königin.

Varia blickte Xena einen Moment an, ehe sie neben Anice in die Knie ging, eine Hand umfasste und eine Träne vergoss.

Anice bemerkte ihre Königin jedoch nicht, sah stattdessen einzig und allein Xena an. »Xena!«, flüsterte Anice und streckte einen Arm nach ihr aus.

Xena sank ebenfalls neben der Amazone auf die Knie und schob ihre Finger in Anice' andere Hand. Bekümmert betrachtete sie die Sterbende.

»Xena!«, röchelte Anice. »Ich möchte ...« Ein Hustenanfall unterbrach sie. Sie spuckte Blut. »Ich möchte ... ich möchte, dass du meine Nachfolge antrittst.«

Anice wandte sich an ihre Königin, sah sie mit einem Flehen an. »Du zeugst dafür, nicht wahr?«, flüsterte sie und hoffte auf Zustimmung. »Nicht wahr?«

Varia lächelte sanft und nickte. Xena hingegen riss ihre Augen auf. Das unerwartete Geschenk der Sterbenden war eine Überraschung und gleichzeitig ein Schock. Der Lärm der Schlacht trat in den Hintergrund, als er an Bedeutung verlor.

»Nein!«, keuchte sie.

Anice sah sie an. »Es ist mein Wunsch, Xena.« Erneut unterbrach sie ein Hustenanfall. »Du hast mein Leben mit dem deinen verteidigt. Nur eine Amazone würde dies für eine andere tun.«

»Ich kann nicht«, hauchte sie. »Du weißt nicht, was ich den Amazonen angetan habe. Ich ...«

»Ich weiß es, Xena.«

In den Augen der Kriegerin erblickte sie Wahrheit. Zum wiederholten Male hustete Anice, dabei verlor sie für einen Moment den Blickkontakt, doch rasch fand sie ihn wieder. »Nimm es als Danke, als Vergebung von uns an, für alles, was du seither für uns getan hast«. Ein wissendes Lächeln legte sich auf ihre Züge. Dann keuchte sie auf, verzog das Gesicht unter der Agonie und atmete schwer. Ihr blieb nicht mehr viel Zeit.

»Versprich es mir!«, flehte sie, kaum hörbar diesmal. »Bitte!«

In Anice' Blick erkannte Xena Hoffnung, eine Zuversicht, dass sie das Geschenk annahm, sowie ein Flehen, dass ihr Tod nicht vergebens war.

Verzweifelt wandte sich Xena an Varia. Diese nickte ihr zu. Tränen tropften von Xenas Augen und strömten über ihre Wangen. Sie blickte auf Anice hinunter und spürte die Last des Gewissens auf ihre Schultern drücken.

»Ich verspreche es«, flüsterte sie, drückte Anice' Hand und hauchte ihr einen Kuss auf die Stirn.

Anice seufzte und schloss ihre Lider. Ein Ausdruck der Zufriedenheit und Erleichterung trat auf ihr Gesicht. »Ich danke dir, dass du mein Geschenk annimmst. So schließt sich der Kreis, und ich weiß, dass die Zeit der Amazonen nicht vorüber ist«, wisperte Anice. »Meine Mu...!«

Sie verzog ihr Gesicht. Ihr Brustkorb bäumte sich auf und ein letztes Mal entwich Luft aus ihren Lungen. Dann erschlafften ihre Hände und das Licht ihrer Augen verblasste. Ihr Körper rührte sich nicht mehr.

Xena strich ihr über die Wangen, schloss ihre Lider und blickte zu Varia.

»Leid und Glück in einem Atemzug zusammen«, flüsterte diese. »Das ist der Weg der Amazonen.«

Nun war es an Xena zu nicken. Ihr Blick wanderte wieder zu Anice. Tränen strömten über ihre Wangen und ein Schluchzen nach dem anderen entrang sich ihrer Kehle. Schließlich rutschte sie von einer knieenden Haltung in eine sitzende. Sie wischte Anice sanft eine Haarsträhne aus der Stirn. Während all dem hielt sie Anice' Hand fest mit ihrer eigenen umklammert.

Dann war Gabrielle an ihrer Seite. Sie kniete sich neben Xena nieder und blickte sie voller Angst an. Die schluchzende Kriegerin verwirrte sie, denn sie fand keinerlei Anzeichen einer Verletzung. Irritiert sah sie zu Varia hinüber.

Diese betrachtete nachdenklich Xena. Auch über ihre Wangen tropften Tränen. Dann erst bemerkte Gabrielle die Tote und schluckte. Jede Schwester, die von ihr ging, hinterließ ein Loch in ihrem Herzen. Und so würde sie auch um diese trauern, gleichfalls sie die Kriegerin nicht kannte. Obwohl, da war etwas Vertrautes in ihren Zügen. Die Erkenntnis lag ihr auf der Zunge, doch dann entwischte sie ihr. Die Sorgen um Xena drängten sich in den Vordergrund.

»Xena, was ist denn?« Mit Besorgnis legte sie ihr eine Hand auf die Schulter. Xena ergriff sie und wandte sich ihr zu.

»Ich ... sie«, stammelte Xena unter Tränen, die nun ungezügelt aus ihr herausbrachen.

In Xenas erkannte Gabrielle Reue, Dankbarkeit und Zweifel. All diese Gefühle auf einmal im Gesicht ihrer Gefährtin, verwirrten Gabrielle noch mehr.

Schließlich richtete sie das Wort an Varia. »Was ist geschehen?«

Diese blickte sie an. Auch in ihren Zügen zeichneten sich unterschiedliche Emotionen ab. Da war eine Seite an ihr, die Gabrielle nie zuvor wahrgenommen hatte, die sie ebenfalls verstörte. Varia brachte sowohl Trauer, als Weisheit und Euphorie zum Ausdruck.

Schließlich wandte sich Varia Anice zu, bettete deren Hand auf die Brust und strich ihr über das Haar, ehe sie wieder zu Gabrielle blickte. »Anice hat Xena das Recht auf Nachfolge gewährt«, sagte sie taktvoll. Dann änderte sich ihr Tonfall, wurde feierlich. »Ich bezeuge es!«

Gabrielle riss ihre Augen sowie ihren Mund auf. Sie wandte sich zu Xena um. »Oh Xena!«, hauchte sie freudig und umarmte sie.

»Warum hat sie das getan?«, flüsterte indes Xena ihr ins Ohr.

Gabrielle löste sich von ihr und sah sie fragend an.

»Ich verdiene das nicht. Nicht ich!«, schluchzte Xena. Ihre Lippen bebten, während weitere Tränen auf sie tropften und einen salzigen Geschmack auf ihrer Zunge verbreiteten. »Warum nur, Gabrielle? Warum?«

Gabrielle verstand sie. Sie streckte eine Hand aus und strich Xena über die Wange. »Weil du im Herzen immer schon eine Amazone warst, Xena. Du hast es dir nur nie eingestanden.« Aufmunternd sah sie ihr in die Augen.

»Aber ich habe so viele von ihnen auf den Gewissen!«, wehrte sich Xena gegen Anice' Entscheidung.

»Du hast uns aber auch alle vor dem sicheren Untergang bewahrt«, beschwor Gabrielle sie. »Xena, sie haben dir vor langer Zeit vergeben. Nun ist es an der Zeit, dass auch du dir verzeihst.«

Gabrielle umfasste Xena an den Schultern, sprach nun eindringlich auf sie ein. »Erinnere dich an Lao Mas Worte. Nur wer sich selbst besiegt, findet den Weg!«

Schließlich ergriff sie Xenas Hände, ließ sie die Wärme ihrer eigenen spüren. »Xena, lass los! Lass den Schmerz, lass die Schuld gehen!« Mit ihren Daumen strich sie über Xenas Finger.

Xena indes blickte in die Ferne, verlor sich in ihrem Inneren und focht einen Kampf aus, der in ihrem Gewissen und in ihrer Seele tobte. All das erkannte Gabrielle ihn den Augen ihrer Gefährtin. Tränen verschmierten Xenas Gesicht und ihre Lippen bebten. Xena zitterte am ganzen Leib.

Gabrielle wusste, was Xena alles durch den Kopf ging. Die Kriegerprinzessin versuchte alles zu tun, um Vergebung zu erlangen. Doch wie sehr sie sich auch anstrengte, wie sehr sie sich auch bemühte, was für Qualen, was für Strapazen sie auch immer auf sich nahm, sich selbst vergab sie nie. Nichteinmal Toreias war es gelungen, sie dazu zu bewegen.

Gabrielle hoffte und bangte, umklammerte schließlich Xena und drückte sie an sich, spendete ihr nun die Wärme ihres ganzen Körpers, hielt sie fest. Sie presste ihre Wange an Xenas, wog ihre Gefährtin vor und zurück, strich ihr über das Haar, blickte in den Himmel und betete.

Varia hatte sich in der Zwischenzeit erhoben und einen Überblick verschafft. Die Kämpfe waren erloschen und die Angreifer erschlagen. Anice blieb zwar ihr einziger Todeszoll, doch viele Amazonen erlitten Schnittwunden, Prellungen und Blutergüsse.

Varia sah auf ihre Schwester hinab, die von ihnen gegangen war, dann auf ihre neue. Sie vernahm Gabrielles Worte über das Sich-selbst-besiegen. Die Weisheit der Bardin beeindruckte sie, fand den Weg in ihre Seele. Varia fragte sich, warum gerade sie und nicht Gabrielle die Königin der geeinten Amazonennation war.

Die anderen Amazonen versammelten sich um sie, bildeten einen Kreis und blickten auf den Leichnam ihrer Schwester. Wie es ihrer Tradition entsprach, klopften sie sich zweimal mit der rechten Faust an die Brust und streckten den Arm von sich, ehrten damit die im Kampf Gefallene.

Dann sah Varia Eve abseits neben einem Mann stehen und das Ritual beobachten. Ihre Blicke trafen sich. Sie nickte ihr zu, dann winkte sie Xenas Tochter zu sich. Zögernd setzte sich Eve in Bewegung und zog den Mann mit sich, hielt sich dabei jedoch stets vor ihm.

Varia ahnte Eves Beweggründe, schmunzelte und schenkte ihr ein Lächeln. Ihr war nicht entgangen, dass der fremde Krieger an ihrer Seite gegen die Angreifer gekämpft hatte.

Varia bückte sich, reichte Xena eine Hand und zog sie auf die Beine. Dann wandte sie sich an Gabrielle, die an Xenas Seite getreten war. »Wer ist der Mann an Eves Seite?«

Gabrielle lächelte. »Sein Name ist Virgil und ein guter Freund von Xena, Eve und mir. Ich garantiere dir, dass er auch ein Freund aller Amazonen ist.«

Varia nickte und unterzog Virgil einer intensiven Musterung. Für einen Mann wirkte er durchaus sympathisch, und in seinen Augen fand sich keinerlei Anzeichen von Hass auf die Schwesternschaft, den sie so oft bei Vertretern des anderen Geschlechts angetroffen hatte.

Varia nickte ihm zu. »Du hast an unserer Seite gegen unseren Feind gekämpft. Das ist zwar ungewöhnlich für einem Mann«, grinste sie. »Aber ich heiße dich als Freund in unserem Land willkommen.«

Virgils Gesicht nahm eine rötliche Färbung an. »Danke«, erwiderte er, verbeugte sich vor ihr und trat in den Hintergrund.

Varia lächelte leicht, dann betrachtete sie die versammelten Amazonen und das Lächeln verging wieder. »Hört zu!«, begann sie. »Anice ist von uns gegangen. Doch in ihrer Weisheit hat sie uns eine neue Schwester gesandt.«

Sie sah Xena an, trat hinter sie und umfasste deren Schultern. »Ich bezeuge, dass Anice Xena das Recht auf Nachfolge gewährt hat. Heißt unsere neue Schwester willkommen!«

Kurz nickte sie Gabrielle zu, ehe sie such wieder an die versammelten Frauen wandte. »Lasst alle wissen, dass dies Xena, unsere Schwester ist! Ehrt Xena, die Amazone!«

Erneut führten die Amazonen die Ehrenbekundung aus. Nun trat Varia vor Xena und stieß ihre Faust in den Himmel. »Für eine starke Amazonennation!«

»Für eine starke Amazonennation!«, wiederholten ihre Schwestern im Chor.

Während die Kriegerinnen ihre Wunden versorgten, wandte sich Varia an Xena und Gabrielle. »Ihr habt die Eigenschaft, immer dann aufzutauchen, wenn wir Hilfe brauchen. Wie macht ihr das bloß?«

Gabrielle schmunzelte bei Varias Worten. Xena jedoch blickte in die Ferne und grübelte.

»Danke, dass ihr uns gerettet habt«, fuhr Varia fort. »Aber ich fürchte, es ist noch nicht zu Ende.« Sie deutete auf die gefallenen Männer. »Dies war deren fünfter Angriff. Bislang konnten wir sie abwehren, aber sie kommen immer wieder. Und egal wie viele wir von ihnen erschlagen, es werden nicht weniger.«

Sie blickte die beiden Frauen vor sich an und legte ihnen eine Hand auf die Schulter. »Ich bin wahrlich froh, dass ihr hier seid!«

»Hat sich ihr Anführer nie gezeigt?«, fragte Gabrielle.

»Nein! Ich weiß nicht, wer die sind, oder warum sie in unser Land einfallen und uns angreifen.« Erneut ließ sie ihren Blick über die Lichtung schweifen. Ein hörbares Seufzten entrang sich ihr. »Sie zermürben uns. Aber wieso? Ich weiß es nicht.«

Gabrielle musterte Varias Züge. Sie kam ihr seit ihrer letzten Begegnung gereift vor. Seinerzeit hätte sie die Amazonen kopfüber in die Schlacht geführt, ohne über die Folgen nachzudenken, ohne den Feind zu kennen. Nun blieb sie besonnen, überlegte ihre Schritte, bevor sie handelte.

»Ich glaube, wir können Licht in das Dunkel bringen«, meinte sie schließlich und warf Xena an ihrer Seite einen Blick zu. »Aber dir wird nicht gefallen, was wir zu erzählen haben«, ergänzte sie und sah dabei abermals Varia an.

»Mir macht das Verhalten des Zerstörers Sorgen, die anderen waren nicht so zögerlich«, murmelte Xena.

»Zerstörer?« Varia blickte von einer zur anderen.

Xena versank wieder in ihren Gedanken, und so lag es an Gabrielle zu antworten. »Das ist eine lange Geschichte«, meinte sie. »Wir erzählen dir alles, wenn wir im Dorf sind. Abgemacht?«

Varia lächelte zur Antwort. Dann wich es einem Grinsen. »Die Schwestern haben schon lange nichts mehr von euch und euren Heldentaten gehört.«

»Auch das ist eine lange Geschichte«, stellte Gabrielle in schlichten Tonfall fest. Xena hingegen zog bloß eine Augenbraue in die Höhe.

»Dann lasst uns zum Dorf aufbrechen!«, meinte Varia abschließend, ohne zu verbergen, dass auch sie begierig auf die Geschichten war.

Eve und Virgil holten die Pferde. Den Leichnam von Anice bettete Xena auf Argos Rücken. Den Weg über zum Dorf sagte sie kein Wort, hing stattdessen ihren Gedanken nach, die ganz und gar um Anice und deren Geschenk kreisten.

_Was hast du bloß in mir gesehen? Wie kannst du mir vergeben, wenn du nicht annähernd erfassen kannst, was für Gräueltaten ich euch einst angetan habe?_

Sie erinnerte sich an die hinterbliebenen Schwestern jenes Stammes, dessen Führungsriege sie einst erschlagen hatte. Als sie ihr Jahre danach die traditionelle Ehrenbekundung der Amazonen zukommen lassen wollten, hinderte sie die Frauen daran und beichtete ihnen die Wahrheit. Dessen ungeachtet sahen die Amazonen weiterhin zu ihr auf und verehrten sie, denn Xena bewahrte sie damals vor der Vernichtung, indem sie Alti besiegte, die sie dereinst mit Versprechungen über Macht und Bestimmung, mit der Chance auf Rache an Caesar, gegen die Schwesternschaft aufhetzte.

Die Amazonen verziehen ihr die Tat, bewunderten ihren Mut, diese Schuld einzugestehen und sich ihrem Urteil zu fügen, ganz egal wie es ausfallen würde. In ihren Augen stellte sie mit diesem Verhalten sowie mit der Rettung des Stammes, ihre Ehre wieder her.

Unvermittelt kam Xena ein Gespräch mit Phantes in den Sinn. Sie sagte ihm einst, sie sei keine Amazone, doch er entgegnete ihr: »Wenn etwas wie eine Hydra aussieht und sich wie eine bewegt, dann ist es auch eine!«

Und wie ein Echo aus der Vergangenheit, erklang nun Cyanes Stimme in ihren Gedanken, jene Cyane, die, wie viele ihrer Schwestern, Xena zum Opfer gefallen waren. »Im Herzen bist du eine Amazone, ob du es glaubst oder nicht.«

_Yakut! Wieso musstet du gehen? Ich brauche deine Weisheit, deinen Rat dringender denn je!_

Anice' Geschenk, erkannte sie nun, symbolisierte den letzten Schritt. Sie seufzte tief, blickte auf den Leichnam neben sich auf Argos Rücken und vergoss eine Träne.

Hinter Xena schritt Gabrielle, die Lila am Zügel führte. Auf der Stute saß eine Kriegerin, deren Fuß von einen Pfeil durchlöchert worden war. Die Wunde war zwar behandelt worden, hinderte sie jedoch am Laufen.

Auf Gabrielle folgten Virgil und Eve. Xenas Tochter hatte darauf bestanden, dass er vor ihr ging, sodass sie ihn im Blick haben konnte. Er protestierte zwar anfangs, meinte, es werde schon nichts geschehen, doch Eve blieb stur und er fügte sich.

Auch auf seinem Ross saß eine Amazonen und über den Rücken von Eves Pferd lag der einzige überlebende Angreifer. Xena hatte ihn den Griff ihres Schwertes an den Kopf gehämmert, ihm eine Platzwunde zugefügt und ihn ins Land der Träume geschickt. Varia, die an der Spitze der Gruppe marschierte, hatte ihn selbst auf Giftphiolen untersucht und dann zusammengeschnürt.

Rund um sie herum schwärmten die restlichen Amazonen aus und achteten auf die Umgebung, um die Gruppe rechtzeitig vor weiteren etwaigen Angriffen zu warnen.

Auf diese Weise vergingen zwei Stunden, ohne dass etwas geschah, und schließlich näherte sich die Karawane dem Dorf der vereinten Amazonennation.


	18. Offenbarungen, Erkenntnisse, Rituale

**XVIII. Offenbarungen, Erkenntnisse, Rituale:**

_Der Apfel fällt nicht weit vom Stamm._

_Alte Weisheit_

Varia führte die Gruppe einen Trampelpfad entlang, der sich durch das Unterholz schlängelte. Das Blätterdach über ihnen verhinderte das Einfallen des Sonnenstrahlen, tauchte dadurch den Wald in ein diffuses Licht. Unter dem Gestrüpp raschelte es, und von den Ästen drang das Pfeifen von Vögel an ihre Ohren. Eine dünne Schicht aus Rindenmulch und Blätter bedeckte den Boden, federte ihre Schritte ab und dämpfte die Tritte der Pferde. In der Luft hing ein Duft von Erde.

Schließlich ließen sie die Bäume hinter sich und erblickten erstmals das Dorf. Der Weg lief auf ein zweiflügeliges Tor zu, das Türme flankierten. Grüne Fahnen mit dem Emblem einer gelben Doppelaxt hingen von ihnen herab und flatterten im Wind. An sie schloss sich eine Holzpalisade an, die sich um den Ort zog.

Oben auf den Palisaden drehten Amazonen ihre Runde und, richteten ihren Blick hinaus auf den Wald. Dann erschallte von einem der Türme ein Ruf.

»Es ist Varia! Öffnet das Tor!«

bloß einen Augenblick danach erklang ein Knarren, gefolgt von einem Quietschen. Zwei Kriegerinnen stießen die Flügel auf und neigten vor Varia ihr Haupt.

Varia nickte ihnen zu, dann geleitete sie die Gruppe in das Dorf. Der Pfad erweiterte sich zu einem Weg, der in den Ort hinein zu einem runden Platz führte, hinter dem das größte Gebäude der Siedlung stand. Häuser verteilten sich über das Areal – Wohnhütten, Speicher, Schuppen. Direkt beim Tor befanden sich Ställe mit Stellplätze für zwei Dutzend Tiere. Hinter ihnen erklang erneut ein Knarren.

Varia wandte sich an zwei Amazonen, die mit ihnen in die Stadt gezogen waren. »Chelah, Teja! Bringt Anice in die Hütte der Gefallenen!«

Die beiden nickten ihr zu und machten sich an die Ausführung des Befehls, indem sie zu einer nahegelegenen Hütte schritten. Indes fiel Varias Blick auf eine weitere Kriegerin. »Tanami! Bring diesen Abschaum«, sie zeigte auf ihren Gefangenen, »in die Zelle!«

Die Genannte bestätigte den Befehl mit einem Nicken, trat an Eves Pferd heran und übernahm von ihr die Zügel. Das Stapfen der Hufe verlor sich allmählich, als Tanami das Tier den Weg entlang in das Dorf führte.

In der Zwischenzeit kehrten Chela und Teja mit einer Trage zurück, die sie aus einem Gebäude neben einem der Ställe geholt hatten, und stellten sie neben Argo auf den Boden. Xena trat an ihre Stute heran, hob Anice von Argos Rücken und bettete sie auf die Bahre. Bevor die beiden Amazonen ihre gefallen Schwester fortbrachten, strich Xena ihr ein letztes Mal über die Wange.

Gabrielle blickte den Weg entlang in das Dorf. Vor und zwischen den Häusern florierte das Leben. Amazonen saßen vor ihren Hütten, gerbten Fälle, nähten Gewänder und Rüstungen, schnitzten Pfeile und Speere, flochten Körbe.

Mädchen tobten umher, gröllten, lachten, kicherten. Die Älteren unter ihnen gingen den Kriegerinnen zur Hand oder übten sich in der Beherrschung diverser Waffen.

»Ihr ward fleißig«, meinte sie zu Varia.

»Etwa hundert Schwestern leben hier«, entgegnete Varia. Der Stolz, der in ihrer Stimme mitschwang, war nicht zu überhören. Gabrielle erwiderte das Lächeln und atmete durch.

Seit ihren Angriff auf Bellerophons Festung hatte sie nicht mehr dermaßen viele Amazonen an einem Ort versammelt erblickt. Das Massaker von Artemis' Sohn an der Schwesternschaft raubte Gabrielle die Hoffnung, dass die Amazonennation sich jemals davon erholen würde. Aber Varia hatte es geschafft.

Sie blickte ihre Königin an. Spontan zollte sie ihr mit der traditionellen Ehrerbietung Respekt.

Varia grinste. »Ich spüre immer noch deine und Xenas Prügel und Schelte.«

Gabrielle erwiderte schelmisch das Grinsen, ehe sie Varia umarmte. »Danke«, flüsterte sie ihr ins Ohr.

»Nein, ich habe euch zu danken.«

Schließlich lösten sie sich wieder voneinander. Gabrielle nickte ihr nochmals zu, dann wandte sich von ihr ab, trat zu Lila, und bot der verwundeten Amazone, die auf der Stute saß, ihren Arm an, um ihr beim Absteigen behilflich zu sein. Eine ihrer Schwestern eilte herbei, stützte die Kriegerin und führte sie fort.

»Kommt!«, ertönte Varias Stimme, und begann mit diesen Worten Varia den Weg entlang ins Dorf hinein zu schreiten. Xena und Gabrielle folgten ihr, ebenso Eve und Virgil. Nach einigen Augenblicken vernahmen die drei vorangehenden Frauen Eves Stimme.

»Ich hoffe, du siehst dir nur die Gebäude an und nicht die Bewohnerinnen.«

Eve umfasste eine von Virgils Händen. Sie setzte damit ein unübersehbares Zeichen. Am Wegrand hielten die Mädchen inne, und die Frauen vor den Häusern legten die Sachen nieder, sahen von ihrer Arbeit auf, erhoben sich und blickten auf die Gruppe am Weg. Manche tuschelten, hielten sich den Mund zu und zeigten auf Virgil. In diversen Gesichtern erhaschte Eve Enttäuschung. Andere hingegen jubelten Xena und Gabrielle zu, als sie die beiden erkannten.

Varia steuerte das grpße Haus am Platz an. Vor der Türe stand eine Amazone und beobachtete das Nahen der Gruppe. Neben ihr hing ebenfalls eine Fahne mit der Abbildung der gelben Doppelaxt an der Wand, die sich unter einer Brise aufwölbte.

Bei der Wache hielt Varia an und flüsterte ihr etwas ins Ohr. Diese nickte ihrer Königin zu und entfernte sich.

»Kommt rein!«, forderte Varia ihre Begleiter auf. Dann betrat sie das Gebäude. Die Vier folgten ihr und fanden sich ein paar Augenblicke danach in einem Raum mit einem Tisch in der Mitte wieder, um den mehrere Hocker standen.

»Bitte, setzt euch!«

Ihre Gäste nahmen Platz. Varia trat an ein Regal an einer Wand, stellte fünf tönerne Becher sowie einen Krug auf ein Tablett und trug es hinüber zum Tisch. Dort platzierte sie die Sachen vor ihren Gästen und schenkte ihnen Wasser ein. Schließlich setzte sie sich, nippte an ihrem eigenen Becher und blickte mit Neugier in die Runde.

Gabrielle ließ ihren Blick von Xena, zu Eve schweifen und weiter zu Virgil, ehe sie ihn zurück zu Varia lenkte. Sie blickte ihrer Königin in die Augen und begann ihre Erzählung mit ihrer und Xenas Ankunft in Higuchi.

Schließlich kam Gabrielle zum Ende der Geschichte, und vier Augenpaare blickten Varia entgegen. Diese wusste nicht, wo sie beginnen sollte, atmete erst einmal durch und versuchte sich auf das Naheliegende zu konzentrieren.

»Also sind unsere Angreifer Dahaks Leute, und ihr unbekannter Anführer ist einer der sechs Zerstörer?«

Vier Gesichter nickten ihr zu.

»Wir sollten sie ausfindig machen und uns einen Überblick über ihre Position, Stärke und Vorgehensweise verschaffen«, warf Xena ein und blickte Vara auffordernd an.

Varia stimmte ihr mit einem Nicken zu, und Xena erhob sich sogleich. Doch Varia bedeutete ihr, sich wieder zu setzen. »Dazu ist morgen noch Zeit«, meinte sie. »Heute liegen zwei Zeremonien vor uns.«

»Varia!«, mahnte Xena ein. »Dahaks Leute können jederzeit das Dorf angreifen. Wir müssen darauf vorbereitet sein!«

»Das glaube ich nicht, Xena!«, entgegnete sie. »Nicht, wenn sie sich weiterhin so verhalten, wie bisher.«

Xena schüttelte ihren Kopf.

»Bislang haben sie jedes Mal mehrere Tage gewartet, ehe sie einen erneuten Vorstoß wagten. Warum sollte es diesmal anders sein?«

»Ich weiß es nicht, Varia. Deshalb möchte ich mich ja umschauen.« Xena senkte ihren Blick, doch ihre Kiefermuskeln traten deutlich erkennbar hervor. »Ich weiß, wie wichtig die Zeremonien sind. Aber ich bleibe nicht gerne im Dunkeln, wenn der Feind in der Nähe ist.« Mit diesen Worten sah sie Varia wieder an.

Varias Augen brannten sich in Xenas. »Ich schicke Kundschafterinnen aus. Du aber bleibst hier!«

Bevor Xena etwas erwiderte, fuhr sie fort. »Xena! Du stehst im Mittelpunkt des Ritus, vor allem bei Anice' Bestattung. Sie hat dir das Recht auf Nachfolge übertragen. Deine Anwesenheit ist unumgänglich.«

Nun erhob sich auch Varia und stützte sich mit den Handflächen auf der Tischplatte ab. »Ob es dir gefällt oder nicht, Xena. Du kannst mich nicht mehr herumschubsen.«

Xena starrte zurück, doch schließlich nahmen ihre Züge einen sanften Ausdruck an. Sie nickte und senkte ihren Blick.

Varia setzte sich wieder auf ihrem Stuhl und bedachte Xena mit einem zufriedenen Gesichtsausdruck.

»Virgil und ich gehen mit den Kundschafterinnen, Mutter!«, meinte Eve. »Ich hoffe, das beruhigt dich.«

Abrupt hob Xena ihren Blick, sah ihre Tochter an und setzte zu einer Erwiderung an.

Doch dieses Mal schnitt Eve ihr das Wort ab. »Wir beide können an der Zeremonie sowieso nicht teilnehmen. Und bevor ich die ganze Nacht über in einer Hütte eingesperrt bin und wegen euren Tänzen nicht schlafen kann, mache ich mich lieber nützlich.«

»Nun, das ist so nicht ganz richtig«, bemerkte Gabrielle.

»Was meinst du damit?«, fragte Varia.

Gabrielle sah erst Xena an, dann Varia und am Schluss Eve. »Du bist rechtmäßig eine Amazone.«

»Was?« Eve stieß ihre Überraschung aus und starrte Gabrielle an.

Diese wandte sich Varia zu. »Als Eve noch ein Baby war, habe ich ihr das Recht auf meine Nachfolge übertragen.«

Dann sah Gabrielle wieder Eve an. »Du bist nicht nur eine Amazone, Eve, sondern auch eine Amazonenprinzessin.«

Die Enthüllung ließ Eve erstarren. Sie öffnete Ihren Mund und riss die Augen auf. Ihre Lippen zitterten und ihr Körper bebte.

»Es tut mir leid, dass ich dich damit belaste, Eve. Aber du musstest es erfahren, irgendwann.« Gabrielle wandte sich wieder an ihre Königin. »Auch du, Varia.«

Eve traf das ganze Ausmaß von Gabrielles Offenbarung. Die Schuld und die Scham, die sie nun verspürte, drückte sie zu Boden. Jahre zuvor, als sie noch Livia, die Heldin Roms, war, verführte Ares sie mit seinen Schmeicheleien. Er brachte sie dazu, ihre Legionen gegen die Amazonen ins Feld zu führen. Die Schwesternschaft stellte für die ewige Stadt zwar keinerlei Gefahr dar, ihre Unabhängigkeit jedoch war seit jeher manchen Römern ein Dorn im Auge, und so beschwerte sich auch niemand über den Feldzug.

Eves Männer erschlugen die Kriegerinnen, die sich zur Wehr setzten, und versklavten den Rest. Dann brachte Eve die Gefangenen nach Mogador, um sie dort zu verkaufen. Die Stadt war allseits bekannt, als ein Umschlagplatz für den Handel mit exotischen Frauen, doch niemand wollte sich mit den wilden, unzähmbaren Amazonen abgeben, nicht einmal Gurkhan, der einen großen Harem unterhielt und Schönheiten aus aller Welt sammelte.

Also gab Livia den Befehl, die Frauen zu fesseln und über Bord ins Meer zu werfen. Zusammen mit ihren Männern ergötzte sie sich am Todeskampf der Ertrinkenden.

Das Entsetzlichste für Eve an der Geschichte war jedoch der Umstand, dass sie es selbst war, die Varias leibliche Schwester erschlagen hatte. Sie blickte ihre Königin an. Tränen bildeten sich in ihren Augen und strömten über ihre Wangen. Sie senkte vor Scham ihren Blick und vergrub ihr Gesicht in ihren Händen.

Varia blickte sie an. Sie hatte Eve vor Jahren vergeben, denn sie erkannte damals, dass sie selbst am besten Wege war, das zu werden, was sie an Livia hasste. Und so verurteilte sie die Schlächterin Roms zum Tode, damit Eve, die Botschafterin des Liebe, leben konnte.

Nicht lange danach zwang Bellerophon sie sich zwischen ihren Volk und Gabrielle zu entscheiden. Sie spannte den Bogen und zielte auf die Bardin. Doch sie vermochte es nicht, ihn von der Sehne zu lassen. Erst später wurde ihr bewusst, dass der Sohn der Mondgöttin mit ihr spielte, dass Gabrielles Tod den Untergang der Amazonen nicht verhindert hätte, dass die Schwesternschaft an dieser Tat zerbrochen wäre.

Ihre Schwestern vergaben ihr, und sie lernte ihre Lektion, wurde zu der Königin, die ihre Vorgängerin, Marga, einst in ihr sah. Ohne Xena und Gabrielles Lehren hätte sie jedoch den Weg der Königin nicht beschreien können und wäre gescheitert.

Vara wusste, was zu tun war. Sie erhob sich von ihrem Stuhl, trat an Eve heran, ging neben ihr in die Hocke und legte ihr ihre Hände auf die Schultern. »Eve! Sieh mich an!«

Eves Hände glitten von ihrem Gesicht. Varia blickte in Tränen verschmierte Augen und bemerkte das Zittern der Lippen, sowie das Beben des Körpers. Sie erkannte das Eingestehen der Schuld, den Wunsch, diese zu tilgen, das Sehnen, die vergangenen Taten ungeschehen zu machen.

»Livia ist seit langem tot, Eve. Und dir, und nicht ihr, wurde das Recht auf Nachfolge übertragen«. Sie ergriff Eves Hände und drückte sie. »Eve, ich habe meine Schwester für eine andere eingetauscht.«

»Wieso?«, flüsterte Eve. »Wie kannst du mir vergeben und mich Schwester nennen, nach allem, was ich dir und den Amazonen angetan habe?«

Varia beschlich das Gefühl, dass Eve keine Absolution wollte, dass sie das Leid zu umarmen suchte und für ihre Sünden bestraft werden wollte.

»Weil«, fuhr sie fort, »nur wer sich selbst besiegt, den Weg findet.«

Sie warf Gabrielle ein Lächeln zu, dann wandte sie sich erneut an Eve. »Erst als ich dir vergab und mir wahrhaft bewusst wurde, dass von meinen Entscheidungen die Zukunft aller Amazonen abhängt, konnte ich meinen Weg als Königin gehen.«

Sie erhob sich und zog Eve mit auf die Beine. »Dein Kampf, Eve, führt dich gegen Livia. Als Amazone wird es dir gelingen, sie zu bezwingen, daran hege ich keinen Zweifel!«

Sie schloss Eve in die Arme und drückte ihre Wange an ihre. Ein Schluchzen entfuhr Eve, deren Körper erbebte.

»Sei meine Schwester, Eve!«, flehte Varia sie an.

Eve antwortete ihr, indem sie sich an ihr festklammerte und ihren Lein an Varias presste. Ein Schrei des Schmerzes und der Pein entrang sich ihrer Kehle. Sie schluchzte und zitterte, vergoss Tränen und raunte ihr Gewissen in Varias Ohr.

Varia hielt sie fest, strich ihr über das Haupt und spendete ihr Wärme und Trost. Ihr Blick streifte über Xena. Sie bemerkte deren Anspannung. Gabrielle hielt Xenas Hand, massierte deren Finger mit ihrem Daumen.

Mit der Zeit beruhigte sich Eve. Das Zittern nahm ab, sie atmete gleichmäßig und ihr Griff lockerte sich.

Schließlich erklang Eves Stimme klar und deutlich. »Das Universum ist unendlich, und wir sind so winzig. Das Einzige, was wir wahrhaft in der Hand haben, ist, ob wir Gutes tun, oder Böses.«

Eve löste sich aus der Umarmung mit Varia und blickte sie mit einem Lächeln an. »Ich danke dir, von ganzem Herzen, Schwester!«

Varia riss ihre Augen auf. Sie lachte, als ihr bewusst wurde, wie Eve sie genannt hatte und schloss sie erneut in die Arme. Eve indes wandte sich an ihre Mutter und Tante. »Das war es, was Toreias die ganze Zeit versucht hatte, euch zu sagen!«

Zur Abenddämmerung versammelten sich die Amazonen außerhalb des Dorfes um den Scheiterhaufen für Anice' Bestattung, bis auf eine handvoll Kriegerinnen, die auf den Palisaden patrouillierten, und drei Kundschafterinnen, die nach Spuren der mysteriösen Angreifer Ausschau hielten. Virgil hatte sich ihnen angeschlossen. Er bestand darauf, zu helfen, wollte sich nützlich machen. Er versicherte Eve, dass er auf sich Acht geben, sich benehmen und keine Dummheiten anstellen werde. Varia wiederum ließ Eve nicht gehen, nicht nach der Enthüllung zuvor in der Hütte der Königin.

Nun brachten zwei Amazonen Anice' Leichnam herbei und legten ihn oben auf den aufgeschichteten Holzstapel. Dann trat Xena mit einer Fackel in der Hand vor, stimmte ein Klagelied aus ihrer Heimat an, umrundete den Scheiterhaufen und legte an jeder Seite Feuer.

Die Flammen leckten an den Holzscheiten empor, und bald schon brannte der Stapel lichterloh. Der Wind wehte den Rauch in die Lüfte über die Köpfe der versammelten Frauen hinfort.

Xena beendete ihr Klagelied und gesellte sich zu Gabrielle, Eve und Varia. Eine Kriegerin nahm ihr die Fackel ab.

Über ihnen schienen die Sterne und der Mond auf sie herab. Eine Sternschnuppe huschte über das Firmament. Es knisterte und knackte. Funken sprühten. Das Feuer verzerrte das Holz, erhellte den Platz und spiegelte sich in den Gesichtern der Anwesenden wieder.

Varia blickte in die Reihen ihres Volkes. »Unsere Schwester Anice ist heute von uns gegangen«, begann sie. »Sie hat tapfer gegen unseren Feind gekämpft und ihr Leben für uns, für unsere Zukunft hingegeben. Sie war eine wahre Amazone, im Leben, wie im Tod. Nie werden wir sie vergessen. Ehrt unsere Schwester Anice!«

Die Frauen klopften sich mit ihrer rechten Faust zweimal gegen die Brust und strecken ihren Arm von sich.

Für einen Moment schwiegen alle und lauschten dem Feuer.

»Auch wenn uns der Verlust unserer Schwester schmerzt, wir sollten nicht verzagen«, fuhr Varia fort. »Mit ihren letzten Atemzügen hat sie uns eine neue Schwester gesandt.«

Sie wandte sich zu Xena um und sah sie an. Diese trat vor sie hin und kniete sich nieder. Varias Blick schweifte erneut über die Gesichter der Anwesenden.

»Anice hat in Xena eine wahre Amazone erkannt und ihr das Recht auf Nachfolge gewährt. Ich, Varia, Königin der vereinten Amazonennation, war dabei und bezeuge es. Ebenso, dass das Urteilsvermögen unserer Schwester nicht fehlgeleitet war.« Sie blickte auf die vor ihr Kniende. »Xena, ich heiße dich im Namen aller Amazonen in den Reihen unserer Schwesternschaft willkommen. Erhebe dich!«

Xena folgte der Aufforderung, und Varia küsste sie auf jede Wange. Eine Kriegerin hielt ihr zwei Tontiegel hin. Varia tauchte ihren Mittel- und Zeigefinger in eine davon, dann strich sie Xena über beide Backen, auf denen zwei grüne Striche zurückblieben. Mit einem Tuch, das ihr von einer zweiten Amazone gereicht wurde, wischte sie sich die Farbe von den Fingerkuppen, tauchte diese in den anderen Tiegel und fuhr Xena über die Stirn, auf der sich zwei gelbe Streifen abzeichneten. Ein weiteres Mal reinigte Varia sich die Hände. Schließlich übergab sie der Schwester das Tuch und nahm stattdessen eine Halskette entgegen

Das Schmuckstück bestand aus bearbeiteten Steinen, Holzperlen und Tierkrallen. Varia hielt es über ihren Kopf dem Mond entgegen, sodass alle Amazonen den Gegenstand sahen.

»Diese Halskette ist das wertvollste Stück, das Anice besaß. Ihr materieller Wert ist unerheblich, ihr ideeller umso höher. Diese Kette übertrug ihr einst ihre Mutter, Amarice. Nun soll sie für dich, Xena, das Symbol auf das Recht der Nachfolge von Anice sein.«

Xenas Augen weiteten sich. Für eine Weile war Amarice mit ihr und Gabrielle durch die Lande gezogen, bis sie den Entschluss fasste, bei den nördlichen Amazonen in der Steppe zu bleiben. Monate später erfuhren sie bei einem Besuch, dass sie im Kampf gefallen war. Von einer Tochter hörten sie indes nichts. Nun jedoch verstand Xena, was Anice mit dem Schließen des Kreises gemeint hatte.

Umso schwerer wog nun das Geschenk und das Vermächtnis, das Anice ihr aufgebürdet hatte. Ergriffen senkte sie ihr Haupt vor Varia, die ihr die Kette um den Hals legte.

»Ehrt Xena, unsere Schwester«, forderte Varia ihr Volk auf. Erneut schlugen sich die Frauen mit der Faust zweimal gegen die Brust und streckten danach ihren Arm von sich fort.

Xena trat an die Seite Gabrielles, die ihr zulächelte und dann ihre Hand umfasste.

Es folgte erneut ein Moment der Stille, der einzig vom Knacken des Holzes sowie dem Schrei eines Kauzes durchbrochen wurde.

»Eines bleibt noch zu tun«, sprach schließlich Varia. »Cyane?«, fragte sie in die Reihen der Amazonen.

Die Genannte trat vor und blickte sie an. Ihr Name war seit den Anfängen der Schwesternschaft ein Ehrentitel, der nach dem Tod weiterwanderte. Auf diese Weise verblieb das Namensgut im Bewusstsein des Volkes, das die erste Trägerin damit ehrte.

»Ja, meine Königin?«

»Stimmt es, dass bei deinem Stamm einst Königin Gabrielle einem Kind das Recht auf Nachfolge gewährt hat?«

Cyane dachte nach, erinnerte sich an die Geschichten, die in ihrem Volk kursierten. Schließlich blickte sie Varia an und nickte. »Ja, meine Königin. Das Kind war Xenas Tochter Eve.«

»Danke, Cyane. « Die Genannte trat zurück an ihren Platz.

Varia ließ ihren Blick über die Gesichter ihrer Schwestern schweifen und achtete auf deren Reaktion. Einige starrten in die Flammen, andere auf Eve. Manche nickten, andere lächelten, die meisten jedoch brachten Neugier zum Ausdruck.

»Eve, tritt bitte vor!«

Xenas Tochter tat wie geheißen und stellte sich vor Varia, die sie ebenso auf beide Wangen küsste und diese anschließend mit grüner Farbe bemalte, gefolgt von der Stirn, auf der sich, wie bei Xena zuvor, zwei gelbe Striche abzeichneten.

Erneut reinigte Varia ihre Finger. Dann umfasste sie Eve an den Schultern und blickte ihr in die Augen. »Ich heiße auch dich, Eve, Tochter unserer Schwester Xena, im Namen aller Amazonen, in unserer Mitte willkommen.«

Varia drehte Eve um, behielt ihre Hände jedoch auf ihren Schultern. Über Eves Gesicht tanzten Schatten.

»Ehrt nun Eve, unsere Schwester!«

Bis auf zwei kehrten die Amazonen wieder in das Dorf zurück und fanden sich am Platz vor der Hütte der Königin ein. Rasch entzündeten sie mehrere Fackeln, die rundherum an Pfosten angebracht waren. Ein paar der Frauen huschten in ihre Hütten und tauchten mit Trommeln und Schlägeln auf.

Gabrielle suchte Varias Residenz auf, in der sie ein Gästezimmer bezogen hatten, betrat allerdings einen Stauraum und blickte sich um. Auf einem Regal fand sie schließlich das Gesuchte.

Draußen auf dem Platz hielt sie nach Eve Ausschau und schritt dann auf sie zu. »Eve!«

Eve wandte sich ihr zu und schenkte ihr ein Lächeln.

Gabrielle hielt eine Halskette in ihren Händen, auf der Steine und Fransen aufgefädelt waren. Sie besah das Schmuckstück und lächelte. »Diese Kette habe ich einst von meinem Stamm bekommen«, begann sie. »Die Steine repräsentieren meine Schwestern. Einen davon habe ich einst für Amarice hinzugefügt, bevor ich sie ihr überreichte. Als ich dir das Recht auf Nachfolge übertragen ließ, bekam ich sie von Cyane, der damaligen Königin, zurück.«

Sie hob ihren Blick und sah Eve an. »Amarice wollte, dass ich mich dadurch immer an sie erinnere.«

»Dann solltest du sie behalten, Tante Gabrielle!«, meinte Eve.

Gabrielle nickte. »Cyane hat allerdings auch einen Stein für dich hinzugefügt. Deshalb möchte ich, dass du sie bekommst.«

Mit diesen Worten ergriff sie Eves rechte Hand, legte die Kette in die Handfläche und schloss die Finger um das Schmuckstück.

Eve öffnete sie wieder und betrachtete die Halskette. Ein Lächeln formte sich auf ihrem Gesicht. Sie sah ihre »Tante« an, schlang ihr die Arme um den Hals und presste ihre Wange an Gabrielles.

»Ich lege sie dir um«, meinte Xena, die an die beiden herangetreten war.

Eve löste sich aus der Umarmung und wandte sich ihrer Mutter zu. Xena nahm die Kette und öffnete den Verschluss. »Dreh dich um!«, forderte sie ihre Tochter auf.

Eve tat wie geheißen. Xena hob Eves Haare an und legte ihrer Tochter die Kette um. Dann verriegelte den Verschluss im Nacken und ließ die Haare los, die sie zuvor angehoben hatte. Geschmeidig fielen sie Eve über den Rücken. Xena fasste ihre Tochter an den Schultern und drehte sie zu sich um.

»Lass dich ansehen!«, lächelte sie, ließ Eve los und trat einen Schritt zurück.

Eve wandte sich erst nach links, dann nach rechts.

»Sie steht dir.«

Mit ihren Fingerkuppen strich Eve über die Kette, hob ihren Blick und wandte sich an Gabrielle. »Danke, Tante Gabrielle!«

Gabrielle erwiderte das Lächeln.

»Allerdings«, meinte Xena und musterte ihre Tochter eingehend von oben bis unten, »zu einer echten Amazonenprinzessin fehlt noch etwas.« Sie schmunzelte. »Komm!«, forderte sie Eve auf, nahm ihre Hand und führte sie fort zur Hütte der Königin.

Gabrielle blickte sich um. Ein paar Amazonen brachten Tabletts mit verschiedenen Speisen sowie Krüge und Becher. Andere wiederum stellten sich mit Schlägeln in der Hand vor Trommeln, die ihnen bis zu Taille reichten und rund um den Platz am Boden verteilt standen.

Eine Gruppe bezog vor der Wand der Hütte der Königin Aufstellung. Vor ihrem Bauch hing jeweils eine Trommel an einer Schnur befestigt, die um den Nacken der Trägerinnen verlief. Der Rest der Frauen und Mädchen stellte sich rund um den Platz auf.

Nach ein paar Minuten kehrten Xena und Eve zurück. Gabrielle blinzelte. Fast hätte sie Eve nicht wiedererkannt. Sie hüllte sich in ein hellbraunes Oberteil, einen ebenso gefärbten Rock mit Fransen, sowie Stiefel. Lederarmbänder bedeckten ihre Oberarme. Gabrielle erinnerte sich, dass eine Amazone die Sachen am Nachmittag Xena brachte. Sie waren Teil von Anice' Besitzümer. Für eine Amazonenprinzessin war die Kleidung zwar schlicht, drückte jedoch ihre Zugehörigkeit zur Schwesternschaft aus.

Dann trat Varia zu ihnen. Sie ließ ihre Augen über Eve wandern und nickte ihr anerkennend zu, ehe sie sich an ihr Volk wandte. »Lasst uns feiern!«

Allgemeiner Jubel brandete auf. Trommelmusik setzte ein. Eine Gruppe sprang auf den Platz, und im Rhythmus der Musik begannen die Frauen zu tanzen. Varia griff nach einer von Xenas und Eves Händen und zerrte beide hinter sich her in die Mitte des Platzes.

Die Tänzerinnen bewegten sich im Takt der Trommeln um die drei herum, drehten sich um sich selbst, bogen ihre Knie durch und streckten ihre Arme dem Mond entgegen. Immer wieder führten sie die Bewegungen aus. Schließlich ergriff eine von ihnen Eves Hand und zog sie mit.

Gabrielle stand am Rande des Platzes, sah den Frauen zu und klatschte in die Hände. Als Eve sich Xenas Hand schnappte und ihre Mutter mitriss, lachte Gabrielle auf.

Dann zwängte sich Varia durch eine Lücke hindurch, schnappte nach einer Hand Gabrielles und zog die Bardin mit einem Grinsen auf den Platz. Nun lachten ihr Xena und Eve zu.

Für einige Stunden vergasen sie ihre Ängste und Sorgen. Sie lachten und scherzten, aßen und tranken, genossen einfach nur den Moment des Glücks.

Um Mitternacht verabschiedeten sich die Ersten und zogen sich zurück, darunter auch Xena und Gabrielle. Eve hingegen schritt zum Tor der Dorfes, bestieg einen der Türme und blickte in die Nacht hinaus, wartete darauf, dass ihr Poet unversehrt zu ihr zurückkehrte.


	19. Für eine starke Amazonennation!

**XIX. Für eine starke Amazonennation! **

_Hochmut kommt stets vor dem Fall._

_Alte Weisheit_

Varia zog die Fransen an der Schwelle zu Xenas und Gabrielles Zimmer beiseite und lugte hinein. Die beiden lagen auf ihrer Schlafstätte und befanden sich im Land der Träume. Gabrielle hatte ihren Arm um Xena gelegt, ihr Kopf ruhte auf deren Schulter.

Bei dem Anblick huschte ein Schmunzeln über Varias Gesicht. Doch sie unterdrückte es, denn sie brauchte Antworten, und es gab bloß eine Person, die sie ihr geben konnte. Und dafür bedurfte es Xenas Fähigkeiten.

»Xena?« flüsterte Varia. Xena regte sich und murmelte im Schlaf, wachte jedoch nicht auf.

»Xena!« Dieses Mal hob Varia ihre Stimme an.

Xenas Bewegungen nahmen zu. Schließlich öffnete sie ihre Augen und blinzelte zur Tür hinüber. Nach ein paar Augenblicken erkannte sie Varia auf der Türschwelle stehen. Dann bemerkte sie Gabrielles Arm, der ihren Bauch umschlang, schob ihn beiseite und bettete ihren Kopf auf sanft das Kissen. Ohne sie zu wecken, stand Xena auf, schritt zu Varia hinüber und bedachte sie mit einem fragenden Blick an.

»Komm mit!« Varia, trat zur Seite, hielt die Fransen für Xena auf und ließ sie vorbei.

Kaum waren sie aus der Hütte getreten, wandte sich Xena an Varia. »Ist etwas geschehen?«

»Noch nicht«, grinste Varia sie an. »Aber bald.«

Xena blickte sich um. Die Sonne schickte ihre Strahlen auf die Erde hinab und hatte das Dunkel der Nacht vertrieben. Das Dorf sah genauso aus, wie am Tag zuvor. Ein paar ihrer Schwestern hatten zu ausgiebig gefeiert, und so schliefen die Meisten noch. Doch hier und da sah sie auch Amazonen ihren täglichen Pflichte nachgehen. Da sie ansonsten nichts Ungewöhnliches entdecken konnte, wandte sie sich wieder Varia zu.

»Wir sollten diesen Dahakanhänger befragen«, erklärte Varia. »Und da hätte ich dich gerne dabei.« Sie schloss ihre Hände zu Fäusten, streckte ihre Zeigefinger aus und stieß sie in rascher Folge vor sich in die Luft.

Die Hütte mit dem Gefangenen befand sich gleich nebenan. Die Amazonen, die vor dem Gebäude stand und es bewachte, nahm Haltung an, als die beiden herantraten..

»Hat er etwas gesagt?«, fragte Varia.

»Nein, meine Königin.«

Varia nickte. Dann öffnete sie die Türe und trat ein. Xena folgte ihr.

Das Gefängnis war einfach gehalten, aber effektiv. Im Inneren trugen drei Pfosten das Dach, die ein Dreieck bildeten. Sie waren ein tief in die Erde getrieben worden. An einem davon lehnte der Dahakanhänger.

Der Mann saß am Boden. Seine Füße lagen ausgestreckt und gefesselt vor ihm, seine Arme waren hinter dem Pfeiler verknotet.

Er blickte zu den Frauen auf, und mit Hass erfüllte Augen starrten ihnen entgegen. Xena trat zu ihm heran und beugte sich zum ihm hinunter. Ohne Vorwarnung schossen ihre Zeigefinger auf seinen Hals zu, fanden die anvisierten Druckpunkte und kappten die Blutzufuhr zum Gehirn.

Dann grinste Xena ihn an. »Du bist in dreißig Sekunden tot, wenn ich deine Blutzufuhr zum Gehirn nicht wiederherstelle. Also, sage mir was ich wissen will, oder ...«

Die Lippen des Mannes kräuselten sich zu einem höhnischen Lächeln. »Wenn ihr mich tötet, werdet ihr eure Antworten nie erfahren.«

Xena zuckte mit den Schultern. »Nun, wenn du uns nichts sagen willst, dann brauchen wir dich auch nicht. Warum sollten wir dich dann am Leben lassen?« Sie blickte zu Varia hinüber, die ihr zunickte.

An den Schläfen des Mannes begann sich das Blut zu stauen, sodass die Adern anschwollen und hervorquollen.

Xena erhob sich, besah ihre Fingernägel, zog einen Brustdolch aus ihrem Ausschnitt und entfernte mit der Spitze den Schmutz unter einem, ehe sie die Klinge wieder im Dekolleté versenkte. Stattdessen griff sie nach ihrem Chakram und ließ es um ihren Zeigefinger rotieren. Dabei ließ sie ihren Blick durch den Raum schweifen und vermied es dabei, den Gefangenen anzusehen.

Aus der Nase des Mannes floss Blut. Er röchelte und hustete. »Also gut, ich sage dir alles, was du willst. Nur mach es weg!«

Angst zeichnete sich in seinem Gesicht ab, doch Xena ignorierte ihn.

So richtete er seinen Blick auf Varia. »Bitte!«, flehte er sie an. Aber auch sie verzog keine Miene. Schweißperlen rannen ihm nun über die Stirn, und Blut tropfte am Kinn herunter. Der Mann verkrampfte. Das Ende näherte sich rasch.

Xena befestige ihr Chakram am Gürtel und beugte sich zu ihm hinab. Ihre Finger schossen auf seinen Hals zu und lösten die Sperre.

Ihr Opfer sog die Luft in die Lungen und entspannte sich. Die Adern an der Schläfe zogen sich zurück, als das Blut wieder frei durch seinen Körper zirkulierte. Plötzlich hing Xenas Gesicht vor seinem. In ihren Augen blitze es auf, und erneut zeichnete sich Angst in seinen Zügen ab.

»Dann sage mir, wo sich euer Lager befindet!«, forderte sie ihn auf.

Er funkelte sie einen Moment an, ehe er seinen Blick senkte. »Etwa zwei Tagesmärsche den Fluss entlang Richtung Norden.«

»Gut«, entgegnete Xena und richtete sich auf. »Wie viele Männer habt ihr?«

Nun grinste er sie an. Xena hob ihre Zeigefinger.

»Tausend«, rief er aus, während weitere Schweißperlen sich auf seiner Stirn bildeten.

Xena schenkte ihm ein Lächeln, das sogleich wieder verschwand. »Wann findet der Hauptangriff statt?«

»Ich weiß es nicht«, flüsterte er und schluckte.

Sie beugte sich zu ihm hinab und schob ihr Gesicht dicht an seines. »Wenn du mir diese Information nicht gibst«, grinste sie ihn an, »bist du für mich ebenfalls nutzlos.«

Er schluckte. Und wieder blickte er mit einem Flehen zu Varia hinüber. Sie verzog auch dieses Mal keine Miene, sah ihn stattdessen bloß starr an.

»Ehrlich! Ich weiß es nicht«, jammerte er. Sein Blick kehrte zu Xena zurück. Schweiß rann an ihm herab und reicherte die Luft mit dem Duft seiner Angst an.

Xena sah ihm in die Augen. Dann erhob sie sich mit einem Ruck, wandte sich Varia zu und deutete mit der Nase zur Tür. Varia drehte sich um, öffnete diese und trat hinaus. Ohne dem Mann eines weiteren Blickes zu würdigen, folgte Xena ihr und zog hinter sich die Türe zu.

»Er spricht die Wahrheit«, begann Xena. »Er ist nur ein Soldat, der in die Pläne nicht eingeweiht ist.«

Varia nickte. Dann seufzte sie und ließ ihre Schultern hängen. »Tausend!«, wisperte sie.

Xena ergriff Varias Hände und drückte sie. »Verlier' die Hoffnung nicht! Es gibt immer Mittel und Wege.«

Vor der Hütte der Königin trafen sie auf Gabrielle, Eve und Virgil, sowie die Kundschafterinnen, die Varia tags zuvor ausgeschickt hatte. Sie waren zwar unversehrt, aber auch am Ende ihrer Kräfte. Eve und Virgil stützten einander.

Xena blickte ihre Tochter an und zog eine Augenbraue in die Höhe. »Hast du etwa bis eben auf ihn gewartet?«

Eve senkte ihren Blick. Dann spürte sie Virgils Händedruck, schob ihr Kinn vor und sah ihrer Mutter in die Augen.

Xena schüttelte ihren Kopf. Doch sogleich wich die Strenge in ihrem Blick einem Schmunzeln. Sie trat an beide heran und schlang ihre Arme um sie. »Was soll ich bloß mit euch machen?«

»Ihr könnt euch im Gästehaus ausruhen«, unterbrach Varia die traute Dreisamkeit. »Maeve zeigt es euch!«

Eine Amazone trat vor. »Kommt!«, forderte sie die beiden auf und schritt in Richtung Tor davon. Eve und Virgil folgten ihr.

Varia wandte sich an die beiden verbliebenen Kundschafterinnen. »Was habt ihr zu berichten?«

»Nicht viel, meine Königin«, antwortete eine. »Wir haben ihre Spuren vom letzten Überfall bis zum Fluss verfolgt. Dort verloren sie sich.«

»Aber wir haben keine Anzeichen weiterer Angreifer entdeckt«, fügte die andere hinzu.

Varia seufzte. Dann nickte sie. »Ruht euch aus!«

Die senkte ihr Haupt, ehe sie von dannen schritten.

»Es ist genauso, wie bei den anderen Überfällen. Sie verwischen ihre Spuren, indem sie durch den Fluss marschieren«, wandte sich Varia an Xena und Gabrielle. »Ich nehme an, du hast eine Idee, nicht wahr?«, fragte sie. Hoffnung zeichnete sich in ihrem Gesicht ab.

Xena grinste.»Unter Umständen!«, meinte sie.

»Hast du etwa schon gefrühstückt?«, schmollte Gabrielle sie an.

»Ich? Wie kommst du darauf?«

»Nun, weil du so fröhlich bist«, maulte Gabrielle. »Ich weiß doch, dass du Arbeit mit leerem Magen in der Früh hasst.«

»Arbeit?«, entgegnete Xena irritiert.

»Ach, Xena, komm doch! Ich habe gesehen, wie du und Varia aus der Hütte mit dem Gefangenen gekommen seid.«

»Das?«, fragte Xena und zeigte mit ihrem Daumen zum genannten Gebäude. »Das war doch keine Arbeit.«

Gabrielle schmollte weiter.

»Na schön, Gabrielle!«, begann Xena. »Lass uns Frühstücken. Dann sehen wir nach, ob meine Idee überhaupt durchführbar ist. Hm?«

»Nun gut«, entgegnete Gabrielle. »Aber lass dir das ja nicht zur Gewohnheit werden!«

Varia verfolgte den Schlagabtausch mit einem Schmunzeln. Sie legte ihnen jeweils eine Hand auf die Schulter. »Das Frühstück wartet dort drinnen«, lächelte sie und nickte in Richtung der Hütte.

Drei Stunden später standen sie zu dritt am Rande einer Schlucht. Diese maß zehn Schritte in der Breite, fünfzig bis zum Grund und erstreckte sich über eine halbe Meile. Einst hatte sich ein Fluss seinen Weg durch sie hindurch gebahnt.

Xena zeigte auf eine Reihe Steinbrocken, die ein paar Schritte unterhalb der Kante an beiden Wänden auf einem Vorsprung lagen. Wind und Wetter hatten im Laufe von Jahrtausenden die oberen Schichten des Felsens erodieren lassen. Xena grinste ihre Begleiterinnen an.

Gabrielle nickte und wandte sich an Varia. »Du musst den Gegner zu dieser Stelle locken.«

Varia sah erst zu Gabrielle, dann auf den Boden der Schlucht, schließlich auf die Steine. Allmählich dämmerte es ihr, was den beiden vorschwebte. Ihre Lippen kräuselten sich zu einem Grinsen.

Zurück im Dorf schickte sie zwei Kundschafterinnen aus, um die Angaben des Gefangenen zu überprüfen. Die restlichen Kriegerinnen versammelte sie rund um den Platz vor der Königinnenhütte und ließ sie Aufstellung beziehen. Sie selbst stand in der Mitte, drehte sich im Kreis und blickte in die Augen der Frauen.

»Wenn die Informationen unseres Gefangenen stimmen, beträgt die Truppenstärke des Feindes tausend Mann«, enthüllte sie.

Gemurmel kam auf. Varia hob ihre Hände und brachte die Frauen zum Schweigen. »Tora und Mari sind unterwegs, um die Angaben zu überprüfen. Ich gehe davon aus, dass sich die Zahl nicht ändert.«

Während sie sprach, drehte sie sich weiterhin im Kreis herum und ließ allen einen Blick auf ihr Antlitz erhaschen. »Gegen so eine Anzahl können wir in einer offenen Schlacht nicht gewinnen. Deshalb haben Xena, Gabrielle und ich uns einen Plan überlegt, um das Verhältnis zu unseren Gunsten zu ändern.«

Die Stimmen verstummten. Varia besaß nun die Aufmerksamkeit aller Anwesenden. Und so erläuterte sie die Strategie, teilte Gruppen ein und wies Aufgaben zu, die sogleich in die Tat umgesetzt wurden.

Vier Tage später versteckten sich rund vierzig Amazonen in Baumkronen, die an eine Lichtung angrenzten, und beobachteten das Lager des Feindes. Sie hatten ihre Bewaffnung auf Schwert und Bogen beschränkt, denn sie setzten für die Durchführung ihres Planes auf Beweglichkeit, Schnelligkeit und Ausdauer.

Die beiden Kundschafterinnen, die Varia ausgeschickt hatte, waren unterwegs zu ihnen gestoßen und bestätigten die Angaben des Gefangenen. Varia sandte sie mit diesem Wissen weiter zur Schlucht.

In den folgenden zwei Tagen legte Varias Gruppe Fährten in Richtung des Canyons aus, um dem Feind eine wesentlich größere Anzahl vorzugaukeln, als sie tatsächlich waren.

Die Lichtung war mit Zelten übersät. Der Zerstörer hatte etwa zweihundert Reiter und achthundert Fußsoldaten zusammengezogen. Nun versank die Sonne hinter dem Horizont und tauchte den Wald in Dunkelheit. Varia ahmte das Rufen eines Kauzes nach. Ihre Kriegerinnen holten die Bögen hervor und spannten sie. Auf ein weiteres Signal hin, zogen sie Pfeile auf, die sie beim dritten auf das Lager niederregnen ließen. Sogleich schickten sie eine zweite Welle hinterher.

Der Feind hatte sich sicher, hatte sich unantastbar gefühlt, und niemand bemerkte die Handvoll Amazonen, die zu den Pferden schlich, die Wachen überwältige und die Leinen lösten.

Im Lager brach Panik aus. Die Amazonen auf den Bäumen vernahmen Rufe und Schreie, hielten mit dem Beschuss jedoch nicht inne. Welle um Welle sandten sie zu ihrem Feind. Die Pferde gerieten in Panik, brausten durch Zelte hindurch, trampelten Männer nieder, sprangen über Feuerstellen, stießen Waffen und Vorräte um und verschwanden im Wald.

Nun sprangen die Kriegerinnen auf den Boden und machten gar keine Anstalten, leise zu sein. Anschließend zogen sie sich unter die Bäume zurück, traten mit Absicht auf Äste und legten damit weiteren Spuren.

Über der Lichtung hing Rauch in der Luft. Feuer loderten und verzehrten Holz, Stoff und Fleisch. Das Trampeln von Stiefeln, die auf die Erdoberfläche gestoßen wurden, hallte in den Wald und drang an die Ohren der Angreifer, die sich gerade schnell genug zurückzogen, sodass die Verfolger zwar ihre Position bestimmen, sie jedoch nicht einholen konnten.

Ein Dutzend Amazonen, unter ihnen Xena, Gabrielle und Eve sowie Virgil, marschierten mehrmals durch die Schlucht. Auch sie gaukelten falsche Tatsachen vor. Hundert Schritte nach der Stelle mit den Felsbrocken warfen sie an beiden Seiten Seile zum Grund hinab und ließen sie in der Wand hängen. Oben verteilten sie mehrere Bündel mit Pfeilen.

Gabrielle seufze. Sie hasste diesen Aspekt des Plans, aber es gab auch dieses Mal keine Alternativen. Eine Evakuierung des Dorfes kam nicht in Frage. Der Zerstörer und dessen Truppen würden sie jagen. Und die Taktik, die sie bei Raja angewandt hatten, war zum Scheitern verurteilt. Ihr Sieg in der Wüste hatte einen Blutzoll gefordert, den sie nicht bereit war, zu zahlen – nicht mit dem Leben ihrer Schwestern.

Den Zerstörer angreifen, solange dieser im Lager verblieb, war ebenfalls ein Unterfangen ohne Hoffnung auf Erfolg, selbst wenn sie ihn töteten. Die Reaktion seiner Truppen war ungewiss. Sie konnten sich auflösen oder sie jagen.

Egal wie Gabrielle es auch drehte und wendete. Jedes Mal stand am Ende die Vernichtung der Amazonen. Ihre einzige Option bestand darin, die Bedrohung ein für alle Mal zu beseitigen, koste es, was es wolle.

Sie seufzte erneut und atmete durch. Schließlich setzte sie Schweren Herzens einen Fuß vor den anderen und marschierte weiter.

Der Rückzug dauerte keine zwei Tage. Varia verlangte ihren Kriegerinnen alles ab, und so blieb der Feind ihnen dicht auf den Fersen.

Am Ende ihrer Kräfte stolperten die Amazonen in die Schlucht und verlangsamten ihr Tempo. Unter der Stelle mit den Felsbrocken hielten sie an. Nun trat der Plan in die entscheidende Phase.

Die Verfolger holten auf und jubelten, als sie ihre Beute vor sich auftauchen sahen. Die Frauen wiederum spornten sich an, passierten die Schlüsselstelle, taumelten und fielen auf die Knie.

Oben auf der Klippe verbargen sich Xena und Gabrielle. Sie behielten ihre Schwestern am Grund der Schlucht sowie den Feind im Auge und warfen sich von Zeit zu Zeit Blicke über den Abgrund zu.

Dann befand sich die feindliche Truppe direkt unterhalb ihrer Position. Xena nickte Gabrielle zu. Sie erhoben sich gleichzeitig und schleuderten ihre Chakrams auf die Steine der ihnen gegenüberliegenden Seite. Die Waffen surrten durch die Luft.

Unten hielten die Männer inne und blickten auf. Einige zeigten auf die Felswände, erkannten die Falle und schoben ihre Kameraden vorwärts. Die Mehrheit indes erstarrte und verblieb an Ort und Stelle.

Die Chakrams trafen auf die Felsbrocken, prallten ab und flogen zurück. Erneut hallte ihr Surren durch die Schlucht. Die beiden Kriegerinnen fingen sie auf und befestigten sie an ihren Gürteln. Die Steine hingegen kamen in Bewegung, rissen andere mit sich, polterten in die Tiefe. Ein ohrenbetäubender Lärm erklang, gefolgt von Schreien der Überraschung, der Angst und des Schmerzes.

Die Frauen in der Schlucht sprangen zu den Seilen, kletterten die Wand hinauf und ließen die Falle hinter sich. Eine Staubwolke legte sich über den Canyon und vernebelte die Sicht.

Oben angekommen schloss sich Varias Gruppe ihren Schwestern an. Sie liefen an den Klippen entlang zu den Pfeilbündeln, zogen ihre Bögen und spannten sie. Dann warteten sie auf ein Ziel.

Das Getöse verstummte. Der Staub legte sich und wurde von einer Brise aus der Schlucht geblasen. Hier und da entdeckten die Amazonen eine Bewegung am Grund, und Pfeil um Pfeil fand ein Opfer.

Vom anderen Ende der Schlucht hallten Schreie herüber, sowie das Klirren von Klingen. Gabrielle zögerte nicht und sprintete in die Richtung, aus der die Kampfgeräusche erklangen, dicht gefolgt von Varia. Nach ein, zwei Augenblicken folgten ihnen eine Handvoll Amazonen.

Xena setzte ebenfalls zum Laufen an, hielt dann jedoch abrupt inne. Ihre Nackenhaare stellten sich auf. Sie spürte, dass unten im Canyon etwas lauerte, etwas am Hervorbrechen war.

Sie blickte in die Tiefe. Nichts regte sich. Dann vernahm sie jedoch ein Klacken. Sie konzentrierte sich auf das Geräusch und entdeckte einen Stein, der sich bewegte. Mit einem Mal flog er davon. Eine Faust erschien, dann ein Arm gefolgt von einem zweiten. Schließlich kamen schwarze Haare zum Vorschein sowie ein Kopf. Xena sah das Gesicht einer Frau, das sich zu einer Fratze der Wut und des Zorns verzog.

Sie wartete nicht länger, lief zu einem der Seile, ließ es hinab in die Schlucht, packte es, schwang sich über die Klippe und kletterte hinunter.

Unten angekommen blickte sie zur Zerstörerin. Diese kroch eben aus dem Schuttberg und kämpfte sich vom Geröll frei.

»He!«, rief sie hinüber. »Ich bin hier, Zerstörer!«

Die Frau wandte sich zu ihr um und grinste. »Es wird mir eine Freude sein, dich einen Kopf kürzer zu machen«, lachte sie in Xenas Richtung.

Bevor sie sich zur Gänze aus dem Steinhaufen befreit hatte, langte Xena nach ihrem Chakram und warf es nach ihr. Die Zerstörerin hob jedoch einen herumliegenden Stein auf und hielt ihn in die Flugbahn der Wurfwaffe. Das Chakram stieß auf den Steinbrocken, prallte ab, krachte gegen die Felswand und fiel herab. Mit einem Klirren landete es am Grund der Schlucht.

Die Zerstörerin ließ den Felsen fallen und stand auf. »Aber, aber, meine Liebe. Du willst mir doch nicht den Spaß verderben, oder?«

Xena verdrängte die Worte ihrer Gegnerin, biss sich auf die Zunge, zog ihr Schwert, wartete.

Die Zerstörerin tat ihr den Gefallen, sprang über die Steine zu ihr hinüber und zog dabei ebenfalls eine Klinge. Binnen Sekunden landete sie vor Xena und hieb nach ihr. Xena parierte und ihre Mehndi glühten golden auf.

»Es wird mir ein Vergnügen sein, mich in deinem Blut zu suhlen«, grinste die Zerstörerin sie an und leckte sich die Lippen.

Xena ignorierte das Geplapper. Ihre Klingen kreuzten sich mehrmals, doch keine durchdrang die Abwehr der Anderen.

_Sie ist gut. Besser als Raja_. Xena nahm eine defensive Kampfhaltung ein und begann ihre Gegnerin zu studieren. Was waren ihre bevorzugten Angriffe, was ihre Finten? Wo tat sich eine Lücke auf?

Das Grinsen der Zerstörerin wuchs in die Breite. »Wenn ich mit dir fertig bin, hole ich mir deine Freundinnen!«, höhnte sie. Dann ließ sie ein wilde Schlagkombination folgen.

Xena wich mehrere Schritte zurück. _Mach nur so weiter!_

»Ist dein blondes Häschen auch hier?«, fragte die Zerstörerin. »Vielleicht sehnt sie sich ja nach meiner Zunge?« Mit einem Grinsen leckte sie sich erneut die Lippen. »Wolltest du sie nicht umbringen? Vielleicht könnten wir, du und ich, du weißt schon …« Ihr Mund formte einen Kuss.

Xena kniff ihre Lippen zusammen. Schweißperlen bildeten sich auf ihrer Stirn. Sie brachte all ihr Können auf, um die Attacken zu parieren, um ihnen auszuweichen und versuchte nicht an Gabrielle zu denken.

»Aber vielleicht vergnüge ich mich ja auch mit deinem hübschen Töchterlein? Ob sie mich lieben wird, wenn ich dich von oben bis unten aufschlitze?«, höhnte die Zerstörerin weiter. »Oh ja, Xena. Dahak hat mir alles über dich und deine Brut berichtet. Wie ihr ein unschuldiges Mädchen vergiftet habt. Sag mal, passt das in deinen noblen Charakter? Hast du es genossen? Wie hat es sich angefühlt, als dein Häschen vor deinen Augen in die Tiefe stürzte, sich für dich, eine Schlächterin, opferte, du nur hilflos zusehen konntest. Tat es weh?«

Xena strauchelte, verlor den Halt und knickte ein. Rückwärts sank sie auf den Boden.

»Und es endet hier!«, jubelte die Zerstörerin und setzte zum entscheidenden Schlag an. Dann hielt sie jedoch inne. Mit offenen Mund starrte sie auf ihre Brust, dann in Xenas Augen. Blut quoll über ihre Lippen. Sie röchelte.

Xena erwiderte den Blick, ohne eine Miene zu verziehen. Sie erhob sich und zog die Klinge aus dem Körper ihrer Gegnerin. Die Zerstörerin verdrehte die Augen, sackte auf die Knie und kippte um. Ein letztes Mal atmete sie aus und blinzelte. Stille folgte.

Xena sog Luft in ihre Lungen. Dann sprang sie über die Steine und holte sich ihr Chakram zurück.

_Gabrielle! _Raschhuschte sie über das Geröll zum Seil an der Wand, ergriff es und hangelte sich hinauf. Oben angekommen sauste sie in die Richtung, die zuvor Gabrielle und Varia genommen hatten.

Diese liefen indes in Richtung des Kampflärms. Bald darauf stießen sie auf Männer, die auf die Bogenschützinnen eindrangen.

Gabrielle sah auf die gegenüber liegende Seite der Schlucht und entdeckte dort ein Handvoll ihrer Schwestern. Einige zielten herüber auf den Gegner, bekamen allerdings kein freies Schussfeld. Andere wiederum rannten die Klippe entlang zum Eingang des Canyons.

Gabrielle wandte ihren Blick wieder nach vorne auf die Männer, zog ihr Chakram und warf es. Die Waffe traf einen Kopf, prallte ab und flog zum Nächsten.

»So etwas hätte ich auch gerne!«, lachte Varia.

Gabrielle grinste, dann konzentrierte sich auf ihr Chakram und fing es auf. »Du kannst dafür die Kerle da vorne haben«, neckte sie ihre Königin.

In Varias Augen blitzte es auf. Dem ersten Gegner, an dem Varia vorbeikam, zog sie ihr Schwert quer über den Rücken.

Gabrielle hängte ihr Chakram an den Gürtel, griff zu ihrem Katana, stieß einen Kampfschrei aus und sprang über mehrere Feinde hinweg. Sie landete inmitten der Gruppe.

Die Amazonen tänzelten um ihre Gegner herum, hieben, stachen und töteten. Drei der Männer zogen es vor zu fliehen. Sie kamen nicht weit. Pfeile bohrten sich in sie.

»Dein Können steht dem Xena um nichts nach, Gabrielle«, bemerkte Varia.

Gabrielle warf ihr einen Blick zu und senkte ihn, als die Röte ihr ins Gesicht stieg.

»Wirklich!«, ergänzte Varia und trat auf sie zu. »Ich bin stolz darauf, dass ich an deiner Seite kämpfen darf, Schwester.«

Gabrielle blickte Varia an. Dann streckte sie ihren rechten Arm seitlich vor ihren Oberkörper aus. Die Faust zeigte zu ihrer Brust. Varia hakte ihren Arm in Gabrielles ein, und schließlich pressten beide ihre Unterarme aneinander.

»Für eine starke Amazonennation!«, lächelte Gabrielle.

»Für eine starke Amazonennation!«, erwiderte Varia.

Ein paar Augenblicke sahen sie sich an. Dann verschwand Gabrielles Lächeln. Sie ließ ihren Blick umher schweifen.

»Was ist?«, fragte Varia und blickte sich ebenso um.

Gabrielle schloss ihre Augen, konzentrierte sich, lauschte. Einen Augenblick später sah sie wieder Varia an. »Wo ist Xena?«

»Ich weiß nicht … ist sie nicht …«, begann Varia, brach dann allerdings mitten im Satz ab. Xena hatte an der Verfolgung nicht teilgenommen.

Gabrielle wandte sich von ihr ab und sauste den Weg zurück, den sie zuvor genommen hatten. Varia folgte ihr.

Nach der Hälfte der Strecke tauchte vor ihnen eine Gestalt auf, die sich auf sie zubewegte. Ihre Bewegungen zeugten von Kraft und Anmut. Gabrielle beschleunigte ihr Tempo und hängte Varia ab. Diese hielt an, stütze sich auf ihren Oberschenkeln ab und atmete stoßweise.

Ein Dutzend Schritte entfernt fielen sich Xena und Gabrielle um den Hals. Varia richtete sich wieder auf, ohne den Blick von den beiden zu nehmen. Xena schien nicht ernsthaft verletzt zu sein. Ein Lächeln schob sich auf Varias Gesicht. Sie streckte sich durch und löste die Verspannung ihrer Rückenmuskeln, ehe sie sich die Oberschenkel massierte.

Die Amazonen überstanden die Schlacht ohne eigene Verluste. Varia schickte zwei Kriegerinnen aus, um das Lager des Feindes zu prüfen, sowie nach Spuren Überlebender zu suchen. Der Rest versammelte sich am Platz im Dorf und feierte den Sieg. Erneut wurden Trommeln geschlagen, getanzt und gelacht.

Auch Virgil war zum Fest eingeladen. Eve wich ihm keinen Moment von der Seite. Für die Kinder war er längst eine Legende, seit er ihnen Geschichten über ihre Heldinnen Xena und Gabrielle erzählt hatte.

Die beiden wiederum saßen zusammen mit Varia abseits und beobachteten ihre Schwestern.

»Du weißt, dass sie uns Probleme bereiten werden?«, meinte Gabrielle zu Varia und deutete mit ihrer Nase Richtung Eve und Virgil.

Varia nickte. Dann, mit einem Grinsen im Gesicht, wandte sie sich Gabrielle zu. »Uns wird schon eine Lösung einfallen.«

»Es wird Widerstände geben.«

»Ich weiß«, erwiderte Varia. »Aber wie ich Eve kenne, wird sie durch die Länder reisen und ihre Botschaft verkünden. In der Zeit, in der sie uns besuchen, halten wir das aus.«

Eine Zeit lang ruhte Gabrielles Blick auf dem Paar, dann wandte sie sich Varia zu. »Irgendwann werden sie Kinder haben und sesshaft werden. Was dann?«

»Dann wird immer noch Zeit sein, eine Lösung zu finden.« Varia lächelte. »Die Sorgen von Übermorgen sollen uns heute nicht kümmern. Komm! Lasst und Tanzen!«

Mit diesen Worten stand sie auf, griff nach einer Hand Gabrielles, zog sie auf die Beine, bückte sich zu Xena und fasste deren Hand. »Keine Widerrede!«, grinste sie Xena an. »Befehl der Königin. Ihr seid beide zum Spaß haben verdonnert.«

Xena lächelte und ließ sich ebenfalls auf die Beine ziehen. Gemeinsam schritten sie zu den Tänzerinnen hinüber und reihten sich ein.

Sie blieben noch einen Tag im Dorf und ersetzten die Ausrüstung, die sie beim Untergang des Schiffes verloren hatten. Nun standen sie vor dem Tor der Siedlung.

Varia trat an Xena und Gabrielle heran. »Schickt diesen Bastard dorthin, wo er hingehört!«

»Das werden wir«, antwortete Xena.

»Versprochen!«, fügte Gabrielle hinzu.

»Und kommt ja heil wieder!«, setzte Varia nach. Dann umarmte sie Xena und Gabrielle, gefolgt von Eve und Virgil.

Schließlich stiegen die Vier auf ihre Pferde, hoben ihre Hand zum Gruß und ritten durch das Tor. Bald verschwanden sie aus dem Sichtfeld der Amazonenkönigin.


	20. Reise nach Rom

**XX. Reise nach Rom:**

_Was wir hatten, wird uns erst bewusst, wenn wir es verloren haben._

_Alte Weisheit_

Am Tag zuvor hatten sie sich über den weiteren Weg unterhalten. Wie in Chin gab es einen an Land sowie einen über das Meer. Obwohl die Erinnerung an den Untergang von Yasirs Schiff nicht verblasst war, beschlossen sie, erneut die Passage über das Meer zu nehmen. Zuvor stand ihnen jedoch noch eine zwei Wochen dauernde Reise zur Küste bevor.

Stunden nach ihrem Aufbruch wandte sich Gabrielle an ihre Gefährtin, die neben ihr ritt. »Wir sollten die südliche Route nehmen, Xena.«

Xena blickte sie an. »Du meinst, ich sollte mir die Zeit nehmen, um bei Lyceus und Mutter vorbeizuschauen?«

Gabrielle schenkte ihr ein Lächeln, dann strich sie ihr über den Oberarm. »Ja, Xena. Ich denke, das solltest du.«

Xena nickte, wandte sie sich wieder nach vorn der Straße zu und dachte nach.

Eine Weile ritten sie schweigend weiter, ehe Xena das Wort an Gabrielle richtete. »Und du? Möchtest du einen Abstecher nach Potidaea zu Lila und Sarah machen?«

Nun dachte Gabrielle nach. Doch schließlich schüttelte sie ihren Kopf. »Nein Xena, der Umweg ist zu groß. Das Schicksal der Welt ist wichtiger.«

Xena beugte sich hinüber und fuhr Gabrielle mit dem Handrücken über die Wange. »Wenn es vorbei ist, gehen wir nach Potidaea. Versprochen!«

Amphipolis hatte sich nicht verändert. Gabrielles Erinnerungen an ihren letzten Besuch waren vage und tief in ihrem Unterbewusstsein vergraben. Doch nun drangen sie an die Oberfläche. Mit einem Ruck wandte sie sich Xena zu, um sich zu vergewissern, dass sie nicht träumte, dass ihre Gefährtin neben ihr auf Argo saß.

Xena sah Gabrielle an. Dann ergriff sie ihre Hand. »Ich bin hier, Gabrielle.«

Für einen Augenblick überzog ein Lächeln ihr Antlitz, ehe es wieder verschwand. »Wir bleiben nicht lange«, versprach Xena.

Vor dem Mausoleum stiegen sie ab. Xena und Eve schritten zum Portal. Virgil setzte sich in Bewegung, doch Gabrielle fasste seine Hand und hielt ihn zurück.

Er blickte sie an. Als sie ihren Kopf schüttelte, sanken seine Schultern herab. Dennoch nickte er und setzte sich auf eine steinerne Bank. Gabrielle nahm neben ihm Platz.

Mutter und Tochter hingegen betraten die Gruft. Die Luft roch abgestanden, nach Moder. Xena trat an eine Fackel heran. Das Klappern ihrer Schritte drang dumpf an ihre Ohren. Aus einem kleinen Beutel, der von ihrem Gürtel hing, holte sie zwei Feuersteine heraus, schlug sie ein paar Mal gegeneinander bis ein Funke auf den mit Pech durchtränkten Stoff fiel, der sich um den Kopf der Fackel wickelte. Sogleich entstand eine Flamme und Rauch stieg auf.

Die Fackel tauchte den Raum in ein diffuses Licht. Vor ihnen standen Särge aneinandergereiht auf niedrigen Sockeln. Eine Staubschicht bedeckte sie, ebenso den Boden. Xena schritt zum vordersten Sarkophag und kniete sich nieder. Die Fußspuren, die bereits in den Staub getreten waren, nahm sie nicht wahr. Ihre Fingerkuppen strichen über die Schnitzereien, fuhren die Rillen entlang und spürten die Maserung des Holzes. Tränen stiegen ihr in die Augen.

»Mutter, ich vermisse dich.«

Eve legte ihr eine Hand auf die Schulter. Xena ergriff sie mit ihrer und hielt sie fest.

Sie ließen sich Zeit, ehe sie ihre Tochter zu einem zweiten Sarg führte. Dieser war viele Jahre älter. »Sieh, wen ich dir mitgebracht habe, Lyceus! Deine Nichte, Eve!«, flüsterte sie. Auch an diesem kniete sie sich nieder und fuhr über die Oberfläche.

»Erinnerst du dich an Solarus, den großen Fisch, damals als wir Kinder waren? Ich habe ihn gefangen und zu den Sternen gesandt. Für dich!«

Eve hockte sich neben sie hin und lehnte den Kopf an ihre Schulter. »Ich wünschte, ich hätte deinen Bruder kennengelernt, Mutter!«

Xena wandte sich ihr zu und blickte sie an. Ein Lächeln huschte ihr über das Gesicht. »Du hättest ihn gemocht, Eve. Er hat nie an sich gedacht, sondern stets nur an andere.«

Sie atmete durch und wischte sich die Tränen ab. »Wäre er nicht gestorben, wäre ich nie in die Dunkelheit gefallen.«

Sie sah Eve in die Augen. Erneut ergossen sich Tränen über ihre Wangen. »Warum? Warum nur musste er mich verlassen?«

»Wäre er nicht gegangen, dann hättest du Gabrielle nie getroffen«, antwortete Eve. »Und ich wäre nicht hier.«

Eve nahm die Hand ihrer Mutter in ihre, hauchte einen Kuss auf sie und schmiegte ihre Wange an ihr. »Ich liebe dich, Mutter!«

»Und ich liebe dich, Eve!«

Sie umarmten sich und genossen ihr Zusammensein, lauschten dem Rauschen der Fackel und beobachteten die Schatten, die über das Holz tanzten. Schließlich seufzte Xena und erhob sich. Ihr Blick richtete sich auf Eve, die nun ebenfalls aufstand. »Die anderen sind sicher schon ungeduldig. Lass uns gehen!«

Eve schenkte ihr ein Lächeln und nickte. Gemeinsam wandten sie sich dem Ausgang zu und schritten zu ihm hinüber. Mit einem Ruck jedoch blieb Eve stehen.

Xena hielt an und sah ihre Tochter an. Dann folgte sie deren Blick, der auf einer Urne zu liegen kam, die in einer Nische stand. Langsam näherte sie sich ihr und streckte ihre Hand nach ihr aus. Mit zittrigen Fingerkuppen strich sie über den rauen Ton. Xenas Nackenhaare stellten sich auf und ihre Eingeweide zogen sich zusammen.

Unvermittelt vernahm sie eine Stimme aus der Vergangenheit – lange vergessen – die sich an die Oberfläche ihres Bewusstseins kämpfte. »Du bist es, der ihr Schmerzen verursacht, nicht ich. Wer ist der Bösewicht hier?«

Nun zitterte sie am ganzen Körper. _Wie selbstsüchtig ich doch war!_

Da schob sich Toreias Antlitz in den Vordergrund. »Das Wohl der Vielen wiegt schwerer, als das Wohl der Wenigen oder des Einzelnen.«

_Was ist das Richtige, was das Falsche?_

»Dies zu entscheiden, ist die schwerste Aufgabe, die uns das Leben stellt.«

Toreias verschwand und überließ den Platz Gabrielle. »Was ist mit meinem Herzen, meiner Seele? Du hast es mir versprochen!«

_Das Wohl des Einzelnen, es wiegt genauso schwer, wie das Wohl der Vielen!_

Plötzlich erwachte sie aus dem Tagtraum, atmete durch und ließ ihre Hand sinken. Eve ergriff diese und drückte sie. Xena sah in das lächelnde Gesicht ihrer Tochter.

»Es ist alles so, wie es sein sollte, Mutter!«

Xena nickte. Dann gab sie sich einen Ruck und verließ die Gruft. Eve folgte ihr.

Xena und Eve traten in das Sonnenlicht und blinzelten. Für Gabrielle erweckte ihre Gefährtin den Anschein, als habe sie einen Geist gesehen. Sie erhob sich und ging ihr entgegen. Als sie sich gegenüberstanden schlang Xena ihre Arme um Gabrielle, klammerte sich an ihr fest und presste ihre Wangen an Gabrielles.

Gabrielle indes suchte Eves Augen. Ihr Nichte nickte ihr mit einem Lächeln zu, und so atmete sie durch und erwiderte die Umarmung. Sie spürte Xenas Zittern und vernahm ihr Schluchzen.

»Verzeih mir!«, flehte Xena ihr ins Ohr.

Gabrielle presste ihren Körper an Xenas, versuchte ihr damit Wärme und Geborgenheit zu spenden, und das Zittern zum Erliegen zu bringen.

»Ich liebe dich, Gabrielle!«, flüsterte Xena. »Ich verspreche, dir dass nie wieder anzutun!«

Gabrielle wurde bewusst, was ihre Gefährtin meinte, und strich ihr über den Kopf. »Ich liebe dich auch, Xena«, hauchte sie. Dann richtete sie ihren Blick in den Himmel. In ihren Augen zeichnete sich jeweils eine Träne ab.

Nicht lange danach ließen sie Amphipolis hinter sich. Niemand beschwerte sich, dass sie das Bett einer Taverne gegen den Boden der Wildnis eintauschten.

Tage später kampierten sie erneut unter dem Sternenhimmel. Xena hatte Fische gefangen, die Gabrielle ausgenommen und gewürzte hatte, und nun über dem Feuer briet. Sie selbst saß neben Gabrielle und beobachtete sie beim Kochen. Eve und Virgil nahmen inzwischen in der Nähe in einem Fluss ein gemeinsames Bad.

Xena seufze und fischte einen Wetzstein aus ihrem Beutel. Dann begann sie die Scharten der Klinge ihres Schwertes zu glätten. Sie lenkte sich mit der Tätigkeit ab und versuchte die Fragen, die ihre Gedanken beherrschten, zu ordnen. Seit ihrem Aufbruch vom Dorf der Amazonen spukten diese in ihrem Kopf herum, doch erst durch den Besuch bei ihrer Mutter und ihrem Bruder wurden sie ihr richtig bewusst.

Sie warf Gabrielle einen Blick zu und studierte ihr Profil. Sie war älter geworden, weiser. Letzten Endes hatte sich ihr Traum erfüllt. Ein Lächeln trat auf ihr Gesicht. Sie erinnerte sich an die Gabrielle, die damals, als sie sich trafen, zu ihr aufblickte, sie bewunderte und verehrte.

_Und nun?_

Nun blickten Eve und Virgil zu ihr auf, ebenso die Amazonen. Nun war sie die Lehrerin.

Unbewusst entrang sich ihr ein Seufzen. Gabrielle sah zu ihr herüber. »Was hast du?«

Sie lächelte ihr zu und schliff dann an ihrem Schwert weiter. Nicht lange danach setzte jedoch sie den Schleifstein ab und blickte Gabrielle an. Diese sah sie immer noch an.

»Was?«, fragte Gabrielle mit einem Lächeln nach.

Xena hielt ihr Schwert vor sich in die Höhe. »Denkst du, dass es jemals genug sein wird? Das wir unsere Pflicht der Welt gegenüber je erfüllt haben?«

Gabrielle schmunzelte. »Glaubst du wirklich, dass du dich irgendwo niederlassen und auf Dauer glücklich sein kannst? Ohne dem da?« Sie deutete auf die Klinge.

»Ich weiß es nicht, Gabrielle. Aber ich frage mich das, seit wir die Amazonen verlassen haben.« Sie ließ das Schwert sinken und wandte ihren Blick mit einem Grinsen im Gesicht wieder Gabrielle zu. »Die Kriegerprinzessin als Hausfrau, was für Vorstellung?«

»Wer hätte je gedacht, dass die Kriegerprinzessin und die streitbare Bardin Seite an Seite Kühe melken und sich über die richtige Technik unterhalten?«, erwiderte Gabrielle das Grinsen.

Xena lachte auf und legte ihr eine Hand auf die Schulter. Gabrielle ergriff sie und blickte ihr in die Augen. »Du weißt Xena, egal wohin dich dein Weg auch führt, ich bleibe immer an deiner Seite!«

»Ich weiß, Gabrielle«, entgegnete Xena und liebte sie dafür.

»Oh!«, rief Gabrielle aus. »Das Abendessen ist fertig! Hast du Hunger?«

Xena antworte mit einem Brummen aus ihrer Magengegend, und damit war das Thema erstmals vom Tisch.

Zwei Wochen, nachdem sie die Amazonen verlassen hatten, erreichten sie die Küstenstadt Parthini in Illyrien. Sie bestiegen ein Schiff, das ihre Pferde mitnahm, und setzten über das adriatische Meer über. Bei Brundisium gingen sie wieder an Land. Kein Sturm hatte diesmal versucht, sie aufzuhalten. Ihr Schiff war heil geblieben und Rom noch eine Woche entfernt.

Sie kamen gut vorwärts, legten rasch viele Meilen zurück und dankten den Römern insgeheim für die gepflasterten Straßen, die den italienischen Stiefel überzogen.

Anfangs trafen sie kaum Leute an. Sie wunderten sich, herrschte doch ansonsten auf den Straßen immer ein geschäftiges Treiben. Vom vierten Tage an strömten ihnen dann Menschen aus dem Norden entgegen. Sie liefen, ritten oder fuhren an ihnen mit einem gehetzten Ausdruck vorbei.

Wenn sie Jemanden fragten, bekamen sie entweder ein Brummen zu hören, oder gar keine Antwort. Manche riefen ihnen zu, sie sollten umkehren, verschwiegen jedoch das Warum und Wieso. Meist waren es ganze Familien, aber auch einzelne Frauen und Männer zogen vorbei. Manche nahmen ihr gesamtes Hab und Gut mit, andere bloß was sie am Leibe trugen.

Zu keinem Zeitpunkt in ihrem Leben hatte Xena in den Augen der Römer eine solche Angst erblickt.

Am fünften Tag begegnete ihnen ein Reiter. Der Mann war ein römischer Legionär. Das Interessante an ihm war, dass er, wie sie, aus dem Süden kam. Und er hatte es eilig.

Sie blockierten die Straße und stellten sich ihm in den Weg. Der Soldat brauste auf sie zu. Die Hufe des Pferdes hämmerten auf den Stein, und die Schläge drangen an ihre Ohren, wurden immer lauter. Auf dem Gesicht des Legionärs zeichnete sich Ärger ab. Drei Schritte vor ihnen hielt er schließlich abrupt an.

»Aus dem Weg! Ich bin Kurier der ersten italienischen Legion auf dem Weg nach Rom. Wenn ihr wisst, was gut für euch ist, werdet ihr die Straße freigeben!« Er bellte sie in einem befehlenden Ton an.

Xena hob eine Augenbraue und lächelte. Dann lenkte sie Argo ein paar Schritte nach vorne und hielt sie neben ihm an. Seine Hand bewegte sich zum Schwertgriff. Sie hob ihre. »Wir möchten deine Mission nicht behindern, Freund. Nur ein paar Fragen stellen«, bezirzte sie ihn.

Der Mann ließ seine Hand sinken und musterte sie der Reihe nach.

»Seit Tagen begegnen wir Leuten, die aus dem Norden fliehen, doch niemand nennt uns den Grund. Weiß du ihn?«, fuhr sie fort.

Er leckte sich über die Lippen, legte sein Stirn in Falten und überlegte. »Ein enormes Heer der Barbaren hat die Alpen überquert. Sie plündern und brandschatzen alles, was ihnen in die Quere kommt. Der Kaiser hat alle Legionen in Italien und in Reichweite zurück nach Rom beordert.« Nun richtete er sich in seinem Sattel auf. »Also wäre es auch in eurem Interesse, mich passieren zu lassen.«

Xena warf Gabrielle einen Blick zu. Diese nickte. »Wir kommen wohl gerade rechtzeitig«, meinte sie.

»Rechtzeitig? Wofür?«, fragte der Kurier verwirrt.

»Um den Kaiser zu sprechen und ihm unsere Hilfe anzubieten«, entgegnete Xena, die den Mann wieder anblickte.

Dieser brach in schallendes Gelächter aus und griff sich an den Bauch. »Was wollen drei Frauen und ein Bursche schon gegen diese Horde ausrichten.«

»Du wärst überrascht«, lächelte Gabrielle. »Xena hat bereits viele Armeen zum Sieg geführt.«

Der Mann riss seine Augen auf. Dann musterte er Xena erneut. »Du bist Xena?«, fragte er. »Die legendäre Kriegerprinzessin?«

»Manche nennen mich so«, antwortete sie.

Ein paar Augenblicke lang sah er sie an, dann zuckte er jedoch mit den Schultern. »Selbst wenn, die Vandalen sind zehntausende. Bislang konnte nichts sie stoppen.«

»Bislang!«, grinste Xena. »Noch bin ich ja nicht in Rom.«

Er klappte seinen Mund auf. »Du meinst das tatsächlich ernst?«

In ihren Augen blitzte es auf. Er zuckte zusammen. »Na schön«, meinte er. »Was willst du von mir?«

»Bringe dem Kaiser die Nachricht, dass ich in Bälde eintreffe. Er soll keinen Versuch unternehmen, den Feind anzugreifen. Wenn er es dennoch tut, wird Rom fallen. Sag ihm, dass wir Epona sprechen wollen.«

»Die Botin Elis?«

»Genau die«, bestätigte sie.

Obwohl Zweifel in seinen Augen standen, nickte er. Die Vier wichen zur Seite und gaben die Straße frei. Noch einmal sah er sie an. Dann gab seinem Pferd die Sporen. Bald schon war er hinter dem Horizont verschwunden.

Xena wandte sich den anderen zu. »Wir sollten unser Tempo erhöhen. Solange die Barbaren die Dörfer plündern, werden sie langsam vorwärts rücken. Aber sollte der Kaiser die Geduld verlieren, werden sie davon ablassen und seine Legionen zermalmen.«

»Und sie haben die beiden verbliebenen Zerstörer bei sich«, ergänzte Gabrielle.

Xena nickte ihr zu. »Die bereiten mir mehr Sorgen, als die Armee selber.«

»Dann sollten wir nicht noch mehr Zeit vertrödeln«, verlautbarte Virgil, wendete sein Pferd, setzte es in Bewegung und brauste die Straße Richtung Rom entlang.

Während die drei anderen ihm verdutzt hinterher starrten, wurde das Klappern der Hufe seines Reittiers schwächer und schwächer, bis sie nur noch das Schnauben ihrer eigenen Pferde vernahmen.


	21. Der Kaiser und die Botin

**XXI. Der Kaiser und die Botin:**

_Nichts ist überzeugender als die Wahrheit._

_Epona_

Am Nachmittag des nächsten Tages erhaschten sie über die Kuppel eines Hügels hinweg erstmals einen Blick auf Rom. Die Stadt schimmerte im Sonnenlicht. Das Weiß des Marmors, der Mauern und Straßen bedeckte, stand im Kontrast zum Rot der Ziegeldächer. Aus der Ferne erkannten sie das Kolosseum, den Circus Maximus, das Forum Romanum sowie das Aquädukt.

Eine Mauer umgab die Stadt. Einzelne Abschnitte wechselten sich mit Wehrtürmen und Toren ab. Einem davon näherten sie sich über die Via Appia. Zwei Rundtürme flankierten es und überragten es um die Hälfte.

Vor dem Tor stand ein Wachhäuschen. Ein Dutzend Legionäre versah davor Dienst. Sie kontrollierten die Leute, die in und aus der Stadt strömten.

Einer davon trat ihnen in den Weg, hielt sie auf und musterte sie. »Du bist Xena?«, wandte er sich in einem barschen Tonfall an sie.

»Allerdings«, antwortete sie und unterdrücke dabei den Impuls, dem Römer Manieren beizubringen.

»Und das sind ...«, deutete er auf Gabrielle, Eve und Virgil.

»Meine Begleiter.«

Er bedachte sie mit einem abschätzenden Blick. Dann drehte er sich zu einer Gruppe Legionäre um, die an der Seite saßen und sich dem Würfelspiel hingaben. »Balbus!«

Die Männer hoben ihren Kopf und sahen zu ihm herüber. Ein Legionär stand auf und kam auf sie zu. Vor dem Mann, der sie aufgehalten hatte, schlug er sich mit der Faust seiner rechten Hand auf die linke Brust.

»Das sind die, auf die wir gewartet haben«, zeigte der Wachhauptmann auf Xena und ihre Begleiter. »Eskortiere sie zum Kaiser!«

»Ja, Herr!«, antwortete der Legionär, salutierte erneut und wandte sich Xena zu. »Dann kommt mal mit!«

Damit drehte er sich um und schritt auf das Tor zu. Die vier Reisenden stiegen von ihren Pferden ab und führten sie am Zügel. In einem Stall ein, der sich hinter dem Tor befand, stellten sie die Tiere unter.

Die Metropole hinterließ bei jedem Besucher ihre Spuren. An jeder Ecke, in jeder Nische, an jedem Platz standen Statuen. Auf den Straßen tummelten sich Menschen aller Schichten, vom Adeligen, über dem Bürger, dem Leginär bis hin zum Sklaven. Die Menschen eilten hin und her und erinnerten Xena an die Bewoher der Großstadt aus der Zukunft.

Ihre Eskorte führte sie durch Straßen, über Plätze und an Villen und Prunkbauten vorbei, steuerte den Palatin an, einen der sieben Hügel Roms, nördlich des Circus Maximus, südlich des Kapitols gelegen. Dort angekommen erwies sich der Palast des Kaisers als Villa.

Ein Soldat bewachte den Eingang und musterte die Gruppe, die sich ihm näherte. Ihr Legionär stoppte vor ihm. Xena und ihre Begleiter hielten sich ein paar Schritte entfernt im Hintergrund und beobachteten die beiden.

»Das ist die Gruppe, die der Kaiser sehen möchte«, erklärte ihr Führer.

Der Wachmann nickte. Daraufhin wandte sich ihre Eskorte ab und schritt von dannen, ohne sie eines Blickes zu würdigen.

Der Legionär vor ihnen hingegen blickte sie an. »Ihr müsst eure Waffen abgeben!«

Die Aufforderung überraschte sie nicht, sie hatten sie erwartet und kamen ihr ohne Widerstand nach. Neben der Türe stapelten sie die Waffen auf einen Haufen.

Der Wachmann nickte anerkennend. »Folgt mir!«

Er trat ein. Sie blieben ihm auf den Fersen. Gleich hinter dem Eingang saßen mehrere Legionäre in ein Gespräch vertieft. Ohne auf eine Aufforderung zu warten, stand einer von ihnen auf und übernahm den Posten draußen vor dem Haus.

Das Innere des Hauses war übersät mit Statuen, Wandgemälden, Säulen und Stuck. Hinzu gesellten sich Blumen, Sträucher und niedrige Bäume. Wie auf den Straßen eilten auch in der Villa Menschen umher – Sklaven, Kuriere, Soldaten.

Schließlich hielt ihre Eskorte vor einer Holztüre an, klopfte und wartete. Die Türe öffnete sich. Ihr Legionär trat ein und schloss sie wieder hinter sich. Nach einigen Augenblicken tauchte er wieder auf.

»Der Kaiser erwartet euch.« Damit wandte er sich von ihnen ab und schritt davon.

Xena und ihre Begleiter betraten den Raum. Gegenüber der Türe befand sich ein Fenster, durch das Tageslicht fiel. Davor stand ein massiver Tisch, über den sich ein Mann beugte und eine Karte sowie mehrere Pergamentblätter studierte. Neben seinen Ellbogen befanden sich eine Karaffe, ein Becher und eine Lampe.

In den hinteren Ecken lehnten zwei Standarten an der Wand. Die rechte zierte ein Steinbock, sowie ein Pegasus. Die andere repräsentierte die Provinz Afrika.

Auf dem Fensterbrett reihten sich Pflanzen aneinander, die auf Sockeln oder niedrigen Säulen ruhten. Zu beiden Seiten der Türe, ihnen nun im Rücken, stand ein Legionär.

Die Wände waren gekalkt und der Boden mit weißen Fliesen belegt. Die Decke zierte eine Holzverkleidung.

Der Kaiser war ein Mann von mittlerer Größe, kräftiger Statur, Mitte Sechzig und trug eine weiße Toga. Alles in allem entsprach er nicht der Person, die Xena erwartete.

Er hob seinen Kopf, blickte auf die Besucher und musterte sie. Hinter ihnen schloss einer der Soldaten die Türe. Dann blieben die Augen des Kaisers an Eve hängen, und ein Lächeln überzog sein Gesicht. »Eve!«, sprach er sie an und trat hinter dem Tisch hervor.

Seine Füße steckten, wie Xena bemerkte, in den Sandalen eines römischen Legionärs.

»Es freut mich zu sehen, dass es dir gut geht.« Er hielt vor Eve an und ergriff ihre Hand.

»Kaiser Vespasian!«, entgegnete Eve, vollführte einen Knicks und lächelte zurück.

»Ach, lass den Titel beiseite, wenn wir alleine sind!«, meinte er. »Wer sind deine Begleiter?«

Bevor Eve sie vorstellen konnte, ließ Vespasian jedoch ihre Hand wieder los und trat vor Xena. »So, so, du bist also die berühmt berüchtigte Kriegerprinzessin, die uns mehr Probleme bereitet, als eine Horde Barbaren.« Er grinste.

Xena deutete eine Verbeugung an und musterte ihrerseits den Kaiser. Mit Widerwillen gestand sie sich ein, dass sie ihn sympathisch fand. »Das bin ich, allerdings«, erwiderte sie.

Er nickte ihr zu, dann warf er seinen Blick auf Gabrielle.

»Gabrielle!«, stellte Eve ihre Tante vor.

Sein Blick wanderte über sie. Mit einem Mal brach er in schallendes Gelächter aus. Irritiert sah Gabrielle zu Eve hinüber, die ihr zuzwinkerte.

»Ich habe dich mir immer wie einen der griechischen Dichter gekleidet vorgestellt. Dabei siehst du aus wie eine Kriegerin.«

Gabrielle wandte sich wieder Vespasian zu. »Ich bin beides, Majestät, Kriegerin und Bardin.«

»Schön! Sehr schön!«. Sein Blick wanderte zu Virgil. Doch dann überlegte er es sich anders, sah wieder Gabrielle an. »Ach ja, danke!«

»Wofür?«

»Für deine Schriftrollen, mein Kind. Ich habe sie wahrlich genossen.« Nun zwinkerte er.

Gabrielle senkte ihren Blick und rettete ihre Verlegenheit in eine Verbeugung, was dem Kaiser ein Schmunzeln ins Gesicht trieb.

»Das ist Virgil, ein Poet aus Rom«, stellte Eve ihren Verlobten vor.

»So, so«, meinte der Kaise, und unterzog ihn einer intensiveren Musterung. »Na, immerhin ist ein Mann unter euch, und ein Römer noch dazu. Dann kann ich dem Senat meine Entscheidung ja verkaufen.«

Vespasian trat hinter den Tisch und sah auf die Schriftrollen hinab.

»Welche Entscheidung«, fragte Xena

Der Kaiser blickte zu ihr auf und grinste. »Ich übertrage dir den Oberbefehl über die römischen Legionen, Xena.«

Ein Lachen folgte. Sie klappte ihren Mund auf.

»Ich habe meine Erfahrungen mit Schlachten gemacht, aber ich maße mir nicht an, mein Können mit dem deinen gleichzusetzen.«

»Obwohl ich in der Vergangenheit gegen Rom gekämpft habe?«

Vespasian lächelte. »Du hast dich mit den Besten gemessen. Ich sehe darin nichts Verwerfliches.«

Er setzte sich auf den Sessel, faltete seine Hände und betrachtete sie. Xena zog eine Augenbraue in die Höhe.

»Falls dich meine Absichten nicht überzeugen, bedenke dies. Wenn die Vandalen Rom erobern, steht ihnen ganz Italien offen. Ob sie sich dann nach Ägypten oder Griechenland wenden, ist egal. Irgendwann stehen sie vor eurer Tür.«

Xenas Verstand schaltete in den Analysemodus und arbeitete auf Hochtouren. Sie pflichtete de Einschätzung des Kaisers bei. Und sollte sie ihre Menschenkenntnis nicht in Stich lassen, so erkannte sie, sprach er die Wahrheit.

»Ich weiß, dass im Namen Roms in der Vergangenheit viele Gräueltaten verübt worden sind«, begann Vespasian. »Aber glaube mir, dass das nicht ich war. Mir schwebt ein Rom des Lichts und des Friedens vor, nicht eines der Dunkelheit und Verzweiflung.«

Sie studierte sein Gesicht und las darin. Sie fand nichts, was sie ihre erste Einschätzung revidieren ließ. »Na schön, Vespasian«, meinte sie schließlich. »Ich glaube dir.«

»Gut«, entgegnete er, stand auf und hielt ihr eine Hand hin. Sie umfasste seinen Arm am Handgelenk. Er tat es ihr gleich und sie besiegelten ihren Pakt.

»Dann erläutere ich dir die Situation!« Sogleich beugte er sich über die Karte und zeigte mit einen Finger auf eine bestimmte Stelle.

»Verzeih!«, mischte sich Eve ein. »Aber ich sollte Epona aufsuchen.«

Vespasian blickte zu ihr auf und nickte. »Sie ist gegenüber im ehemaligen Apollontempel.«

»Danke«, entgegnete Eve und wandte sich an Gabrielle. »Kommst du?«

In Gabrielles Gesicht zeichnete sich Enttäuschung ab. Sie sah zu Xena hinüber. Ihr Gefährtin nickte zustimmend, dann ergriff sie ihre Hand und drückte sie sanft. Gabrielle seufzte, entzog Xena die Hand und wandte sich zur Türe. Inzwischen packte Eve Virgil an der Schulter. »Auch Du kommst mit!«

Sie verließen die Villa und blickten auf das Gebäude gegenüber. Säulen aus weißem Marmor erhoben sich zwanzig Schritte empor und trugen das Giebeldach. Die Wände dahinter leuchteten in Rot- und Blautönen.

»Der Eingang ist um die Ecke«, erklärte Eve ihrer Tante und zeigte zur Bekräftigung in die entsprechende Richtung. Ein gepflasterter Weg führte rechts um das Gebäude herum. »Vespasian hat uns den Tempel für Zusammenkünfte zur Verfügung gestellt«, fuhr Eve mit ihrer Erklärung fort.

Sie umrundeten das Gebäude. Der Eingang befand sich bloß ein paar Schritte von der Ecke entfernt, die sie eben passiert hatten. Nacheinander traten sie ein.

Der Innenraum hatte eine rechteckige Form. Den Boden zierte ein Mosaik, das einen gespannten Bogen mit angelegtem Pfeil darstellte, eine Harfe, sowie ein kreisförmiges Ornament. An den Wänden entlang standen Kerzenständer und sorgten für Licht.

In der Mitte des Raumes befand sich ein Steinquader, auf dem eine Frau saß. Braunes Haar fiel ihr über Schultern auf Rücken und Brust. Sie trug, wie der Kaiser, eine weiße Toga, und war in Pergamentblätter vertieft. Als Eve einen weiteren Schritt auf die zu machten, blickte sie auf.

»Epona!«, begrüßte Eve sie mit einem Lächeln.

Die Botin Elis in Rom erwiderte es und legte die Blätter beiseite. Dann erhob sie sich, schritt auf Eve zu und schloss sie in die Arme. Nach ein paar Augenblicken löste sich Eve aus der Umarmung und wandte sich zu ihrer Tante um. Eigentlich wollte sie ihre Begleiter vorstellen, doch nun legte sie ihre Stirn in Falten. Gabrielle starrte mit aufgerissenen Mund und Augen auf Epona.

»Tante Gabrielle?«, fragte sie und trat zu ihr. »Stimmt etwas nicht? Du siehst aus, als ob du einen Geist siehst?«

Gabrielle schien sie nicht zu hören, denn sie starrte weiterhin auf Epona. Plötzlich blinzelte sie und wandte sich an Eve. »Das … das ist ...«, stammelte sie. Tränen bildeten sich in ihren Augen.

»Das ist Epona. Wegen ihr sind wir hier, weißt du nicht mehr? Gabrielle?« Sie fasste ihre Tante an den Schultern.

Epona trat neben Eve. »Es mag seltsam klingen, aber ich kenne dich, irgendwie«, sprach sie ihre Gedanken aus.

Eve ließ Gabrielle los und wandte sich zu Epona um.

»Siehst du es denn nicht, Eve?«, flüsterte Gabrielle.

»Was denn, Tante?« Mit diesen Worten galt ihre Aufmerksamkeit wieder Gabrielle.

Gabrielle senkte ihren Blick. »Es tut mir leid, dass ich dich enttäuscht habe«, flüsterte sie. Tränen tropften an ihr herab.

Epona hob mit einem Finger Gabrielles Kinn an und sah ihr in die Augen. Sie erkannte etwas Vertrautes in ihnen. Sie wusste nicht, was es war, konnte es sich nicht erklären. Mit einem Mal tauchten Bilder in ihrem Geist auf, die sie verwirrten. Sie erblickte Gabrielles Gesicht in Trauer verzehrt über sich schweben.

»Gabrielle, du hast mich noch nie enttäuscht«, sagte sie einem Impuls folgend. Ihre Finger näherten sich Gabrielles Wangen, fuhren schließlich über die Haut und spürten die Poren.

»Irgendwie«, begann sie, »schienen diese Worte richtig zu sein, als ob sie aus meinem Innersten hervorbrechen wollten.« Sie legte ihren Kopf ein wenig schief. »Mir war jedoch, als ob nicht ich es war, die sie sprach.« Sie ließ ihre Hand sinken. »Anders kann ich es nicht beschreiben.«

Gabrielle wischte sich die Tränen ab und ergriff Epoans Hände. »Vor langer Zeit«, schniefte sie, »bevor du Epona warst, in deinem vorherigen Leben, sind wir uns begegnet. Du hast versucht, mir den Pfad der Liebe nahezubringen.«

»Ich?«, fragte Epona erstaunt zurück.

Gabrielle nickte. »In deinem früheren Leben warst du Eli und du bist in meinen Armen gestorben.«

Erneut bildeten sich Tränen in Gabrielles Augen. »Als ich dir damals sagte, dass ich den Pfad der Liebe nicht gehen kann, sondern dass der Weg des Kriegers der richtige für mich ist, sagtest du die gleichen Worte. Aber ...« Gabrielle beendete den Satz nicht, ließ stattdessen ihren Kopf sinken.

Epona sah Eve an, die ihrerseits ratlos zurückblickte. So wandte sie sich wieder an Gabrielle. »Wir standen uns nahe, nicht war?«

Gabrielle nickte. »Du hast Xena und mich aus dem Jenseits zurückgeholt.«

Epona legte ihre Hand auf Gabrielles Wange. »Und dann bat ich dich, nicht für mich zu kämpfen?«

Wieder nickte Gabrielle, und weitere Tränen traten ihr in die Augen. Epona wischte sie fort, dann ergriff sie abermals Gabrielles Hände. »Ich erinnere mich«, meinte sie. »Es ist seltsam. Als würde ich es mit den Augen eines anderen wahrnehmen. Aber ich weiß, dass ich das bin.«

Sie strich mit dem Daumen über Gabrielles Finger. »Es tut mir leid, dass ich dir dies damals antun musste. Aber es war mein Weg. Und er ist es noch.« Sie ließ die Hände los und schloss Gabrielle in die Arme, drückte sie an sich und strich ihr über das Haar.

»Ich habe dich vermisst«, hauchte Gabrielle.

Epona küsste sie auf die Stirn. »Ich bin hier.«

Virgil hielt sich im Hintergrund und beobachtete die beiden Frauen interessiert, gesellte sich jedoch an Eves Seite und ergriff ihre Hand, als Gabrielle und Epona sich umarmten.

Eve warf ihm einen Blick zu. Nun wusste sie, warum sie sich von Epona immer angezogen gefühlt hatte. In seinen Augen erblickte sie Verständnis. Sie schenkte ihm ein Lächeln, das er erwiderte, bettete dann ihren Kopf an seiner Schulter und betrachtete Epona und Gabrielle.

Die beiden lösten sich schließlich aus der Umarmung. Epona nahm erneut Gabrielles Hände in ihre und betrachtete sie von oben bis unten. »Du siehst gut aus, für dein Alter«, lächelte sie. »Wie hast du das gemacht?«

Gabrielle grinste. »Das ist eine lange Geschichte.«

»Nun«, meinte Epona und zog Gabrielle zum Steinquader. »Dann erzähl mal!«

Sie setzte sich hin und klopfte neben sich auf den Stein. Gabrielle ließ sich nieder. Ihr Blick wanderte zu Eve und Virgil.

»Virgil dort ist Joxers Sohn«, stellte sie ihn vor.

Epona nickte in seine Richtung. Dann wandte sie sich wieder Gabrielle zu.

Diese seufzte und blickte in sich hinein. »Xena und ich wurden von den olympischen Göttern gejagt. Sie dachten, Eve bringe die Götterdämmerung über sie.« Gabrielle schüttelte ihren Kopf. »Wir haben unseren Tod vorgetäuscht, doch Ares durchschaute es nicht und beerdigte uns in einer Eishöhle. Fünfundzwanzig Jahre lang waren wir eingefroren.« Sie blickte Epona an. »Wir alterten nicht. Eve hingegen blieb in der Obhut von Oktavian.«

»Und wurde zu Livia, der Schlächterin Roms«, ergänze Eve mit Abscheu.

»Und dennoch hast du einen Weg aus der Dunkelheit zurück ins Licht gefunden«, erwiderte Epona.

Eve blickte sie an. »Ich habe ihn nicht gefunden«, hielt sie entgegen. »Zumindest damals nicht.«

Virgil legte seine Arme um Eve und bettete ihren Kopf auf seine Brust. Epona wandte sich an Gabrielle, fragte mit ihrem Blick nach.

Gabrielle atmete durch. »Dein Gott sandte ihr eine Vision. Er zeigte ihr Xenas Liebe, die sie für sie empfand.«

»Aber erst die Taufe am Fluss ließ mich zu Eve werden. Dabei wurde meiner Mutter die Macht verliehen, die Götter zu töten. Sie jagten uns weiterhin unbarmherzig, und so blieb ihr nichts anderes übrig, als sie einen nach den anderen zu vernichten. Nachdem dies geschehen war, reiste ich als Botin in deinem Namen durch die Lande.«

Sie sah Epona an und wartete auf eine Reaktion, doch in deren Augen stand bloß Neugierde. »Bei den Amazonen traf ich Mutter und Gabrielle wieder. Die Schwestern verziehen mir zwar meine Taten, doch ich konnte nicht bleiben. Ich reiste nach Indien und wandelte auf deinen Spuren. Später zog ich auf der Suche nach Antworten weiter nach Chin.«

Eve blickte ihre Tante an. Gabrielle nickte, dann fuhr sie mit der Erzählung fort. »Einige Wochen später reisten Xena und ich nach Japan«, begann sie und berichtete über die Geschehnisse, die sich seither zugetragen hatten.

Epona lauchte der Geschichte und versuchte das Gehörte, in einen Kontext mit ihrem Wissen zu setzen. Sie wusste von Elis Leben aus den Erzählungen seiner Anhänger. Die reichsten Informationen, die sie kannte, stammten indes aus den Schriftrollen der streitbaren Bardin aus Potidaea, die neben ihr saß. Bei diesem Gedanken schob sich ein Lächeln auf ihr Gesicht.

Hinzu kamen nun die bruchstückhaften Erinnerungen, die sie an ihr Leben als Eli hatte. Sie zweifelte keinen Augenblick mehr daran, dass Gabrielle die Wahrheit gesprochen hatte. Sie, Epona, war einst Eli gewesen.

Die Enthüllung über Ayanna hingegen hatte sie geschockt. Doch allmählich wuchs in ihr ebenfalls die Erkenntnis, dass dies der Wahrheit entsprach. Es fühlte sich einfach richtig an. Einzig die Implikationen, die all dies mit sich brachte, waren ihr nicht klar.

Schließlich bemerkte sie, dass es still im Tempel geworden war, und sie in Gabrielles blaugrüne Augen starrte. Sie befeuchtete ihre Lippen und ergriff Gabrielles Hände.

»Du hast mich noch nie enttäuscht, Gabrielle«, lächelte sie ihre alte Freundin an. »Auch diesmal nicht.«


	22. Das größte Opfer von allen

**XXII. Das größte Opfer von allen:**

_ Erinnerungen verblassen,_

_ Gedanken werden vergessen,_

_ Taten zu Legenden,_

_ bekannt nur den Gelehrten!_

_ Toreias_

Kaiser Vespasian rief neunzehn Legionen nach Rom. Rund hunderttausend Legionäre unterstanden damit Xenas Kommando. Sie ließ die Truppen im Norden, vor den Toren der Stadt, Aufstellung beziehen. Das Licht der Morgensonne spiegelte sich auf den Rüstungen und Schilden wieder. Überall blitzte und gleißte es. Nie hätte Xena gedacht, einmal römische Einheiten in die Schlacht zu führen, und dann auch noch in dieser schieren Anzahl.

Die genaue Größe des gegnerischen Heeres war ihnen solange unbekannt, bis die Vandalen am Schlachtfeld erschienen, denn die Kundschafter brachten widersprüchliche Berichte zurück. Offenbar spalteten sich die Barbaren in Gruppen auf, plünderten und verwüsteten systematisch das Land.

Also entschied sich Xena dafür, die Vandalen nach Rom zu locken, sie zur Entscheidungsschlacht zu zwingen. Sie schickte kleinere Einheiten aus, um die Dörfer und Siedlungen zwischen Rom und dem Feind dem Erdboden gleichzumachen.

Und ihre Taktik ging auf. Die Barbaren stießen nur noch auf verbrannte Erde, schlossen sich daraufhin wieder zusammen und marschierten auf die Stadt zu.

Epona hatte die letzten Tage gemeinsam mit Eve zu den Elianern gesprochen. Sie erzählten vom Weg des Erwachens, von Dahak und über Ayanna. Manchen widerstrebte der Gedanke an eine gottlose Welt, andere sahen sich in ihrer Auslegung bestätigt. Hatte Eli denn nicht selbst einst gesagt, dass die Menschen in einer Welt ohne Götter leben konnten?

Epona erinnerte sich daran, auch dass sie – Eli – damals an die olympischen Götter gedacht hatte. Die Enthüllung, dass ihr – sein – Gott einst ein Mensch gewesen war, ließ die Aussage jedoch in einem anderen Licht erscheinen. Darüber diskutierte sie ausgiebig mit Eve, Gabrielle und Virgil.

Am Tag vor der Schlacht bat Xena Eve zu sich, Gabrielle und Vespasian in die Villa Augusti. Sie erklärte ihre Strategie, ging ihre Taktik Schritt für Schritt durch. Und sie bestand darauf, dass Eve und Virgil die Schlacht – zusammen mit dem Kaiser – von der Stadtmauer aus verfolgen.

Doch das war noch nicht alles, denn um den Sieg über die Vandalen zu ermöglichen, musste sie Eve eine Bürde auflegen. Xena blickte ihrer Tochter tief in die Augen. »Eve, wenn Luzifer und Velasca in den Kampf eingreifen, werden Gabrielle und ich nicht mehr in Lage sein, die Legionen zu kommandieren.« Ihr Züge nahmen einen entschlossenen Ausdruck an. »Sobald dies geschieht, liegt es an Dir, die Legionen zu befehligen.«

Eve starrte sie mit aufgerissenen Augen an. Ihre Lippen bebten und ihre Finger krallten sich in den Lehne des Stuhls, auf dem sie saß. Ihre Knöchel traten weiß hervor.

»Ich kann nicht«, keuchte Eve.

Xena verzog keine Miene und blieb standhaft. »Du musst!«, beharrte sie. »Wenn die beiden auftauchen, können sie in Windeseile die Legionen vernichten. Es liegt an Gabrielle und mir diese Bedrohung aufzuhalten.« Sie blickte zu ihrer Gefährtin. »Egal was es kostet.«

Gabrielle nickte ihr zu. Xena wandte sich an Eve, fasste sie an den Schultern und sah ihr erneut in die Augen. »Eve, du hast selbst gesagt, das Gabrielles Weg und meiner der deine ist.«

Eve starrte sie an. Dann senkte sie ihren Blick. »Ich weiß, Mutter.« Sie seufzte.

»Wenn Gabrielle und mir etwas zustößt, liegt es an dir, Eve!«, fuhr Xena fort.

Eve nickte.

Und so standen nun die beiden Heere vor den Toren der Stadt gegenüber. Ihr Kräfteverhältnis war ausgeglichen, der Ausgang der Schlacht ungewiss. Xena und Gabrielle saßen auf dem Rücken ihrer Stuten hinter den Legionen und beobachteten den Feind. Anders als bei den Barbaren üblich, stürmten die Vandalen nicht kopfüber auf die römischen Legionen zu, sondern rückten diszipliniert in geeinten Reihen vor. Xena ließ ihre Truppen an Ort und Stelle verharren.

Schließlich gelangten die ersten Männer in Reichweite ihrer Bogenschützen. Xena hob eine Hand, und im nächsten Moment erhoben sich abertausende Pfeile in den Himmel. Für einen Moment wurde es merklich dunkler, als sie das Licht der Sonne abblockten. Das Surren der Geschosse klang wie ein Schwarm Heuschrecken. Sie schwirrten durch die Luft, schwebten für einen Moment auf der Stelle, ehe sie sich auf den Feind absenkten. Die Vandalen duckten sich unter ihre Schilde, und so fanden nur wenige Pfeile ein Ziel. Die Barbaren erwiderten den Beschuss.

Die vorderste Reihe der Legionäre hielt ihren Schild vor sich, die an den Seiten nach links oder rechts und die in der Mitte über ihre Köpfe. Sie rückten zusammen und bildeten einen Panzer, von dem die Pfeile abprallten oder einfach darauf liegen blieben.

Nun verzichtete der Feind auf weitere Salven und rückte stattdessen vor. Xena hingegen ließ eine auf die nächste folgen, bis sie in Gefahr lief, ihre eigenen Truppen zu treffen.

Dann trafen die ersten Klingen aufeinander.

In den Gefilden der Erwachten scharte Toreias die Seinen um sich und stellte sich mit ihnen Dahak entgegen. In den letzten Wochen und Monaten war dessen Macht angewachsen und nahm wieder ab. Keine der beiden Seiten gewann die Überhand; sie waren wie eh und je in einem Patt gefangen. Er konnte nicht auf der Erde erscheinen, Toreias' Gruppe ihn nicht davon abhalten, es immer wieder zu versuchen.

»Die Welt wird mein sein!«, raunte ihnen Dahak wiederholt entgegen. »Die Elianer werden mein sein!«

»Reines Wunschdenken, mein Freund!«, erwiderte Toreias.

Erneut, wie so viele Male zuvor, stiegen Zorn und Wut in Dahak auf, und er brüllte sie ihnen entgegen. »Gebt mir, was ich will!«

»Nein!« Toreias und die Seinen sprachen mit einer Stimme.

Dann bekam Dahak sich wieder unter Kontrolle und versuchte es mit Sticheleien. »Deine Lieben auf der Erde werden ihr Leben verlieren, Toreias. Einer nach dem anderen, ganz langsam. Du wirst es in allen Einzelheiten genießen können.« Ein grausames Lachen der Vorfreude erklang. »Keine Angst, sie werden bis in alle Ewigkeit leiden, wenn ich ihre Seelen erst in meinen Griff habe.«

Aber Toreias ließ sich nicht beirren. »Es ist doch eher so, dass sie dich deiner Marionetten entledigt haben, nicht wahr?«

Ein weiteres Mal verlor Dahak seine Beherrschung, brüllte aus Leibeskräften, tobte in Raserei und warf sich ihnen schließlich entgegen. Sie blockten ihn ab und stießen ihn zurück.

Dahak funkelte sie an, dann unterdrückte er seine Wut und versuchte es mit einer anderen Stichelei. »Deine liebste Ayanna hat gewinselt und um ihr Leben gefleht, als ich sie quälte. Immer wieder hat sie nach dir gerufen, doch du hast sie im Stich gelassen.« Er lachte hysterisch. »Stattdessen hast du dich mit dieser Xena und ihrer Gespielin abgegeben. Dachtest du ernsthaft, sie könnten mir schaden? Mir, einem Gott?«

Toreias versuchte nicht an seine Seelengefährtin zu denken.

»Ah!« Dahak suhlte sich in Toreias' Schmerz, eher dieser ihn in seinem Inneren verbarg. »Wusstest du, dass sie sich mir unterwerfen wollte?«, raunte er Toreias zu. »Ja, sie wollte dich für immer verlassen, wollte einzig mit mir zusammen sein.«

Toreias sah Bilder dieser Szene. Er spürte Ayannas Empfindungen und wankte, doch seine Freunde stützten ihn, gaben ihm die Kraft, um den Schmerz zu überwinden. »Nein, Dahak!«, erwiderte Toreias schließlich mit einem Lächeln. »Sie hat dich an der Nase herum geführt.«

»Wirklich?«, zischte Dahak. »Warum war es dann so leicht, ihre Existenz endgültig zu beenden?«

Die Schlacht tobte weiter, die Intensität nahm zu. Noch waren nicht alle Truppenteile beider Seiten involviert. Xena und Gabrielle hielten die Stellung, beobachten das Geschehen und kommandierten Legionen vor und zurück oder an die Flanken, suchten nach einem taktischen Fehler des Gegners. Dieser wiederum versuchte einen Durchbruch an ihrer rechten Seite.

»Gabrielle!«, wandte sich Xena an ihre Gefährtin. »Nimm zwei Legionen und schlage den Durchbruchsversuch an der rechten Flanke zurück! Die Front muss standhalten!«

Sie presste ihre Lippen aufeinander, unterband ihr Zittern und blickte Gabrielle entschlossen in die Augen. Gabrielle legte ihr eine Hand auf die Schulter und nickte. Dann setzte sie Lila in Bewegung.

Im Verteidigungsschild von Toreias und den Seinen entstand eine Lücke. Sie existierte zwar bloß für einen Moment, aber dies genügte Dahak.

Oben auf der Stadtmauer verfolgten währenddessen Eve und Virgil zusammen mit dem Kaiser die Schlacht. Sie vernahmen das Trampeln der Stiefel, das Klirren der Klingen und die Schreie der Verwundeten. Der Duft von Eisen stieg ihnen in die Nasen.

Dann nahm Eve aus den Augenwinkeln eine Bewegung wahr. Rasch warf sie einen Blick nach beiden Seiten. »Feind auf der Mauer!«

Wie aus dem Nichts waren mehrere Vandalen in ihrer Nähe auf der Mauer erschienen. Nun bewegten sie sich von beiden Seiten aus auf die drei zu. Die Geschehnisse unten waren vorerst vergessen.

Eve und Virgil zogen ihre Waffen und stellten sich den Angreifern. Auch der Kaiser griff nach seinem Schwert, doch er befand sich zwischen den beiden, und auf der Mauer war bloß Platz für einen Menschen. Abwechselnd blickte er nach links und rechts.

Drei Barbaren näherten sich Eve, zwei Virgil. Ihrem ersten Gegner schlug Eve mit der Eröffnungsattacke das Schwert aus der Hand und rammte ihm ihren Ellbogen ins Gesicht. Ein Knacken erklang. Der Mann schrie auf und fasste sich an die Nase. Eve erlöste ihn, indem sie ihn von der Mauer beförderte. Mit einem gellenden Schrei stürzte er in tiefe. Kurz darauf drang ein dumpfes Geräusch von unten zu ihnen hinauf.

Die beiden Männer dahinter waren wie erstarrt. Dem vor ihr trat Eve in den Schritt. Er wimmerte, sank auf die Knie und krümmte sich zusammen. Sein Kamerad wich aus der Lethargie auf und hieb mit seinem Schwert nach ihr. Eve parierte und lenkte die Klinge zur Mauer ab. Ein Kreischen erklang. Funken sprühten.

Dann packte Eve den Kopf des Mannes und rammte ihn gegen den Stein. Der Vandale taumelte rückwärts, stolperte dabei über seinen Kameraden und riss ihn mit sich. Er selbst fiel mit einem Schrei in die Tiefe.

Der andere bekam in letzten Moment mit seinen Fingern die Kante der Mauer zu fassen. Er blickte Eve an und flehte sie mit seinen Augen an. Doch Eve war unbarmherzig und stieg ihm auf die Finger einer Hand. Es knirschte. Der Mann schrie auf und versuchte aus einem Reflex heraus mit seiner anderen Hand ihren Fuß fortzuziehen. Sie hob ihn an, und die Finger glitten am Leder ab. Der Mann warf ihr einen Blick des Entsetzens zu, dann folgte er seinen Kameraden in den Abgrund.

Ohne eine Regung zu zeigen, blickte sie ihm nach. Schließlich drang das Klirren von Schwertern in ihr Bewusstsein. Rasch wandte sie sich Virgil zu, der unter Mühen die Attacken seines Gegners parierte. Nun fand sich Eve in der gleichen Situation wie Vespasian wieder.

Erneut wehrte Virgil einen Schlag ab. Dann trat er jedoch gegen das Knie seines Kontrahenten. Schmerz schoss diesem in die Glieder, und ein Schmerzensschrei erklang. Virgil ließ einen Schwinger auf dessen Schläfe folgen, der den Mann rückwärts in seinen Kameraden stieß. Dieser presste sich an die Wand. So verlor der Taumelnde das Gleichgewicht und stürzte, wie Eves Opfer, von der Mauer.

Der letzte Vandale ließ sich für einen Augenblick vom Schicksal seines Kameraden ablenken. Virgil nützte den Augenblick und bohrte ihm das Schwert in die Brust. Überrascht riss der Mann die Augen auf. Ungläubig blickte er erst Virgil an, dann die Klinge, die in seinem Körper steckte. Blut begann ihm aus dem Mund zu quellen. Virgil zog die Klinge heraus, und der Mann sackte auf den Boden. Mit einem Tritt beförderte Virgil ihn zu den anderen.

Xena verfolgte Gabrielle mit ihrem Blick. Ihre Gefährtin hielt bei zwei Legionen der Reserve an, die in der Nähe der rechten Flanke auf ihren Einsatz warteten, gab ihren Befehl weiter und ritt an deren Seite zur Front.

Dann richteten sich die Härchen in ihrem Nacken auf. Ihr Magen verkrampfte. Sie wandte sich um und biss ihre Zähne zusammen. Schließlich stieg sie von Argo ab und zog ihr Schwert. Zehn Schritte von ihr entfernt stand Luzifer, der Herr von Ayannas Hölle.

Er grinste sie an. »Darauf habe ich lange gewartet, Xena«, spie er ihr entgegen.

»Du hättest zu Hause bleiben sollen, Luzi!« Mit einem Salto sprang sie auf ihn zu, stieß einen Kampfschrei aus und schwang ihre Klinge. Doch der Dämon parierte.

Mit gekreuzten Schwertern standen sie sich Auge in Auge gegenüber. Xena spürte und roch seinen stinkenden Atem. Eine lederartige, rotgefärbte Haut bedeckte seinen Körper. Der Kopf war kahl. Einzig zwei Hörner ragten aus der Stirn empor und liefen spitz zu. Aus seinem Rücken wuchsen ein paar Lederschwingen. Brust und Taille steckten in der verunstalteten Version einer Erzengelsrüstung. Xenas Mehndi glühten, aber weder sie noch ihr Gegner beachteten sie.

»Meine Rache wird süß wie die Liebe sein, Xena«, zischelte Luzifer.

Sie hob eine Augenbraue und grinste. »Dann nimm deine Klinge und ramme sie dir in den Leib! Falls du dabei Hilfe brauchst, du weißt ja wo ich bin.«

Bevor er auf ihre Stichelei antwortete, hämmerte sie ihm ihre Faust ins Gesicht. Er taumelte. Xena löste sich und verpasste ihm einen Tritt gegen die Brust. Luzifer schwankte, erholte sich jedoch augenblicklich von der Attacke.

Mit ihren Schwertern hieben sie aufeinander ein und steigerten sich in einen Kampfrausch. Dann brachte Luzifer einen Schlag durch ihre Verteidigung. Mit der flachen Seite seiner Klinge traf er sie an der Schläfe. Der Stoß schickte sie zu Boden. Ihr Schwert entglitt ihren Fingern. Benommen schüttelte Xena ihren Kopf.

Luzifer brüllte seinen Triumph hinaus und schleuderte einen Feuerball auf sie. Xena bemerkte das Geschoss und rollte sich zu Seite, doch es traf sie am Rücken. Es drückte sie nieder, prallte ab und kehrte zum Herrn der Hölle zurück.

Dieser sprang aus der Schusslinie, wandte sich wieder Xena zu und riss vor Überraschung seine Augen auf. Es blickte an sich hinab. In seiner Brust steckte Xenas Chakram.

Langsam hob er seinen Blick zu Xenas Gesicht. Sie war inzwischen auf die Beine gekommen, zuckte nun mit den Schultern und grinst ihn an. Luzifer sank auf die Knie, röchelte und fiel auf die Seite. Xena trat auf ihn zu.

»Du ...«, brachte er noch heraus, ehe er erschlaffte. Binnen Sekunden zerfiel sein Körper zu Staub, der von einer Brise verweht wurde. Einzig das Chakram blieb zurück.

Xena bückte sich und hob es auf, befestigte es an ihrem Gürtel und griff sich an den Rücken. Ein dankbares Lächeln zierte ihre Lippen.

In den Gefilden der Erwachten erklang ein Heulen, dass durch Mark und Bein ging. Dahak brüllte seinen Zorn und seine Wut hinaus, spie sie Toreias und den anderen entgegen. Er tobte, raste vor Wahnsinn, schleuderte ihnen Beleidigungen und Obszönitäten entgegen. Immer wieder warf er sich gegen sie.

Von einem Augenblick auf den anderen hielt er jedoch inne und grinste seine Widersacher an. »Noch ist es nicht vorbei, meine Freunde.« Und ein Gackern der Vorfreude erklang.

Die zwei Legionen der Reserve, die Gabrielle in die Schlacht führte, federten den Druck der Vandalen auf der rechten Flanke ab und brachten damit deren Vorstoß zum Erliegen. Gabrielle selbst warf sich an vorderster Front in die Schlacht, lehrte dadurch den Barbaren das Fürchten und gebot ihnen Einhalt, aber sie inspirierte auch ihre Männer und spornte sie an.

Dann änderte sich jedoch mit einem Schlag das Blatt. Zwischen den vordersten Reihen beider Seiten schlugen Blitze ein und schleuderten Soldaten wie Puppen durch die Luft. Gabrielle beorderte ihre Männer näher an den Feind, in der Hoffnung, das Bombardement dadurch zum Erliegen zu bringen, doch der Beschuss hielt an.

Einer der Blitze schlug schließlich direkt vor ihren Füßen ein und hob sie von den Beinen. Im Flug sammelte Gabrielle ihr Chi und lenkte es in den Rücken. Sekunden später, die ihr wie eine Ewigkeit vorkamen, prallte sie auf den Boden. Die Luft entwich ihren Lungen und ein stechender Schmerz fuhr in in die Glieder. Der Gestank von verbrannten Fleisch drang in ihre Nase. Sie keuchte auf, kämpfte sich aber dennoch wieder auf die Beine.

Rund um sie vernahm sie das Stöhnen und Schreien der Verwundeten. Rauch hin in der Luft und vernebelte die Sicht. Dann nahm sie aus den Augenwinkeln eine Bewegung wahr. Ein Schemen schritt durch die Schwaden auf sie zu. Sie erkannte die Gestalt einer Frau, die in die Kleider einer Amazone gehüllt war. Braune Haare umrahmten ihren Kopf. Ihre Augen jedoch waren ganz und gar weiß, bis auf den schwarzen Punkt der Pupillen in der Mitte.

»Da bist du ja, Gabrielle!«, lachte sie ihr entgegen. »Ich habe so lange auf diesen Moment gewartet. Es wird mir ein Vergnügen sein, deinem Leben ein Ende zu setzen.«

Gabrielle unterdrückte die Schmerzen und blickte ihre Gegnerin gelassen an.

Die Zerstörerin lachte. »Wie ich höre, schlägt dein Herz regelmäßig. Du hast deine Angst also unter Kontrolle! Gut! Sehr gut! Das macht das Ganze viel unterhaltsamer.«

Ein Blitz schoss von ihren Händen auf Gabrielle zu, doch sie wich ihm aus. Velasca ließ einen zweiten folgen, der ebenfalls sein Ziel verfehlte.

»Du kannst dich einem Gott nicht widersetzen, Gabrielle!«, schrie sie ihr entgegen.

»Du bist kein Gott«, antwortete Gabrielle ruhig.

Velasca bemerkte die Mehndi auf Gabrielles Handrücken, die ein goldenes Licht aussandten. »Was ist das für ein Zauber?«

Gabrielle zog ihre Sai und wartete.

»Ich hätte die Amazonennation zu neuem Glanz geführt«, tobte Velasca. »Ich hätte sie nicht zu Grunde gehen lassen, wie du.«

»Die Amazonennation ist stärker denn je, Velasca«, antwortete Gabrielle. »Und zwar weil gerade du es nicht warst.«

Die Zerstörerin spuckte auf den Boden und warf einen Blitz nach dem anderen auf sie, doch Gabrielle schlug sie jedes Mal mit ihren Dolchen zu Seite.

Auf der Stadtmauer hielt Eve Virgils Hand umklammert. Ihr Blick ruhte auf ihrer Mutter und Tante. Immer noch hoffte sie auf das Wunder, flehte, dass sie Xenas Anordnung nicht nachkommen musste, fürchtete den Moment.

Als hinter Xena der Herr der Hölle auftauchte, schrie sie aus Leibeskräften zu ihr hinunter. Ihre Mutter hörte es nicht. Als es schon so aussah, als ob Luzifer leichtes Spiel mit der Kriegerprinzessin hätte, wandte sie sich zu ihm um. Gebannt verfolgte Eve den Zweikampf der beiden.

Dann erregten die Blitze ihre Aufmerksamkeit, die an den Abschnitt der Front in den Boden einschlugen, wo sich Gabrielle befand. Nun wusste Eve, dass der Zeitpunkt gekommen war. Ihr Körper erstarrte. Sie schluckte. Allmählich kämpften sich jedoch ihre Kriegerinstinkte an die Oberfläche und übernahmen die Kontrolle.

Sie rief einem der Legionäre unterhalb der Mauer einen Befehl zu. Der Mann salutierte und eilte davon. Eve konzentrierte sich auf die Schlacht und gab eine weitere Anordnung aus. Eine der Legionen der Reserve setzte sich in Bewegung.

Zwischen Dahak und seinen Kontrahenten tobte der Kampf des Willens weiter. Immer noch gewann keine Seite die Oberhand. Da tauchte neben Toreias ein weiteres Bewusstsein auf. Er wandte sich ihm zu und richtete seine volle Aufmerksamkeit auf es. Bevor Dahak jedoch die Situation ausnutzen konnte, schloss der Neuankömmling die Lücke im Verteidigungsschild.

»Ayanna?«, fragte Toreias vor Überraschung.

»Ja, mein Liebster! Ich bin es«, antwortete sie.

»Ayanna!«, rief er aus und warf seine Arme um sie. »Ich dachte, du seist ...«

»Scht!«, beruhigte sie ihn. »Es wird alles gut.«

»Wie … ?«, begann er.

Sie unterbrach ihn. »Du hattest recht. Du hattest immer recht. Mein Tun war falsch und irregeleitet. Nun weiß ich, was ich tun muss, um alles zum Guten zu wenden.«

»Was meinst du damit?« Langsam reifte in ihm die Erkenntnis. »Nein! Das kannst du nicht tun! Ayanna, bitte!«

»Scht!« Sie legte ihm einen Finger auf die Lippen. »Du weißt, dass es der einzige, der richtige Weg ist. Es ist allein meine Schuld, dass es so weit kommen konnte. Also ist es auch nur rechtens, dass ich es ein für alle Mal beende.«

»Ayanna!«, flehte er. »Es gibt sicher einen anderen Weg, wir brauchen nur mehr Zeit. Wir ...«

»Selbst wenn deine Freunde dort unten die Schlacht gewinnen, selbst wenn sie alle seine Anhänger vernichten, und das Andenken an ihn aus dem Gedächtnis der Menschheit tilgen, wird sich nichts ändern. Er wird immer noch da sein. Er wird es immer wieder versuchen.«

Sie blickte in seine Seele. »Nein, Liebster, es gibt keinen anderen Weg.«

Sie drückte sich an ihn. »Tief in dir wusstest du, das es dazu kommen würde. Deshalb hast du dich den beiden offenbart und deshalb hast du sie auf ihre Mission geschickt.«

Ayanna fuhr ihm über die Wangen. »Verzeih mir!«, hauchte sie. »Vergiss mich nicht und versprich mir, nicht zu einem neuen Dahak zu werden!«

»Ich verspreche es«, flüsterte er. Innerlich zerriss es ihm jedoch das Herz.

»Du wirst die Liebe erneut finden, Liebster. Du musst nur nach ihr Ausschau halten. Versprich mir, dass du das tun wirst.«

»Ich liebe dich!«, erwiderte er.

»Ich weiß«, antwortete sie. »Aber du weißt auch, dass nichts ewig währt.«

Damit ließ sie ihn los, blickte ihn ein letztes Mal an, wandte sich Dahak zu und warf sich auf ihn.

»Ayanna!«

Velasca deckte Gabrielle mit Blitzen ein aus ihren Händen ein, aber kein einziger traf. Schließlich zog Velasca ihr Schwert und kehrte zur althergebrachten Kampfweise zurück. Bald jedoch erkannte sie, das Gabrielle ihr überlegen war. Erstmals, seit sie die Ambrosia verspeist hatte und dadurch zu einer Göttin geworden war, nistete sich Angst in ihrem Herzen ein.

Die Mehndi der Bardin glühten. Das Licht verursachte ihr Schmerzen, und nur mit Mühe und Not wehrte sie die Schläge ab. Bald blutete sie aus mehreren Schnittwunden. Sie verspürte eine Pein, die sie lange Zeit nicht mehr erdulden musste, die sie rasend vor Wut machte.

»Ich hasse dich!«, schleuderte sie Gabrielle entgegen. »Du hast mich meiner Familie, meinem Stamm beraubt!«

»Daran bist ganz allein du schuld, Velasca. Niemand sonst!«, entgegnete ihr Gabrielle. Dann klemmte sie das Schwert ihrer Gegnerin zwischen der Mittleren und der Parierzinke einer Sai ein. Mit einer Drehung ihres Handgelenkes brach sie die längere Klinge ab.

Eve kletterte an einem Seil die Mauer herab, schwang sich auf ein Pferd und galoppierte zur Front. Dort angekommen ritt sie an den eigenen Reihen auf und ab.

»Haltet stand!«, schrie sie den Männern zu. »Schließt die Lücken! Denkt an eure Frauen und Kinder!«

Sie lenkte ihr Ross zurück Richtung Mauer und warf für einen Moment einen Blick hinauf zu Virgil. _Tut es für eure Lieben! _Neben einer Gruppe Legionäre auf einen niedrigen Hügel hielt sie an. »Schickt den Rest der Reserve zur rechten Flanke!«

»Ist das klug?«, erwiderte ein ranghoher Römer.

Eve blickte ihn in die Augen. »Legat, wollt ihr das die Barbaren durchbrechen?« Ihr Gegenüber senkte den Blick. »Dann führt den Befehl aus!«

Ein paar Augenblicke später bewegten sich drei Legionen auf die Front zu und schlossen die Lücken, die Velascas Angriff in ihre Reihen gerissen hatte.

Eben noch blickte Velasca überrascht auf ihr zerbrochenes Schwert, dann hob sie ihren Blick zu Gabrielle und bemerkte, dass diese ihre Klingen nicht mehr in den Händen hielt.

Hohn zeichnete sich auf ihrem Gesicht ab. Sie grinste. Mit einem Mal durchzuckte jedoch Schmerz ihren Brustkorb. Sie senkte ihren Blick und sah an sich hinab. In ihrer Brust sowie in ihrem Bauch steckten die Klingen der beiden Sai.

Sie war einen Schritt zurück getaumelt, ohne diesen bemerkt zu haben. Ihr Spott verschwand und wich dem des schieren Entsetzens. Sie streckte eine Hand nach ihrer Gegnerin aus. Aber bevor sie Gabrielle zu fassen bekam, gaben ihre Beine nach, und sie krachte auf den Boden.

Ein letztes Mal sah Velasca in Gabrielles Antlitz, dann schloss sie für immer ihre Augen.

Ayanna warf sich auf Dahak, der in Entsetzen aufschrie. Auf so einen Angriff hatte er sich nicht vorbereitet. Selbst in seinen kühnsten Träumen war es im nie in den Sinn gekommen, dass einer der anderen diesen Schritt unternehmen würde.

Die Bande, die Ayannas Bewusstsein zusammenhielten, brachen auseinander. Ihre Energie strömte auf Dahak ein, umschlang ihn und traf auf seine. Sie vereinigten sich, schwollen zu einem Crescendo an und vergingen in einer gewaltigen Annihilation.

Toreias und die anderen sahen ein weißes, gleißendes Licht, heller als jeder explodierende Stern am Nachthimmel jemals würde erstrahlen können. Ebenso schnell, wie es erschienen war, verschwand es auch wieder. Zurück blieb nichts, außer der Erinnerung an das Opfer, das Ayanna gebracht hatte.

Lange Zeit blickte Toreias auf den Ort des Geschehens. Die anderen fühlten mit ihm, stützten ihn und trösteten ihn, konnten seinen Kummer jedoch nicht lindern.

Von einem Augenblick auf den anderen hielten die Vandalen inne. Ihre Gesichter wurden aschfahl. Dann warfen sie ihre Waffen auf den Boden, wandten sich von den Römern ab und flohen vom Schlachtfeld zurück in den Norden.

Unter den Verteidigern hingegen brannte Jubel auf. Sie fielen sich um den Hals, lachten und weinten. Die Gefahr für Rom war gebannt. Und auch wenn niemand unter ihnen es sich erklären konnte, fragten sie nicht nach dem Grund. Es war ihnen schlicht egal.

Auch Eve jubelte, und die Last des Kommandos fiel von ihr ab. Nun blickte sie sich am Schlachtfeld um, suchte nach einem Anzeichen von Mutter und Tante.

Nach dem Tod des Herrn der Hölle verschaffte sich Xena einen Überblick über das Geschehen. Eve hatte die Reste der Reserve an die Front beordert und die Lücken in den Reihen der Legionen geschlossen.

Ein Lächeln der Erleichterung schob sich auf ihre Lippen. Eve nahm die Bürde an und schulterte sie. Dann blickte sie zum rechten Flügel, dort wohin sie Gabrielle geschickt hatte. Zwei Gestalten standen sich gegenüber. Eine brach in diesem Moment zusammen, die andere blieb stehen. Angst breitete sich in ihrem Herzen aus.

Ohne einen weiteren Gedanken an die Schlacht zu verlieren, rannte sie in diese Richtung. Sie erkannte schmale Schultern. Ein breites Becken. Blonde Haare. Gabrielle! Xena beschleunigte ihre Schritte.

Gabrielle beugte sich zur anderen Gestalt nieder, zog ihre Sai aus dem Körper am Boden und richtete sich wieder auf. Dann wandte sie sich zu Xena um. Sie war erschöpft und blutete aus mehreren Schnittwunden. Auf ihrer linken Seite war die Haut verbrannt.

Xena hielt an, fiel ihr um den Hals und drückte sie an sich. Gabrielle verzog das Gesicht, ehe sie die Sai fallenließ und die Umarmung erwiderte.

»Gabrielle!«, flüsterte Xena in ihr Ohr.

»Xena!«, keuchte Gabrielle. »Es geht mir gut!«

Xena löste sich von Gabrielle, sah ihr in die Augen, strich ihr über die Wangen. Beide setzten sie zur gleichen Zeit zum Sprechen an, bemerkten es, brachen ab und grinsten.

»Fang du an!«, lächelte Gabrielle.

»Luzifer ist Geschichte!«

»Ebenso Velasca!«

Xena sah auf den Körper hinab. Im Tod fand Velasca den Frieden, den sie im Leben nie hatte. Sie wandte sich vom Leichnam ab und blickte wieder Gabrielle an.

»Ich hoffe nur, es kommt nicht wieder ein Erzengel, den du in die Hölle schicken musst«, grinste Gabrielle.

»Darüber braucht ihr euch keine Sorgen zu machen.« Beide wandten sich in die Richtung, aus der die Stimme kam. Ein paar Schritte entfernt stand eine Frau. Ihre Haut hatte die Farbe von Ebenholz.

»M'Lila!«, rief Xena aus, trat auf sie zu und schloss sie in die Arme.

M'Lila erwiderte die Umarmung. »Durch euer Tun, war es möglich, Dahak zu besiegen.«

»Dann ist es vorbei?«, fragte Xena und löste sich aus der Umarmung.

»Ja, Xena. Dahak ist nicht mehr.«

Xena seufzte. Dann kräuselten sich ihre Lippen zu einem Lächeln. Die Last der letzten Monate fiel von ihr ab, und Erleichterung breitete sich in ihrem Herzen aus.

Gabrielle trat neben sie, ergriff ihre Hand und lächelte sie an.

»Die Vernichtung der Zerstörer«, begann M'Lila, »brach deren Bann über Dahaks Anhänger. Er zerrte zwar noch von der Energie vieler Elianer, aber diese reichte nicht aus, um Ayanna abzuwehren.«

»Ayanna lebt?«, fragte Gabrielle.

»Bis zu dem Moment, an dem sie sich geopfert und Dahak mit sich genommen hat. Nach ihrem Vergehen, verschwanden Himmel und Hölle, ebenso ihre Regeln.«

»Was ist mit den Bewohnern?«

»Ihre Seelen kehren ins Samsara zurück.«

Xena und Gabrielle grinsten sich an und legten einander einen Arm um die Taille.

»Toreias!«, platzte es aus Gabrielle heraus. Besorgt sah sie M'Lila an. »Geht es ihm gut?«

M'Lila seufzte. Für einen Moment überzog Schmerz ihre Gesichtszüge. »Ayanna ließ Dahak und uns in den Glauben, er habe sie vernichtet. Ich weiß nicht, wie sie das gemacht, oder was sie seither getan hat. Sie stieß zu uns, verabschiedete sich von Toreias und warf sich Dahak entgegen. Ihr Opfer hat Toreias tief getroffen. Sein Gemütszustand ist labil. Wir müssen verhindern, dass er zu Dahaks Nachfolger wird.«

M'Lila strich Xena über die Wange. »Leb' wohl!«

Und mit diesen Worten verschwand sie wieder.


	23. Was die Liebe eint, soll der Mensch nich

**XXIII. Was die Liebe eint, soll der Mensch nicht trennen!**

_Das größte Mysterium des Universums ist die Liebe._

_Eli_

Eine Woche war seit der Schlacht vor den Toren Roms vergangen. Von den Erwachten hatten sie weiter nichts mehr gehört. Ob dies ein gutes oder ein schlechtes Omen war, konnten sie nicht sagen. Sie versuchten nicht darüber nachzudenken, sich stattdessen an Ruhe und Muße zu erfreuen, sowie an die Gegenwart des jeweils anderen. Eve stellte Virgil schließlich vor vollendete Tatsachen, in die er sich jedoch ohne Murren fügte. Und so war nun ihr beider großer Tag angebrochen.

In der Stadt fanden sie einen Händler, der exotische Waren aus fernen Ländern anbot. Bei ihm erstanden sie eine Hose und ein Hemd für Virgil, die dessen Kleidern aus Chin und Indien ähnelten.

Gabrielle half ihm beim Sichzurechtmachen und glättete die letzten Falten. »Bist du etwa nervös?«, fragte sie ihn mit einem Schmunzeln.

Virgil errötete, ehe er nickte. »Ein wenig, fürchte ich.«

»Du wirst das schon hinkriegen, Virgil«, beruhigte sie ihn.

Er holte tief Luft und sah Gabrielle an. »Danke für deine Hilfe!«

»Du weiß doch, dass ich alles für Eve tue. Und da nun ein Teil von ihr wirst, schließt dich das mit ein.« Sie grinste. »Lass dich mal ansehen!« Virgil drehte sich vor ihr im Kreis.

Sie musterte ihn mit einem kritischen Blick. »Das sollte genügen! Bist du bereit?«

Virgil nickte.

»Gut! Dann auf! Für dich gibt es nun kein Zurück mehr!«, stichelte Gabrielle zum Abschluss mit einem Grinsen.

Zur gleichen Zeit befanden sich Xena und Eve im anderen Zimmer, das den Vieren von Vespasian zur Verfügung gestellt worden war. Auch für Eve hatten sie bei dem Händler ein Kleid erworben, bei dessen Anlegen Xena nur ihrer Tochter behilflich war.

Das Kleid war ganz in weiß gehalten, ohne jeden Schnörkel. An der Taille wurde es weiter und reichte bis zum Boden hinab. Schultern und Arme blieben frei.

Das Haar hatte Eve hochgesteckt. Ein Diadem zierte es. Silberne Ohrringe klimperten gegen ihren Hals.

Xena zog Eve einen Schleier über das Gesicht. »Dreh dich mal um, Schatz!«, forderte sie ihre Tochter auf. Und auch Eve kam der Aufforderung nach.

Xena nickte. »Ich hoffe, Virgil kippt bei deinem Anblick nicht um«, grinste sie.

»Er ist stärker, als er aussieht«, verteidigte Eve ihren Verlobten und bedachte ihre Mutter mit einem strengen Blick.

Xena ergriff Eves Hand und strich mit ihrer anderen über sies. »Ich weiß. Und ich bin froh, sehr froh, dass er dich glücklich macht.« Ihre Augen glänzten feucht.

Eve lächelte. »Danke, Mutter! Und ich bin glücklich, dass du Tante Gabrielle hast!«

Ein Lächeln schob sich auf Xenas Züge. Dann musterte sie erneut das Kleid. »Ich denke, besser bekommen wir es nicht mehr hin. Wollen wir?«

Eve nickte. Bevor sie sich zu Tür umwandte, strich sie ihrer Mutter mit dem Handrücken ihrer rechten Hand sanft über die Wange.

Epona, Gabrielle und Virgil warteten im ehemaligen Tempel des Apollon auf Xena und Eve. Die beiden Frauen trugen eine römische Toga. Ihre Füße steckten in Sandalen.

Bald darauf erschienen Braut und Brautmutter. In ihrer linken Hand hielt Eve einen Blumenstrauß. Bei ihrem Anblick, klappte Virgil seinen Mund auf und starrte sie an. Gabrielle rempelte ihm ihren Ellenbogen in die Seite, und sogleich schloss er seinen Mund wieder, nur um nun verlegen zu Lächeln.

Eve stellte sich vor dem Stein in der Mitte des Raumes, und Virgil trat an ihre Seite. Ihnen gegenüber stand Epona, hinter ihnen nahmen Xena und Gabrielle ihre Plätze ein. Gabrielle griff nach Xenas Hand und bekam von ihrer Gefährtin zur Antwort ein Lächeln geschenkt. Dann beugte Xena sich zu ihr hinüber. »Wenn es vorbei ist, muss ich dir was sagen«, flüsterte sie und ließ ein geheimnisvolles Grinsen folgen.

In Gabrielles Blick schlich sich Neugierde. »Was denn?«

»Wenn es vorbei ist«, beharrte Xena. Dann richtete sie ihren Blick nach vorne auf Epona, die eben zum Sprechen ansetzte.

»Wir sind heute ihr versammelt um diese beiden Seelen, Eve, Tochter von Xena und Gabrielle, sowie Virgil, Sohn von Joxer und Meg, im Bund der Ehe zu vereinen.

Die Liebe ist die stärkste Kraft im Universum. Sie kann die Grenzen dieser Welt überwinden und die Fundamente der Ordnung zum Einsturz bringen. Nichts und niemand sollte sich ihr in den Weg zu stellen. Und deshalb soll auch keine Seele das trennen, was die Liebe zusammenführt.«

Epona blickte zu Eve. »Darum frage ich nun dich Eve. Willst du Virgil zu deinem Ehemann nehmen, ihn hegen und pflegen, ihn lieben und ehren, in guten, wie in schlechten Zeiten, bis das der Tod euch scheidet?«

Eve lächtelte Virgil an. »Ja, ich will!«

Epona nickte, dann sah sie zu Virgil. »Und du Virgil? Willst auch du Eve zu deiner Ehefrau nehmen, sie hegen und pflegen, sie lieben und ehren, in guten, wie in schlechten Zeiten, bis das der Tod euch scheidet?«

Er warf erst einen Blick neben sich und lächelte. »Ja, ich will!« Eve deutete mit ihrem Kinn auf Epona, und rasch wandte er sich wieder ihr zu.

Epona nickte erneut. »Dann frage ich, gibt es jemanden, der gegen diese Eheschließung Einwände vorzubringen hat?«

Es blieb still.

»Die Ringe bitte!«, bat Epona.

Gabrielle ließ Xenas Hand los, trat neben Virgil und legte ihm einen Ring auf die Handfläche, ehe sie wieder auf ihren Platz zurückkehrte. Xena tat es ihr gleich und überreichte Eve ihren Ring.

Eve griff nach Virgils Hand und steckte ihm mit einem Lächeln den Ring an. Er erwiderte es, dann schob er ihr seinen Ring auf den Finger. Für einen Moment trafen sich ihre Blicke, ehe sie sich wieder auf Epona konzentrierten.

Sie nickte ihnen zu. »Dann erkläre ich euch hiermit als im Bund der Ehe vereint.«

Eve wandte sich wieder zu Virgil um und sah ihm in die Augen. Er tat es ihr gleich. Doch Epona unterbrach sie, indem sie sich zu Eve hinüberbeugte und sich räusperte. »Du darfst den Bräutigam nun küssen«, flüsterte sie.

Mit einem Grinsen hob Eve ihren Schleier. Ihre Lippen näherten sich seinen. Schließlich trafen sie aufeinander und verschmolzen miteinander zu einem langen, innigen Kuss. Gabrielle sah zu Xena hinüber. Eine Träne rann ihr über die Wange. Sie drückte die Hand, die sie nach dem Überreichen der Ringe wieder ergriffen hatte. Xena lächelte sie an. Dann wischte sie sich eine Träne ab.

Braut und Bräutigam lösten sich wieder voneinander. Eve zwinkerte ihrem Gemahl zu, richtete ihren Blick nach vorn zu Epona und warf den Brautstoß über die Schulter. Aus einem Reflex heraus griffen Xena und Gabrielle nach ihm und fingen ihm gemeinsam auf.

Noch während sie sich verdutzt ansahen, drehte sich Eve zu ihnen um. Sie grinste schelmisch von einem Mundwinkel zum anderen.

Unter dem Lachanfall, dem sich nun alle hingaben, dachte Gabrielle nicht mehr daran, dass Xena ihr eigentlich etwas hatte mitteilen wollen.

Nach einem Mahl in der Villa Augusti, streiften sie sich bequemere Sachen über und schlenderten durch die Straßen der Stadt. Am Abend zogen sich Eve und Virgil in ihr Gemach zurück, Xena und Gabrielle in ihres.

»Ich denke, wir haben das gut hinbekommen, meinst du nicht?«, fragte Gabrielle und blickte Xena, die neben ihr am Bett saß, mit einem Lächeln an.

»Was denn?« Xena runzelte ihre Stirn.

Gabrielle deutete mit ihren Daumen in Richtung der Zimmertüre. »Ich meine die beiden.«

»Oh!«, entfuhr es Xena.

Nun legte Gabrielle ihre Stirn in Falten. »Freust du dich denn nicht für sie?«

»Oh, doch«, erwiderte sie. »Es ist nur … »

»Was ist es, Xena?«

»Ich ...«, begann sie, doch dann brach sie ab. Ihre Augen weiteten sich. Schließlich trat ein Lächeln auf ihre Züge, und sie erhob sich.

Gabrielle folgte ihren Blick. Ein paar Schritte entfernt standen Toreias und M'Lila. Gabrielle stand ebenfalls auf.

Toreias lächelte sie beide an, doch Xena senkte ihren Blick. »Du bist sicher enttäuscht von mir, nicht wahr?«, wisperte sie.

Gabrielle wandte sich zu ihr um. Angst schlich sich in ihr Herz. _Was ist mit ihr?_

Toreias trat auf Xena zu, legte einen Finger an ihr Kinn, hob ihren Kopf an und sah ihr in die Augen. »Nein, Xena, im Gegenteil. Ich finde deinen Entschluss weise.«

Auf Xenas Gesichtszügen bildete sich ein erleichtertes Lächeln. Sie fiel Toreias um den Hals. Dies verwirrte Gabrielle noch mehr und sie fürchtete, Xena erneut zu verlieren.

»Xena?«, wisperte sie. Ihre Besorgnis klang deutlich in ihrer Stimme mit.

Xena löste sich aus der Umarmung mit ihrem Freund, wandte sich zu Gabrielle um und ergriff ihre Hände. Dann blickte sie ihr in die Augen. »Erinnerst du dich an die Hochzeit? Dass ich dir danach etwas mitteilen wollte?«

Gabrielle nickte bloß, denn ein Kloß im Hals verhinderte, dass sie auch nur ein Wort hervorbrachte.

Xena lächelte sie an. »Was ich dir sagen wollte, ist Folgendes. Wenn du es möchtest, dann gehen wir zu den Amazonen und bleiben bei ihnen.«

Gabrielle schluckte und klappte ihren Mund auf. Dennoch brach abermals kein Ton hervor. Sie wusste einfach nicht, was sie sagen sollte. Vor ein paar Wochen hatte Xena ihr zwar eine Andeutung gemacht, aber sie tat es als eine Phase ihrer Gefährtin ab, als eine Sinnkrise. Nie hätte sie gedacht, dass Xena dies ernsthaft in Betracht ziehen würde.

Schließlich befeuchtete sie ihre Lippen. »Du meinst es tatsächlich ernst?«

»Ja, Gabrielle. Es ist mein voller Ernst. Ich will mich mit dir zusammen bei den Amazonen niederlassen.«

Tränen strömten nun an Gabrielles Wangen hinab. Sie zitterte am ganzen Leib, und ihre Lippen bebten. Xena trat zu Gabrielle, legte ihre Hände auf ihre Schläfen und hauchte einen Kuss auf ihre Lippen, spendete diesen Wärme und brachte das Beben zum Verschwinden.

»Ich denke es ist an der Zeit«, sinnierte Xena nachdem sie sich wieder voneinander gelöst hatten, »die Kriegerprinzessin hinter mir zu lassen und die Bürde an andere weiterzugeben.«

Gabrielle schluchzte.

»Und vielleicht können sie ja auch die Hilfe eines Mädchens mit einem Chakram brauchen«, grinste Xena.

»Wie wäre es mit zwei Mädchen mit einem Chakram?«, flüsterte Gabrielle.

Xena lächelte sie an, nickte und legte ihr eine Handfläche auf die Wange.

Gabrielle umfasste sie mit ihrer. »Aber was wird ...«, begann sie und blickte zu Toreias.

»Aufgeschoben ist nicht Aufgehoben«, erwiderte er.

Noch einmal setze Gabrielle an, und erneut kam Toreias ihr zuvor. »Ihr habt es euch verdient!« Er trat auf sie zu und küsste sie auf die Stirn, »Gebt weiter, was ihr erfahren habt!«, flüsterte er. »Und denkt daran, das Universum ist unendlich ...«

»Und wir sind so winzig. Das Einzige, was wir in der Hand haben, ist, ob wir Gutes tun, oder Böses«, beendete Gabrielle den Spruch mit einem Grinsen.

»Ja, meine Kleine«, entgegnete er. »Die Amazonen brauchen eure Hilfe. Epona hat recht, wenn sie sagt, was die Liebe eint, soll keine Seele trennen. Das gilt ganz besonders auch für deine Schwestern.«

Gabrielle nickte. Dann atmete sie einmal tief ein und wieder aus und umarmte ihn. Nach ihr schloss Xena Toreias in die Arme.

»Dein Entschluss Xena«, sprach Toreias sie an, »ist nicht das Ende des Kampfes. Es gibt viele Arten und Weisen. Das Kleine ist genauso bedeutend, wie das Große.« Auch ihr hauchte er einen Kuss auf die Stirn.

Nun war M'Lila an der Reihe. Sie umschlang Xena und legte ihre Stirn auf die ihrer Freundin. »Es tut mir leid, dass ich dir das damals angetan habe«, meinte sie.

Xena ergriff M'Lilas Hände und blickte ihr in die Augen. »Es war meine eigene Entscheidung, mein Fehler«, entgegnete sie. »Nein, M'Lila!«, fuhr sie fort. »Du hättest alles Recht, mir meine Fehler vorzuwerfen.«

M'Lila strich ihr eine Haarsträhne aus der Stirn. »Du bist weiser, Xena, als ich es im Leben je gewesen bin.« Sie hauchte ihr ebenfalls einen Kuss auf die Stirn und wandte sich dann an Gabrielle.

»Es heißt«, schmunzelte sie, »alle guten Dinge sind drei. Und ich denke, dass Eve für euch wahrhaft etwas Gutes war, findest du nicht?«

Gabrielle legte ihre Stirn in Falten. »Ich denke schon«, antwortete sie. »Was meinst du damit?«

M'Lila zwinkerte. »Nun, da fehlen noch welche«, ergänzte sie und hob zwei Finger in die Höhe, ehe sie ihren Blick auf Gabrielles Bauch richtete.

Immer noch irritiert folgte Gabrielle ihren Blick. »Du meinst ...«, begann sie. Dann hob sie mit einem Ruck wieder ihren Blick.

M'Lila grinste sie an.

Gabrielles Augen weiteten sich in der Erkenntnis. Instinktiv legte sie ihre Hand auf ihren Bauch. »Zwillinge?«, flüsterte sie.

M'Lilas Grinsen wurde breiter.

»Du!«, fuhr Gabrielle ihren Zeigefinger aus. M'Lila verschwand. Daraufhin wandte sich Gabrielle Toreias zu und schritt auf ihn zu.

Er hob seine Hände. »Ich war's nicht, ehrlich!« Mit einem Schmunzeln verschwand auch er.

Zwei Monate später saßen Gabrielle und Xena auf einer Holzbank vor ihrer Hütte im Dorf der Amazonen. Unterwegs hatten sie einen Abstecher nach Potidaea gemacht und Gabrielles Schwester und Nichte einen Besuch abgestattet.

Sie boten auch Epona an, sie bei der Schwesternschaft zu besuchen. Sie sagte mit Freuden zu, wollte aber erst die Dinge in Rom klären und die Elianer auf den rechten Weg führen. Im nächsten Frühjahr unter Umständen, hatte sie zu ihnen gemeint.

Eve reiste wiederum mit Virgil nach Athen zu dessen Mutter und seinen beiden Geschwistern. Er hatte Meg nie enthüllt, wer Joxers Mörder war, und dabei wollte er es auch belassen.

Varia war hocherfreut gewesen, als schließlich Xena und Gabrielle vor der Tür standen. Noch mehr, nachdem sie die Nachricht von der Vernichtung Dahaks hörte. Nachdem die beiden ihr dann noch erklärten, dass sie bleiben wollten, blieb ihr nur noch der Mund offen stehen.

Dann hatte Varia ihnen befohlen, dass sie sich erst häuslich einrichten und sich jede Menge Zeit nehmen sollten, bevor sie ihren Schwestern unter die Arme griffen. Und so saßen sie nun hier und beobachteten ihre Schwestern bei deren Alltagsleben.

Xena richtete ihren Blick auf Gabrielles Bauch. »Wie willst du die beiden eigentlich nennen?«

Gabrielle legte ihre Hand auf ihn und schenkte Xena ein Lächeln. »Falls es Jungs werden, dachte ich an Joxer und Eli.«

Xena nickte.

»Und wenn es Mädchen werden ...« Sie grinste Xena an. »Wie wäre es mit Amarice und Anice?«

Xena umfasste Gabrielles Hand, drückte sie und blickte ihr in die Augen. In ihren eigenen bildeten sich Tränen. »Ich denke, es ist eine gute Wahl.«

»Du bist nicht böse, das es nicht Xena oder Xenan wird?«

»Überhaupt nicht, Gabrielle. Ich freue mich über beide Varianten.« Dann schob jedoch sich ein Grinsen auf ihr Gesicht. »Andererseits würden die Mädchen uns vorerst eine Menge Ärger ersparen.«

Ende


	24. Namen, orte und Begriffe

**Namen, Orte und Begriffe**

Akemi Japanisch, »hell, schön«

Amarice Hebräisch, »gegeben von Gott«

Anice Schottisch, »Gnade«

Ares Altgriechisch, »Verderber, Rächer« oder auch »sich in den Kampf drängen.«

Ayanna Kisuaheli, »ewige Blüte« oder »ewig blühend«

Chelah Hebräisch, »Krankheit«

Epona Gallisch, »Pferd«; römische Göttin

Etana Hebräisch, »Hingabe, Schutz«

Eve Hebräisch, »Leben«

Gabrielle Hebräisch, »Gott ist meine Macht«, oder »Heldin Gottes«

Keya Indisch, »Blume«

Kliana Irisch, wohlgeformt« (Variante von Clíodhna)

Lila Indisch (Leela), »Spiel, Vergnügen«; oder auch einfach nur die Farbe

Maeve Irisch, "berauschend, mitreißend".

Mari Aramäisch, Verbitterung« oder »die, die geliebt wird«

Melosa Altgriechisch, »süß, herzig, liebenswürdig«

Naiyima Indisch »Segen, Glück«

Pao Ssu Figur aus der chinesischen und japanischen Mythologie

Raja Arabisch, »Hoffnung«

Sarah Hebräisch, »die Fürstin«

Tanami eine Wüste in Australien

Teja Sanskrit, »strahlend«

Tora Skandinavisch, »Donner«

Varia Skandinavisch, »vorsichtig, achtsam, sorgsam«

Virgil Latein, »Stabträger«; eine alternative Schreibweise ist Vergil

Yasir Arabisch, in angenehmen (reichen) Verhältnissen leben

Xena Altgriechisch, »die Fremde, die Gastfreundliche«

Amphipolis griechische Polis in Thrakien; ein Stück nordöstlich der Halbinsel Chalkidiki

Brundisium italienische Hafenstadt in Apulien; heute Brindisi

Illyrien antike Bezeichnung des heutigen Balkans

Potidaea Ort auf der Halbinsel Chalkidiki, am Übergang zur Halbinsel Kassandra

Chakram eine kreisrunde Wurfwaffe aus Indien mit einem Durchmesser von 12-30 cm, verhält sich ähnlich wie ein Bummerang

Choli eine kurze Bluse

Dupatta ein Schleier oder Schal; kann sowohl am Kopf getragen werden (und beide Schultern bedecken), oder über die Schulter geworfen werden

Fu Pa chinesische Bezeichnung für Tigergabel

Kamiz ein hüft- oder knielanges weites Hemd

Kofia eine zylindrische Mütze mit Löchern für die Luftzirkulation

Kurta ein traditionelles kragenloses und weit geschnittenes Hemd für Männer

Sai eine gabelähnliche, dolchartige Waffe, mit drei Zinken, wobei die mittlere dreimal so lang, wie die äußeren ist; bedeutet Nashorn

Salwar eine Hose

Samsara bezeichnet im Hinduismus und im Buddhismus den Kreislauf von Geburt, Tod und Wiedergeburt

Thawb ein luftiges, knöchellanges und langärmlige Kleidungsstück in Pastellfarben


End file.
